


Forgetful

by Rory_Ackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, High School, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Riding, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 92,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_Ackerman/pseuds/Rory_Ackerman
Summary: Levi is a high school student and has suppressed his heats for a long time. Now he has forgotten something, and needs the help of one handsome blonde teacher.Established relationship!!(I hate summaries and they hate me.. It's basically the story of Levi's first mated heat and what happens after.)





	1. The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaa, first time uploading my fics on AO3, so please feel free to comment about anything. I appreciate all kinds of feedback!  
> Enjoy xx  
> ~Rory A.

It was still early, the first morning class was in process and Levi was the only one sitting in the foyer. His class had been canceled but he was always up at 6.am like clockwork nevertheless, so, he decided to waste his morning inside the school building rather than his campus flat for some ungodly reason. Everyone else were in their classes or waiting for their next one with their friends somewhere else. Levi liked being alone, so when he found the foyer clear of other humans, he felt blessed. His good mood was short lived as after sitting there and reading on his phone for about ten minutes, he felt it. The nearly forgotten but still oh so familiar feeling of heat building up in his body. His mind flew back to his flat, remembering the goddamn suppressants that were still sitting on his desk beside the bed. “Shit...” He quickly went through his options. Running back to campus was likely not going to work, his heat might develop on the way there and he’d be completely fucked and very vulnerable on the streets. He found himself extremely glad that the high school only took in omega and beta students, therefore he was at least somewhat safe from horny Alphas. That didn’t take away the fact that he was getting sweaty and shaky already. He had been suppressing his heats for two years now, so this one would not be easy on him. The backside of suppressing your heats for too long was that when it finally happened, it would be ten times worse. His heats used to be bad enough as they were, so he was fearing for his life at this one. It would not be something that he could ease himself. Thankfully, he knew exactly where he could find someone who could. Without thinking it more than that, he pushed himself up from the bench and started walking toward the front door with great effort. He had no intention of leaving the building, instead, he turned left and just in front of the door that said English and literature, his legs gave out. He collapsed against the wall and tore his thick hoodie off from his ever heating body. The full heat hit him much faster than he could have imagined and he was very glad he didn’t try to run home. Then without him knocking on it, the door opened to reveal a very concerned looking blonde Alpha. The Alpha, formally known as Mr. Smith, quickly shielded him from the view of his students. He stepped outside of the class and nearly closed the door, immediately kneeling down when his brain recognized the strong scent emitting from Levi. His pupils blew wide, leaving just a tiny ring of blue visible, and an instant need to protect filled him.

“Erwin..” Levi panted, slumped against the wall.

“Levi what-, what are you doing? You can’t be here”, Erwin said.

“No, no no.  Help me.” Levi started to feel pain in his lower stomach. He doubled over and gripped Erwin’s thigh, feeling as his body was trying to tear him apart from the inside.  _ Why was it so intense so soon? _

“We can’t, somebody will see.” His words went against all instincts to help his Omega in need, every cell in his body screaming to do something.

“Nobody cares, they all know we’re mated. They can’t do anything”, Levi had to make a huge effort to produce words, “We’re doing everything by the rules.”

Erwin tried to think, but when Levi lifted his head up to look at him, he caught a fresh wave of his scent, willing and needy. His instinctive side took over in a heartbeat. He got up, and peeked through the door, “Class is over, go home.”

A voice came from the room “But it’s only-”

“I don’t care, last one lock the door.” After he said this he picked Levi up, supporting him under his knees and neck, pressing him close, and started moving. “I assume you have no birth control?” Erwin knew the answer already since Levi had been suppressing his heats their entire relationship, thus, he had no need for them.

Levi clung to his neck, and rubbed their scent glands together. “I don’t”, his voice was muffled by Erwin’s shirt.

“Dammit.”

Levi clung to him tighter. “Don’t leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere Lee.” Erwin opened the broom closet door with his elbow. They were safely in the closet before any students had left the classroom.

Erwin set Levi down on the cold metal table next to the sink, and Levi’s hands flew immediately to the Alphas belt. He had it open in record time and pushed all of his clothing down. Erwin’s biology had responded to the scent of heat as expected, he was completely hard by now and Levi looked at it with hungry eyes. It was the only thing that could help him right now. He closed his hands around the base and bent down to take it in his mouth. Erwin grunted involuntarily, but soon enough he gently lifted Levi’s face. “I’m here to take care of you.”

Levi nodded like he had just now remembered the urgency of his situation. He took one of Erwin’s hands to rub against his own neck, meanwhile, Erwin worked Levi’s pants off with one hand.

Levi felt like he was being scorched from inside out, skin simmering and sweaty. His hair was plastered to his forehead and the pain in his lower stomach was getting unbearable.

They were all set since the omega had worked himself up to be more than ready at this point. The Alpha slid two fingers into him with ease.

Levi clung to him, trying to tighten around the fingers to make sure they stayed in there, breathing unbelievably heavy and labored. Then, the feeling was gone and he was left confused. Erwin pulled Levi’s shirt over his head and shoved a part of it in his mouth. “You can’t be loud this time”, he murmured in Levi’s ear.

The omega shivered and nodded, biting down on the fabric.

Erwin was back to work in no time after that. This time slowly moving the fingers in and out, stretching.

Levi was letting out small huffs of pleasure. When Erwin found the spot he was looking for, he started to rub directly at it, sliding a third finger beside the others in the process.

Levi thrashed around on the table and started to feel an even more intense heat coiling in his abdomen.

“There you go”, Erwin encouraged him.

His legs trembled and he let his head fall back in pleasure. As Levi came down from the high, right away he knew it wasn’t enough and Erwin knew it too. When the pleasure lessened and the pain came back, Erwin wasted no time in retracting his fingers and replacing them with the head of his length. “You ready?”

Levi didn’t bother to answer or even nod. He wrapped her legs around Erwin’s waist and tightened them. Erwin was in to the hilt before he knew what was happening.

Levi would have been much more vocal than he’d normally be if Erwin hadn’t stuck the shirt in his mouth, somewhere in his mind he was thankful of that since the whole school didn’t need to know what they were doing. Though his scent most certainly tipped some people off.

As his brain caught up, he finally he felt some relief. Being filled after feeling so horribly empty and needy felt like everything he’d ever hoped for in his life coming true at once.

Erwin was taken by surprise of the omega’s sudden action, but as soon as he recovered he started moving in the omega’s even tighter heat than normal. It was always a tight fit, but this was something else altogether.

Levi held onto Erwin’s somehow opened dress shirt for dear life. When his movements got quicker and more sporadic, Levi had to let go to lean back against the cool tile wall. Erwin’s hand traveled down to Levi’s so far neglected cock and started to stroke it according to his movements, while hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. Soon Levi was coming for the second time, easily tipped over the edge. Erwin was also close, but as soon as he felt his knot starting to grow, he hastily pulled out.

Levi came back to his senses faster than the first time and spat his shirt out. “Wait, why did you do that?” He asked breathlessly.

“I’m not that keen on the idea of getting you pregnant at 17, and I’m pretty sure you aren’t either.” He said, quickly grabbing the shirt from Levi’s lap and releasing in it, to prevent making any more mess.

“I wouldn’t care, just finish what you started!”

Erwin quickly collected himself, “I know you would resent me for it later, you’re just not thinking straight at the moment”, Erwin said. His knot was already going down. Without an omega, they didn’t last long. But even though he came, his erection didn’t go anywhere, it was there to service his omega.

“You are still hard, let me help you with that”, Levi said in the sweetest voice he could manage at the moment, trying to push aside the pain creeping back upon him. He was resorting to desperate measures and even tilted his head to release a new wave of scent to the Alpha.

Erwin went still as he caught the sweet smell. “Oh, you are playing dirty.”

Levi took a hold of his open shirt again. “Make me scream your name, Alpha.”

Erwin let out a low growl and looked at him with evident pain in his eyes. It took all of his might to tear himself from the petite omega. He drew up his trousers and started to button up his shirt.

“W-what are you doing?” Levi asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

“I’m taking you home”, Erwin said.

Levi’s eyes widened, “What? No, you can’t.” His thought went straight to the small campus apartment he shared with his hyperactive beta friend Hanji.

Erwin said nothing, just peeked out of the door. When he discovered the hall empty, he slid out quickly.

The panic found its way into Levi’s gut.  _ Erwin wasn’t leaving right?  _ The panic disappeared as fast as it came, when Erwin came right back into the small space -that smelled strongly of sex and heat- holding his hoodie that was left to the ground near his class, and his own jacket. Levi still felt horrible from the unfinished mating, and the clothes that Erwin was putting on him just added to his discomfort. Erwin drew up his pants and helped him in his hoodie. The shirt he was previously wearing, was completely ruined by the various fluids on it, so it was left in the trashcan. Instead of the shirt, Erwin wrapped his own coat around Levi’s shoulders and picked him up. Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck, and his legs around his waist. Levi was hurting and he seeked comfort from his mates scent gland, which happened to be located right next to his face at the moment. As he started to practically grind on Erwin, he vaguely noticed them leaving the broom closet, but only after they were halfway into the school's lobby did he realize what was happening. Anyone could see them, but luckily, the lobby was still empty and all of Erwin’s students were already gone. Erwin carried him through the back door of the school. He pushed the door open with his shoulder, and the cold winter air hit Levi’s face. It felt nice and it cooled him down a bit, but it didn’t take away the itchiness that his clothes provided. Erwin supported him with his knee, while he opened the passenger side door of his car. He deposited Levi on the seat and closed the door. He then quickly rounded the car and sat on the driver’s seat. Immediately Levi was on him. He was reaching over the middle console, wrapping his arms around Erwin’s neck and sloppily kissing and biting his scent gland, not hard enough to break the skin.

“Levi..” Erwin’s voice was strangled.

“Don’t take me home, stay with me. Please”, Levi was resorting to begging.

“What? Of course I’ll stay with you.” Erwin looked at Levi in shock. “I wouldn’t leave you alone like this. Do you know how good you smell right now? There would be dozens of horny Alphas trying to mate you if I were to leave you.”

“You’re a horny Alpha that wants to mate with me”, Levi pointed out.

“Yes, but I am your horny alpha.” He said. “Besides-”

Erwin’s train of thought was stopped by the fact that Levi’s head was currently between his legs, hands working his belt open again. He had already started driving, so those two things took all of his concentration.

“What do you think you are doing?” Erwin asked in a shaky voice, trying to concentrate on the road.

“Making sure you are ready.”

He let out a nervous chuckle, “Trust me Lee, I have been ready since the moment I opened my classroom door.”

The car ride was short and Levi blew him for almost the entire time. Only after Erwin was coming close again, did he stop. When Levi lifted his head he saw them going past the campus. “Wha-” He looked at Erwin.

He smiled at the omega, “I said I was taking you home, didn’t I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably do a part two..
> 
> Also, find me on tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rory-ackerman


	2. The Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a couple things:  
> Levi is 17, Erwin is 25.  
> They have been dating for 2 years, and Levi has suppressed his heats for convenience. He started suppressing when he and Erwin got together.  
> it's currently autumn.  
> Carry on~

Erwin drove them to his apartment near the campus. He lived alone, so it wasn’t big, but it was enough. As soon as the car was parked he got out and went to Levi’s side, who was already trying to get out himself. He had his legs hanging out, pushing himself up. Erwin immediately went to his side and took hold of him.

“Hey, I can do this myself.” Levi snapped.

Erwin respected Levi’s wishes and released him, still standing near him.

After a moment of shuffling, Levi had gotten out of the car but was holding on to the still open door, knuckles white.

“You okay Lee?” Erwin hummed.

Levi sighed and looked up at the Alpha, “You really gonna make me say it?”

“Say what?” Erwin smiled.

“You fucker.” Levi said, “I can’t walk.”

“Do you want my help with that?” Erwin’s smile widened.

Levi was about to let out a variety of different kinds of curses toward Erwin but stopped mid-thought, as a smirk found its way to his lips. He craned his neck a bit and made his voice as soft as he could “Alpha..”

It worked like a charm. Immediately the joking smile was gone from Erwin’s lips, and he closed the small distance between them to help his omega.

Erwin supported Levi while he wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder. Then Erwin straightened his back and Levi was left dangling off him for a second.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Levi snapped at the Alpha.

Erwin knew that Levi was very against on being carried around. He let Erwin do it before because he wasn’t thinking straight and just needed to be close to him. Now he had been brought back to his own mind momentarily by the ever-growing pain in his abdomen and being in an open space.

“Put me down!”

“Levi, you can’t stand. Let me help you”, Erwin pleaded.

“I’m not some helpless kid you need to protect. I can deal with this, just give me your shoulder and I’ll walk on my own”, Levi gave Erwin his signature scowl.

Erwin sighed and bent down so that Levi’s legs touched the ground again. Soon, Levi was able to walk, leaning heavily against Erwin. After about 10 feet, a hard cramp twisted Levi’s gut and he fell on his knees, groaning in pain. Erwin dropped down to make sure he was alright. But before he could say anything, another cramp caused Levi to roll on his side in a fetal position. His eyes were watering, but he refused to cry.

Erwin looked at him, worry in his eyes. “I’m sorry Lee.” With that, Erwin scooped Levi in his arms and stood up.

Levi was panting intensely. The way he clutched Erwin’s shirt, told Erwin that he was okay with this.

Erwin lived in a building that had three apartments, one in each floor.The second floor was his. He hurried inside with Levi -who was nuzzling as close to his chest as possible- in his arms. When he was in through the front door of the building, the door to the first-floor apartment opened.

A blonde Alpha with shaggy facial hair stuck his head in the hallway. He sniffed the air and looked at Erwin. “Somebody is in heat.” His eyes dropped to the tuft of raven hair that was peeking from under the coat Erwin had wrapped the omega in. “Oh my, is this the famous Levi I’ve heard so much about. You finally brought him here. I thought it was about time you had some brats of your own.”

“Mike, I don’t have the time for this”, Erwin sounded frustrated. Even though Mike was his best friend, he was also an Alpha, which got Erwin nervous and made him involuntarily release a protective and aggressive scent. Levi went still when he smelled it, he didn’t want to agitate Erwin. When Mike caught the scent, he immediately showed that he was not after his best friends omega by lowering his gaze and backing away, closing the door between them.

When the hallway was cleared, Erwin moved again. He went up the stairs two at a time, and through his front door. He didn’t bother to take off his shoes, instead, he tumbled straight through his bedroom door, and flopped Levi on to the bed. 

He started to tear his clothes off from his itching and hot body. The normally clean-freak omega didn’t care at this state and just threw the offending clothes as far as possible. He stopped when only his boxers were remaining, he wanted Erwin to take those off. The only problem was that he had disappeared.

“Erwin?” Levi tried, still very short of breath.

He heard a noise from the adjoining room that he assumed was the bathroom. Levi had been in the Alpha’s apartment before, but only briefly, for coffee or dinner. He had actually never stayed over. They had fucked on Erwin’s couch multiple times, but he had always returned to his own campus quarters. They tended to spend weekends at Levi’s place because he felt more comfortable in his own environment. Thankfully the school campus allowed Alphas to stay over on weekends, provided that they were mated or bonded with a current resident. Also, a great plus side was that Hanji liked to go and see her foster parents on the weekends, so they always had the place to themselves for the entire weekend.

Erwin emerged from the bathroom. He had lost his shirt and shoes at this point but was still wearing jeans and socks. “I don’t have any birth control for you”, He sat on the edge of the double-bed, “That means we can’t do it properly this time either.”

Levi let out a desperate whine, “Don’t you have any condoms?”

“They could break because of the knot”, Erwin looked at his hands.

Levi crawled to where Erwin sat, “I can’t handle another interrupted mating, the last one eased the heat for a couple minutes, but it came right back. And it is so much worse-” Levi doubled over, and flopped against Erwin’s side.

“Lee..”, Erwin hugged Levi and ran his fingers through the black hair, “It breaks my heart to see you like this when I can’t do anything.”

Levi had one hand on his stomach and one fisted in the bed sheets. His breathing was ragged, “Help me..” It was only a whisper, but Erwin heard it as it had been screamed right to his ear.

They couldn’t have sex, but there were other things that could make Levi a little more comfortable. Erwin pushed Levi on his back, and crawled between his spread legs. His fingers found the rim of Levi’s boxers. He slid them gently off and went straight for his cock. He kissed the top of it, before taking the whole length in his mouth. His other hand found its way to Levi’s opening. He circled the ring of muscles couple times before sliding two fingers in.

Levi hummed and pushed back on the fingers.

Erwin knew he found the right spot, when Levi let out a noise, unlike he’s ever heard. Erwin kept rubbing at that spot with his fingers. He also started to bob his head up and down Levi’s dick, swallowing around it sometimes. When Levi’s sounds got more desperate, Erwin sped up his actions. Levi came with his mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

  
After Levi came down from the high, Erwin cleaned him, got him several bottles of water and tucked the duvet loosely around him so he wouldn’t get too hot or itchy. When he had done all he could to make Levi as comfortable as possible, he sat down next to the drowsy omega.

“Levi..” Erwin really didn’t want to say it, “I need to go get everything we need for the week.”

Levi lifted his head from the pillows and looked at the fidgeting Alpha, “Don’t go.”

“Lee, I have to, otherwise I can’t help you through this.”

Levi heard from his voice that he really _really_ didn’t want to leave.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise.” Erwin touched his cheek, “If you fall asleep now, I’ll probably be back before you wake.” He stood and walked toward the door. He lingered a bit when he saw Levi trying to reach for him half asleep. Every cell in his body was telling him that he shouldn’t leave the omega. But he had no choice. Levi had been managing on half-assed matings only because this was just the start of the heat. It would most likely peak tomorrow, and they had to be prepared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i took a liking in writing this story, so it will continue. Chap 3 is already coming along.  
> Find me on tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rory-ackerman  
> ~Rory A.


	3. The Solution

Erwin put his shirt, shoes and coat back on. He gave one last look at the sleepy omega, took his keys and left. For a moment he just leaned on the closed door, trying to smell Levi from the other side. The fact that it was so easy, made him very nervous. Levi could probably be smelled from the street. That sweet smell he had to leave.. Erwin shook his head, so he wouldn’t get distracted. He was on a mission. Before he left the building, he stopped at Mike’s door. Erwin banged on it till the Alpha emerged from his apartment.

“What the fuck Erwin? Why are you down here?” Mike looked confused.

“I need you to not let anyone into the building.” Erwin tried to calm his scent down.

“Wha-”

“Mike! I trust you okay. And you know I’ll rip your balls off If you touch him.” Erwin was losing his composure. “Do not, let anyone, into the building. Do you understand?”

“Yes yes, of course. Erwin, you’re my best friend. You know I’ll do anything for you.”

Erwin was already looking at the door.

“I know you would do the same if it was me and Nanaba.” Mike patted Erwin twice on the shoulder. “Go, do what you need to do. He’ll be safe.”

“Thanks”, Erwin gave Mike a quick half-hearted smile.

 

The moment Levi heard the front door close, he was fully awake.

_ Erwin had left, why did he leave? Oh right, he went to get supplies for the heat.  _

He had a good reason to leave, still Levi felt empty and a little betrayed. Also horny as fuck. He kicked the duvet off from his body, and noticed the fact that he was very naked. It was probably for convenience. He rolled on to his side, propping himself up on his elbow. Then a horrible cramp attacked his gut, it was the worst one yet, and it was accompanied by a rock hard boner that appeared in mere seconds, and large amount of slick forming at his rear end. Once he had recovered from the cramp, Levi’s eyes landed on the bed-side table. There were six bottles of water, and aspirin. 

_ Thank fuck _ .

He grabbed the aspirin and the nearest water. Two pills, and a full bottle of water later, the remaining problem was standing proudly at his nether regions. He groaned and rolled over to his stomach. The friction he got, was better than he expected. Soon, he was rutting hard against the mattress. His hand found it’s way to his already slick covered hole. Three of his slender fingers went in easily. Then fourth. It was still nowhere near good enough. He stopped rutting on the mattress and rolled back on his side, for easier access. He started stroking his painfully hard member, to get his release. It took a long time, but after coming five times, the erection finally stayed down. Now he felt disgusted. Slick and cum was covering the sheets. He was sweaty and he had dried up cum on his abdomen.

He needed to get himself clean, and he had to take a piss.

The bathroom might as well have been on the other side of the town.

 

Erwin slammed the car door shut. He had driven to the nearest omega pharmacy he knew. Once inside, he was on foreign land. He had no idea where to look. The best option was to ask for help from the employees. 

He went to the counter, “Hi, uhm.. Where do you keep the birth control?”

The lady behind the counter looked at Erwin for a while before answering. “There is none in the shop. It different with every omega.”

“Well my omega needs it.” Erwin said a little too loudly.

“The omega has to come here personally, so we can give the right kind and the right amount.”

Erwin calmed himself before answering, “That’s not going to happen. He is currently in heat, and alone. He hasn’t had a heat in two years, so he is in bad condition. I can’t do anything if you don’t give me the damn birth control.” Erwin was desperate. “I can tell you everything you need to know.”

The woman looked like she was thinking, and just as Erwin was about to lose it, she spoke. “Fine, given the situation, I can give it to you.” She took out a clipboard. “I gathered that the omega is male, and his last heat was two years ago, correct?”

“Yes.”

“Name?”

“Levi Ackerman.”

“Weight and Height?”

“65kg and 160cm.”

“Age?”

“17”

The woman looked up at that. But quickly lowered her gaze back to the paper. She cleared her throat, “Has he been on birth control before?”

“No.”

She lowered the clipboard, “I would normally ask some other a bit more.. personal questions to get the medication as perfect as possible, but it’s not needed right away. Just please ask Mr. Ackerman to come by after his heat is over, so we can alter it if something is off.”

Before Erwin could answer, she disappeared to the back room. After a moment, she returned holding a small packet and a little plastic bag. “One tablet every day, only during a heat. Effects are immediate.”

“Thank you.” Erwin threw the money on the desk and left the pharmacy. He had wasted too much time there and he still needed to stock up on groceries.

 

What do you do when your legs can’t carry you. You crawl. Levi maneuvered himself on the floor, the coldness of it was very welcome. He crawled to the bathroom. It was larger than he had thought. There was a long table top on one side of the room, and a large bathtub on the opposite. It would surely fit both him and Erwin easily. The toilet was at the end of the room. He crawled to it, and spent a good three minutes getting on top of it. He had to take a piss sitting down, but it was the least embarrassing thing about all of this.

Once he was back on the floor, he thought about his options for a moment. He sure as hell wasn’t going back to the cum soaked bed. He decided to take the easiest option he had, and just curled up on the cool bathroom tiles.

 

Back in the car, Erwin’s thoughts went straight to Levi. Everything was now done. He had bought everything they might need during the week so he wouldn’t have to leave the house again.There was one last thing he had to do, call the school and explain their situation. He used the hands free calling system in his car, so he wouldn’t have to stop driving.

The call ended just as he was pulling over in front of his apartment. The secretary at the school's office didn’t particularly like Erwin, due to the fact that he was mated with a minor, and a student. But she reluctantly promised to take care of their absence.

Erwin left the car, and smelled the air. He was right before, Levi could be smelled from the street. It was faint though, and he doubted nobody else could identify the smell, if they didn’t know the source. He walked toward the door, with the grocery bags in one hand, the pharmacy bag and keys in the other. 

“Mike, why are you outside? It’s cold.” Erwin asked as he noticed the other Alpha sitting on the porch.

Mike looked at Erwin, “It smells pretty strongly in there. I just figured I might be less distracted outside.”

“Oh, thanks I guess.”

“It’s fine, I’m going to see Nanaba. Have fun you two.” Mike moved away from the door.

Erwin was sure that nobody went in with Mike sitting outside, and he wasn’t worried about the old beta lady living upstairs. She rarely came out of her apartment.

Erwin opened the door, and the scent assaulted his face. “Holy shit.” He hurried upstairs and opened his door. If Erwin thought that the smell was strong a second ago, he was wrong. The scent of heat was so thick in the air, that he could almost see it. Had the full heat started early? Erwin dropped the groceries and went to the bedroom. His heartbeat rose through the roof when he saw the bed empty. “Levi?” He was panicking. Erwin was already about to search the rest of the apartment, when he heard a quiet, pained moan from the bathroom. 

Erwin dashed to the bathroom, to find Levi curled up into a ball on the floor.

“Levi! Are you okay?” Erwin dropped down to his knees next to him.

“Take a wild guess.” Levi was breathing even heavier than before, a thin layer of sweat covering his body.

“Can I pick you up?”

“No I’m fucking dirty.”

“Then can you get to the bed on your own?”

“I’m not going there, it’s disgusting.”

Erwin looked like a lost puppy. “What can I do?”

“I wanna clean myself.”

Erwin’s eyes lit up when he was given something to do. “I’ll draw you a bath.”

“A cold one.” Levi said.

“Huh? Oh right”, Erwin reached for the faucet and turned it on. “I need to put the groceries away, they are on the floor.” Erwin got up.

“Leave the bag.”

“What?”

“The pharmacy bag.”

Erwin looked at his hand. He was still holding the small plastic bag and his keys. “Ah, of course.”

When Erwin left, Levi took out the small box. He scanned through the text written in tiny font at the back of it, but only about half of what he read made it to his brain. He pulled out a blister pack and popped one tablet out of it.

He had never been good at swallowing pills.

Like on call, Erwin came back into the bathroom, holding a glass of water. “Thought you might need this.” He handed the glass to Levi, who took the pill right away.

“Get in the bath with me”, Levi looked up at Erwin.

The Alpha was happy to comply. He removed all of his clothing and turned the faucet off.

He looked at levi, whose face was saying  _ ‘don’t you dare pick me up.’ _

Erwin kneeled down next to him, and Levi used him as a support to climb into the bath.

He let out a voice of pure bliss as the coldness of the water surrounded him.

Erwin slid into the bath behind Levi, and pulled him to his chest. The cold water wasn’t as comfortable for Erwin, but he wanted to do anything and everything for the little omega.

Levi made his intentions clear, by reaching behind his back and wrapping his fingers around Erwin’s cock. “Now.”

Erwin took control of the situation. He removed Levi’s hand, and brought his own to Levi’s opening. As Erwin pushed two of his fingers in, he bit down right next to Levi’s scent gland.

Levi moaned loud and low, it echoed in the tiled bathroom.

Erwin used his other hand to massage the glands in Levi’s inner thighs.

Levi pressed his back hard against Erwin’s chest. He was panting intensely by the time Erwin removed his fingers.

They were soon replaced with Erwin’s cock. All of it. In one smooth thrust.

Levi was convinced that his eyes would never be able to focus on anything ever again.

Erwin set them a relentless pace. He had his arms on either side of Levi to support him, but most of the work was done by his hips.

Levi had never been more happy, than when he felt Erwin’s knot starting to grow and catch on.

When it grew to the point, that it got stuck, Levi came. He also felt Erwin releasing in him.

The pain from his abdomen finally faded away, and he passed out against Erwin’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading! xx  
> I have a pretty good idea of how this will continue, so I hope you stick around.
> 
> ~Rory A.


	4. The Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaa! Just FYI I use the spelling Hanji, rather than Hange, bc that's how I say it. To me it just sounds more natural, I don't actually know/care which is right. Let's just be friends and say they are both okay, use which ever you prefer.  
> Aaaaand Hanji is in fact a woman in this fic. I know they are genderfluid, but they/them pronouns can easily confuse people. I do see them as genderfluid, but it's just hard to write, so I leaned toward she/her.  
> In my first language, we don't have gender specific pronouns so I've never really had this problem before.
> 
> ~Rory A.

While Erwin waited for his knot to go down, he reached for the loofah at the edge of the bath. He started to gently wash the passed out omega in his lap. The heat radiating from Levi’s body had made the previously cold water lukewarm. When he finally felt the knot going down, he gently slid out of Levi.

He made a little noise in his sleep as Erwin accidentally grazed his prostate.

Erwin lifted himself and Levi up, and carried him to the bedroom. They were dripping wet, so Erwin went to one of his drawers and pulled out a pile of fluffy towels. He somehow managed to wrap two around Levi while still holding him. When he had cocooned the omega, he laid him down onto the bed. He had changed the sheets in record time after Levi had told him it was dirty. Some might say he was whipped, he would say it’s true. And he liked it that way.

He dried himself and grabbed a clean, white t-shirt and black boxers. While Levi was asleep, Erwin made good use of his time. He cleaned the bathroom, washed the previous sheets and made food for them.

Omega biology made it so, that Levi didn’t need almost any food during a heat. On the other hand, staying hydrated was a must. So Erwin made sure that the nightstand was always carrying multiple bottles of water. Still, even though Levi didn’t necessarily need food, he would feel better if he ate something. Warm foods might make him feel sick, so Erwin made them some tuna salad, he knew Levi liked it.

When he felt like he had done everything he could, he decided to get some sleep in. Erwin made his way to the bedroom, to find Levi curled up into the corner of the bed. The bed was placed into the corner of the room, so Levi was also pressed against the walls. The towels were still around him, so Erwin figured that Levi had done it in his sleep.

He laid down on his back, next to Levi. Only when his head touched the pillows, did he realize how tired he was. He picked up his phone from the nightstand. It was almost midnight. No wonder he felt sleepy. There was also a missed call from work, he guessed that the school secretary didn’t explain his absence. He would deal with it on Monday, since tomorrow would be Saturday. After he placed the phone back on the table, he fell asleep almost immediately.

 

Erwin woke up to Levi straddling him. After he got his eyes properly open, he noticed that Levi wasn’t just straddling him, he was sitting on Erwin’s hard-on. By the look on his face, he had just bottomed out. “Well isn’t this a nice thing to wake up to.” Erwin made a mental note to sleep on his back more often.

“M-move you asshole.” Levi was glistening with sweat again. He was trying to use his own legs to ride Erwin, but with little to no luck.

Erwin chuckled for a bit, but stopped after Levi grinded on him desperately.

“Let me”, Erwin placed his hands on either side of Levi and lifted him. Then, as Erwin dropped him, he bucked his hips up to meet him.

“Fuck”, Levi supported himself by placing his hands on Erwin’s chest.

“Good?”

“Fuck.”

Erwin smiled, “You said that already.” He lifted Levi up again and thrusted up at the same time as he dropped him. Levi’s reaction was remarkably similar. Erwin noted it to be effective and kept going.

Erwin was surprisingly strong for a teacher. He could easily lift Levi in this position, but after a while it started to feel like a workout. Technically it was. Still, Erwin was relieved when his knot started to grow. He dropped Levi one more time, and the knot locked them in place.

Levi collapsed on Erwin’s chest. He came two times during the last 10 minutes, but Erwin had been ready for it, and had towels ready nearby.

“You okay?” Erwin asked, as he cleaned them up the best he could.

“Mh, mfine”, Levi’s voice slurred a bit, like he was drunk.

Erwin reached for a water bottle, and offered it to Levi. “Drink up.”

“Don’t need to.”

“Yes you do, come on.”

Levi lifted his face, “Fine. Give it.” He drank half of the bottle with a scowl on his face. “Happy now?”

“Very.”

“Ugh, don’t act like such a dad, it makes this hella creepy.”

Erwin laughed, and Levi felt it in multiple places.

“Are you not into that kinda thing?” Erwin smirked.

“Hell no.”

“Well you clearly like older men.”

“Tch, you’re not that old.”

“Well I am eight years older than you.”

“Yea okay, you’re old.” Levi agreed.

Erwin connected his hands on the small of Levi’s back. “Did you lose weight?”

“What? You saying I was fat?”

“No I’m saying you are even skinnier than before.” Erwin said, “I noticed that it was easier to lift you than last time we did it this way.”

Levi turned his head away, “I was using my legs.”

“No you weren’t. Are you eating enough?”

“Well, yea.. When I have the time.”

“Are you skipping meals?” Worry was creeping into Erwin’s voice

“I mean school and keeping Hanji alive takes up a lot of my time. Did you know she almost blew up our flat last week while doing some insane experiment?”

“Still, you can’t just not eat.” Erwin moved one of his hands to Levi’s hair.

“I do eat.”

“School can’t take up that much of your time, can it?”

“I said already, Hanji is like a three year old kid at times. And because this is my last year in high school, I’ve got midterm exams coming up, and I’m already stressing out about my finals.”

Erwin’s eyebrows drew together. “All true, but i feel like you are not telling me something.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Lee..”

“Fine. I’ve been taking pre-college classes on weekdays, so that I’ll be able to finish up college in two years. You happy now shithead.”

“What, but you go to school on weekdays, and why would you need to finish college in two years?”

“They are during the evening, and I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Well I do, and you pretty much have no choice right now.”

“Fucker.”

“You can tell me anything.”

Neither of them spoke. Levi had laid his head on Erwin’s chest again. He could hear Erwin’s steady heartbeat.

“Do you ever think about the future?” Was the first thing out of Levi’s mouth after about ten minutes of silence.

“I do.”

“Am I in it?”

Immediate answer, “Yes.”

Levi paused for a moment, “I’ve thought about it too.”

“You have?”

“You know I live on the campus because I have nowhere else to go.”

Erwin’s turn to pause, “Yes.”

“And I don’t have a lot of money.”

He could feel Erwin nodding.

“I want to go to college, but it’s expensive. I have enough savings to go for two years, plus pay the pre-classes I’ve been taking. They are a lot cheaper than a full year.”

“You don’t have to do this, I can give you the money you need for the third year. I can pay the whole three years if you want.”

“Erwin no. This is something I need to do on my own. I don’t want to depend on anyone.”

“You are killing yourself.”

“And you are overreacting. I knew you would, that’s why I didn’t tell you. I can do this, it’s fine.”

Erwin sighed, “Why are you so opposed on me helping?”

“You said you had thought about our future together.” Levi glanced up at him, “Your paycheck is pretty hefty, and I don’t want to become a trophy wife.”

“Levi, that would never happen.”

“People would think that.” Levi had really thought about this a lot, “If i keep going at this rate, I’ll be bringing in my own paycheck in under three years. This is important to me”

Erwin felt defeated. He couldn’t deny this from his omega. “Okay, now don’t take this the wrong way, but I want you to move in with me.”

Levi snapped his head up, “What?”

“Move in with me.”

“Did I pass out for a moment or why are we suddenly having a completely different conversation?”

“It has been implied enough. We both see each other in our futures, so why not?”

“I-”

“Yes I know you want to manage on your own, but as you said, you have nowhere to go after high school anyway, so where are you going to be bringing that paycheck of yours? Could it be here?”

Levi fell silent for a moment. He looked directly into Erwin’s eyes, he was serious. The thought of moving in with him was making him happy, like it was all he ever wanted. It felt right.

“Okay.”

Levi felt Erwin’s heartbeat rising under his touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned before, English is not my first language, so please please please correct my grammar mistakes and typos. I honor the well meaning grammar police. Thanks! xx
> 
> Find me on tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rory-ackerman


	5. The Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter that actually had a beta reader, so I'm hoping It's a little better.  
> Enjoy! xx  
> ~Rory A.

“What’s wrong with your face?”

Erwin was putting on a pair of sweatpants with a stupid looking smile on his face, “Nothing, this is what happy looks like. You should try it.”

“I’ll pass.” Levi was sitting cross-legged in the middle of a pillow nest. Erwin was surprised that he could do that at the moment “Where’s my phone?”

“I’m not sure.” Erwin started to think.

“My bag is still in my locker at school. My laptop and books are in there, but I had my phone on me.”

“Where did you put it?”

“Should be in my pocket.”

Erwin went over to his dresser. There was a small pile of clothes on top of it. He had folded Levi’s clothes there neatly, so that the omega would feel more at ease. “Yeah, here it is.” He gave the phone to Levi, “I’m gonna go get us some food.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“I know you aren’t but it’s good for you.”

“Tch.”

Erwin left the room, and Levi started going through his phone. He had 17 missed calls, all from Hanji, and 99+ messages.  _ Dear god how many are there. _ Almost every message was from Hanji as well, he didn’t bother to go through them. He had a pretty good guess that she was just sending random words to get his attention. She did it all the time if Levi didn’t respond right away.

The school had send him an absence notice, since they couldn’t send it to his parents. He should tell Erwin to take care of it, so it wouldn’t affect his report card. There were a few messages in his homeroom group chat. He never checked those, since he didn’t particularly like anyone in his class.

He decided to get the inevitable out of the way, and called Hanji. She picked up after one ring.

“Levi! Dude where are you?! Are you dead?!” Hanji yelled so loud that Levi had to take the phone from his ear.

“Calm down foureyes, I’m at Erwin’s place.”

There was a loud shriek that sounded like a dying goose. “Oh my god! You finally stayed over? Did you get some?”

“Yes to both.”

“Aaaaahh, I’m so jealous of you two! Why didn’t you call? I was sure that you were dead.”

“I didn’t have the time to call.”

“What, you have no time for your best friend? I’m appalled, appalled I tell you.”

“Hanji!”

“What?”

“I went into heat.”

Another inhuman scream. “Holyshitholyshit, tell me everything!”

“I’m not feeding your crazy obsessions. Besides, you know how it goes.”

“Well yea, but I need insights.”

“You are not getting any.”

“C'mon, don’t be a party pooper.”

Levi sighed, “Fine, but not now. Have you destroyed the flat yet?”

“No of course not, I’m an excellent homeowner.”

“You don’t own it, it’s a campus flat and it’s under my name. Did you shower last night?”

“I didn’t have time, my current experiment is too interesting to leave!”

“Did you sleep?”

“Aww, are you worried about me?”

“No, I just don’t want the flat smelling like shit, or you drooling on the table after you fall asleep on it.”

“That happened once!”

“Two times just last week.”

“Touche.”

Levi found himself smiling a little. Sure he teased her endlessly, but it was his way of showing affection. “I need to talk to you face to face.”

“Sure, should I come over?”

“No, no don’t do that. I think Erwin is being really protective without meaning to. I’m not sure what he might do if somebody comes near me.”

“Dawwww, that’s too cute!”

“Shut up.”

“Hey, when are you coming home?”

Erwin came back into the room holding a tray. “Listen, let’s talk about it when I see you. I need to go.” Levi said.

“Ookay, you boys have fun, but not too much”, She laughed.

“For fucks sake.”

“Heh, call me when you have the time.”

“Ya, I will.”

“Bye!”

“Bye.” Levi ended the call and dropped his phone on the bed.

Erwin laid the tray near Levi and sat on the bed himself, “Who was it?”

“Hanji, she thought I was dead”, Levi chuckled.

Erwin smiled, “You two are pretty close.”

“She has been pretty much my only friend for a long time.” Levi admitted.

“I feel kinda bad for taking you away from her.”

“You are not taking me away, I want to live with you. Plus it’s about time she learned to look after herself.” Levi looked at the tray, “Is that tuna salad?”

“Yes it is.” Erwin offered him the other plate. He was actually surprised that Levi took it without complaining. He was sure he’d have to convince him for a long time.

Levi didn’t feel hungry at all because of the heat, but tuna salad was his weakness and Erwin knew that. “Thanks.” Levi smiled.

“Are you sure about this.”

Levi stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth, “Yes.. I like tuna.”

Erwin laughed, “No, I mean the whole moving here thing.”

“Of course. You are not backing down are you?”

“No no, I just mean that maybe the heat is affecting your decision.”

Levi shot him an icy glare, “What the fuck do you mean?”

“You know, the hormones and stuff.”

“We don’t fucking become some mindless idiots who just chase knots like their life depends on it.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Fuck you. No, you know what, fuck me.”

“What?”

“Fuck me.”

“You do realize that this goes completely against what you just said.” Erwin smirked

“Yea yea, I don’t care anymore” Levi crawled to the Alpha and started biting his ear.

“You didn’t eat a thing.”

“I’ll eat the whole thing later.”

“Deal.” Erwin pushed Levi on his back and got to work.

 

The next few days were quite similar. They fucked in the morning, talked for a while. Levi took his meds, they fucked again. Levi wanted a bath. They’d fuck in the bath. Erwin would try to make him eat something, they’d fuck instead. Erwin changed the sheets and aired out the room. Some more fucking and Levi would pass out. Erwin did a little housework and slept as well. Then morning came again.

This went on until tuesday. Erwin woke up before Levi for the first time. The omega was slightly rutting the mattress in his sleep. Erwin decided to let him be and slid out of the bed. He put on his boxers and went to the kitchen to get coffee. Then sat on one of the kitchen stools. He had taken out his laptop to settle everything with the school. He was supposed to do it the day before, but he had forgotten. First he send a message straight to the principal, since his secretary was clearly useless. In it, he vaguely explained his absence. The principal didn’t need to know all the details. Then he looked at the teacher's log. He deleted all unauthorized absences under the name Ackerman L. And set him down for an authorized leave for the rest of the week just to be sure. Levi’s heat could last a full week since he had suppressed it for so long. And even if it didn’t, he would need some time to recover, especially since he couldn’t even walk at the moment. After that was taken care of, he wrote the lesson plans for the following days to send to his substitute teacher. Just as he was about to send them, he heard a stifled voice from the bedroom. He was on his feet before he knew it.  _ Is Levi okay? _ He sprinted to the doorway of the room.

Levi was facing the wall, lying on his side. Sweat drops trickling down his back. He was two fingers deep in his ass, and the other hand was clearly wrapped around his cock.

“Levi”, Erwin rushed to his side, “Why didn’t you ask me to help?”

Levi shuddered at Erwin’s deep voice. He turned his head to look at him “Help me”, his voice was really hoarse and it cracked at the end.

Now Erwin realised it. Levi had probably called for him, but he hadn’t heard. Levi’s voice was disappearing. He had screamed a lot last night, so it wasn’t that big of a surprise. Erwin felt horrible, his omega had needed him and he wasn’t there. He removed Levi’s hands and rolled him to his back. “I’m so sorry, I’m here now.”

Levi’s hair was plastered to his forehead again, and his skin was overheated. He wanted to talk, but no words came out. He had never lost his voice completely, and he didn’t know what to do.

“You don’t need to say anything, I know.” Erwin reassured him as he took his place between his legs. He took up where Levi had left off.

Levi felt helpless without his voice, but he soon forgot about it, as he felt the familiar pressure of Erwin’s fingers at his entrance. It was two fingers and then a tongue. Levi yelped in his head. Erwin was eating him out. They hadn’t done that before, because he thought it was disgusting. Now he wished they would have done it all the time. After a minute, he was on cloud nine. He came surprisingly fast. The euphoria was amazing, but it wasn’t enough. He started to kick Erwin’s thighs to get his attention.

The Alpha lifted his face from between Levi’s legs, “You liked it didn’t you?”

Levi’s back was arched due to the aftershocks and he was panting hard, but still managed to flip him off.

Erwin laughed it off and took off his boxers. He lined himself up with Levi “You ready?”

The frustration was clear as glass on Levi’s face. He wrapped his legs around Erwin’s torso and tightened them. This had worked many times before as well, when trying to deal with Erwin’s stupidity. Thankfully Erwin took the hint, and threw his caution out the window.

Levi’s mouth opened in a silent moan. Since he couldn’t make any noises, he heard Erwin well for the first time. Levi was surprised by the sounds Erwin was letting out, and he was the reason. He could make Erwin feel good too, not just the other way around. He tried new things like tightening around Erwin. The noise that followed was very satisfying. It didn’t take long for Erwin to tip over the line and come.

Levi came again from the feeling of the knot locking them in place.

When Erwin started to flip them over, he didn’t notice Levi was hurting until he gripped Erwin’s arms so hard, that it would leave a mark.

He stopped immediately and looked at Levi’s face.

His mouth was opened in a cry of pain.

The room had suddenly filled with the smell of fear.

Erwin quickly got on his back with Levi on top of him. All the moving had caused a strain on the knot. The omega in Levi was afraid that the knot was going to be forcefully removed.

Erwin wrapped his hands around the shivering omega. “It’s okay Lee. I would never do that to you.” He didn’t see Levi’s face, but when he felt a drop land on his chest, he realized how badly he had screwed up.

Levi was proud, he never showed his emotions more than necessary. He had never cried over pain, this was the first. He was crying.

Erwin knew that even a small pull of the knot could hurt Levi really badly. But now, when he was in heat, he was more sensitive, and Erwin’s knot was most likely larger. He couldn’t imagine how bad the pain had been for Levi.

Erwin was afraid that Levi would not be able to trust him anymore, or that he would leave him. He was proven wrong when Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck and he held on tighter than ever before.

Everything was fine, it was just a scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for more Hanji!
> 
> Find me on tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rory-ackerman


	6. The Blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some fluff to balance out the friggin smutathon they've been having.  
> TheAuthorRegretsNothing.
> 
> And just a heads up, all the stuff in italics is mostly Levi's thoughts or writing.

Levi was laying against Erwin’s side, who was on his back. He was about to doze off when Erwin spoke, “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have been so careless, I promise I will always be cautious from now on.” He felt a sharp pain in his side.

Levi had pinched him, he looked up at Erwin with an angry face. If Erwin got scared after what happened, he would never be rough with him. Sometimes he liked it that way.

“I know I messed up, It will never happen again.” Erwin kept going.

This time Levi punched Erwin’s side. _Are you fucking kidding me._ Never had he been more frustrated to not be able to speak. Why the fuck did he have to lose his voice now. He wasn’t mad at all, but Erwin clearly didn’t see that and kept talking himself down.

“Maybe you should take over until you get your voice back. You know, you could ride me, I’ll help you do that.”

 _Okay, punching him doesn’t work._ Levi turned to face Erwin and cupped his face. _Maybe this will._ He kissed Erwin as passionately as he could. He ran his hand through Erwin’s hair while the other traced out the muscles on his abdomen. When he finally pulled away, Erwin was smiling.

“So you agree?”

 _For fucks sake. How stupid are you._ Levi blew air out of his nose in frustration. He reached over Erwin to grab his phone from the nightstand.

“What are you doing?”

Levi lifted his pointer finger as a sign for Erwin to wait. He opened the notepad on his phone and started to write.

Erwin waited for Levi to finish, which took longer than he thought. He clearly had a lot to say.

When Levi was done, he handed the phone to Erwin.

_You idiot, I don’t want you to change anything, you did nothing wrong. It was an accident, and it has happened before.-_

“Wait, I’ve done it before?” Erwin couldn’t believe himself.

Levi motioned him to keep reading.

_-You don’t know how easily it happens. It’s difficult not to, when you are joined in a place like that. Yes it hurts, but it’s worth it. This time it hurt a lot more, probably because of the heat. I wasn’t prepared for it, but it doesn’t matter. I know you wouldn’t try to take it out until the knot has gone down, but a little movement is inevitable. Don’t go easy on me just for that, I’m not gonna break._

“Lee, I-”

Levi stopped him by grabbing the phone. He deleted almost all of the text and showed the screen again.

_Don’t go easy on me_

“Okay.” Erwin said, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Levi rolled his eyes and nodded.

Erwin smiled, “Good, we need to do something about that throat of yours.” Erwin rolled out of bed and put on his socks and boxers. “How about tea?”

Levi shook his head, he didn’t want anything warm to add to his discomfort.

“You sure? I got you some new Ceylon black tea.”

Levi’s eyes lit up.

“I take it that you want some”, Erwin laughed. “I’ll be right back”, he left the room.

When Levi was left alone, he felt surprisingly helpless. He laid back and started going through his social medias. Nothing important anywhere. He texted a guy from his pre-college class, asking for Friday's assignments and if he could keep sending them to him until he came back. Then nothing. After about five minutes of intense staring competition with the ceiling, he realized he had to go to the bathroom. Now was a good time to test his legs, since Erwin was in the other room and couldn’t fuss over him. Levi threw his legs over the side of the bed. _Okay, I can do this._ He took hold of the nightstand and pushed himself up. As it happens, he couldn’t do it. His legs gave out before he was even standing straight. _For fucks sake._

Apparently Erwin had heard the thud, since he was already standing at the door, “Levi! What happened?”

Erwin started toward him but Levi stopped him by holding out his hand. He pointed to the door and made a shooing motion. It was childish, but he had no other means of communication.

“Okay, okay, just hit something to make some noise if you need me”, Erwin reluctantly left the room again.

Levi may have not been able to stand or talk, but he hadn’t changed his mind about Erwin carrying him. It was degrading. He crawled to the bathroom, this wasn’t degrading as long as Erwin didn’t see him do it.

 

Erwin focused almost entirely on listening. He was hoping that Levi would let him help. He knew that it wouldn’t happen, but he could always hope. He got nervous when boiling the water for Levi’s tea. It was somewhat loud so maybe he couldn’t hear if Levi needed him. He went to the bedroom door and peeked in, Levi wasn’t there, which meant that he was in the bathroom. Erwin gave him the privacy he clearly wanted, and went back to the kitchen. It didn’t take long for Erwin to finish making the tea, so he figured he was allowed to go back into the bedroom. He set the tea down on the nightstand and sat on the bed. Now he was just listening. He heard the toilet flushing, and a moment later the door moved a little.

 

Levi was on the bathroom floor, he pushed the door a bit. _Was Erwin out there?_

“Levi?”

_Yes. Yes he was._

“Do you want me to look away?”

 _Bless him._ He knocked the door frame two times for yes.

“All good.” Erwin said.

Levi opened the door a little more and looked out. Erwin was sitting on the bed, one leg hanging over the side and facing the wall. Levi crawled over and used the last of his arm strength to get on the bed. He tapped Erwin on the shoulder.

Erwin turned and saw Levi sporting one of his rare and genuine smiles. Levi kissed his cheek as a sign that he was thankful.

“You are welcome.” Erwin smiled back.

Levi lifted a hand to Erwin’s face. He ran his thumb from Erwin’s jaw to his cheekbone. There was some blonde stubble raking his finger. His eyebrows drew together in a silent question. Erwin never let his beard grow out at all, he said it made him look creepy.

“What’s wrong?”

Levi scratched Erwin’s jaw gently.

He touched his face “Oh, right. I’ve forgotten to shave.”

Levi made a disapproving face. It got a small laugh out of Erwin.

“I’ll go do that right now.”

Levi shook his head and pointed to himself.

“You want to do it?”

A nod.

“Yea, sure. I’m gonna get the things.” Erwin was getting up, but Levi took hold of his boxers, since he wasn’t wearing anything else but them and socks. “Huh?”

Levi was getting sick of being a mime, so he reached for his phone again. Once he had written what he wanted to say, he gave the phone to Erwin again.

_Nope, shaving cream will go everywhere. Will you ever learn? I can do a piggyback, but give me your sweatpants first._

“That works.” Erwin put down the phone and got his sweats that were hanging from the back of a chair. Levi took the pants and struggled for a moment to get them on. Once he was done, Erwin was trying so hard not to laugh. He failed when Levi shot him a questioning look. The pants looked like they were about ten sizes too big for him. Levi flipped him off and tied the strings as tight as they could go so the pants wouldn’t fall off.

When Erwin had gotten his laughter under control, he lowered himself so that Levi could get on his back. He was happy to finally be able to help Levi get around the house. He started toward the bathroom with Levi on his back. When he felt Levi tapping his chest.

“What’s wrong?”

Levi pointed to the tea that was still sitting on the nightstand.

“Oh, yes of course. I totally forgot about it.” Erwin went back and bent down so that Levi could take it with him.

He walked to the bathroom and set Levi down on the counter. “The razor is in the drawer left from you.” Erwin took out the shaving cream and started to spread it on his face.

Levi set down his tea and opened said drawer. He was about to take out the razor when his eyes landed on something else. There was a open box lined with velvet, that had a straight razor knife in it. _This could be interesting._ He forgot about the regular razor and gently took out the knife. It was clearly old, but the blade was in perfect condition. The handle was carved beautifully. On closer inspection Levi spotted a date carved to the base of the blade.

“It was my grandfather's.” Levi hadn’t noticed that Erwin was looking. “He got it as a wedding gift from his father. The date is his wedding day.” Erwin moved to stand between Levi’s legs. “I’ve only used it once. I couldn’t really do it right.” He let out a laugh. “Do you want to try it?”

Levi nodded.

“I’m pretty sure this is how it’s supposed to be used. It’s impossible alone.” Erwin rested his hands on Levi’s hips.

Levi smiled and pulled Erwin a little closer. The counter was high enough so that Levi was almost at eye level with him. Levi reached to his right to fill the sink with some warm water. He lifted left his hand to Erwin’s face, holding the blade in the other. He looked at Erwin’s eyes to make sure he was ready.

“Go ahead.”

Levi brought the blade to Erwin’s face. He almost stopped breathing right before it touched him, so did Erwin.

He Carefully moved the blade against Erwin’s skin, flicking it up when he moved to a different place. He took his time and little by little the white shaving cream was removed. Every now and then, Levi would pause for a moment to drink his tea and rinse the blade.

Even though there was a mirror behind Levi, Erwin didn’t look at it even once. His eyes stayed glued to Levi’s steel grey ones.

Levi didn’t notice until he was nearly done. He looked back at Erwin with an unsure look, when only the front his throat was remaining.

Erwin smiled, “I trust you.”

Levi swallowed and brought the blade to his throat. He glanced up one more time. Erwin was completely serene and collected. Levi steadied his nerves and brought the knife back to his skin. He dragged it slowly down Erwin’s throat. He was sure his heart stopped mid way. It felt it took hours for the blade to leave his skin. When he finally lifted it, he could breathe normally again.

Levi rinsed the blade one more time and set it down on the table. He reached for a towel and dampened a part of it. He gently cleaned the rest of the shaving cream from Erwin’s face with it.

Erwin looked at the towel when Levi was done. It was still pure white. “Not a single cut. Have you done this before?”

When Levi shook his head Erwin stared at him in disbelieve. “How is that possible? When I tried this it was a bloodbath.”

Levi felt quite smug. He wiggled his fingers seductively.

“You are amazing, you know that right?”

Levi answered with a kiss to his now smooth cheek. The kiss escalated quickly from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!  
> All kinds of feedback is much appreciated. xx
> 
> Find me on tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rory-ackerman  
> ~Rory A.


	7. The Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shiet, 3000 hits! Thank you guys!! When I uploaded chapter one, I didn't expect much of it. Originally it was just meant to be a one-shot, but I got some really nice comments and started to enjoy writing this, and now here we are.  
> I know 3k may not seem like such a big number, but it is to me. Thank you, and enjoy the new chap!  
> xx ~Rory A.

Erwin was right. Levi’s heat did last a full week. Though it slowed down a lot by thursday night. Neither of them had left the flat since last friday.

“Erwin I need my laptop or I’ll fall behind!”

“You need to let yourself take a break.”

“I can take a break in three years!” Levi had gotten his voice back after drinking ridiculous amounts of tea for the last few days.

“You shouldn’t shout, you’ll lose your voice again.”

They were finally out of the bedroom. Levi was sitting cross legged on the couch of Erwin’s livingroom. He was watching Erwin, who was currently occupying the kitchen. He was making tuna salad, since It was still the only thing Levi would eat.

“Don’t change the subject.”

“I’m not trying to, I’m just worried.”

“Didn’t we have this conversation a while back when your dick was in my ass.”

“Yes.” Erwin looked back at Levi.

The omega was surrounded by a mountain of blankets and pillows. A lot of them were stacked next to the couch, since Levi didn’t want the extra heat. The situation wasn’t that bad anymore, so he was able to wear his boxers and one of Erwin’s old t-shirts. “Didn’t we come to the conclusion that I was able to do this?”

“Well..”

“You think I can’t?” At this point Levi was just trying to annoy Erwin.

“I didn’t say that.”

“Then let me fucking do my assignments.”

Erwin sighed, “Your laptop is still at the school.”

“You have the keys, don’t you?”

“I do, but there are alarms in place, can’t you just use mine?”

“I guess I can.”

“Okay good”, Erwin rounded the breakfast bar and took his laptop. He handed it to Levi. “Tell me if the battery runs low.”

“Is there anything on this that I shouldn’t see?” Levi smirked at Erwin.

The Alpha returned to the kitchen, “Like what?”

“You know, porn.”

“No, no I don’t watch porn.”

Levi snorted.

“What?”

“Of course you watch porn, everybody watches porn.” Levi laughed.

“I don’t”

“Liar.”

“Well do you watch porn?”

“Of course.”

“What?”

“Is your hearing getting bad?” Levi teased.

“You watch porn?” Erwin was staring at Levi.

“Do you need a written answer to understand?”

“No, I just.. never thought you did”, he lowered his eyes back to the salad.

“Are you actually upset?” Levi laughed at Erwin’s reaction.

Erwin turned to face the sink. “I don’t watch it because you are enough for me.”

“Erwin, you are enough for me too.”

“Clearly not.”

“Oh come on. It’s not like I watch it to get off, I watch it for fun.”

“Sure.”

“Erwin..”, Levi was about to apologise when he heard a muffled chuckle. “Wait, you’re shitting me!”

Erwin stopped trying to mask his laugh and let it out. He turned back to face Levi, “You actually thought that I was mad because you watch porn.”

“You are so fucked.”

“Think you got that backwards there.”

Levi looked so mad that Erwin knew he was indeed fucked, but he couldn’t handle how cute being mad made Levi look, since he was buried in the middle of his fluffy blanket nest. He started laughing again and Levi lost it.

“Get your ass here so I can kill you!”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard a more adorable death threat”, Erwin said between laughs. He stopped when a pillow hit his face dead on. He saw Levi with another one ready if the laughing were to start again. “Okay, okay.” He lifted his hands as a sign of surrender. “I’m done.”

Levi dropped the pillow and settled back down. He opened the laptop with a sour look on his face.

Erwin let him concentrate on his work. He finished the salad and put it in the fridge to wait for when Levi would want it.

“Are you okay by yourself for a moment? I thought I’d take a shower.”

“Yea.” Levi didn’t lift his gaze from the screen.

“I’ll be right back.” Erwin left the room.

Levi had been feeling quite uncomfortable for a while now, but he knew if they were to mate again he wouldn’t get any work done. He ignored the boner he had under the blankets, and focused on his current assignment. It worked fine, untill Erwin came back into the room. His hair was still dripping slightly, and he was only wearing a towel that hung low on his hips. Levi’s dick stirred like it had a life of its own. The scent of Alpha filled Levi. He felt slick forming. _This is bad._

Erwin was filling up a glass of water when he smelled it. His head perked up at the sweet scent and he closed the tab. “Lee?” He turned around.

Levi was still sitting cross legged on the couch with the laptop balanced on his legs. He avoided Erwin’s eyes, and tried to keep doing his work. “W-what?”

Erwin left the glass he was holding on the kitchen counter and walked toward Levi.

“Don’t come any closer!”

Erwin stopped at his tracks. “You are going through another heat wave aren’t you?”

Levi was trying his best to keep his voice steady, “Yes, but we can’t.”

Erwin was confused, “Why? You are going to be in pain soon.”

Levi squirmed in his place. “I know, I’ll tell you when it’s too much.”

“What is the point of this? Are you still mad at me?”

“No no, I just really need to get this done.”

“Levi..”

“Just, get back so your scent doesn’t disturb me. Please?”

Erwin reluctantly returned behind the breakfast bar. He started to write a shopping list to distract himself. Every now and then he would glance at the omega.

Levi’s breathing was getting irregular, but his hands continued to frantically move on the keyboard. When Erwin saw his forehead starting to glisten with sweat, his worry took him over. “Let me help, please.”

“Not yet.” Levi didn’t look up from the screen and just kept writing. He had started to feel pain already, but it was still manageable. He was almost done. So close. One more paragraph. The first real cramp hit him like a truck and he made a distressed voice, which had Erwin on high alert. One more sentence. Another wild cramp that had him double over, almost knocking the laptop on the floor. One more word.

“Erwin..”

The laptop was gone and Erwin was there. “It’s okay.”

Levi clung to him the moment his brain registered Erwin’s presence.

“Starting to get too much?” Erwin smiled.

“Slightly.” Levi pulled Erwin to the couch and threw away his towel. He wrestled his boxers off and Erwin pulled off his shirt.

Erwin brought his hand to Levi’s behind, but it was swatted right off.

“Not needed.” Levi said.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m fucking sure”, Levi was panting hard by now.

To Erwin’s surprise Levi climbed on top of him with his back facing Erwin. He didn’t say anything, just took hold of Levi’s hips to help him sink down.

A small pained noise escaped Levi’s mouth when Erwin’s length nudged into him.

Erwin stopped immediately, “Are you okay?”

“Don’t you dare stop now.”

It wasn’t an answer, but Erwin kept going.

Levi moaned low when he bottomed out. He trembled for a moment, holding onto Erwin’s knees. Erwin was being too cautious again, so Levi humoured him, “Erwin I’m alright, but I swear to god if you don’t move-”

“Okay, okay.” Erwin took what was given to him and helped the omega raise himself. He did the same thing as last time and rolled his hips up as he dropped Levi down.

The different angle of their switched position was doing miracles to Levi’s prostate. He was trying hard to not let out his screams by biting the back of his hand. Losing his voice again was the last thing he wanted. When felt his teeth break through the skin, a tingle of pleasure shot straight to his groin.

Levi released his hand, there were red bite marks on it. The spot was bleeding a bit. “Erwin, bite me.”

Erwin was slightly confused at the sudden command, but when he caught a glimpse of Levi’s hand, he understood what was happening.

When Levi was coming close to his release, he felt a sharp pain near his scent gland at the base of his neck. It sent a jolt of pleasure through him. that had him tip over the edge and come in Erwin’s hand.

When Levi tightened around him, Erwin came too, locking them in place with his knot. He tasted metal. He would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. Seeing the red marks on his mate’s neck, made him incredibly happy. He hadn’t physically marked Levi before, only scent marked him.

Levi lulled his head on Erwin’s chest. He had collapsed on top of him. Erwin’s clean hand found it’s way to Levi’s hair.

“Hey, why haven’t you ever bitten me before, isn’t that what mates do?”

“I just.. don’t wan-”

“You don’t want to hurt me.” Levi interrupted. “You gotta stop treating me like I’m made of fucking glass.”

“I’ll work on that.”

“You are a horrible Alpha. You know that right?”

“I know”, Erwin smiled in Levi’s hair.

“Erwin?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rory-ackerman


	8. The Borborygmus?

Turns out, Levi wanted to switch his position earlier, because this way he could keep working while they waited for the knot to go down. At first Erwin had insisted that he would just relax, but after a ten minute lecture on Levi’s future by the man himself, he gave up and reached for the laptop at the edge of the armrest.

Now Levi was happily writing away, while Erwin read it over his shoulder. Erwin was confused by the difficulty of the assignment at first, but after a moment, he realized it was one of his college level works. It was an essay on a surprisingly difficult subject. Erwin was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be able to write more than a couple pages on it. Levi was currently on page eleven, and no sign of stopping.

Levi didn’t mind that Erwin was reading his work. He was actually glad, after all Erwin was an English and literature teacher. He wasn’t going to ask for help, but he wouldn’t refuse any tips.

Erwin was blown away. Levi was writing in a graduate school level. There were some words that even Erwin couldn’t understand. He tried to reach for his phone, so that he could check what they meant.

“Haah”, Levi jolted. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Did the knot move?”

“Yes it fucking moved.”

“Did I hurt you?”

“No you just hit my prostate. What are you doing?”

“I was just stretching”, Erwin lied.

“You can stretch in fifteen minutes.”

“Why fifteen?”

“Your knot lasts for 80 minutes.”

“Really, you timed it?”

“I was bored.”

“Is it always 80 minutes?”

“Give or take a few minutes, but it’s only because of the heat. Normally it’s 30 to 45 minutes, depending on the mood.”

“Interesting.”

“Not really.”

“Hey, I was reading your essay, that is amazing.”

“What?”

“You write incredibly well.”

“Why do you sound so surprised?”

“Well, judging by the way you usually talk, I wouldn’t have guessed that your writing can be compared to ‘I Have a Dream’”

“Nothing can be compared to that.”

“This can.”

A slight blush had appeared on Levi’s face, he was glad that Erwin couldn’t see it.

“Have you thought about what you are going to do after college?”

“Work.”

“But what will you do, and where?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“How about becoming a writer?”

Levi thought about it for a moment, “It’s really unstable.”

“Trust me, people would read your books, and then re-read them.”

“Only you would.”

“You need to believe in your abilities, this is a gift you have.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have never been interested enough in genetically modified organisms to read a short newspaper article on it, but your essay is so incredibly well written that I can’t wait for you to finish so I can see how it ends. I’m actually excited.”

“You are just saying that.”

“Absolutely not.” Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, “You would be an amazing writer.”

“I’ll think about it.” Levi rested his head on the crook of Erwin’s neck.

“Good”, Erwin looked at some of the new writing that was appearing on the screen, “What the hell is borborygmus?”

Levi laughed “You teach English, how can you not know?”

“I’ve literally never heard of that word.”

“It’s the noise your stomach makes when you are hungry.” Levi said it like it was obvious.

“You are kidding me.”

“Nope.”

“Okay, I’m buying a new dictionary.”

“You’re so old.”

 

When friday morning came, Levi’s heat was as good as gone.

“Have you tried walking yet?” Erwin rolled out of the bed and grabbed his sweats from a chair.

“Last time was a couple days ago”, Levi moved to lay on his back like a starfish after his favourite pillow left to dress himself.

“Is the heat completely over?”

“I’m like 90 percent sure.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m kinda horny, but I dunno if it’s because of the heat... Probably not.”

Erwin laughed, “It’s like you forgot what happened for the past week.”

“I can’t control it.”

“I know. Do you want to try standing?”

“Might as well”, Levi threw his legs over the side of the bed. He stalled by putting on his boxers and Erwin’s old t-shirt, then hesitated for a moment. “Umm, can you help me?” He mumbled.

Erwin smiled and held his arms out. Levi was consciously asking for his help, and he had never been more happy to give it.

Levi took hold of Erwin’s hands and pulled himself up in one swift motion. His legs trembled underneath him, and his grip tightened. Just as he thought that everything was okay, his knees gave out. He didn’t hit the floor, instead he found himself against Erwin’s muscular chest, circled by his arms.

“Hey”, Levi tapped Erwin’s arm, “You’re squishing me.”

Erwin loosened his hold and Levi moved his hands to Erwin’s shoulders. “I think I’m shaky only because I haven’t used my legs in a week, just give me a moment.”

Erwin supported Levi from his waist, and soon he started to test the waters. Levi trailed his hands down Erwin’s arms and moved them off his waist. He let go of Erwin’s hands completely and started shifting his weight slowly from one foot to the other.

“Looks good”, Erwin smied.

“I’m sure they’ll hold me up now.”

“Will you join me in the kitchen for some breakfast?”

“As long as you don’t try to feed me a week's worth of food.”

“Aww man, just french toast then?”

“Sounds good”, Levi took a step forward and pulled the Alpha down for a kiss. It was long and passionate. Levi ran his hand through Erwin’s hair and used the other to hold his jaw. When Levi broke off the kiss, he quickly wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Come on then”, he went ahead to the kitchen.

Erwin stood dumbfounded in the bedroom for a moment, still slightly hunched over. It took him a moment to grasp reality again. He chuckled to himself upon realizing what kind of power Levi had over him. He left the room and found Levi, who was currently looking through his kitchen cabinets.

“Looking for something specific?”

“Your kitchen needs organizing.”

“Whatever do you mean? It is organized perfectly.” Erwin took out everything he needed to make french toast in seconds. “See?”

“Then it’s an organized chaos.”

“Our life is an organized chaos”, Erwin laughed. “You go sit down, let me make you breakfast.”

“Fine”, Levi pulled out one of the stools on the breakfast bar. “Wait a minute, where is your kitchen table?”

Erwin was taking out a frying pan, “Huh? Oh I don’t have one.”

“How did I just now realize this.”

“You have been pretty distracted”, Erwin winked.

“Don’t think too much of yourself.”

“I’ve never really needed a big table and there isn’t much space for one, the breakfast bar has always been enough for me.”

“I guess this is good”, Levi had to admit, the bar was almost like a high dining table. It seated two on each side, and he saw one extra stool in the corner of the kitchen, so a fifth one could be seated at the end.

“By the way, do you want to live here or should we get a new place just for us?” Erwin asked.

“To be honest, I really like this place.”

“It is kinda small.”

“That’s a good thing, we can’t hoarder stuff we never use, then there won’t be any shit lying around.”

“Your current flat is kinda small too, haven’t you ever wanted to live in a bigger place?”

“True, the campus flat is small, and it’s made even smaller by the hurricane named Hanji, but I like it. I don’t own much so I don’t need a lot of space.”

“Talking about Hanji, have you told her yet?”

Levi sighed, “No, and I really really don’t want to.”

“Why not?”

“Because I have literally no idea how she’ll react. She could get mad.. Or worse, she could cry.”

“Or she could be happy for you.”

“Yea, probably that. I’m just overthinking this.” Levi rested his head on the table. “I’ll tell her today.”

“Is she coming here?”

“No I’m gonna go to the flat.”

“Are you sure you can go out?”

“I’m not paralyzed.”

“I know, but-”

“I can.”

Erwin paused, “I bet this was one of those times I tried to treat you like glass.”

“You are correct.”

“Sorry”, Erwin laughed.

“It’s fine. You clearly have withdrawal symptoms.”

“Most likely.”

Levi lifted his head from the table when something was placed on it. “Wow, you work fast”, there were two plates of french toast in front of him.

“I am eager to please.” Erwin said as he placed two mugs on the bar, one coffee and one tea. He sat down opposite of Levi.

“Is this really Ceylon black tea? Isn’t it rare as fuck?”

“Anything for you.” Erwin smiled.

“I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't actually know if Ceylon is that expensive compared to other tea, but I know that it's delicious.  
> ~Rory A.
> 
> Find me on tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rory-ackerman


	9. The Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaa! So I went back and named all the chapters with these cheesy titles. I don't really know why, but hope it doesn't annoy you too much. Anyway, Here is some Carewin for ya. Enjoy! xx  
> ~Rory A.

They finished their breakfast and talked for a while. Erwin was clearly trying to keep Levi in the apartment for as long as possible.

“Do you want to take a shower before you go?” Erwin followed Levi who was walking toward the small foyer.

“I’ll take one when I get there.” Levi took his boots from the shoe rack.

“Mine is bigger.”

“Are you still talking about the shower?”

Erwin blushed slightly.

“Nobody will molest me even if there are slight traces of heat on me.”

“I know that but-”

“You are doing it again.” Levi started lacing his boots

“Sorry.”

“Would you be more at ease if I called you when I get there?”

“Could you?”

Levi laughed, “I’ll call.”

“Thank you.”

Levi straightened himself, “Do you have a small coat I could borrow? Mine is still at school.”

“I don’t have any small ones but does it matter?”

“I guess not.”

Erwin looked through his coat rack and pulled out a black peacoat. “Is this okay?”

“As long as I won’t freeze my balls off.” Levi let Erwin slide the coat on him. The hem went way past his knees and he felt like a little kid who was trying on adult clothes. 

“This could become a new trend.” Erwin laughed.

“What, the buy clothes a hundred sizes too big trend?” Levi buttoned the coat that had swallowed him. “Okay, I’m going now. I’ll go by the school to get my stuff and then to the flat.”

“I could drive you.”

“Erwin, It’s like one mile.”

“Still.”

Levi placed his hands on Erwin’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes, “I’ll be fine.”

“I believe you.”

“Do you?”

“No.”

“Oh for fucks sake. I can take care of myself.”

“If something were to happen I would blame myself for letting you go.”

“Listen carefully.” Levi paused, “Nothing is going to happen during the one mile walk in a safe neighbourhood.”

“Well now you are trying to make me sound ridiculous.”

“Because you are ridiculous!”

“Am not.”

“You are.”

“Am not.”

“This could go on forever so I’m just going to leave.” Levi released Erwin’s shoulders and turned to leave. He almost headbutted the door when Erwin tackeled him to a bear hug.

Levi couldn’t move, “Hey.. Arms breaking.. Organs crushing..”

Erwin loosened his grip and Levi inhaled dramatically.

“Come on.”

“You almost crumbled me like a soda can.”

“Stay.”

“Erwin..”

“Or at least let me come with you.”

“I already promised that I’ll call the moment I get there. I’ll stay for the weekend to pack up and make sure Hanji will be okay. Then we’ll move my stuff here on Sunday. It’s only two days.”

“It’s too long.”

“Man up. You have five days of work to be done and so do I. Weekend away will be good.”

“Yea, you’re right”, Erwin accepted defeat.

“I’m going now.”

“I love you."

“I love you more”, Levi pulled Erwin down to kiss him quickly, and then he walked away. He didn’t look back, because he knew what he would see, and that face would be impossible to walk away from. Levi went down the stairs and out the door. The cold air hit his face right away. The feeling was almost surreal after being indoors for a week. He ended up lifting the collar of the coat up, which coincidentally made him look even more like a kid lost in adult clothes.

Levi made his way to the school to pick up his belongings. He decided to stuff his leather jacket in his bag and keep wearing Erwin’s jacket. He was quite sure that it would be a lot warmer. He threw the bag on his shoulder and kept going. When he stepped out of the school building, he was glad he had chosen Erwin’s jacket over his own. It had started snowing. It was the first snow of the year. Levi vaguely registered his own thought that it would have been nice to see this with the Alpha.

When he got to the campus building, he dusted the snow from his shoulders and hair. He dug his phone out from his pocket and called Erwin while walking the hallways toward his flat.

Erwin picked up right away, “Are you okay?”

“Oh don’t worry, I just lost a few toes and an arm on the way.”

“Don’t joke.”

“Why not, it’s fun.” Levi looked at the numbers on the doors as he walked.

“I take it that you are okay?”

“Yes, I’m all good, already in the hallway.”

“Okay, I’ll let you deal with Hanji then.” Erwin laughed.

“Thanks, she should be here by now, her day has already ended. Talk to you later.”

“Yeah, you call when you can.”

“Of course, bye.”

“Bye.”

Levi stood in front of his door. He took a deep breath to ready himself. The second he got the door open, somebody leaped on him with a scream.

“You’re back!!”

“What the hell, get off me.”

Hanji took a respectful step back but it didn’t stop her from half screaming, “Tell me everything! I need to know, like you don’t even believe how much I need the info!”

“Calm down.”

“But you promised!”

Levi blew out air in frustration, “Let me get properly in first.”

Hanji struck a valet pose and ushered Levi in to the flat.

“You are insane.” Levi stepped further in but stopped at his tracks when he saw the common room. “What the actual fuck have you done!”

Their only table and it’s surroundings were occupied by something that looked like a crazy chemistry lab.

“It’s my current project! Isn’t it neat. By the way did your coat grow?”

“Don’t change the subject. You destroyed the flat!”

“Did not! It just didn’t fit in my room anymore.”

“Where are we going to eat?”

“Uhm.. on the floor?”

“Wait, where have you been eating?”

Hanji looked at the floor, “On the couch.”

“I told you, no food or drinks on the couch!”

“You drink tea on it all the time!”

“It’s my couch and I don’t spill like a four year old.”

“Oh come on. I would have cleaned this up if I had known you were coming back today.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I know you hate these things.” Hanji skipped to the table, “Gimme a few minutes.”

Levi groaned, “I’ll help.”

 

It definitely wasn’t a few minutes, more like few hours. They were sprawled on the couch, that Levi had raided for crumbs just minutes before.

It was now or never.

“Erwin asked me to move in with him”, Levi had never known how to do the subtle thing.

When he didn’t get an answer right away, he turned his head to look at her.

Hanji’s head had perked up and she was staring at him with her eyes blown wide.

_ Oh crap _ . He was in the eye of the hurricane, and it was about to move.

“OhmygodholyshitLevi!” She jumped on him, “I’m so fucking happy for you two!”

“Oh thank fuck.” Levi relaxed under her and let her shake him like a magic 8-ball. 

“You bagged Mr. Smith!”

“Don’t say it like that it’s creepy. Besides we’ve been going out for two years.”

“It’s not creepy. He’s a teacher, that’s how you call ‘em”

“I’ve never called him that.”

“What, did you call him Erwin from the first time you met in his class?”

“No, I called him sir, like normal people do.”

“You saying I’m not normal?” Hanji faked a shocked voice.

“Yes, and you don’t call any other teacher by their last name.”

“That’s because the other teachers aren’t hot.”

“Hanji!”

“What? He’s the main star in half of the students wet dreams!”

“You’re shitting me.”

“It’s true! And I’m pretty sure most of the teacher’s too.”

“Oh my god.” Levi couldn’t believe it. “How did I not know this?”

“How am I supposed to know.”

Levi shifted under Hanji in order to be able to breathe properly. In the process, the neckline of his shirt moved. He heard a gasp.

“He bit you?!” Hanji exclaimed, “Holyfuck he marked you!”

“Wha-? Oh shit, I haven’t seen it yet. Is it bad?” Levi tried to bend his neck, but he couldn’t see it.

“It’s pretty.”

“Get off me”, Levi rolled Hanji to the floor. He got up, stepped over her and made his way to the closest mirror, which was next to their front door.

“Fucking hell…” Levi inspected the mark through the mirror.

Hanji rolled over to her stomach and rested her head in her hands. “I think it suits you.”

“It looks angry.”

“Looks like he missed the right spot by a little bit.” Hanji laughed.

“Shut up. I’m too young to bond with him.”

“That thing isn’t gonna last. A bonding bite on the other hand, you could admire it for the rest of your life.”

“I’m not admiring this.”

“Yea you are, you’re smiling.”

_ Fuck.  _ She was right. Levi tore his eyes off from his reflection to look back at Hanji. “I’m happy.”

“I'm gonna need to get that on tape, otherwise nobody will believe me when I tell this story.”

“Seriously now, are you alright with all this?”

“All what?”

“Me moving in with Erwin.”

“Yes! I mean I’m sad that we won’t be living together anymore but I’m also super duper happy for you.”

“That’s a relief. I’ll be staying here for the weekend and then Erwin will come help me move on Sunday.”

“Ooooh, Mr. Smith is coming here?”

“It’s Erwin.”

“I can’t call him that.”

“Why not?”

“Unlike you, I’m still allowed in his classes. If I start calling him Erwin outside of school, I’ll probably call him that in class by accident. That would be like calling him mom.”

“You have a point.”

“So, tell me everything about last week.” Hanji jumped back to the couch and patted the seat next to her.

“Hold on, let me take my suppressants first so I don’t have to tell this story again next month.”

 

They talked for a long time. Levi actually surprised himself by the amount of detail he was willing to go to. Later on, she ended up falling asleep on the couch. She was leaning against Levi, slightly curled to his side. Levi reached for a blanket and threw it over her. He texted Erwin saying goodnight, and closed his eyes as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carewin is the best.
> 
> Find me on tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rory-ackerman


	10. The Unfortunate one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat- not that good, but I gotta take the story forward to where I want it somehow so consider this as a filler.  
> Next one has Eruris ;))  
> ~Rory A.

Levi woke to a blinding light coming from the window. He noticed the missing warmth from his side just as he heard her.

“Good morning sleepyhead!” Hanji called from the small kitchen cubicle.

The smell of burning woke him up completely, “What’s happening?”

“I am making breakfast!”

“Something’s burning”, Levi sprung up from the couch, ready to get the fire extinguisher for what he wished was the first time.

“No worries, it’s just toast.” She showed the him the plate that had two nearly black pieces of bread on it.

Levi relaxed a bit. As he seated himself at the table, he began monitoring Hanji. She was sailing around the tiny kitchen, burning things, and nearly chopping off her fingers. She forgot the fridge open two times, and misplaced a knife into the top cabinet.

“You can’t live by yourself..” Levi mumbled to himself. How she had survived the past week was a mystery, but she sure as hell wasn’t fit to live on her own.

Hanji was setting her creations on the table when Levi spoke, “How about we find you a roommate?”

“Why? I can handle the rent here. It’s a campus flat, it costs practically nothing.”

“I’m not concerned about that.”

“Then what?”

“You are a danger to yourself.”

“Oh how dare you. And I even made you breakfast.” Hanji sat down and offered him a plate. “Toast?”

“I’d rather not.”

“Your loss.” Hanji took a slice and ate it with three bites. “Delicious.”

Levi laughed, “I bet.” He reached for the yoghurt. “We should put up an ad for a roommate.”

“Fine. But only if you eat the toast.”

“Are you serious?”

“Eat the bread.” Hanji looked at him with challenge in her eyes.

“For fuckcs sake.” Levi took a slice of the black bread, “If I hurl you are going to clean it up.” He took a bite. It was some crunchy bread, like eating coal.

“Okay, you don’t need to eat the whole thing”, Hanji spared him, “I’ll take a roommate.”

“Thank fuck.” He dropped the toast, it clinked as it hit the plate.

“Or maybe we don’t need to put up an ad.”

“Why not?”

“I met this guy in my biology class, he presented late and his parents threw him out because he wasn’t an Alpha.”

“Omega?”

“No, a beta like me.”

“I’d understand if he were an omega but a beta, really?”

“His father is a traditionalist, he is an Alpha. He married an omega woman and he believes that if you are male, you need to be an Alpha or you are worth nothing.”

“Wonder what he would think of me, a male omega and in a relationship with a male Alpha” Levi laughed.

“I know you could kick his ass, but I wouldn’t parade myself in front of him.”

“If I couldn’t, at least Erwin could.”

“Awwwwww.”

“Shut up.” Levi put his yoghurt down, “So is he in bad shape?”

“Not really, he didn’t like his dad anyway. He said that he always created a too pressuring environment for him.”

“Well obviously he had a lot of pressure to become an Alpha.”

“Yes, he started to get nervous when he didn’t present during the same time as others our age, so he made a backup plan. He knew he was going to be disowned if he didn’t present as an Alpha. So, he made a deal with his friend to move in with him if he needed to. But it so happens, that the guy went to study aboard three weeks ago. So now he needs a place to live.”

“Where is he right now?”

“He went to a motel about four miles from here, but he can’t stay there for more than a couple days because he doesn’t have any money.”

“Didn’t you say he goes to our school?”

“Yes.”

“He walks to school?”

“Uhhuh. He needs to wake up pretty early.”

“I’m sure. Do you have his number?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll call him now.”

“I was just about to suggest that.”

Hanji skipped to her room to make the call.

In the meantime, Levi started to think. Most of the necessities like plates and cups were his, but he could leave them for Hanji, Erwin had everything that was needed. The kitchen table and he living room furniture they had bought together, except for the couch which was his. But again, he could leave it here, he doubted that this guy she was talking about had any furniture. The cleaning supplies he was taking with him.

Levi moved from the common area to his bedroom. It was very small. There was a bed, a dresser, a bookshelf and one armchair. He decided to leave all of the furniture, he didn’t need it. He took out a duffel bag and a backpack from the closet near their front door. After 10 minutes, he had packed all his clothes. Did he really own this little?

He walked back to the common room to raid the cleaning closet. The only things that he left there were a vacuum, a mop and a duster. All the other supplies were stuffed into four plastic bags. They took up more room than his clothes.

“He’ll move in!” Hanji shouted behind him.

“Jesus fuck, give me a warning before you bust my eardrums.”

“Sorryy, but I called, and he said I’m a lifesaver!”

“He’ll miss the motel once he has lived with you for a day.” Levi chuckled.

“Not true, he will love me!”

“Sure. Hey, I’m leavin all the furniture here.”

“Why? They are half yours.”

“I think you’ll need them more. I’m all good, Erwin’s place has everything.”

“If you’re sure then okay.”

“When do I need t have my stuff out of here?”

“No hurry, he’s coming tomorrow.”

“I’m gonna gather everything already.”

“Can I help?”

“No need, I’m almost done.”

“Done?” Hanji’s mouth fell open, “How?”

“I don’t own that much stuff.”

“Isn’t there anything I can do?” Hanji looked a tiny bit sad.

Then Levi realized it, this was their last night living together. She just wanted to do something with him. “Listen, how about I pack up everything now, and then we’ll watch a movie together?”

“Really? Yes!” Hanji jumped on him so fast that he almost fell over.

“Okay, okay get off or I might change my mind.”

Hanji released him and skipped to the kitchen, “I’ll make snacks!”

“Don’t burn anything.”

“Can’t promise that.”

Levi smiled to himself and kept packing.

 

An hour later, Levi had all his things neatly in neat order on his bedroom floor. He had added a bag of sheets and towels and packed all his books in multiple cardboard boxes. He had taken a few of his favourite mugs and his tea from the kitchen. The only jacket he owned was still on the coatrack, he would put it on in the morning. The other pair of shoes he had aside from the boots he wore during winter, were stuffed into the duffel bag. He realized that he had only one backpack filled with his personal belongings other than clothes. There were his laptop, headphones and chargers, omagan necessities, old notebooks he had kept for some reason, sunglasses, a swiss army knife, a folder of all kinds of paperwork, some toiletries, his passport and his wallet.

“Hey Han!” Levi called from his room.

“What?”

“I’m done, you pick the movie!”

“Oh yay!” She exclaimed, “C’mere!”

“Just a second.” Levi took out his phone, to text Erwin.

_'I’m done packing, can you come around midday tomorrow? I’ll do some work in the morning.'_

Levi waited for a moment. The answer came quick.

_From: BigDick_

_'Of course I’ll come, do we need help moving your things?'_  

_Levi typed a response, 'No, we can handle this. I promised Hanji a movie night so I gtg. See ya tomorrow.'_

_From: BigDick_

_'Have fun and good night!'_

_'G’night.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can ya guess who the new guy is? Pretty sure everyone can ;)
> 
> Find me on tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rory-ackerman


	11. The Hanji-sitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took almost a full week, but here it is.  
> Enjoy!  
> ~Rory A.

Hanji was already sitting on the couch in the dimmed room, waiting for Levi. There was a faint burning smell in the air again.

“It’s the popcorn, I burned the popcorn.”

“Of course you did”, Levi said sitting down next to her and ruffled her hair, “what are we watching?”

“The Theory of Everything.”

“Whyyy?” Levi groaned.

“Oh come on. It’s a great movie!”

“It was a great story, then somebody made a stupid romantic film about it.”

“It’s not stupid.”

“Why they gotta romanticize everything? I just want a documentary style movie about Stephen Hawking, that would be interesting.”

“You said I could pick the movie so suck it up and watch.” Hanji pressed play on the remote.

“You don’t like sappy romance either, why would you pick this?” Levi said as the movie began.

“Shhh.”

“Hanji?”

“Okay fine! Eddie Redmayne is hot!”

“You dick.”

“He has a British accent! A British accent Levi!” She shook his arm.

“Okay that’s an attractive quality.”

“Admit it, he’s hot.”

“I dunno, I like them blonde and less lanky.”

Hanji snickered next to him.

“Are you gonna be like this every time I so much as hint to Erwin’s direction.”

“I can’t help it! You two are too precious!”

“Just dial it down.”

“Ooh he is so hot.” Hanji exclaimed as Redmayne appeared on the screen.

“Really?”

“No judging.”

“So much judging. This is stupid, this movie is based on the book his first wife wrote. It’s not even about him.”

“It is about him, she just provided the facts.”

“Yea, the facts about the relationship, not about his life.”

“Stop bitching and watch the movie.”

“Fine, come here.” Levi wrapped his arm around Hanji’s shoulders and let her rest her head on his chest.

 

Toward the end of the movie, Hanji was crying on Levi’s shirt. He made a mental note to wash it the first thing in the morning.

“Don’t tell me you aren’t moved by this”, Hanji sobbed.

“Yeah, I love a movie where I can’t understand what the hell the main character is saying.”

“They tried to make the disease look authentic!”

“Wouldn't hurt to put in subtitles when he is talking.”

“C’moon.”

“My head hurts.”

“Endure it you big baby.”

“What did you call me.”

“Oh sorry”, Hanji looked up at him, “You small baby.”

“I really don’t wanna kill you now cause then I would have to go through the trouble of selling this place, so I’ll let that one pass.”

“You have really softened over the years.”

“Maybe.”

“A year ago you would have thrown me out the window.”

“I might still do that.”

“I’ll be nice” Hanji laughed.

 

Levi woke up a little confused. he didn’t remember falling asleep. Hanji was snoring softly with her head on his lap. The tv screen was glowing blue, meaning the movie had ended. He checked his phone. He had only dozed off for a moment since it was just a little past midnight. He carefully lifted Hanji’s head and stood up. Hanji looked so peaceful that he couldn’t wake her up. Instead he slowly picked her up in his arms. He carried her to the room next to his. He had to avoid all the stuff on the floor, and find a path to her bed. The bed was already undone, so he carefully lowered her onto the sheets. Then he pulled the covers over her, removed her glasses and brushed the fallen hairs out of her eyes. “Good night.” Levi left the room and went to his own. His room looked so much bigger than hers, since it wasn’t so full of stuff. He pulled off his shirt and socks, then collapsed on his bed still wearing sweats.

 

The following morning, Levi was sitting in the kitchen. He was working on the last essay that he had to do in order to catch up to speed with everyone else.

Hanji emerged from her room around 11 am with her glasses slightly crooked and scratching her messy bedhead. “Did I sleepwalk again or how did I end up in my bed?”

“You sleepwalked.”

“Dam.” Hanji reached for a cup to make herself coffee “I really need to stop doing that. Good thing that I always end up in my bed though.”

“That is good, better than waking up on the street.” Levi knew for a fact that Hanji had never sleepwalked in her life. But he was never going to tell her how she always ended up in her bed after falling asleep in strange places. Maybe she’d find that out herself when she would stop ‘sleepwalking’ after he moved out.

“So, when is Mr. Smith coming?”

“Erwin is coming in an hour.”

“Oh my god, I need to get myself ready!” Hanji ran back to her room, still holding the empty cup.

“Why the fuck do you need to get ready?” Levi yelled after her.

“I need to impress him!” She yelled back.

“No you don’t. He’s just a normal guy.”

“He is Mr. Smith! He’s the dream!”

“Mine.”

“No worries, it’s purely platonic. Ouch!”

“What did you do?”

“I poked myself in the eye.”

“Naturally.”

There was a knock on the door.

“Oh no! Nononono. He’s here already?!” Hanji panicked “Answer the door!”

Levi groaned and got up to get the door. He opened it, ready to look up at the blonde giant, but he didn’t have to look so far up. It wasn’t Erwin. There was a man at the door, he had short brown hair, parted in the middle. He was kinda lanky and taller than Levi, but still shorter than Erwin. He had a backpack and a shoulder bag on him. Levi had never seen the guy before. “Who the fuck are you?” He asked, politely as ever.

The guy was slightly scared by the short angry man in front of him. “Oh I’m sorry, I must have the wrong room.” He was suddenly very interested in his shoes, “Would you happen to know where Hanji Zoë lives?”

“Who’s asking?”

“My name is Moblit Berner, I’m a friend of hers.”

“I’ve never heard of you.”

“Umm, should you have?”

“I’m pretty sure.”

“Uh, I don’t know what to tell you.”

Levi crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame.

“Could you just tell me which flat is Hanji’s?”  

“I could.”

Moblit looked like he was struggling.

“Levi!” Hanji yelled from her door. “Let him in!”

“You know this guy?”

“Hanji thank god”, Moblit sighed.

“This is the guy I told you about.” Hanji cleared things.

“Would it have hurt you to mention his name.” Levi moved away from the door.

“Huh? I guess I didn’t”, Hanji looked at the man in question who was still standing on the doorstep. “You can come in now.” She smiled.

“Oh, right”, he let out a nervous laugh, hesitating as he walked past Levi. He went straight to Hanji, “You didn’t tell me you lived with an Alpha”, he whispered.

“Oh he’s not an Alpha”, Hanji laughed, “He’s one grumpy omega.”

Confusion was clear on Moblit’s face. Betas didn’t have that good of a sense of smell. He tried smelling the air again, and sure enough, there were traces of omegan hormones.

Levi closed the door and patted Moblit’s shoulder, “I like the way you think.”

He flinched involuntarily, “Thanks, I guess.”

“Levi don’t scare him”, Hanji gave him a disapproving look.

“I didn’t do anything.” Levi smirked and returned to his spot in the kitchen.

Hanji began showing Moblit the small flat and then let him settle in Levi’s room.

“Should we move the boxes?” Hanji asked as he came to make the coffee she had started earlier.

“Erwin and I’ll move them when he gets here. Is he all right in there?”

“Yea, he’s a little shaken up but otherwise fine.”

“That’s good.”

There was another knock on the door, and this time Hanji didn’t need to ask Levi to open the door. He quickly made his way to it. As soon as the door was open, he was enveloped in Erwin’s arms.

“I missed you so much Lee.”

“It’s been two days.” Levi’s voice was muffled by Erwin’s coat.

“Felt like two years.”

“I missed you too.”

Their small love bubble burst when they heard a high pitched noise from the flat.

Hanji was peeking from the kitchen, looking about ready to lash into her full crazy mode.

“You perv”, Levi commented on her peeking.

“I’m sorryy. It’s adorable!” She came into full view.

Erwin laughed, “It’s fine. You are in my class aren’t you.”

Hanji flushed red, “Yes. I’m flattered that you remember me Mr. Smith.”

“Please, call me Erwin when we are outside the school.”

“I don’t think I’m capable sir.” Hanji was having a difficult time staying put.

“Hanji I swear to god.. Get your shit together.”

“Is something wrong?” Erwin was confused.

“She is nuts.”

“Am not!” Hanji’s eye’s widened and she bolted back to the kitchen upon realizing that she had yelled like a kid in front of Mr. Smith.

“So, should we start loading your things to the car?”

“Absolutely. My room is right here.” Levi pointed to the door right next to them.

Erwin went in first, but stopped right away. “Oh Hello.”

Moblit was sitting on the edge of the bed, he jumped a bit after realizing who had just entered the room.

“Who are you?” Erwin asked politely.

“I-Im Moblit Berner sir, I’m in one of your classes.”

“Ah yes, pardon me, I don’t always remember every student from my classes.”

“I-it’s fine.”

Levi had followed Erwin to the room, “You remembered Hanji”, he pointed out.

“She is hard to forget”, he whispered back.

“Moblit is going to be Hanji’s new babysitter”, Levi explained.

“In that case can I help you with your things?” Erwin asked.

“I don’t have anything else.” Moblit said a little apologetically.

“Oh I’m terribly sorry.”

“Nono, everything is okay.” Moblit assured him. “I can help carry something though.”

“That would be nice.” Erwin smiled.

“Me too!” Hanji yelled from behind them.

“You have got to stop doing that”, Levi glared at Hanji after recovering from the small heart-attack.

 

In ten minutes everything was in the car and ready to go, but they stayed for over an hour after Hanji made them her disgusting coffee. Moblit told more about himself and what happened with his parents. Levi made sure he was fit to look after Hanji. Erwin tried hard to make sure Levi’s friends would be comfortable seeing him outside of school. He pretty much succeeded with Moblit, but Hanji still couldn’t call him by his first name and blushed way too easily. Otherwise she was very comfortable with him by the time he and Levi were about to leave. She hugged Erwin the same way as Levi, by throwing herself at him. Levi did not approve this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lil sad Eruri drabble today. If you are interested in some angsty stuff:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019789  
> ^ It contains manga spoilers and sadness. ^


	12. The Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand we finally have smut again!  
> Enjoy ;) xx  
> ~Rory A.

At the apartment, Erwin insisted that Levi would go ahead and settle while he carried everything in. He agreed, but only because he was actually tired, even though it was still mid-day. They went in together, then Erwin started to unpack the car.

Levi put his only coat on the coatrack and kicked off his shoes. He took his backpack and the bag of clothes they had already brought up and went to the bedroom. He smiled when he opened one of the dresser drawers and found it empty. Erwin had cleared space for him. There was way too much room, but he appreciated the gesture. Erwin came back up with boxes while he was unpacking his clothes.

“I see you noticed the space”, He smiled from the bedroom door.

“There is way too much.”

“That means you need more clothes.”

“I do not.”

“You have only one coat.”

“I’ve never needed another.”

“It’s leather Lee, you freeze this time every year.”

“I can handle a little cold.”

“I never doubted that, but I would like to see you in a warm coat that is actually your size”, Erwin laughed and continued further into the apartment.

“It wasn’t that funny.” Levi yelled after him.

“It went past your knees. When I wear the coat it only reaches my hips”, Erwin’s voice came from the livingroom.

“Fuck you.”

Erwin only laughed as an answer.

 

By the time it was dark outside, Levi was done unpacking and was organizing his books to a bookshelf in the livingroom. The shelf definitely hadn’t been there the last time he was here. Erwin must have bought it during the weekend. He didn’t complain since he did have a lot of books.

“Come here.” Erwin said from the couch. He was flipping through the channels on the tv, looking for something to watch.

“I’m almost done.”

“You don’t have to do everything tonight.”

“I’ll feel more at home if I do.”

Erwin smiled when Levi said ‘home’. He had predicted that it would take a while until Levi was comfortable enough to call the place home. “Oh right, I forgot to tell you before. When I went to get your birth control, the pharmacist asked you to go there personally after your heat.”

“Why?”

“I guess they need more personal info from you that they couldn’t ask from me.”

“Alright. Which pharmacy was it?”

“The closest omegan one near the grocery store.”

“I’ll go there after school, and I have a college lecture tomorrow so I’ll probably won’t be back here until late.

“What about dinner?”

“I guess I can grab something from the school cafeteria before I go.”

“That’s not okay.”

“I do that all the time.”

“Lee! You need to eat. We’ve had this conversation before.”

“I don’t have the time.” Levi put the last book up on the shelf.

“You are slowly killing yourself.”

“Better than killing myself fast.” Levi abandoned the empty cardboard box and moved to sit next to Erwin. He pulled his legs up on the couch and Erwin wrapped an arm around him.

“You are too thin.”

“I’m fine.”

“I disagree.”

“My health is perfect, I feel completely fine.”

“Would you be willing to get a professional opinion on that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Go to the doctor.”

“You go to the doctor if something is wrong, nothing is wrong.”

“For me?” Erwin buried his nose in Levi’s hair.

Levi groaned, “Fine. But I’m going alone.”

“No way, I need to hear that you are okay.”

“Erwin..”

“I do believe you, but I want to make sure.”

“Okay”, Levi gave up, “Just know that I hate you.”

“I love you too.”

“You need a shower.”

“I’ve been carrying boxes all day, can you blame me?”

“Just stating a fact. Let’s go, I’ll join you.”

“In that case lead the way.”

Levi pushed himself up from the couch and walked to the bedroom, Erwin right behind him. They left their clothes on the dresser and proceeded to the bathroom. Levi had set his mind on getting himself clean, but after getting in the shower, he noticed that Erwin had other plans. Levi stood directly under the water and Erwin had latched onto his back. His hands were exploring Levi’s small form. Erwin kissed his neck and grazed his teeth over the scent gland. 

“Get a grip of yourself”, Levi said, his breathing becoming heavy.

“You are beautiful.”

“Don’t say that.”

“Handsome.”

“Better.”

Erwin spun Levi around in his arms to face him. His hands moved to grip the omega’s ass.

“So that’s what you want”, Levi smirked.

“Mmh”, Erwin went back to working on Levi’s neck, but the shorter man slipped away from his arms and stepped out of the tub.

“Not until you clean yourself.”

“You didn’t clean yourself either.”

“I did it while you were busy sucking marks on my neck.”

“Oh? I didn’t notice.”

“Of course you didn’t.” Levi grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips, “Hurry up or I’ll jerk myself off.” He walked back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. After about ten seconds he heard the water shutting off.  _ Horny bastard. _ Levi smiled to himself. Soon after that Erwin stepped out of the bathroom, hair still dripping and his towel tenting ominously. 

Levi realized that Erwin was at his hottest when he came out of the shower. He felt his own cock stir under the towel. “Well you sure had a fun shower.”

“And you seem to be enjoying the view.” Erwin crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder on the doorframe.

“You are tenting pretty obviously.”

“I know.”

“Have you no shame?” Levi leaned back on the bed.

“I believe I lost it when I met you.”

“Get your ass over here.”

Erwin detached himself from the doorframe and joined Levi on the bed. The omega made himself more comfortable by abandoning his towel and moving to lay on his back in the middle of the bed. He lifted one hand behind his head and teased the edge of Erwin’s towel with his foot.

Erwin took the hint to make the first move. He left his towel on the edge of the bed and moved over Levi, supporting himself on his strong arms, placed on each side of Levi’s head. Levi pulled him down to a kiss. The kiss was less messy and heated than what they had shared last week. It was more loving and heartfelt. They didn’t need to hurry now. Erwin was the one to break the kiss. He moved down and attacked his favourite place. He sucked multiple red marks on Levi’s collarbones and neck. The smell of arousal coming from both of them was filling the room. Erwin gave a small lick on the scent gland, that sent shivers down Levi’s spine. Being happy with the reaction he got, Erwin did it again. And again. And again, until Levi was a writhing mess under him.

“S-stop, Erwin!”

“Too much?” He sounded apologetic.

“Just move it along.”

Erwin smiled and moved to kiss down Levi’s chest. He spent a good amount of time on each nipple, but moved forward when Levi slapped his head. Erwin traced his nose down the left side of the v-shape that normally disappeared under Levi’s jeans. He avoided the spot where Levi wanted his touch the most on purpose, and went past it. He settled in between Levi’s legs and started working on his inner thighs, more accurately the scent glands in there. He gave them the same treatment as to the ones in the man’s neck. The ones in his thighs weren’t as sensitive, so he was able to work on them longer. Soon enough, Levi was writhing again, desperate for Erwin to touch him where he wanted.

“Erwinn-” Levi choked as Erwin bit down right next to the scent gland on his thigh. His back arched off the bed and he was seeing white.

Erwin didn’t stop there he moved one of his hands up to Levi’s ass and bit down on the other thigh at the same time as he slid a finger in him. 

Levi was a mess. His breath was coming in short ah’s and his head was thrown back, hands clutching the sheets so tightly that they might rip apart.

Erwin was taking his sweet time, he slowly worked the one finger and licked the bites he had made to soothe them. He added a second finger and moved to take Levi’s length in his mouth. A soft gasp escaped the omega’s lips when he hit the back of Erwin’s throat. He bucked his hips up and Erwin moved his head up and down. He carefully worked the two fingers in Levi, curling them and scissoring them before adding a third.

Levi couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying himself, but it was all becoming too much way too quickly. When Erwin moved one hand back down to massage the assaulted scent glands in his thighs, Levi lost his mind. He started violently thrashing on the bed, clearly overstimulated but still loving every second. Only once he started to repeat Erwin’s name like a mantra, did he ease the relentless treatment. Erwin drew back his fingers, he brought his hand to his lips and licked the sweet slick from them. Levi looked less than impressed at that.

“Get the lube”, Levi was still panting.

“Do we need it?”

“I don’t wanna risk it.”

“Yea okay”, Erwin reached to open his bedside drawer and took out a small bottle. He opened it and tilted it over his hand. He closed the bottle and threw it next to him on the bed.

“You’re eager”, Levi commented as Erwin quickly rubbed his hands together to warm up the substance.

Erwin hummed as a response and moved to coat his length. When he was done, he wiped his hands on the sheets.

“Disgusting”, Levi scrunched up his nose.

“These are going to be washed anyway, am I right?”

“Of course, but still.”

“It’s fine. are you ready?” Erwin lined himself up with Levi.

“Just assume that whenever I’ve spread my legs for you, I’m ready.”

“Okay okay”, Erwin held onto Levi’s knees and pushed in slowly.

“Oh fuck.” Levi breathed out.

Erwin stopped, “You alright?”

“Fucking yes.”

Erwin kept going. Halfway in, he lowered himself over Levi, hands on either side of Levi’s head again. That way, he pushed in the rest of the way.

Levi threw his head back and wrapped his arms around Erwin. He heard Erwin groan loudly as he bottomed out. His movements started slow. Pulling out almost completely and then going back in. Each thrust felt like it went deeper.

Erwin grew inpatient and sped up his motions. He tried a few different angles before hitting the jackpot. Levi yelled out a litany of curses and clawed at Erwin’s back. He was nearing his orgasm much faster than Erwin, due to the excessive amount of foreplay focused on him. He was about to warn Erwin, but his climax beat him to it. He came all over their chests. When Erwin didn’t stop, he started to feel overstimulated again.

“Erwi-”, Levi choked when Erwin did a particularly hard thrust. “W-wait.”

“Can I knot you?” Erwin’s voice was husky. He spoke right next to the omega’s ear.

Levi shook his head. His lips were pressed to a tight line, body jerking uncontrollably, “Pull out.”

Erwin went in once more. He felt the knot catching on so he pulled out hastily, coming in his hand.

Levi’s breathing was unsteady. He turned to his side, hiding his face. A shiver ran through him when Erwin gently wiped him down with a piece of cloth.

“Did I hurt you?” Erwin’s voice was apologetic.

Levi pushed himself upright and reached out to kiss the Alpha. When he broke the kiss, he was smiling, “No. No you didn’t. I fucking loved it and I love you.”

Erwin’s eyes widened at Levi’s sudden statement. He pulled Levi to his chest, “I love you more.”

Levi allowed the embrace go on for a long time before he made Erwin change the sheets with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 started fucking with me after I posted the last chapter. My chapter index was gone so every time I answered comments I had to flip through all the chapters with slow internet connection, the bookmark option was gone, chapter edit button disappeared, the setup looked weird, the page kept jumping from one place to another and the stats on my other work reset themselves.
> 
> Did anyone else have problems like this? Just me?


	13. The Possessive one

Monday morning, Erwin had driven them both to school. Levi had three classes, Erwin had four. Two classes in, they had a lunch break at the same time. Levi’s class had ended a few minutes ago and he was waiting in front of Erwin’s classroom. Soon, the door opened and a swarm of students started flooding out. Levi waited for everyone to get out, and then went in himself. He walked straight in and stopped in front of the teacher’s desk.

“Do you need somethi-” Erwin lifted his head, “Oh Levi, I thought someone stayed after class.”

“You wanted to have lunch with me today.”

“Yes, of course. Let’s go.” Erwin piled the papers he was working on and slid them in his briefcase.”

“If you need to work we don’t have to.”

“Nono I want to.” Erwin got up and kissed Levi’s forehead. “Come on.”

“Where are we eating?” Levi inquired as they walked toward the cafeteria. The students ate in the tables at the cafeteria, but teachers had their own room.

“We can eat at my room.” Erwin answered as they fastpassed a few people on the line using Erwin’s teachers privilege. “What do you want?”

Levi scrunched up his nose at the poor choices, “The salmon.” It looked dry, but better than anything else.

Erwin pulled a plate for levi from the big warm platter. Then one with some kind of meat for himself. He filled two glasses with water and then one cup with coffee and one with hot water, while Levi went through the choices in tea. He pulled out the only bag of black tea, and set it on the tray next to his cup. “Anything else?” Erwin looked at Levi.

“I’m good.”

“Okay you can go ahead, I’ll pay.”

“I’ll pay for my own.”

“I asked you to have lunch with me, so I’m paying”, Erwin smiled.

“I-”

“It’s like three dollars.”

Levi looked like he was going to keep insisting on paying for himself, but decided against it and gave up, “Fine, I’ll wait here.”

“Thank you.” Erwin proceeded to cash register and gave his credit card to the omega cashier. She had to swipe it two times, because she was too distracted by the Alpha in front of her to swipe it the right way around. This didn’t go unnoticed by Levi, he saw how the girl laughed nervously after realizing her mistake and how she craned her neck in front of him. However Levi didn’t notice the growling slowly rising in volume, coming from his own throat, until Erwin looked back at him in confusion. The omega behind the counter had also noticed, and was now backing slightly away from the table.

“Levi..?”

Levi was slowly clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides, teeth slightly bared at the other omega. Only one thing going through his head.  _ Mine. _

“Lee.” Erwin said it a little louder this time.

Something snapped inside Levi and he grasped the reality again. He looked at the other two, Erwin looking at him with his eyebrows drawn together and the cashier staring him with fear in her eyes. He breathed slowly for a moment to get himself together.

“Are you alright?” Erwin asked with concern lacing his voice.

“Just peachy.”

Erwin turned to take his card back from the frightened omega and mumbled a half hearted apology before pushing Levi out of the cafeteria with the tray in one hand.

When they got to Erwin’s room Levi kicked the closest desk to him, ruining the perfect order in the class.

“What was that?” Erwin asked setting the tray on his desk.

“What the hell do you mean what was that?!”

“Levi I don’t understand.”

“You don’t see it?”

“What?” Erwin was clueless as to why Levi was losing his shit.

“Everybody fucking firts with you shitface!”

“Wha, no they don’t.”

“Oh you ignorant motherfucker.” Levi kicked another desk.

“What is with you?”

“Everybody fucking drools on you! Didn’t you see that omega fucker shitting herself when you smiled at her?”

“Lee..”

“Don’t you ‘Lee’ me.”

“Do you see me flirting with anyone else?” Erwin was as calm as ever.

“That’s not the point you asshole!”

“Then what is?”

Levi made a noise out of frustration before answering, “You are mine! Nobody else gets to fucking flirt with you!” He was about to kick another table when Erwin’s arms stopped him, bringing him tightly against his chest. Levi struggled for a moment to free himself but stopped as Erwin spoke.

“Levi, I’m yours and yours only”, Erwin’s voice was soft and full of affection.

Levi growled in Erwin’s shirt, not knowing what else to do.

“You know that.”

Levi turned his head to the side so he could speak, “They don’t.”

“Who’s they?”

“Everyone else!” Levi was getting angry again just thinking about it, “They all want you.”

“They can’t have me.”

“They will keep trying.”

“I don’t want them.”

“That doesn’t change anything!”

“What will?”

Levi was quiet for a moment before answering, “Bond with me.”

Erwin drew away to look at the omega’s face, “Wh-”

“Bond me.”

“You’re underage.”

“Don’t care.”

“It’s illegal.”

“Do it.”

“I could go to jail.”

That worked. Levi stopped talking.

“Can you wait a little more?”

Levi looked away, “I guess I’ll have to.”

“It’s only a few months away.”

“I know.”

Erwin took Levi by his hand and led him to his desk, “Let’s eat now.”

Levi pulled a chair from the closest table to sit at the end of Erwin’s desk while Erwin seated himself behind it. Erwin arranged the meals so that Levi had better access to his own.

Levi pulled the plastic wrap off from his plate and scrunched up his nose again. “Can’t the school afford actually edible food?”

“Admitted it’s not the best I’ve seen.”

“It’s shit.”

“Always so creative with your words aren’t you?” Erwin laughed giving Levi some plastic utensils.

“Excuse me, I believe it is incredibly un-edible”, Levi spoke imitating his well educated mate.

“Oh come on.”

“Wasn’t that good enough for the teacher?”

“I’m not your teacher”, Erwin’s lips curled up again.

“Close enough.” Levi poked the food on his plate, “God this really looks bad.”

“You are overreacting”, Erwin scolded him and lifted a fork to his lips. As soon as it went in his mouth, he made a disgusted face, “I take it back”, he said once he got it down.

Levi laughed and took some of the salmon on his fork. He looked at Erwin, “I’m not going to eat this.”

“Just try it.”

Levi looked at the piece of fish like it had offended him, “I so don’t want to.”

“Maybe that’s better than this”, Erwin dropped his plastic fork on his plate.

“Fine”, Levi ate it like he was doing a shot. He tried to swallow it before he could properly taste it, but failed miserably. He ended up spitting it out into a napkin, “Jesus fuck that’s foul.” He reached for a glass of water and drank it all. Then he took the other one and downed it as well.

Erwin just laughed as he watched Levi trying to get rid of the taste, “Maybe we should start making lunch at home and take it with us.”

“That’s the best fucking idea you’ve ever had.” Levi was seriously considering stuffing his mouth with a napkin to get rid of the taste. “I’m never eating here again.”

Erwin’s features showed worry at Levi’s words. “Have you eaten at the cafeteria before?”

“This was the first and the last time.”

“Did you go somewhere to eat on your lunch breaks before?”

Levi hesitated for a moment, glancing at the Alpha’s worried eyes, “Uh, sometimes.”

“Levi?”

“Okay once when Hanji dragged me to a cafe.”

“So you don’t eat lunch?”

“I guess not.”

“Then what do you do this time of day?” Erwin asked even though he knew the answer.

“Study.”

Erwin tried not to sound like an overprotective mother. Not succeeding very well, “What about breakfast?”

“I have breakfast every day”, It was only technically true before, since he counted his morning tea as breakfast. Now he did eat breakfast with Erwin.

“That’s good. Really good.” Erwin took his coffee from the tray, “Dinner?”

“I eat with you.”

“Not every day, and I mean before you lived with me.”

Levi was getting anxious, not because of the third degree on his eating habits, but because he was wasting valuable minutes not studying for his midterms. He ignored Erwin’s question and got up from his seat. “Look, I gotta go. I still have a half an hour to study.” Levi took his schoolbag from the floor and looked through it until he found the keepcup he kept there. “I’ll see you home okay?” Levi poured his tea to the cup and attached the lid.

“You didn’t eat”, Erwin tried to protest.

“Neither did you”, Levi laughed it off and headed for the door. “Bye.”

Levi was out the door before Erwin could answer. He was left feeling more concerned for the omega than before. It was true that Levi didn’t eat enough, and it was because of all the stress his schoolwork was putting on him. He was piling too much on himself. Going to highschool and college at the same time was nearly impossible, but not unheard of. Others have done it before, so he was sure Levi could too. He was one of the strongest people Erwin knew. He would be there to help him through this, on the off chance that Levi would actually let him help. In any case, the least Erwin could do was to make sure Levi’s health wasn’t compromised. He took out his phone and looked up the number of the nearby omega hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Just a heads up the next two chapters are going to be sort of fillers to get the story to where I need it to be, before continuing on to more important stuff, which I hinted (not so subtly) toward in this chapter.  
> Thx for reading! xx  
> ~Rory A.


	14. The Pharmacy

When Levi’s last class ended, he headed straight out. He looked up the address of the pharmacy Erwin had visited. It was walking distance. It took him about ten minutes to walk, but he was glad for the fresh air he was getting.

Once inside, he walked straight up to the counter to talk to a pharmacist. “I’m Levi Ackerman, someone here asked me to come by. I don’t know the reason.”

The beta man behind the counter looked at him for a moment before he understood what Levi wanted, “Oh, right. Just a minute.” He excused himself and walked to the back room.

Levi picked his nails for a moment before a omega woman appeared to the counter. “So you are Mr. Ackerman?”

“Yes. Why am I here?”

“Could you come with me please?” The woman led Levi to a more private section of the pharmacy. They sat down and she pulled out some papers.

“Your mate came by over a week ago to get your birth control, he gave me the basic information so that I could give him the short-term medication. It’s basically meant for emergencies, and should not be used regularly. That’s why I needed you to come personally so we can get you proper subscription medication.”

“Wait, what do you mean It shouldn’t be used regularly, why?”

“It’s a very powerful drug and It has side effects of infertility after continuous use.”

“Oh, okay.”

“I’m going to ask a few questions now”, The pharmacist focused on her clipboard. “What birth control did you use before and what was the dose?”

“I’ve never used it, I only had the same drug that my mate brought at home, just in case.”

“When was your last mated heat then?”

“Last week.”

The woman blinked at him, “I mean before that.”

“Never.”

“Then when was your last heat in general?”

“About two years ago.”

“What?” The female omega was shocked. “You suppressed for two years?”

“Yeah.”

“What suppressants did you use?”

“All kinds.”

“Dear lord. Your body has gone through a lot. You are not suppressing right now are you?”

“I am”, Levi opened his bag. He had taken up the habit of carrying his meds with him to avoid another accidental heat. He pulled out a small bottle of pills and handed it to the pharmacist.

She took them and immediately read the packaging. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Levi. “How long have you been taking this?”

“Since my heat and I think six months before. That was when the last one stopped working on me so I switched to this one.”

“This is the same kind of flash drug as the birth control. It destroys your insides on the long run.”

Levi thought back to the time when he first started taking the drug in question. He remembered puking his guts out every day for almost a month. His body fighting the medication to no avail. Eventually he got used to it and the sickness stopped.

“What does that mean for me?”

The other omega looked at him with sad eyes, “I doubt you’ll ever be able to carry children.”

Levi blinked a few times. His mind going a thousand miles per hour. He couldn’t have kids just because he refused to go through his heats. Erwin wanted kids. He wasn’t so against them himself. Would Erwin think less of him because of this? Would he go and find an omega who was not broken like him? Someone who could give him children. “Are you sure?” It was all he was able to say right then.

“Not a hundred percent, but the odds are not in your favour.” She tried an apologetic smile before adding, “The good news is that you are young, and your body could still recover from all this. But in order for that to happen you cannot suppress anymore.”

Levi gathered himself, “In that case, do I even need the birth control?”

“If we get you the right kind with the right dose, it could actually have a positive impact on you overall.”

“Fine, what do you need to know?”

A half an hour later, Levi was at the counter again, paying for the new birth control they had decided to be the best for him. He looked at the different kinds of mints and gum packets at the cash register. He was looking for something in particular, and found it at the bottom of the shelf. Glucose tablets. He grabbed a few packets to restock himself.

When he was out of the pharmacy, he opened one of the packets and popped a tablet in his mouth to replace his lunch. Then he headed straight to his college lecture that would start in an hour. He would study during the spare time.

Levi was mildly horrified after calculating in his head how much time he would waste on his heats now that he couldn’t suppress. They wouldn’t last a full week anymore, maybe three to five days. That was still three to five days that he couldn’t afford to lose. He would need to study all his free time, drop out some of the classes in highschool that he didn’t necessarily need to graduate, pull all nighters and worst of all he would have to cut some of the time he spent with his mate. _Would Erwin understand?_ This was his future, he would have to understand. They would have a lifetime to spend with each other after Levi finished his education. That would be, if Erwin still wanted to be with a broken omega.

Levi walked to the local community college, where they had the pre college lectures he was taking. Halfway through the lecture, he started to feel lightheaded from the lack of food after the toast he had this morning. He glanced at his phone to see the time, it was well past six. The last glucose tablet had worn off already so he grabbed a packet from his bag and took another. It was a quick and easy cure to weakness caused by hunger. He leaned his head back for a moment, until the lightheadedness passed.

When his lecture ended, he texted Erwin to stop jerking off, he was on his way home.

It took him about fifteen minutes to walk home. When he got in, he immediately smelled chinese food. “I’m here, are you all tucked away?”

“I wasn’t jerking off, I just got home myself”, Erwin came to the small foyer to hug his mate, “I was out when you texted me so I picked up some chinese.” Erwin pulled away and helped Levi out of his jacket.

“It’s chicken right?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks”, Levi smiled.

They walked into the kitchen, where Erwin started to unpack the takeout boxes from a plastic bag. “So what did they say at the pharmacy?”

Levi took a seat at the breakfast bar, dug out the notes he had made that day so he could go through them again and dropped his bag next to him. “The meds they gave you were some kind of temporary ones that can’t be taken forever so they gave me a personalized one that I can keep taking.”

“Keep taking.. does that mean you’ll stop suppressing?”

Levi took one of the boxes and a pair of chopsticks from the table, “Yeah, are you okay with that?”

“Of course I am”, Erwin answered maybe a little too quickly.

Levi laughed, “Horny Alpha bastard.”

“But may I ask why?” Erwin grabbed a box as well but went for a fork instead of chopsticks. He tried them once, but it took him an hour to eat one piece of chicken with them so he gave up.

“Uh..” Levi debated with himself whether to tell the truth or not, “The suppressants I took before.. They reduce fertility.”

Erwin was opening a box but stopped suddenly, “Reduce. How much?”

“A lot”, Levi dropped his gaze.

“Wait, what does that mean?”

Apparently he was telling the truth, so he might as well tell all of it, “I might not be able to have kids.”

Silence. Levi didn’t dare to look up. He was about to get up and leave the room, when a strong pair of arms enveloped him.

“We don’t have to have them, we have each other”, Erwin spoke in a soothing voice.

Levi felt so relieved, “You don’t think I’m broken?”

“Never.” Erwin pulled away to look Levi in the eyes, “You are perfect.”

“Now that’s not true”, Levi smiled weakly and pulled Erwin in for a kiss by the front of his dress shirt. When they broke off, Erwin was grinning.

“So, monthly heats huh?” Erwin rounded the table to sit opposite of Levi

“Shut up.”

“I do like the way you look in heat. Sprawled on the bed, sweat glistening everywhere, so sensitive even to a small touch, that sweet scent of-”

“Stop!” Levi interrupted Erwin’s loud thoughts. “Eat your food before I dump it on your head.”

“How long till the next one?”

“I have no idea.” Levi was less than impressed by how excited Erwin was about this.

“It will be a fun surprise then.”

“It’s anything but fun.”

“Oh you don’t like doing it around the clock? Maybe I won’t give it to you next time then.”

Levi knew Erwin was only joking but it didn’t stop him, “Oh please, I can get you to do anything I want regardless of whether I’m in heat or not.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“In heat it’s easy as fuck. I’ll just tilt my neck a little and you’ll be falling all over yourself.”

“Touché”, Erwin laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the pretty non-eventful and short(ish) chapter. Just bear with me here, one more of these and then some nicer stuff!  
> Thx for reading! xx  
> ~Rory A.


	15. The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So usually I upload new chapters around midnight my time, (which is EET or UTC+02:00 and in daylight saving time UTC+03:00 if anybody is interested), but today I can't so this comes like 10 hours early :P

“I can’t believe you are making me do this”, Levi spoke in an angry tone.

“But you agreed”, Erwin defended himself.

“That doesn’t make me hate you any less.”

“It’s only one hour of your time.”

“An hour I can’t spend sitting around. I have work to do you prick.”

“You can’t study nonstop.”

“I could if I wasn’t here.”

“Ackerman!” They were both startled by the beta doctor calling Levi in. They got up, went to the woman with platinum blonde hair and followed her into one of the examining rooms, Levi glaring daggers at Erwin the whole time.

The doctor instructed Levi to sit at the edge of the cot and Erwin to settle in one of the chairs. Levi was embarrassed to discover that he had to jump to get on the cot.

“I’m doctor Rico Brzenska, I’ll be performing the examination”, the beta said pushing her glasses up with her index finger. “What exactly is the purpose of your visit?”

“Ask him”, Levi said nodding to Erwin’s direction.

“Levi..”

“I didn’t want to come here, you wanted. So you talk.” Levi leaned his elbows on his knees, legs dangling off the cot, resting his head on his hands.

“Fine, I believe he is not eating enough and it may be taking a bigger toll on his body than he realizes”, Erwin directed his words to the doctor, "He's not doing it on purpose, but he's so stressed out that he just forgets or doesn't have the time..."

Levi phased out and started thinking about the essay he could be writing right now, fully ignoring the conversation Erwin and Rico were having about him. He was taken back to reality when Rico approached him with a small device.

“I’m going to measure your hemoglobin levels.”

“Fine.” Levi detached one of his hands from his face and offered it to her.

She took the pen-like device and put it on the tip of Levi's middle finger, then pressed down. Levi felt a sharp sting of the tiny needle, but it wasn’t anything he hadn’t expected.

Rico removed the needle and caught a slowly appearing drop of blood onto a small piece of plastic. She gave Levi a cotton pad to press against his finger and inserted the piece of plastic into a bigger device on her desk. She wrote something down while waiting. When the device beeped, she read the numbers on the screen and wrote them down as well. “The levels are in fact too low, you were right to come in.”

Erwin perked up, “What does it mean for him?”

"He has anemia", Rico explained.

Levi quickly butted in before Erwin could lose his shit, “Calm down Erwin”, he threw the cotton pad in the nearby trash can, “I’ve had anemia before.”

“You never told me that.”

“Because it’s nothing.”

“It’s really not that bad”, Rico agreed, “You’ll just need to eat more iron. There are iron tablets as well if you can’t get enough of it from food.”

“See, it’s fine.”

Erwin accepted defeat on the matter.

“Is that all, can I go now?” Levi was getting impatient.

“From what your mate has told me, I’d like to test your bone density.” Rico wrote something down again before looking up at Levi.

Now Levi wished that he had paid attention to their conversation before, he didn’t dare to ask what Erwin had said about him, just settled on glaring at him murderously.

“Is that okay?” Rico continued.

“Is it the only way I’ll get you off my back?”

Erwin nodded.

“Fine then.”

 

That’s how Levi ended up lying on his back on a hard white table, with a loud x-ray machine moving slowly over him. It took some fighting on his behalf, but he was allowed to wear his own clothes instead of a hospital gown. He had to remove his shoes and his belt, but otherwise his clothes were fine. It took twenty minutes before Rico came back after leaving him alone in the room. She shut the machine and waited for Levi to sit up.

“You have found yourself a very protective mate”, Rico said, handing him his shoes and belt back. “I didn’t want to ask this in front of him, I have a feeling that you don’t want him to know.”

“What is it?” Levi asked, pulling a shoe on.

“You are substituting meals with something else, aren't you?”

“What the fuck do you mean?”

Rico wasn’t fazed by the way Levi spoke, “Your mate filled me in on the extent of your eating habits, or rather the lack of it, just a moment ago. There is no way that you would be walking around or even standing up if you weren’t taking something to replace actual food.”

Levi looked at her for a moment before coming to the conclusion that she would see right past him if he tried to lie, “Glucose tablets.”

She sighed, “Well thankfully that's not a bad thing for you in general. The bad thing here is that you're consciously taking them instead of proper nutrition. Can I ask why?”

“They work quick.”

“Of course they do, I understand that, but it’s still just a peak in your blood sugar levels and terrible for your system in the long run.”

Levi didn’t say anything. He stood up and slid his belt through the belt loops of his skinny jeans and fastened the buckle. The belt had to be fastened on the tightest part and it wrapped around his hips nearly twice.

Rico led him out of the room, where Erwin was waiting. He got up as soon as the door opened, “Are you alright?”

“It was an x-ray you idiot, yes I’m alright.”

“I’ll be back in ten minutes with the results, you can wait in my office”, Rico said before leaving through a staff only -marked door.

 

Levi and Erwin had found their way back to Rico’s room and were waiting for her there. This time Levi was also seated on a chair in front of her desk instead of the cot.

When Rico came into the room, Erwin was the first to speak, “Is he alright?”

“Erwin please. Get a hold of yourself.”

Rico rounded the table to sit in her chair, “Not exactly.”

Now Levi was also mildly interested.

“We diagnosed a starting osteoporosis.”

Erwin’s breath hitched like he had just been informed that Levi was dying.

Rico continued before Erwin could say anything, “It’s in a very early stage so it can be treated. You will be fine.”

 

When their apartment door closed, Levi kicked his shoes off and went straight for his bag to get his laptop out. “I’m gonna study the rest of the night.”

“Are you really not affected by this at all?”

“She said I’m fine.”

“Were you even there?” Erwin didn’t know what to do, “You have anemia and osteoporosis, I wouldn’t call that fine.”

“You wanted to hear it from a professional, she said I was fine, so get off my back!” Levi grabbed his laptop and left the foyer.

Erwin followed. Levi had sat on the couch, laptop already opened. “She said you _will_ be fine. There’s a difference.”

“Same thing.”

“No Lee, it’s not”, Erwin kneeled on the floor next to the couch and rested his hand on Levi’s knee.

“What do you want from me?!” Levi was about ready to throw the laptop in Erwin’s face.

“I want to take care of you! I want you to be okay.”

“I am okay!”

“No you are not!” Erwin fell desperate, “I don’t want to lose you.”

Levi went silent. _Was it really that bad?_

“During your x-ray, Rico asked me if you could have an eating disorder.”

“I don-”

“I told her that. She didn’t seem to believe me. I believe you. I know you are stressed, I know you have so much work to do. Maybe too much.”

Levi opened his mouth to protest, but Erwin didn’t give him the chance.

“But I know you can do this. Just please, please let me help.” Erwin was practically hugging Levi’s thin leg at this point. “Don’t push me away. I will do anything to make this easier for you.”

Levi sighed, “You can’t do anything. This is something I have to manage.”

“But you don’t have to do it alone.”

“There is nothing you can do unless you know how to make more time.”

Erwin knew how to do that, but it would require doing college in three years and he knew that it wasn’t an option with Levi. “I can’t do that”, he smiled sadly, “But that isn’t all I’m good for. Let me take care of you, while you concentrate on school. Please.”

“What, are you gonna feed me and put me to bed?”

“Amongst other things.”

“You're such a dork.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes it’s a yes. But don’t get too bossy or I’ll kick your ass.”

“You might break a hip if you do that.”

“Worth it.”

Erwin smiled widely now, “I’ll start right away. You study and I’ll make dinner.”

“Thanks, now stop distracting me”, Levi made a shooing motion.

Erwin just kept smiling and lifted himself up from the floor. “What do you want to eat?”

“That’s distracting.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

Erwin made his way to the kitchen to look through the contents of their fridge. He was about to decide that he needed to go grocery shopping when Levi muttered something from the couch.

“What?”

“I said you can make salad, we should have everything for that”, Levi said a little louder, not looking away from his screen.

“Salad isn’t food, it’s a side dish.”

Levi stopped reading and looked at Erwin with hopeful eyes, “Tuna?”

Erwin was bursting inside, trying not to make the _awww_ sound that threatened to come out while looking at the most precious and cute thing in the world. Also known as Levi.

“Your face looks weird”, Levi interrupted his thoughts.

“Hm? Oh yes, tuna.”

“What’s up your ass?”

“I could make a joke here about who has what up their ass but I’ll let you study.”

“I feel blessed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around. These last two chapters had some heavier stuff and I feel like I couldn't get away without the "Angst" tag anymore so now it's there, but I swear the next one will be better.  
> Still, hope you enjoyed! xx  
> ~Rory A.


	16. The Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Now we finally have something that is pleasant to read, at least I hope so..  
> Enjoy! xx

Christmas was around the corner. That also meant that Levi was going through midterms. He had been feeling a lot better and more energetic during the last few months. He’d been taking the medication he got at the doctor, started eating more and gone through two heats with Erwin, both lasted only four days. Now he was turning for the worse again. Studying till the sun came up, not having any kind of personal life, just working.

Erwin was doing his best at taking care of Levi. He made sure that he ate enough and slept at least a few hours every day. It was hard on him too, since Levi tried to actively withstand his help. He snuck out of bed as soon as Erwin was asleep to study in the living room. When Erwin woke up a few hours later because of the lack of a warm body in his arms, he would go to the living room and try to convince Levi to return. He failed every time and returned alone. When morning came, he would find Levi curled up on the couch, notes stuck on his cheek or a laptop still open next to him, nearly falling to the ground. At those times, Erwin would try to be quiet and wake him up as late as possible, so he would still make it to school in time but would get at least some sleep in.

Levi was currently halfway through all his exams. Only two left. He was running almost entirely on black tea. Two more days.

Erwin had taken upon himself to make Levi eat something. Eventually, he found the way to do it. He would refuse to give Levi his tea until he ate proper food, it worked like a charm since he was too busy to make the tea himself. Still, when he was eating, he never even looked at the food. His gaze didn’t move away from his notes even once. Erwin thought it was absurd, Levi would blindly stick his fork down on the plate as many times as it would take for food to get stuck on it. All so that he would never have to stop cramming. Erwin was sure it would take him so much less time if he would actually look at the food every now and then.

 

When Levi walked out of the exam room after his last one, he felt victorious. He could have screamed in joy. Erwin was there, waiting for him. He welcomed Levi with open arms, “I’m so happy for you!”

“I’m so happy for me too”, Levi’s voice was muffled by Erwin’s coat.

“Did it go well?” Erwin pulled away a bit so he could hear Levi properly.

“I feel like it did, but we’ll know in January”, Levi looked up at him.

Erwin’s heart melted, “This is the first time I’ve seen you smile in weeks.”

Levi realized that he was indeed wearing a stupid looking wide smile on his face. It was really unlike him, but he didn’t care. He felt the stress that had weighed him down for months finally easing up. He was happy.

“We’re going out for dinner”, Erwin announced.

“I’m fucking starving.”

 

Erwin had made reservations to a really fancy restaurant uptown. Levi had been wanting to try it ever since it opened almost a year ago but never had the time. Now they were being escorted to a table in the very nice and romantic restaurant. There weren’t a lot of people since the holidays had just begun and they were getting together with their families. Neither Levi or Erwin had a lot of relatives. Levi considered Hanji as family, but that was about it. Erwin’s mother was dead, but his father was alive. They had lost contact years ago, and Erwin had no desire to reconnect with him. Erwin talked very little about the man. All Levi knew, was that he had been an alcoholic, and under the influence of alcohol he always became very abusive toward Erwin and his mother. His childhood hadn’t been particularly fun. They didn’t actually know if he was alive or not, he could have easily drank himself to death. Still, Erwin wasn’t alone. He also considered his friends as family. He and Mike had been best friends since elementary school, and when Mike got together with Nanaba in high school, they became a trio. Even though Mike and Nanaba were in a relationship, They never forgot about Erwin. Levi had gotten to know Mike and Nanaba during the last few months. Same with Erwin and Hanji. Moblit had also started to tag along with Hanji, so he was becoming a part of the group as well. Levi had heard all kinds of embarrassing stories about Erwin from Mike. Hanji had told Erwin some interesting things about Levi that she had found out over the years. Levi had connected with Nanaba from the moment they first met. She was the only other omega in the group beside him, so naturally they hit it off immediately. They were becoming a close group of friends. More like a family.

The hostess showed them their table in the dimly lit restaurant. “The waiter will be with you shortly.”

“Thank you”, Erwin smiled at the hostess and she left.

“I’m starting to think that maybe we should have changed clothes before we came here”, Levi said looking at his black skinny jeans and the gray oversized hoodie with the sleeves rolled halfway up his forearms.

“We are paying customers, we can wear whatever we want.”

“Well you don’t need to worry when you’re dressed like that”, Levi waved a hand at Erwin’s direction. He was wearing black dress slacks and a white button-up shirt.

“This is what I always wear”, Erwin defended himself, “They are work clothes.”

“But you weren’t at work today, your classes have already done their midterms.”

“I came to pick you up.”

“Well true.”

“I like to dress nicely when some of my students might see me. That way I won’t lose my authority in class”, Erwin explained, “They see me as a teacher only, and not somebody who has a personal life like they do. It’s better that way.”

“I guess. Still, I feel very underdressed”, Levi pulled the sleeves of his hoodie back down.

“You are completely fine, let’s just enjoy shall we.”

The waiter came by the table to read the specials and to take their order. Both of them decided on a steak. The service was fast since the place was almost empty. After ten minutes, they were both eating.

“Dammit, we should have come here sooner, this is fucking delicious.”

“You were worried about the appropriate clothing but you don’t seem to be too careful with the appropriate language”, Erwin laughed.

“Fuck off.” 

 

“What do you want for your birthday?” Erwin asked as they were driving home.

“You know what I want”, Levi looked at Erwin.

“I know that one, but I still want to get something for you”, Erwin kept his gaze on the road.

“I don’t need anything.”

“Do I have to play the guessing game and inevitably guess wrong?” Erwin smiled.

“Birthdays are no different from any other day, I want nothing.”

“Well it differs a bit, you get older, and in your case, you’ll be of legal age.”

“People get older every day.”

“You know what I mean. I want the day to be all about you.”

“Erwin, it’s fucking Christmas. You can’t make Christmas all about me.”

“I could.”

“People are coming to our house to celebrate Christmas.”

“And your birthday.”

“Only you and Hanji know it’s my birthday.”

“Ahem, yes of course.”

“Erwin?” Levi asked warily.

“Yes?”

“Only you and Hanji know, right?”

“Umm..”

“You dick! You told them.”

“Just Mike”, Erwin corrected quickly, “But I assume that he told Nana, and Hanji has most likely told Moblit already.”

“Then everybody knows, great”, Levi retorted.

“Why shouldn’t they?”

“So they don’t try to make Christmas all about me you idiot!”

“They won’t, it’s just nice to be remembered on your birthday.”

“I’ve always associated Christmas gifts as birthday gifts, it’s all the same to me. I don’t need all the birthday craze.”

“How about fifty percent birthday and fifty percent Christmas?” Erwin suggested.

“Five percent birthday and ninety-five Christmas.”

“Thirty-seventy?”

“Ten ninety.”

“Deal.”

 

Erwin had to particularly drag Levi up the stairs to their apartment because the omega was experiencing the worst food coma of his life. He had nearly fallen asleep in the car after their conversation. When Erwin got them both into the apartment, Levi kicked off his shoes and went straight to the bedroom. Erwin heard a soft thud and peeked in. Levi was lying face down on the bed, legs hanging slightly off the side and still in his jacket. Erwin chuckled to himself and went to hang his coat on the coat rack. Then he went to the bedroom and gently rolled Levi over, only to discover that he was already out like a candle. Erwin removed Levi’s leather jacket and hoodie, leaving him bare-chested, but still asleep. He went to put the jacket next to his and threw the hoodie on a chair back in the bedroom. He then proceeded to wiggle Levi out of his skinny jeans (which took him about ten minutes) and threw them on top of the hoodie. His socks had disappeared at some point, they were most likely stuck inside the jeans. Erwin shed his own clothing and crawled into the bed next to Levi, pulling the covers over them and Levi to his chest. He fell asleep with his nose buried in Levi’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another exam period is creeping up on me.. I'm not sure if it'll affect my writing time and publishing, but more info on that in the notes of the next chapter. Now I need to go and study history, somebody pls kill me.
> 
> ~Rory A.


	17. The Adult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! Apparently..  
> I had to write Christmas too bc I wanted to do Levi's birthday.

Christmas Eve went by in a blur. Before they knew, it was the 25th already. They hadn’t gotten a tree since it was just going to be six people, none of which were children. Well, Hanji was on the borderline. Erwin had offered to make the dinner, but Levi had turned him down right away, saying that he might burn down the whole building if he tried. Erwin protested, but to no avail.

 

Therefore, at five o'clock when the doorbell rang, Erwin had made a nice looking ham, and Levi had done everything else. There were mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, salt fish, pie and a lot of spirited eggnog. Erwin went to answer the door while Levi still cleaned up in the kitchen. He heard the door open and Mike’s greeting, followed by a grunt from Erwin after he was patted on the back a little too hard. Levi glanced up when Nanaba slid away from the two Alphas and rounded the corner to the kitchen “Levi!”

“Nana, hey”, Levi wiped his hands quickly on the kitchen towel just in time to receive the smaller omega in his arms. The two had become fairly close over the last few months, even though Levi had been very distracted by school. Whenever Erwin had managed to pull Levi away from his studies for an hour or two, they had either spent time with each other or with their friends. When the group got together, the dynamics unconsciously sought out each others company. Whenever they gathered here, Erwin and Mike occupied the couch, Hanji and Moblit squeezed themselves into the armchair like a new couple they were, Nanaba and Levi usually sat on the ground on some pillows or on the kitchen side of the room on the breakfast bar, having their own little conversation. Everyone liked the arrangement. Nanaba pulled away from the hug and looked at Levi properly, “You look great, so much better that the last time we saw.”

Levi had indeed looked pretty rough. Now he didn’t look like he might shatter if somebody touched him and the black circles under his eyes were back to their normal state, “Ah, yeah. School was apparently taking a toll on me for a while there. Now I’m done with my midterms and get to relax for a moment.”

“Until finals right.”

“Well, I think I’ll be able to relax for a week or two before the stress comes back.”

“Oh man, I don’t remember high school being that hard for me”, Nanaba wasn’t that much older than Levi, she had finished college just last year and was now a co-owner of Mike’s bookstore. Levi was still the youngest of the group, both Moblit and Hanji had already celebrated their 18th birthday earlier that year.

“I guess there’s no harm in telling you..”

“Tell me what?” Nanaba was a shy person by nature, but when it came to secrets or gossip, she wanted to be the first one to know.

Levi also knew that despite that, she was the best when it came to keeping secrets. He trusted her as much as he trusted Erwin, “I started doing college at the same time this semester. That’s why it’s so damn hard”, Nana was also the only person who Levi censored his filthy language for, knowing well that she was uncomfortable with foul language in general.

“What, why? I didn’t wanna say before, but you looked awful. Like really really-”

“I know”, Levi interrupted her, “Erwin has ranted about it enough for a lifetime. But I can do this, you believe me right?”

Nanaba seemed to be weighing her options, “Maybe. But you’re only halfway done, god knows how dead you’ll look by the end of this.”

“I think you are exaggerating how bad I looked.”

Nanaba lifted her index finger as a sign to wait and started going through her bag. She dug up her phone and opened the gallery. After scrolling through the pictures for a moment, she found what she was looking for. “This was taken the last time we all got together on thanksgiving”, She showed the picture on her phone.

Levi remembered how they were all gathered downstairs at Mike’s place. He actually owns a dining table, and they were all gathered around it for their thanksgiving dinner. Nana’s phone had been set on a timer and placed on a counter at the end of the table. The picture showed Mike and Nana at the end of the table, both wearing big smiles on their faces. On their right were Hanji and Moblit, both looking happy as well having just announced their relationship earlier that day. On the other side were Erwin and Levi, Erwin had a nice smile on his face, but Levi could see the worry staining his eyes. Then Levi’s eyes fixed on himself. His hair was a mess, clearly unwashed for several days which was very unlike him, His clothes were oversized and fitting him weirdly. His face was hollowing out and skin paler than it had ever been. His eyes were glassy and had massive dark circles around them. The picture was so good, that he could even see the lead that stained his fingers from going through hand-written notes. “Oh my god.”

“Levi I’m worried about you.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s Erwin’s motto these days”, Levi let out a small laugh.

“I’m serious.”

“Yea, I know”, Levi sat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar, Nanaba joining him as well. “We went to a doctor because Erwin was so worried. Turns out that he was worried for a reason.”

“Tell me.”

“Anemia and a starting osteoporosis.”

“You’re joking.”

“Nope, but It’s all fine. They said I’ll be completely normal again since it was caught so early. And I’ve had anemia before, they gave me some iron tablets for that.”

“Umm, can I say something.”

“Of course.”

“I don’t expect you to do this, but I really hope you would reconsider doing things this way.”

Levi sighed, “Nana I’m too deep in already, just six more months and things will get better.”

“Why the rush?”

Levi was saved from explaining when the two Alphas finally vacated the foyer.

“Are you two talking about me?” Mike asked and wrapped his hands around Nanaba from the back.

“You wish”, Nanaba smiled up at her mate.

“Yea, just lady stuff”, Levi said ironically but smiled anyway.

When Mike breathed in near Nanaba’s scent gland, his nose scrunched up and he stiffened for a moment. He moved to her ear and whispered something.

Nanaba flashed bright red and lightly punched Mike in the arm, “Not for two weeks”, she hissed at him.

Levi had been curiously watching the exchange but noticed he was staring when Mike lifted his gaze to him. Mike’s eyebrows drew momentarily together but he relaxed right away, seemingly forgetting about whatever it was that got him on edge. “You’re looking better”, he directed his words to Levi.

“Thanks, I feel well.”

“So it’s holidays for both of you then.”

Erwin had moved to grab a jug of eggnog and glasses, “Yes, the benefits of being a teacher”, he smirked at Mike.

“Would be nice, I gotta go back to work in two days, but I gave Nana a few extra days to herself.”

“Hey, don’t forget, you’re not my boss and never will be. I could have taken a month off if I wanted to and you would just have to deal.”

“True”, Mike admitted, still smiling about it.

“You are so whipped”, Erwin patted his back after placing the eggnog on the counter.

Nanaba smirked, clearly pleased with herself.

Levi cleared his throat, “And you are not?”

“Ha! You don’t have it any better than me man”, Mike laughed.

They were interrupted by the door opening and a loud chipper greeting coming from the hallway. “Hellooo! We’re here!” Hanji emerged from the foyer, pulling off a snowy beanie.

“Hanji you fucking dragged snow in! Take your shoes off before I throw them out the window”, Levi got up from his seat to grab a mop from the cleaning cabinet, “And I told you that your key was for emergencies only, don’t just let yourself in you weirdo.”

“Our grumpy little man is looking better”, Hanji commented as she kicked her shoes back into the foyer, almost hitting Moblit in the head with one.

“I think that’s been established by now”, Levi moved to mop up the water from the floor, “Oh hi Moblit.”

The other beta was still in the foyer, trying to decide if he should come in or not, “Uh, hi.”

“Come in!” Erwin called from the kitchen, “We have eggnog!”

 

Some time passed, the food was eaten, eggnog ran out so they moved to other drinks. Nanaba produced a bottle of wine from her bag, and Erwin brought out beer from the fridge.

They were gathered around the tiny coffee table in the living room, with some gifts piled on top of it. Erwin and Mike on the couch, Hanji and Moblit on the armchair, Levi and Nanaba on the floor. Everyone was at least tipsy, some were flat out drunk.

“Let’s open the gifts!” Hanji exclaimed practically jumping on top of Moblit, who had also relaxed a lot due to eggnog and the beer currently in his hand.

“Wait a minute”, Levi said examining the gifts, “We did secret Santa, so there should be one for each of us, why are there three for me?” He glanced at Erwin with a scowl.

“Happy birthday?” Erwin tried.

“Nonono, c’moon!” Levi sat back on his pillow.

“You promised ten percent birthday”, Erwin got up and quickly went to the fridge and back. He placed a cupcake on the low table in front of Levi, “It’s like ten percent of a cake.” Erwin smiled.

Before Levi could say anything, Hanji got up and reached over the table to poke a small candle in the cupcake, followed by Nanaba, who pulled a lighter out of her pocket and lit it.

“You sneaky bastards.”

“Make a wish”, Mike leaned on his knees.

“If anybody sings, I’ll decapitate them.” Levi looked at each one of his friends in the eyes before blowing the candle.

The others clapped and congratulated him.

“Can we get on with Christmas already?”

“You know, you’re not supposed to say your wish out loud”, Moblit laughed.

Levi stuck out his tongue.

“We’re not done with the ten percent yet, you have gifts”, Nanaba pointed at the table.

Levi groaned and took a box from the table, “This one?”

“Yeah, from me and Nana”, Mike said.

Levi felt everyone's eyes on him when he pulled the string open and tore the paper from the rather big box. It took him a moment to realize what it was, “A Roomba?”

“Yeah, I figured that you would have more time for finals if something else took care of cleaning”, Nanaba smiled.

“Thank you”, Levi hugged her with one arm, since he supported the Roomba with the other, “You too Mike.”

“You’re very welcome”, Mike smiled. He smelled the air again and had the same reaction as before. His eyes immediately focused on Nana, looking slightly confused. Then he glanced at Levi and this time, smelled the air again.

Nobody seemed to notice this, not even Levi who moved the Roomba aside and grabbed another, smaller box from the table. “This?”

“Yes! Openitopenit!” Hanji had stolen the rest of Moblit’s beer since she was too lazy to get a new one from the fridge.

“So I assume it’s from you two”, Levi pulled the poorly wrapped paper from the box and was slightly frightened when the contents broke apart. Two smaller boxes fell to his lap, and one remained in his hands, “Oh tea”, he examined the labels, “These look good.”

“We are both a little broke at the moment, so It’s not much”, Moblit explained.

“No, this is really nice, thank you.”

Levi arranged the tea boxes on top of the bigger Roomba box, “Are we done now?”

“Ah yes, we are. Now we can continue Christmas”, Erwin announced.

“Oh yay! Who’s first?” Hanji bounced partly on top of Moblit.

Erwin got up to go to the fridge again, “Just pick up one and read the name on it. Hey, we’re out of beer.” Erwin told closing the fridge.

“No worries, I have something at my place”, Mike pushed himself up, “I’ll be right back. You can start already.” The door closed behind him.

“Okay let’s do this one”, Hanji picked up a box, “Nana!”

Nanaba reached for the box and pulled it in her lap, “It’s light.” She pulled the wrapping from the box and opened it. There were a soft light gray blanket, a baby blue candle and a small box of chocolate. “Awww, I love this! Who is it from?”

Erwin returned to the couch as Levi spoke hastily, “Let’s keep it a secret, It’s nicer that way.”

Nanaba nodded but smiled to herself when she saw the slight blush on Levi’s face. He was embarrassed and it was adorable.

Nana reached for a new gift to read the name on it as Mike came back, “Just in time, this one’s for you.”

“Oh nice, hold on. I didn’t have any beer, but I found gin”, Mike presented the quite big bottle in his hand.

“Mike! Half of us can’t even drink that”, Erwin criticized.

“Oh lighten up you old fart”, Levi said, “I’ve drank hard liquor before and so has Hanji.”

“Yep! Moblit too”, Hanji confirmed.

“None of you three are 21, and you turned 18 just today”, Erwin pointed at Levi, “You shouldn’t have drank anything until now.”

Levi just waved a hand at him, already being three glasses of eggnog and two beers in so far. Still keeping his cool, so it definitely wasn’t his first time drinking.

“Erwin please, we were hammered every weekend when we were sixteen”, Mike laughed while taking out glasses.

“Not every weekend, like every third maybe.”

“You hypocrite”, Levi grinned.

“Erwin is clearly the mom in this group”, Nanaba laughed.

“Who want’s to tone it down?” Mike asked from the kitchen.

Nanaba and Moblit were the only ones, so Mike brought them bigger glasses and a bottle of sparkling water. The others got shot glasses in front of them.

Many hours later, it was dark outside, the gifts were opened, and the gin was gone. Nanaba was passed out on the floor, Levi was resting his chin on the low coffee table and having an intense staring competition with his empty shot glass, Moblit was still sitting in the chair, nervously looking out the window to the balcony, where Hanji was singing loudly off key and jumping around, powered by booze. Erwin had collected all the wrapping paper to a plastic bag, then flopped back down on the couch, and Mike was smelling the air again. This time he was sure he wasn’t mistaken. His eyes widened as the realization hit him. He leaned to Erwin’s side and tapped his shoulder to get his attention, “Dude, hey.”

“Mhwhat?” Erwin straightened himself.

Mike moved to whisper in his ear.

Erwin’s eyes blew comically wide and he too started to smell the air. He nodded in Mike’s direction.

Mike got up and walked over to the passed out Nanaba and shook her. “Hey, Nana. Nana!” No reaction, “Uhh, we better go. I’ll take her to bed”, Mike easily lifted Nanaba in his arms. She hung there limp and dead looking, but still clearly breathing. “You should also take Hanji home before she jumps off the balcony”, Mike directed his words to Moblit, who nodded and started toward the balcony door. “I’ll pick up our things tomorrow”, Mike added.

A growl escaped Erwin’s throat. That was the first thing that got Levi’s attention. He looked at Erwin with confusion in his eyes.

“To think of it, next week might be better”, Mike hastily corrected himself and began walking to the door, “Have fun”, he winked before leaving with the passed out omega.

Moblit emerged from the balcony, dragging Hanji behind him, “We’re going too, It was a really nice night, thank you!”

“No problem, just text me when you get home or I’ll call a search party”, Erwin added while looking at the very drunk beta girl Moblit was dragging behind.

“Will do.”

“But I can’t go!” Hanji tried to resist Moblit, “Don’t you see, I was doing a social experiment! I wanted to see how long it took before someone tried to kill me. It was for science!”

“Let’s just go home, please”, Moblit tried.

“Nonono, you Mr. potato can’t suffocate my scientific curiosity!”

“You can do that home!”

“No, help! I’m being kidnapped! Mayday mayday!” Hanji took hold of the balcony door handle.

“Oh c’moon! I’ll join you at home.”

Hanji perked her head up, “YAY!” She let go of the door and started pulling Moblit out instead, “Bye! We have science to do bitches!”

When the door slammed shut behind them, Levi looked at Erwin again, “What just happened?” His voice was slurring a lot. It was true that Levi could keep his liquor well, but he had drank eggnog, beer, some wine for tasting purposes and three shots of gin.

Erwin lowered himself to the ground, next to Levi, “Mike picked up the scent of heat.”

It took a moment for Levi to process Erwin’s words. When he did, he started to think. He had been feeling hot all night, but he just assumed it was caused by the drinks. He had only gone through three heats after dropping the suppressants, so they didn’t really come regularly yet. His body was still getting used to being able to function properly. What he did know, and Erwin knew too, was that his heats always started the same way. First, he would feel slightly hot and possibly sweaty, but he didn’t always pick up on that. Then, by far the worst thing about his heats was that they didn’t give any other warning, there would suddenly be a hard and painful first cramp. Then the arousal. And it wouldn't stop for days.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, srs business now. I'm in the middle of my test period, which basically means I have exams nearly every day. So this means that I have absolutely no time to write this. I am so so sorry. I normally update every five days, but now I just can't so please understand. I probably won't update at all next week but possibly on the following Monday/Tuesday. I promise it will be worth the wait, I've planned something exciting.  
> Hopefully this (nearly two times as long as usual) chapter will do for now. It's kinda like a Christmas special, in april.. *cue nervous laughter*
> 
> ~Rory A.


	18. The Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I said this chapter would come either Monday or Tuesday, and it's exactly 0:00 my time. Right in-between then. I am a man of my word (even though I'm not a man at all).  
> I'm sorry for the kind of cliffhanger-ish I left you on, but I'm sure everybody knows what happens now.. ;))

“I don’t feel anything yet”, Levi said, standing up from the floor and immediately losing balance, almost falling over, “Apart from not being able to control my limbs apparently.”

Erwin laughed and pushed himself up as well, “You tell me the moment you feel something.”

“Yes mom.” Levi started to collect some of the empty beer bottles from the living room and piled them in his arms.

“I do not like my new branding”, Erwin laughed and took the plastic bag full of wrapping paper, “I’ll throw this downstairs quickly, the paper recycle bin is going to be emptied tomorrow.”

“Yea, go ahead.”

Erwin pulled his shoes on and opened the door. It was severely colder in the hallway than inside the apartment. He walked down the stairs and past Mike’s front door to the door of the building. Once it was open, the freezing air surrounded him immediately. He should have grabbed his coat. After collecting himself for a moment, he ran to the end of the driveway to drop off the papers. He ran back to the door, only to realize that it had locked behind him. Of course it had, it was the middle of the night. He must be drunker than he thought. Erwin cursed himself and pressed the call button to their apartment. He got worried when he didn’t hear Levi’s voice even after the fifth call. He was freezing his ass off, so he pressed the button below it to Mike’s apartment.

After a moment, “Hello?” Mike’s voice came out monotone through the crappy speaker.

“Mike, It’s me, Erwin. Open the door I forgot my keys and Levi doesn’t answer.”

“Hold on”, his voice was cut off and a second later the door clicked open.

Erwin ran inside, almost hitting Mike’s door when it opened, “What’s happening?” Mike asked.

“I don’t have time”, Erwin yelled after going past him, “something might be wrong!” Erwin ran upstairs and opened his door, which he had thankfully left unlocked. “Levi!”, the smell hit him before he closed the door, it was heat, and something else. “Levi!” He kicked his shoes off and sprinted to the living room. 

Levi was lying on the floor near the coffee table, curled into a fetal position and shaking violently. “Lee! Are you okay?” Erwin rushed to his side, only to realize that the floor around him was scattered with broken glass. He avoided the sharp shards and took hold of Levi’s wrist. He brought it up to his neck and rubbed it against the scent gland there. He could see the tension slowly easing from Levi, and he calmed down. “Are you hurt?”

Levi uncurled himself and let Erwin help him to a sitting position, minding the shards around them. Levi made no move to remove his wrist from Erwin’s neck, that being the only thing grounding him to the moment.

“I-I don’t know what happened”, Levi stuttered with his words, keeping his head down, “I felt pain.. a-and fell.. the bottles-”

“I don’t care about the bottles”, Erwin examined Levi’s uncovered arms, he was relieved to see no cuts, “Are you In pain now?” Erwin kept rubbing Levi’s wrist on his neck.

“A-ah, no”, Levi looked up at Erwin.

His breath hitched, “Holy shi-” Erwin brought his other hand to Levi’s cheek.

Levi was confused and did the same thing. When he looked at his fingers, they were drenched in blood, “What..?”

The left side of his face was covered with blood, streaks of it dripping down his neck. Erwin brought his hand up to lift Levi’s bangs which were also stained with red. The Alpha’s eyes widened when he saw the source of the blood flow. There was a ragged looking cut on his forehead. It started from his hairline, extended through his slender eyebrow and ended next to his eye. There was a broken piece of glass sticking out of it, alarmingly close to his eye.

“Am I dying?” Levi clearly had no idea what was going on, nor was he in any pain.

Erwin realized that the continuous connection between them through his neck and Levi’s wrist was dulling out the symptoms of his heat and also the pain from the horrifying cut. “Uhh, no you’re not dying, it’s just-” Erwin looked for the right words.

“What?”

“There is a lot of blood. Umm, you cut yourself on a piece of glass and it’s still in your head.”

Levi’s eyes blew wide, “Well take it out, what are you waiting for.”

“Okay, okay. Just.. take a deep breath.”

Levi did as told, and Erwin took hold of the glass. He was going to pull it out like a bandaid, but decided against it at the last moment, pulling it slowly.

“Aaah shit! Fucking hell!” Levi lifted his hands to his face.

“Keep your scent gland in touch with mine, it seems to ease the pain”, Erwin dropped the glass on the floor and brought Levi’s right arm back to his neck, rubbing it there. He rubbed until the tension disappeared from Levi’s shoulders. “Okay, that need’s to be cleaned right now.” Erwin was going to carry Levi, but the omega slapped his hands away.

“I can walk”, he pushed himself up, still holding one hand over his eye. Erwin walked right next to him, in case he would lose his balance. After all, he was still very drunk.

In the bathroom, Erwin suggested that Levi would sit on the counter, so he would be able to see better. Levi did so, and while Erwin pulled out disinfectant, cotton swabs, and a towel, he turned so that he could see himself from the mirror. He moved his hand to lift his bangs up, “Holy shit.. How in the fuck am I not screaming in pain right now? I can’t even feel it.” Levi examined his slaughtered face.

Erwin moved so that he was standing between Levi’s legs. “I think you should keep your wrist on my neck for this.”

Levi looked at the disinfectant in Erwin’s hand. He had no objections, “Yeah, sure.” Levi offered his arm, and Erwin pulled it to his neck. Levi hadn't noticed the heat creeping up on him again, but he felt the instant relief when their scent glands touched. Erwin released Levi’s arm and got to work on the wound. He had produced a hair pin from somewhere and used it to keep Levi’s hair away from his face. He took a cotton swab and tipped the disinfectant bottle over it a few times. He set down the bottle and gently held the back of Levi’s head so he couldn’t flinch away. When the swab touched the wound, Levi finally felt it.

“Fucking shit you motherfucker!” Levi twisted his neck, trying to get away, “You shithead, fuck you!”

Erwin wasn’t fazed by the litany of colorful insults that followed, determined to clean the wound.

“Enough, enough!” Levi pried Erwin’s hand away from his head.

“It’s still bleeding”, Erwin looked at him in concern.

“Well I don’t give a fuck at this point”, Levi was out of breath, for two reasons. The heat was coiling in his abdomen again and the cramps made their return, almost knocking him off the counter when he doubled over, “Haaah..”

“Levi?” Erwin smelled the arousal in the air again along with slick. It was way stronger than before and Erwin had to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood, just to keep down the soaring Alpha in him. “Here”, Erwin bent down to bring their throats together, rubbing slightly. He felt Levi melting in his arms, relaxing to the touch. When Erwin pulled away, Levi whined quietly. “Just a bit longer Lee.”

Levi brought both of his wrists to Erwin’s neck, this time purely to get his pleasure out of it.

The immense pleasure wasn’t one sided, and it made Erwin very distracted. He pushed the heat that was steadily rising in his body to the back of his mind and concentrated on Levi again. “The good news is that I don’t think you’ll need stitches. It was a clean cut after all, there was just a lot of dried blood around it.”

“Mmh..” Levi wasn’t even remotely interested anymore. He had closed his eyes and focused on their joint scent glands.

Erwin wet the small towel and used it to clean up most of the dried blood. Then he pressed a clean cotton swab on the cut, to gather the new blood that was trickling down again. He was surprised when Levi didn’t react at all, but kept going. When he had cleaned the wound as well as he could, he looked through the drawer to his left, only to discover that he didn’t have anything to cover the cut. After rummaging through a few more drawers, he was relieved to find a roll of white medical tape. He pulled a strip of it, long enough to reach from Levi’s forehead to the corner of his eye, he tore it to be as thin as possible on the spot where it went over Levi’s eyebrow, so that he wouldn’t rip any hairs out. When he was done, he threw the towel in the trash, along with a bunch of blood soaked cotton swabs. “Okay, that’ll do.” Erwin gently removed Levi’s wrists from his neck.

Levi made another whining sound at the loss of touch, but quickly realized that Erwin was now done, “Give me my pills.” He was breathing heavy again.

Erwin opened the drawer that had most of Levi’s things in it, and pulled out his birth control.

Levi opened it with shaky hands and took one, then closed it and threw it on the counter next to him, “Please.” Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck, and legs around his waist.

Erwin pulled him off the counter and carried him through the bathroom door. Levi rubbed their necks together like his life depended on it, the jolts of pleasure making it hard for Erwin to walk straight. When he reached the bed, he lowered Levi on it first but the omega didn’t loosen his legs around Erwin’s waist, so he was pulled on top of Levi right away.

The physical wound had delayed Levi’s heat, along with clearing his drunkenness to some degree. His animalistic traits making room for logic. Now it was over, and his animal side took over again, making him writhe under the Alpha.

“Erwin..”, Levi had screwed his eyes shut, holding his arms around Erwin’s neck and still keeping his legs tightly wrapped around his waist.

“I’m here Lee, don’t worry. But I can’t move if you don’t release your legs.” Erwin reached his other hand to tap on Levi’s Legs.

He slowly loosened his grip, giving Erwin some room, “It hurts.”

“Your forehead? I can get yo-”

“No, no not that”, Levi clawed at Erwin’s shirt, “Get these off.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry”, Erwin straightened himself, still straddling Levi’s waist but not lowering his weight on him. He had never worked a button-up shirt off faster than in that moment. He then much to Levi’s dismay, got up to remove his jeans and boxers. After carelessly throwing them on the nearby chair, Erwin took his place between Levi’s legs. He helped Levi wiggle out of the only pair of pants he owned, the black skinny jeans. By the time they were off, Levi had already torn his bloodstained shirt from his heated body and was reaching for Erwin again.

As Erwin was about to bring his fingers to Levi’s underside, the omega slapped his hand away, “No prep”, Levi was more than ready at this point, “Hurry up.”

Erwin’s brows drew together, “It’ll hurt.”

“I don’t give a flying fuck. Everything already hurts.”

“I don’t thin-”

“I swear to your motherfucking eyebrows, if you don’t fuck me right now I’ll put your dick into a goddamn blender!”

Erwin thought better than to continue the dispute, his inner Alpha begging to comply the request of his omega. He accepted defeat and moved a bit closer to Levi, lifting his narrow hips to a more comfortable position and quickly grabbing a pillow and stuffing it under him. He was about to ask Levi if he was ready but stopped himself in fear of getting punched. Instead, he just locked eyes with the omega for a half a second before pushing all the way in.

Levi threw his head back. He wasn’t sure what he felt the most, the stabbing pain from being penetrated without any preparation, or the immense heat from his abdomen uncoiling and spreading through his body in a glorious wave of pleasure. Most likely a mix of both. His mouth was opened in a silent scream, fingers twisting themselves into the sheets. The pain did last for a while, but he got used to it and soon it was fading.

“Erwin.. move.”

Erwin had been mesmerized by how beautiful Levi looked. His back arched off the bed, black hair splattered on the white pillow, mouth hanging open and eyes closed. A bead of sweat dripping down his throat. He was brought back to reality by Levi’s voice. Erwin pulled almost entirely out and went right back in. Levi’s reaction was very similar although less intense, so Erwin felt comfortable continuing.

The first fuck during Levi’s heats was always messy and quick. Levi came once before Erwin, but was determined to finish again at the same time with his mate. Soon Erwin’s pace grew erratic, and Levi felt the knot starting to swell.

“Bite me”, Levi exclaimed hastily and bared his neck, “Now!”

Erwin didn’t think about it for even a millisecond, too lost in the euphoria. He attacked Levi’s neck with the purpose of drawing blood, claiming. For the first time he didn’t avoid the scent gland in his neck, instead went straight for it.

When teeth pierced the skin, Levi saw white. He felt like his soul was pulled out through his neck, and replaced with a better one, Erwin’s. He loved it. He cleared his head the best he could. When he was able to see again, what he saw, was Erwin’s neck. He wrapped his arms around Erwin’s chest and reached to sink his teeth into the scent gland in the Alpha's neck.

Erwin felt the sharp pain of a bite, Levi’s canines drawing his blood. It felt right. He felt the knot locking them in place as he reached his climax. He detached himself from Levi’s neck, the omega doing the same for him, neither of them paused to admire their work, both going straight for the other side.

They felt the bond taking it’s place, tying them together through blood. Their scents morphing into one. Erwin brought Levi flush against his chest and rolled to his back, bringing Levi along to lay on top of him. Erwin drew back from Levi’s neck first, dropping his head to the pillows, a trail of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

When Levi finally released his teeth, the bond was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like my tests went pretty well. Anyway I'm glad they're over now and I'm back to writing, I was having withdrawal symptoms from this already, hence the longer than usual chapter again.
> 
> Thx for reading!! xx  
> ~Rory A.


	19. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promised the backstory and this felt like a good time to do it. It's just the first part, more backstory in the next one.  
> Enjoy! xx  
> ~Rory A.

Two and a half years ago

 

Levi was fresh out of foster care. After turning fifteen, he was allowed to move to a campus flat for high school. He knew some kids, who had been placed into nice and loving families for foster care, but he was not one of those kids. For the last eleven years of his life he had been moving from a group home to another, and he had hated every single one. He hated the people who tried to take care of him and he hated the other kids. He didn’t want this. All he wanted, was to go back home. But the home he wanted, didn’t exist anymore. He hadn’t seen it since that night eleven years ago, but he was told that there were little to none left of it.

Levi had two modes as a kid. He was either angry at everyone and everything, or a total recluse. He was relocated several times, on the grounds that he was insubordinate and impossible to deal with. When Levi presented as an omega by going into his first heat at age twelve, he was moved to a omegan foster. That was the place he hated the most. There were so many omegas crammed into that building, that somebody was always in heat. Most of the time Levi felt like he couldn’t breathe in there. He was still young, and his heats were just basically really intense fevers that lasted for few days.

When his first proper heat came, he was scared. He felt odd, and kicked the beta man who was bringing him ice straight in the face when he refused to get suppressants for Levi. When the word got around to the head of the group home, she came to visit Levi right on the brink of his second proper heat. Levi didn’t react to her so violently since she was also an omega. He was writhing in his bed, in the small room with pretty much nothing in it. The room was very different from the others. Everyone else had posters or something else on their walls, they had personal belongings, and all kinds of things that made their rooms look nice. Levi didn’t own anything and had no desire to shop. His room reflected what he felt inside, he was basically in a prison. The omega woman had sat next to him on the bed and handed him a box. “This’ll help you get through them”, she said. Levi took the box with shaky hands, lifting the lid. There were different kinds of toys designed for omegas who were going through heats alone. Once Levi saw what was inside, he slammed the lid shut and threw the box out the open window. He wasn’t going to sink that low. He had enough self-esteem and willpower to suffer in silence.

When high school started, he was glad. Finally out of foster care for good. At orientation, he suddenly became nervous. They announced that a requirement to get a campus flat was to have a roommate. Levi’s mind flew a thousand miles per hour. He was sure he would have to go back to foster now. He didn’t know anyone and his social skills weren’t something to brag about. Not to mention he didn’t even like people.

“Shorty!” Levi heard a loud yell in the hall where all the new students were gathered. He didn’t pay attention to it, it wasn’t his business. All the students around him were mingling and getting to know new people. Levi was safely at the corner of the room, leaning against the wall with a scowl on his face. Then he heard it again, this time closer.

“Hey! Shorty, over here!”

Levi lifted his gaze and scanned the mass of people, stopping at the tall brunette currently shoving her way toward him. “It is you!”, the girl screeched once she got closer. She jumped at Levi, squeezing the life out of him.

“What the.. Hanji?” Levi struggled to get free.

The beta loosened her grip but holding her hands on his shoulders, “The very one! You didn’t grow”, Hanji laughed.

Levi was about to punch the beta, but realized he had an opportunity. They had known each other since they were little kids, before Levi was thrown into the foster care cycle. Hanji had lived in foster her whole life, knowing very little about her parents or how they passed. Hanji had only lived in two group homes. One since he was born, then after presenting as beta, she was moved to a foster for betas. Levi had spent his first year and then at age nine three months in the same place as Hanji, that had been the best three months of his life after his parents passed. After that, he hadn’t seen her.

“Are you still in foster?”

“I’m out today, but I might have to go back. You?”

“Oh I got out today too! I’m moving to a campus flat. Hey! You are moving here too right? Of course you are, we should totally move in together!” Hanji was bouncing slightly.

“Don’t you have anyone to room with already?” Levi tried to keep up with the hyperactive girl.

“No, I would have been cool with anyone but I’m so glad you are here shorty! We have so much catching up to do!”

“Okay, one thing.”

“Hm?”

“If you call me shorty again I’ll fucking rip your throat out.”

“Fair enough. Come on, let’s go sign up for a flat!” Hanji grabbed Levi’s wrist and started dragging him through the crowd.

Levi didn’t even try to struggle, just let her pull him toward the sign-up table. He took the chance to look around the room. All he saw was a faceless crowd of people. Everyone was desperately trying to fit in with the current social beauty standards. All boys wearing jeans and a t-shirt or a hoodie with some faded logo on it, their hair all cut the same like they were done with a stencil. All girls parading around in their high-waisted skinny jeans and two sizes too small shirts, hair curled to perfection and a runway makeup on their faces. It was absurd. Of course there were the geeks, the ‘avant gardes’, and the oddballs. Levi mostly identified with the last one. He wore only black, his hair covering his other eye almost completely and trimmed to an undercut. To summarize, he looked fucking scary.

As he looked through the crowd of teenagers, his eyes landed on someone on the other side of the room. The man was almost a foot taller than everybody else, so he must be a teacher. Levi only saw the back of his head, but he still clearly stood out. The man had blonde hair that was neatly styled over his undercut. He wore black dress slacks and a white button-up shirt. It was clear as day that he was well built, very muscular under those clothes. Levi felt something flip in his gut when the man turned his head to speak to someone next to him. He was only able to see a glimpse of the man's handsome face, until a flock of people appeared in front of him. Why the fuck did he have to be so short? Then Levi realized that he was still moving, led by Hanji who clearly had no clue what had just happened.

 

Levi and Hanji revived their friendship very quickly, and in a moment it was like they were never apart. A few months back they had both been qualified for financial aid due to their living and family situations. Levi had also applied for a student loan, and gotten it. That placed Levi higher in hierarchy at the flat, even though his dynamic was lower. They agreed on how they would split the financial costs. Every other month Levi would pay rent and Hanji would shop for food and other necessities and vice versa come next month. Levi bought most of the furniture that was missing, since he did have more money. Everything went smoothly, apart from Levi wanting to strangle Hanji every now and then.

 

Erwin sat in his class, waiting for his next students to arrive. It was the first week of classes, and he had one more new group coming. He flipped through the student profiles he had printed out to help him learn at least some names. They wouldn’t actually help him before he could see their faces, but nevertheless, he was interested. He read some of the names, P. Ral, E. Jinn, O. Bozado, G. Schultz, H. Zoe. Erwin stopped to look at the paper more closely. There wasn’t a lot of text on it. The others had all the basic information about themselves and their guardians. This paper was lacking on the guardian side. There was a name and a phone number. Erwin did a quick search on the number, and found out that it belonged to a head of a beta group home. So she was an orphan, that explained it. He kept flipping through the student profiles, but stopped again after a few. L. Ackerman. The paper was practically blank. There was his name, age, dynamic and current residence. No family information, no birthday or place, no previous schoolhistory or grades, no email or phone number, absolutely nothing. _How did he even get in?_ Erwin lifted his gaze as the first students started to file into the room. As usual, the class started filling from the back first. Except for a brown haired girl dragging a shorter male with her, who went straight for the first row. His class had desks paired up, three pairs per row, and five rows altogether. The class was just the right size, with almost every desk occupied every time. Erwin looked at the two teens settling into the first row, at the desks in the middle, that also happened to be right in front of his own desk. The brunette was tall, and energetic, she wore glasses and had her hair in a messy ponytail. She was talking to the guy she dragged with her to sit at the front. Erwin couldn’t hear anything she said, since the class was full of noise with everybody trying to find a seat next to a friend. The guy looked like he didn’t want to be there, he was sitting sideways on his chair, facing the brunette. He wore a black hoodie with the hood up, so Erwin couldn’t see his face apart from the tip of his nose. He was slightly hunched up, so he appeared even shorter next to the brunette. Erwin moved his gaze to look around the rest of the room, but his eyes shot back to the front row when the girl reached to yank her friend’s hood down.

Erwin didn’t want to admit it but before anything else, he smelled him. He was an omega. It came as no surprise that there was an omega in his class, after all probably almost half of the people in the room were omegas. Still, this one was somehow different. Erwin found himself intoxicated by the scent. It wasn’t heat, that he knew. It just stood out in a very very good way. He snapped out of the trance when somebody in the class dragged a chair against the floor, making a loud noise. Erwin looked at the omega more carefully now. He had black hair that was neatly parted to the right and wore all black. He was very thin and short, his eyes were slightly sunken in and had dark circles under them, making him look really tired. Perhaps he was tired, Erwin didn’t know. He would have loved to just keep looking at the omega, but unfortunately he had a class to teach.

Erwin cleared his throat and stood up, rounding his table and leaning against the edge of it. This was a good place, since he could easily look over the omega right in front of him. He crossed his arms before continuing, “My name is Mr. Smith, I’ll be your English and literature teacher for the next semester. I have three new classes consisting of first-years, so I know I won’t learn all your names. That is why I’ll make a seating chart of you”, Erwin smiled devilishly, “Hopefully you picked a good place, since that’s where you’ll sit for the next six months.” Erwin heard a quiet groan coming from the omega in front of him. He glanced down to see the male punching his friend in the arm, he heard him muttering something like ‘fucking shitty glasses’. Erwin smiled to himself while taking his place behind his desk again. “I’ll call out your names one at a time now.” Erwin pulled out his alphabetically arranged list of the students. “Ackerman.”

“Here”, came the monotone answer from the front of the class.

He was the mysterious omega with pretty much nothing in his student profile, what a coincidence. Erwin pulled himself from his thoughts and wrote his name on a piece of paper to start out the seating chart. He kept calling names and marking them down.

 

When the class was over and the students were packing their things away, Erwin noticed he was looking at the raven omega again. He got up from his seat and tucked the massive English book to his bag that had definitely seen better days. He stood there for a moment, waiting for his beta friend to collect her messy notes. Once she was done, they started to walk out of the classroom together, but Erwin stopped them, “Mr. Ackerman!”

The boy stopped and turned his head to face Erwin, “Sir.”

“Could you stay for a moment, I have something to ask you.”

The omega nodded at his friend, who had also stopped to wait.

“You can go”, Erwin directed his words to the beta.

She turned quickly and left with the rest of the class.

Erwin was alone with the omega. “Please, come here.”

He moved to stand next to Erwin’s desk, not saying anything.

Erwin leaned his elbows on the desk, “I realize that It is not my place to ask, but I was very confused by your student profile Mr. Ackerman. Do you know why?”

“No.”

“It’s practically blank.”

He was silent.

“How is that?” Erwin continued.

“Why are you even interested.”

“I’m curious about how you got in with that little information.”

The omega crossed his arms, “Well clearly this shitty school accepts anybody with enough brains to write their own name.”

Erwin blinked. No student had ever spoken to him like that. He would have been lying if he said it bothered him. “Excuse me?”

“You are forgiven. Can I go?”

Erwin was struggling with his words.

“Or was there another motive for you asking me to stay behind?”

“What do you mean?”

The omega smirked, “Go figure.” With that, he turned around again and walked out of the class.

Erwin was left dumbfounded, staring at the empty doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just read the first few chapters again and my god how bad they are. How did any of you want to keep reading after that?? I need to go back and edit the shit out of them at some point.


	20. The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry sorry, this was supposed to go up like nine hours ago but I totally forgot.  
> Hnngh..  
> But now, backstory part 2!!

Erwin noticed that every single class he held with the certain black haired omega sitting in the front row, he was being stared at. Without fail every time he glanced toward the omega, he was met with a steel stare. It made Erwin a little fidgety, but he managed. When the class ended, the omega was always the first one out the door.

After two weeks of classes, Erwin made his move. Everyone in the class was getting up, ready to leave. Erwin was quick to call out the omega before he was able to go, “Mr. Ackerman, a word.”

He glanced sideways at his beta friend, who grinned at him before skipping out of the class with everyone else. He stepped closer to Erwin’s desk, crossing his arms like last time, “Sir.”

“I was concerned about the fact that you don’t seem to do any work during the cla-”

“Oh cut the bullshit already, have you figured it out or not?” The omega was blunt, and Erwin still hadn’t gotten used to it.

“Have I figured what out?”

“You don’t look so old that your memory would be impaired. Correct me if I’m wrong here, but I assume no more than 25?”

Was he seriously guessing his teacher's age, “23”, Erwin was baffled.

“You must have some seriously fucked up genes then, or short-term memory loss?”

“I- what are you talking about?”

Levi sighed, bending his neck back for a moment. “Look, I thought I made myself clear, but obviously you are not so quick to catch on, so..” Levi opened the zipper of his bag just enough for his hand to slip through. He pulled out a black marker and uncapped it with one hand. He rounded the table, bent slightly and took hold of Erwin’s right arm, “Here.”

“What are you-”, Erwin breathed In, and his brain stopped working. He was about five inches away from Levi’s scent gland. At that moment the Alpha in him wanted to close the distance and claim him right there and then, but his reasonable side took over, calming his mind before he could send out any scent waves that would surely give him away.

Levi straightened himself and clicked the cap back on the pen. He turned around and started toward the door, “Just to be clear this time, that is not meant to go on my student profile”, he called over his shoulder before walking out the door.

Erwin glanced down his arm, Levi had pulled up the sleeve of his dress shirt, and written something up his arm. Erwin examined it closer, there were ten numbers neatly in line ending with ‘~Levi’ A stupid fucking smile made it’s way to his lips.

 

“What did he say?!” Hanji jumped on him when he was out of the corridor where Mr. Smith’s classroom was.

“Get off you crazy fuck”, Levi ducked away from her.

“Telllll meeeee!”

“I gave him my number”, Levi stuck the marker he was still holding back into his bag.

A shriek escaped from Hanji, “What?! how did that even happen?”

“I’m just good at this shit, apparently. Never really done it before.” Levi started to walk to the cafeteria, he needed some tea before his next class, even though the tea they had was shit.

“You are smiling like an idiot!” Hanji laughed catching up to him.

“No I’m not”, Levi rubbed his palms on his face in attempt to claim back his stoic expression, “You are.”

Hanji giggled even more, “I know that, but you smiling is a new thing.”

“I wasn’t!”

“Of course you weren’t”, Hanji mocked and threw her arm over Levi’s shoulder, “I bet your face would break if you tried.”

 

At that same evening, Levi was sitting on the couch of their flat with his laptop, doing his work. Hanji was next to him, her back against the seats and legs toward the roof, head hanging off the edge with her hair touching the floor. She was flipping through social medias on her phone, smirking at Levi every now and then.

“What has that phone done to you?”

“What the fuck do you mean?” Levi flicked his stare away from his own phone that was lying on the coffee table.

“You keep looking at it like it killed your family.”

“It didn’t, a fire did.”

“Oh shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to”, Hanji put down her phone.

“It’s fine. Long time ago.” Levi continued doing his work.

His phone buzzed after a moment. Levi nearly knocked the laptop to the floor when grabbing it. He looked at the screen and Hanji giggled next to him. “You motherfucker.” She was holding her phone again.

The beta bust out laughing, “I had to! You looked like you were going to explode if it didn’t ring.”

Levi looked at the message Hanji had sent him, ‘Whazzup?’

“Are you twelve?”

“It’s a funny word, sue me.”

Levi’s phone buzzed again and he threw it on the couch.

“Dude.” Hanji was dead serious now, “That wasn’t me.”

Levi’s stomach turned, “It wasn’t?”

They looked at the offending phone, then at each other.

“Well look at it!” Hanji exclaimed and dropped her legs to sit up.

Levi picked up the phone and opened it. “Unknown number.”

“Open it for fuck's sake!”

Levi pressed at the new message sign and his heart felt like it might beat right out of his chest. He read the short message three times before looking up at Hanji.

“Oh for crying out loud”, Hanji snatched his phone to read the text. “Can I call you? -Erwin” Hanji looked at Levi, who was still holding his hand up like the phone was on it. “IT’S HIM!” Hanji dropped the phone on the cushions and shook Levi by his shoulders.

“It’s him it’s him it’s him!”

Levi slowly came back to earth, “It’s..”

“Answer him!”, Hanji took the phone and shoved it in his hand again.

“Isn’t there like a three-day rule or something?” Levi looked at the phone like it might attack him, “You know, wait three days before you call?”

“Screw that, he texted you now. If you don't answer, I will.”

“I’ll kill you.”

“There’s my Levi.”

He opened the keyboard and paused, “What the fuck do I say to him?”

“Aww, are you nervous?” Hanji bounced slightly on her seat.

“Fuck that”, Levi started typing.

Hanji read his text upside down, “‘You.. can’”, she said it out loud as Levi wrote. “Oh come on, that’s kinda rude. At least use an emoji.”

“I’ll die before using a fucking emoji.” Levi hit send and dropped the phone again, “I think I’m gonna puke.”

“Away from me”, Hanji laughed.

Levi groaned and buried his head in his hands.

“Come on, that went well. You even waited a few minutes to seem cool.”

“I am cool”, Levi chuckled.

“Whatever you sa-” Hanji was cut off by Levi’s phone.

Levi perked up, “It’s ringing.”

“Well no shit”, Hanji commented, “Answer him!”

Levi took the phone and got up, “If you eavesdrop I’ll throw you out the window”, he warned.

Hanji grinned and lifted her hands as a sign of surrender.

Levi slid into his bedroom closing the door behind him. He stared at the unknown caller ID for a few more seconds before sliding his thumb on the screen. He sat on the edge of the bed and brought the phone to his ear, begging for his voice to not fail him. “Hello”, success.

“Ah, Levi hello.” Came the deep voice from the speaker of his phone. Levi had never heard his first name come out of the man’s mouth, and he hated the fact that it made his chest flutter.

There was a short pause and then, “I think I’ve figured it out.”

Levi felt a small smile cracking his face, “And what was the conclusion?”

He gave out a chuckle, “I’ve gathered that I might not be turned down if I were to ask you out.”

“I guess you won’t know until you try.”

“Then I will”, a smile in the man’s voice could be heard over the phone, “Levi, would you like to see me outside of school, perhaps over some Indian food?”

“Chinese.”

A chuckle, “I’ll take that as a yes”

“You should.”

“Would tomorrow work for you?” He asked.

Levi had to take his phone away from his ear for a moment, to check the date since everything useful had escaped his head upon hearing the Alpha’s voice. Tomorrow would be Saturday, that works. Levi brought the phone back to his ear, “Seven o’clock, third campus flat building.”

“I’ll see you then.”

“Don’t be late”, Levi’s lip curled upward again.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. Goodbye, Levi.”

“Bye.” Levi brought his hand down and flopped on his back. He closed his eyes and immediately thought of all the things he could have said differently. He brought his phone up so he could see the screen and opened his call history. He selected the first number and saved it to his contacts under the name BigDick. He was pretty sure he guessed correctly judging by the outer appearance of the Alpha. He felt something flutter in his chest again and let his arm flop back down.

_Maybe this will be the next thing that I’ll lose in my life. Who knows._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm sorry If you don't like backstories, but I kind went crazy with it and I still have some material for a third chapter like this. That is it then, promise.  
> But I know there's at least one person who likes these, you know who you are ;;) xx
> 
> ~Rory A.


	21. The Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3/3 of the backstory! Enjoy xx  
> ~Rory A.

Saturday night Levi walked out of the campus building at 6.50pm, wearing his black jeans, a long sleeved and thin v-neck sweater that was probably the lightest piece of clothing he owned since it was light gray. He had no unneeded accessories on him, except for a thin metal chain hanging loosely at his hip, one end attached to the belt loop at this back and the other containing his keys, stuffed to his front pocket. He had his wallet in the other front pocket and phone in his back pocket. It was a warm night, and when Levi walked down the two steps from the front door and looked up, he saw the blonde Alpha already there, getting out of his car at the end of the driveway.

“Levi! I apologize, I was going to come to your door, but realized that I didn’t actually know which one was yours”, He wore black dress slacks and a white button up shirt.

Levi walked toward the car, “It’s fine. When did you come?”

“About five minutes ago, I didn’t want to be late”, he grinned.

“Cocky bastard”, Levi mumbled and looked up at him, “Are we going?”

“Ah, Yes!” The Alpha rounded the car to open the passenger side door, “If you please.”

Levi wanted to make a remark about the fact that he was well capable of opening the door himself, but decided to let it slide and just got in the car with an annoyed huff.

Once they were both in the car, the Alpha pulled out of the driveway and headed for the town.

“So, Mr. Smith”, Levi glanced at him, “Is it a habit of yours to hit on underage students?”

The blonde coughed, “Pardon, I- what? No, I-”

“Relax”, Levi’s lip curled upwards, “Just a joke. This is gonna be interesting”

“Oh god... Please don’t do that”, He breathed out and let out a chuckle, “And please just call me Erwin.”

“Hm? You don’t get a hard on by me calling you sir of Mr. Smith?”

Erwin felt heat rising to his face, “O-of course not, I’m very professional.”

“Yea, right.”

“You are a very straightforward person Levi.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

Erwin smiled to himself.

“Isn’t this like against the rules or some shit?”

“Excuse me?”

“You know, teachers and students”, Levi demonstrated by connecting the tips of his pointer fingers.

“Well, in a way. It’s fine if you switch teachers since they look at it the same way as someone having their own child in their class. It’s unfair to the other students.”

“So I can’t lose my grant?”

“No, you’re totally fine.”

“What about you then?” Levi looked at him.

“Me? Well, since it’s not forbidden for us to go out, I doubt anything will happen.”

“Okay”, Levi felt a bit unsure. Was he just making it seem like a smaller deal than it was? Could he lose his job?

“No need to worry”, Erwin reassured him.

The whole night went by smoothly, they had things to talk about and got along well. Surprisingly they didn’t experience any awkward ‘first date’ moments when neither could think of something to say, there was always a pleasant conversation going on. Levi tried to pay the bill, but Erwin grabbed it first. Levi ignored the relentless buzzing in his pocket, that he assumed was caused by Hanji’s text bombing. All in all, it was a nice night.

 

Erwin pulled over in front of the third campus building. He even turned off the car. “Can I walk you inside?”

Levi turned to look at Erwin, “I think I won’t get lost without you.”

Erwin chuckled, “Right. How about something to end the night on a high note?”

“You’re too formal for your own good”, Levi sighed and turned his upper body to face him. He reached his arm out to take hold of Erwin’s chin, pulled the blonde’s face down to his level and leaned in to bring their lips together.

Levi had full control over the kiss, and he kept it short as a promise for more.

It took a moment for Erwin to comprehend what happened. Unfortunately, once he did, it was already over and Levi was opening the car door.

“You should start the process”, Levi said while swinging his legs out of the car.

“Pardon?”

“To change my English and lit teacher of course”, Levi smirked at the confused Alpha, “That is... if you still want to.”

Erwin’s eyes lit up, “I’ll do it tonight.”

 

A few months later, their relationship had been revealed to the school and Levi had changed his teacher. They weren’t afraid to bee seen together at the school. Since Levi wasn’t so keen on public displays of affection, they didn’t get too many judgemental stares. Erwin ignored the ones they did get and concentrated on Levi instead.

At the moment, they were at Erwin’s apartment having dinner. Erwin had prepared his best for Levi, noodles. They were both sitting on the couch, under a blanket. Levi was leaning against the side of Erwin’s chest. He had lifted his legs up on the couch and trapped the bowl of noodles between them and his chest. They were watching some crappy comedy movie, as described by Levi.

“Stop breathing so damn deeply”, Levi complained.

“You want me to stop breathing?” Erwin sounded amused.

“It’s distracting as hell, I move every time you breathe.”

“I can’t do anything about that I’m afraid”, Erwin laughed.

“Aah, stop! laughing is so much worse. I almost dropped the fucking noodles.”

“Would you like to sit somewhere else?”

Levi glanced up at the grinning Alpha, “I’ll manage here.”

“I thought so”, Erwin had finished his food so he set the bowl onto the side table next to the couch and wrapped his arm around Levi’s small frame.

“Hey Levi?”

“Hm?” Levi answered around a mouthful of noodles.

“How come you haven’t had a heat yet?”

Levi tensed slightly and swallowed, “Why are you asking? Do you have blue balls or something?”

“Nono. I was just wondering since I’ve seen you pretty much every day for a few months now and you haven’t gone through one.”

“I uh, started suppressing after we got together”, Levi looked at his now empty bowl.

“Oh, that’s um... That explains it.” Erwin didn’t know how to react to the information. Alphas took great pride in being the only ones capable of helping their omegas through the agonizing heats. It was something he hadn’t done before, but only now that the opportunity to help his omega was taken away from him, did he realize how much he wanted it. He wanted to be the one to take the pain away.

“Can I ask why?”

Levi squirmed a bit, “I- I don’t want to give up control. I don’t want to submit to anyone.”

Erwin knew that ‘anyone’ meant an Alpha and by extent, it meant Erwin himself. He didn’t want Levi to think that way of him.

“It wouldn’t be like that. I would never do that to you, you know it right?”

“How could I? And that’s not what I’m most worried about, I’m more worried about my body betraying my mind. I hate losing control of myself.” Levi set the bowl on the coffee table and pulled his legs closer to himself. “I just..”

“You don’t need to explain yourself, I understand. It’s your decision.”

Levi turned to face Erwin and just looked at him for a moment before talking, “How interested are you in this movie”, Levi nodded toward the television.

“Not at all.”

“Good answer”, Levi moved to straddle Erwin, “I’m not either.” He brought their lips together.

They moved against each other in synch, hips grinding, hands wandering, teeth grazing. Levi broke the kiss to see better, he brought his hands down to Erwin’s belt but was stopped by the Alpha’s hands on his. He looked back up to meet his eyes.

“Levi are you sure you want to?” Erwin was serious. Everything was moving so fast.

“I just made the fucking first move didn’t I?”

“I need to hear it.”

Levi looked at Erwin with want in his eyes, “I’m sure.”

Erwin inhaled deeply and caught Levi’s scent as clear as day. A willing omega. He released Levi’s arms and they went straight back to work on his belt. Erwin moved his hands to Levi’s back, running them up the curve of his spine and riling up the shirt he was wearing.

Levi had gotten the belt open and lifted his arms so Erwin could slip the shirt over his head. Once it was off Erwin moved to kiss and suck marks on his neck and chest. Levi wound his fingers in Erwin’s hair and grinded down, earning a groan from him. When Erwin left Levi’s chest and got to work on removing his own shirt, Levi dropped down to the floor from Erwin’s lap and slid out of his jeans, dragging his boxers down with them. He was kneeling between Erwin’s legs and quickly freed his already hard length from the confinement of his pants.

“Would you look at that, I was right”, Levi said looking at the said hardon. Erwin certainly lived up to the name Levi had given him on his phone.

“Wha-” Erwin was cut off by Levi taking him in his mouth. He groaned deeply, letting his head fall back. Levi was slightly concerned of the fact that he could only get a small part of it in his mouth and had to work the rest with his hand. He continued anyway, until Erwin gently pulled his face up, “I want to make you feel good.”

Erwin directed Levi back onto his lap, legs on each side of his thighs. “I don’t have any lube.”

Levi had thought that it could be the case, so he wasn’t fazed at all. Instead he took hold of Erwin’s hand and took three of his fingers individually to his mouth, coating them with saliva. When he was done, he nodded at Erwin and settled against his chest.

Erwin brought his hand to Levi’s exposed underside, running them over his hole before slipping one finger in. He felt Levi tensing against him for a moment, until he got used to the feeling. Levi had one hand at Erwin’s shoulder, the other flat against his chest and face pressed against the crook of his neck. Right when Erwin thought Levi had relaxed enough to add a second finger, he suddenly jolted against him and Erwin felt new wetness coating his fingers. He realized what it was after the sweet smell hit him, _slick_.

Levi was squeezing Erwin’s shoulder and breathing hard. Then the full realization hit him, Levi didn’t know what was happening. Omega’s only produced slick when an Alpha was present in a situation like this, or in some cases during heats even if the omega was alone.

“It’s okay Levi, it’s fine”, Erwin tried, “It’s supposed to happen.”

Only after he felt a small nod against his chest, did Erwin continue. He moved to two and then quickly to three fingers, moving them in and out of Levi. Soon, the omega was a panting mess, splattered on top of him. Erwin pulled his fingers out and Levi made a whining sound at the loss.

Erwin wasted no time in taking hold of Levi’s hips and guiding him up. “Are you still alright?”

“Yeah, just.. do it slowly at first”, Levi took hold of Erwin’s shoulder’s with both hands to steady himself as he started to sink onto Erwin’s cock.

Erwin watches as his mouth hung slightly open, eyes screwed shut and brows furrowed in concentration.

Levi let out the moan he’d been holding back once he bottomed out, sitting flush against Erwin. His nails were digging into Erwin's shoulders in the best way possible.

Levi soon started moving and fell into a steady rhythm. Erwin held Levi tightly from his hips, helping him lift himself up after every thrust. Once Erwin found the omega’s prostate and he tightened insanely much around him, neither of them lasted very long. Erwin felt the knot growing, and so must have Levi since straight after he came, he panicked for a moment and quickly lifted himself up.

Erwin didn’t question Levi’s move, instead pulled the omega close to him, so that he could recover in the safety of his arms.

Levi was happy to curl against the Alpha again, and everything was made perfect when Erwin pulled the blanket back on top of him. He started to feel drowsy.

“I love you Lee.”

It was the first time anyone had called him Lee since his mother. He didn’t mind. It came from the one person he actually wanted to hear it from.

His answer was barely above whisper, but It was still heard, “I love you too, Alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not proof read at all, I'm sorry about any typos or some shit, but I wrote most of this at 2 am. and published straight afterwards. I just needed to get this out, so I can get my sleep deprived ass to bed. I'll proof read in the morning.


	22. The Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~HOLY SHIT WE REACHED 10 000 READS!!! Thank you all so fucking much! I never ever thought this would get over 100 reads! I was legit wheezing for about 5 minutes when I saw it. THANK YOU!!~~
> 
> The regular notes: The "official" backstory is done, but I will come back to their individual childhood memories in the future.  
> And now more present time drama, because it's been established that I can't write happy and fluffy plot. Oh well, I'll work on that. ^.^

Levi woke up to a strong pair of arms around him and a throbbing pain on both sides of his neck and his forehead. He welcomed the pain on his neck, felt happy about it. It meant something unlike the one on his forehead, but he ignored that one. Instead, he wiggled to turn around so he could face the Alpha behind him. Once he came into view, Levi let out a small gasp. The man was a sight. His hair was all over the place, beautiful red slashes across his scent glands and a trail of dried blood starting from the corner of his mouth. Also, his eyes were open.

“Morning”, he smiled.

“Morn’n”, Levi smiled back and he felt the pull of dried blood near his mouth. He must have looked like hell too.

“You look absolutely perfect”, Erwin said as though he had read Levi’s mind. _Maybe he had?_ Who knows what kind of telepathic abilities bonding causes.

“I feel like shit”, _not entirely true._ Levi did feel awful to some degree, his forehead was still throbbing and a full-blown headache was making its way to him, probably caused by the worst hangover of his life, also there was a dull ache coming from his hips. Despite all that, he was happier than he’d ever been.

“Can I do something about it?” Erwin smoothed his hand along the curve of Levi’s spine and brought the other one to his hair.

“You can burn these sheets”, Levi said with a small chuckle.

“That I can.”

Levi buried his face into Erwin’s chest and inhaled deeply. His scent had changed. It was partly Levi’s own. He liked it better that way. He lifted his head and tapped Erwin’s arm, “You’re squishing me.”

“You won’t break.”

“I need to take a leak.”

Erwin laughed and rolled to his back, effectively releasing Levi from his hold.

Levi pushed himself up, and his headache reminded of it’s presence. He lifted a hand to his forehead, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He leaned on his hand until he was sure he wouldn’t pass out when getting up.

Erwin had taken interest in his sluggish movements, “You okay?”

“Yea, just an infernal hangover”, Levi said and got on his feet, toddling to the bathroom, still naked. He went straight past the mirror to relieve himself but afterward stopped in front of it. “Fucking hell…” Levi leaned toward the mirror to examine his face closer. A strip of medical tape extended from his forehead to the corner of his eye. He tried to pull on one end to see what was under it, but decided against it after realizing how much it hurt. He had a lot of dried blood on him, at his hairline, near the cut, at his lip and cheek which were probably Erwin’s, and on his neck: around the beautiful slashes going across his scent glands. “I look like you tried to slaughter me”, Levi called out.

There was laughter coming from the bedroom, “You slaughtered yourself.”

“Technically true.”

Erwin appeared in the doorway, “Okay if I take a shower?”

“Knock yourself out”, Levi kept examining his face.

“You know you could join me”, Erwin said as he stepped behind the shower curtain.

“Horny dipshit”, Levi muttered.

Erwin turned on the shower and was about to step under it when Levi beat him to it.

“Wash my hair?” Levi’s back was facing Erwin.

The Alpha chuckled, but was happy to do it. He gently massaged Levi’s head in the process, and washed out all the dried blood. He also moved to wash his neck, cleaning the skin around his scent glands, and when no objections came, he kept going. Once he was done, Levi motioned Erwin to turn around and proceeded to wash his back in return. When they were finished, Erwin kissed the top of Levi’s head and closed the shower. They got out, Levi moving straight to the bedroom, drying his hair with a towel as he walked. Erwin dried the shower and himself before following.

In the bedroom, Levi had already put on clothes. He wore a black t-shirt and Erwin’s old sweats that were practically falling off from his narrow hips. “I’ll go and clean the living room, the glass shards are still there.”

Erwin stopped him before he could leave the room, “Let me do it, you lay down. I know your head still hurts.”

Levi looked at him with a calculating face, “Fine, but I need something to eat”, he was about to leave again.

“I’ll bring you something, let me do this for you”, Erwin pleaded.

“Okay, okay”, Levi threw his hands up.

“Thank you.” Erwin smiled, “And hey, call Moblit. He didn’t call me last night. Make sure they got home okay.”

“Yea, I’ll call”, Levi flopped down on the bed again and grabbed his phone.

Erwin changed his towel to a pair of sweatpants that Levi hadn’t stolen, but didn’t bother with a shirt. He left the room, leaving Levi by himself.

Levi looked through his notifications, there was nothing from Hanji or Moblit. He presumed Hanji was experiencing a hangover as bad as he was, so he dialed Moblit’s number. A few rings later, the call went to voicemail. Levi frowned and dialed Hanji’s number. After three rings the call was picked, “Hello?”

“Moblit?” Levi was confused.

“Oh, Levi. Yea it’s me.” Moblit sounded tired.

“Why are you answering Hanji’s phone and not your own?”

“Um, I think I left it somewhere... I don’t know.”

“Where are you, did you two get to the campus alright?”

A pained sigh, “No, no we didn’t.”

Levi felt something twist in his gut, “Moblit? Talk to me.”

“Things could be worse.. I guess.”

“What the fuck happened? Spit it out.”

“Ahh, we were walking through the park to get home, and Hanji decided that she needed a new hobby. So, she thought of parkour, and jumped on the nearest trash can… She kinda missed it by little, and fell onto a broken park bench.”

Levi sighed, “Stupid foureyes… Is she hurt?”

“Yeah.. She wrecked her shoulder pretty badly”, Moblit sounded apologetic, “The metal armrest of the bench was broken and it sort of went through the spot above her collarbone.”

Levi scrambled up from the bed, “Where are you?”

“At the hospital, she’s in the recovery room.”

“Text me if something happens”, Levi hung up the phone and ran out of the room. He found Erwin in the kitchen, getting ready to make breakfast. “We gotta go. Now.”

Erwin looked at him, “Wha.. wait what?”

Levi was already back in the hallway, grabbing his shoes, “Move your ass, Hanji is in the hospital.”

Erwin’s eyes widened, “She’s in.. Wait hold on, you need to tell me what’s happening.” Erwin dashed to the bedroom to grab a shirt.

“I’ll tell you on the way, come on!” Levi was already pulling his coat on.

Erwin came back, wearing a white t-shirt. He stepped into his shoes and grabbed a coat, “Okay, let’s go.”

 

Levi filled Erwin in on what he knew during the drive. When they got at the hospital, Levi’s phone buzzed. He fished it out of his pocket to find a text from Moblit. “She’s been moved to a private room, number 225.”

They walked through the front doors and Erwin checked the big board on the wall that told where everything was located. “It’s on the third floor.”

Levi took the lead, taking the stairs since the elevators were busy. Once he got to the third floor, he started looking through the numbers on the doors while walking. 212… 218… 221… 225. He stopped and opened the door without thinking.

The room was small, there was a bed and two small armchairs. One of the chairs was empty, the other was being used by Moblit. On the bed, sat Hanji. Her legs were crossed in front of her. “Levi! What are you doing here? And what on earth happened to your face?” She lowered the pudding cup she had been eating.

Levi was confused for a second, his eyes drifted from Hanji to Moblit. He closed the distance between them and slapped the back of Moblit’s head.

“Aah, what was that for?” Moblit looked up at Levi.

“You made it sound like she had almost died you fucker.”

“She almost did!”

“No I didn’t”, Hanji interrupted, “I’m fiiine.”

Levi looked at her for a moment before falling back onto the empty chair next to him.

“Levi are you okay? You don’t look so well”, Erwin asked.

Levi hadn’t noticed that Erwin had followed him in, “No, I’m not okay.”

“Awww, you’re worried about me”, Hanji giggled, “That’s adorable!”

“Well your shitty mate said you were fucking impaled!”

“I didn’t lie! She was”, Moblit defended himself.

Levi straightened up, “Wait, that wasn’t exaggerating?”

“Nope”, Hanji said and pulled on the collar of her hospital gown. She revealed her shoulder, and Levi saw the thick bandages covering the skin between her shoulder and neck, “It went through here”, she pointed just above her collarbone.

“Holy shit…”

“It’s all fine. The doctors said that it didn’t cause a lot of damage and the surgery I had was mostly just cosmetic.” Hanji started on the pudding again.

Levi slumped back on the chair. “You know this is your fault”, he glanced at Moblit.

“What, why?” Moblit’s eyebrows drew together.

“I trusted you to watch her after I moved out.”

“Hey! I don’t need a babysitter!” Hanji exclaimed.

“Yes you do”, Levi and Moblit said in unison.

“I am completely capable of looking after myself. Now would you for the love of god tell me what happened to your face?”

Levi touched the medical tape without thinking, “A cut from a glass shard.”

“How on earth did you manage to cut your face on a glass shard?” Hanji laughed.

“I’m fucking talented”, Levi turned his face to look at Erwin, “Did you bring your wallet? I'm still hungry.”

Before Erwin could tell Levi that he had forgotten it, Hanji screamed.

Levi turned his head back so fast that he felt dizzy for a second.

“You bonded!?” Hanji screeched.

It took a moment for Levi to realize that Hanji had just now seen the bonding marks on his neck.

“Oh my god, you frigging bonded! Are you pregnant?”

“What? No, fuck off.” Levi retorted.

“But you bonded! Aaah I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you Hanji”, Erwin smiled, “Levi be nice”, he stood behind him and placed his hands on the omega’s shoulders, rubbing gently.

“Congrats!” Moblit patted Levi’s arm.

“Yea, thanks.” Levi leaned back to Erwin’s touch.

“You look so happy”, Hanji cooed.

“We are”, Erwin’s smile widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed my publishing schedule for every Saturday, so just once every week. The reasons:  
> \- School stuff i.e. final exams and all that  
> \- Personal issues that I don't feel comfortable sharing  
> \- My phone is officially dead, so my writing time is cut down a lot since I used to write a lot on it and now I have to use a laptop.  
> \- Stress, anxiety and all that nice shit.
> 
> I still love to write this and will continue to write since I dislike when a fic is just abandoned. I would never do that, so as a compromise, I'll start updating weekly instead of the 5 day thing I had going on for a while there.
> 
> Hope you liked this one! As always thx for reading! xx  
> ~Rory A.


	23. The Story

Levi woke to someone shaking him gently. He opened his eyes to see Erwin.

“She’s asleep”, Erwin whispered, “come on.”

Levi blinked a few times before he remembered where he was. The hospital. He was curled up on the other uncomfortable armchair, using his leather jacket as a blanket. It was dark outside, the only light in the room being the bright emergency exit sign on top of the door, making the room glow green. He glanced over to the bed, seeing Hanji sleeping peacefully with her hair splattered on the sheets around her. Levi had sent Moblit home to rest after finding out that he hadn’t eaten or slept since the christmas party. Erwin had gone home to clean the mess in the livingroom, change his clothes and to bring them some things they needed. He had noticed a strong protective omegan scent coming from Levi when he had entered the room again.

Levi pushed the jacket aside and got up from the chair, stretching his limbs to get the numbness out of them. He followed Erwin out of the room, the fluorescent lights in the hallway blinding him momentarily. “The cafeteria isn’t open anymore, where are we going?”

“I know it’s not, but I noticed this on the way in”, Erwin stopped in front of a coffee machine, “It has a tea option.”

“Oh, okay.”

Erwin fished his wallet from his pocket and fed a few coins to the machine. He took a paper cup from the table next to the machine, read the meanings behind the numbers and dialed himself a plain coffee. He gave his wallet to Levi, who chose the only option that read ‘tea’ amongst the variety of different kinds of coffee. Once his drink was done, they started walking back to Hanji’s room. “What’s going on Levi?” Erwin’s voice was laced with concern.

Levi stared at his cup, the tea in it still too hot to drink. “What do you mean?” He knew exactly what Erwin ment.

“You haven’t left her side since you got here. It’s been fourteen hours Lee.”

Levi glanced at a clock on the wall of the hallway. It was almost 2a.m. Erwin was right.

They reached Hanji’s room, but Erwin sat on a chair outside of it.

Levi sighed and sat down next to him, leaning his elbows on his knees, “I need to tell you something.”

“You can tell me anything.”

Levi stared at his cup, “It’s about my parents.”

Erwin drew in a breath, but stayed quiet.

“I lived with my mom and dad until I was four. We had a nice house and we were happy. They used to take me to the park to play with other kids since I didn’t have any siblings. Every day, there was this girl in there with her caregiver from foster. She had brown, tangled hair and she was crazy”, Levi chuckled and Erwin smiled at the thought of toddler Hanji. “We started playing together, and as we got a little older, she was allowed to come to my house and I could go to the foster home to see her. Then, one day when I was four I asked if we could have a sleepover. My parents arranged it with the foster home and I got to sleep in Hanji’s room. In the morning, a man in a police uniform came in. I could see Hanji’s caregiver in the doorway with tears in her eyes. The man kneeled next to my mattress on the floor and told me I couldn’t go back home, and that I couldn’t see my parents anymore.” Levi paused. “I didn’t cry. I didn’t see a reason to. It wouldn’t change anything. I remember Hanji getting up and coming to me, wrapping her arms around me and telling me that ‘Now we are the same.’ We both only had each other back then. She was there for me when I needed her, and I need to be here now if she needs me. I owe her everything.”

Erwin had quietly listened to the story, but now he spoke softly, “You said it was about your parents, but they were hardly in the story.”

Levi drew in a ragged breath, “I… I found out what had happened to them when I was nine. They told me that there had been a fire during the night. They had been trapped in the house and burned down with it.”

“Oh my god..” Erwin’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“That wasn’t the worst part”, Levi was still staring at his tea, “I know what caused the fire…”

“You do?”

Levi nodded slowly, “It was me.”

“What?”

“We were very interested about everything in the kitchen and followed my mom like two dogs in there every time she cooked. She didn’t mind that, liked it actually. Laughed every time we asked what something was for. But what she didn’t like was my tendency to play with the oven switches… I was showing them to Hanji right before we left the house for the sleepover.” Levi drew in a ragged breath and hung his head low.

“Lee… You can’t know-”

“But that’s just it. I do know. I know it was my fault”, Levi got up and walked a bit to clear his head before leaning on the wall opposite of Erwin. “She knows it too”, he nodded to the direction of Hanji’s door.

Erwin didn’t know what to say, but he didn’t need to since Levi continued.

“Right after I found out, I was moved again to a different foster. I was lucky enough to get to go back to the one in my hometown, which meant that Hanji was there. I couldn’t handle it anymore. I had so much built up repression at that point, that It exploded all over her. I told her everything. Not just the truth about the fire, I told her everything down to the time I stole a pen from my fifth caretaker by accident and never returned it.” Levi slid down against the wall until he was sitting on the floor. “And I didn’t stop. She became my outlet, still is. She knows things I thought I’d take with me to my grave.” Levi paused for a moment, “When I told her about the fire, she took half of the blame on herself. I knew it wasn’t right, she wasn’t to blame for it. I was the one who showed her the switches and I was the one who turned them and left them on. It was all my fault, she was just a bystander. She always corrected me, whenever I said it was my fault she was immediately telling me it was _our_ fault. She knows she had nothing to do with it but she just wanted for me to stop beating myself up because of it.”

Erwin was speechless for a good five minutes until he found his voice again, “Have you seen the house?”

“You mean the ruins? No, not in person anyway. I’ve seen a picture.”

“Was it completely destroyed or are there some parts still up?”

“I don’t know, it was a crappy picture and I saw it nine years ago. I can’t remember.”

“Could you get the picture now, or have someone take a new one?”

“The ruins don’t exist anymore. I got ownership of the property when I turned fifteen and sold it to the first person who asked. There’s probably a new house nowadays.”

“The picture?”

“Why do you want to see it so bad?”

“Did somebody tell you the fire started in the kitchen?”

Levi was taken aback for a moment, “No...”

“Then It could have been an electric fire and have nothing to do with you. It could have-”

“Erwin”, Levi interrupted and pushed himself up, “ I’ve made my peace with it. After years and years of Hanji telling me it was an accident and I was just a kid, I’ve learned to live with it. I don’t want to dig it up any more than I already have.”

“But-”

“Please, don’t.” Levi took a small sip from his tea and grimaced while turning toward Hanji’s door, “She never let me suffer alone, so I don’t want her to be alone right now.” Levi opened the door just slightly so that the light from the hallway wouldn’t wake her up and went back inside, throwing the tea to the trashcan near the door.

Erwin decided to stay in the hallway for now. The bitter coffee and the lights kept him awake if something were to happen. He wanted to let Levi be alone with Hanji for now.

 

Moblit came early in the morning, he found Erwin outside the room with his head leaning on his hand. He was asleep. Moblit didn’t wake him, instead went straight into the room. Hanji was asleep as well, but Levi wasn’t. He lifted his gaze from Hanji’s hand when Moblit came in.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah”, Levi yawned, “They loaded her up with drugs last night so she’s still out.”

“You two should maybe go home already, Erwin’s asleep in the hall.”

“He’s still there?”, Levi looked surprised.

“Something going on between you?” Moblit came to stand next to Hanji’s bed and took hold of her hand.

“No, it’s nothing. We-”

“Shhh… don’t talk so loud”, Hanji’s groggy voice interrupted him.

“Hey you”, Moblit smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

“What the hell did they give you and where can I get some of it?” Levi’s lip curled.

“Haa haa, very funny”, Hanji rubbed her face with her free hand.

Levi got up from his seat. He leaned over her and gently kissed her forehead, “I’m glad you’re okay”, he said softly. He straightened himself to see Hanji smiling widely at him. “We should go, Erwin’s gonna jam his back up if he sleeps sitting up.”

Moblit smiled and nodded.

Levi grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and left the room. He closed the door behind him and saw Erwin sleeping in the same chair he had sat down on at 2 a.m. Levi walked over to him and shook his arm.

Erwin opened his eyes and squinted at the lights before sitting up straight, “What time is it?”

“Early. Let’s go.”

“What about Hanji?”

“Moblit’s there, she’ll be fine.”

Erwin gave him an apologetic smile, “Levi, I’m sorry for last night. I didn’t mean to make you relive all that.”

“It’s fine. I needed you to know.”

Erwin smile turned into a compassionate one, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're not really allowed to stay at the hospital like that in the middle of the night unless you're a patient but let's just pretend you can. ^.^;


	24. The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for major time skips!  
> I can't help it, I want the story to move along so we'll start off with a time skip of six months.  
> Enjoy! xx  
> ~Rory A.

“Would you be okay with it?”

“But it’s so far away.”

“One hour drive.”

“But you don’t have a car.”

“Half an hour with the train.”

Erwin was out of excuses, “It’s still so far.”

“It’s really not, I’d be sleeping here most of the time.”

Erwin’s mouth twitched sideways at ‘ _most of the time_ ’.

“It’s the best one around. I can’t keep going to the community college.”

“Why not?”

“Because my student advisor said so.”

“You’ve never listened to anyone before”

“I can’t graduate from just there.”

“But..”

Levi propped himself up on his elbow. They were still in bed at midday since the summer holidays had already begun and they had nothing better to do. “Erwin”, he looked down at the blonde, “You knew this was coming. You knew I would have to move for college. I researched this place a fuckton and It’s really good. I could get a room without a roommate and since it’s so close I would sleep there very rarely anyway.”

“I know all that, but-”

“Don’t do that, I don’t have any options. It’s just for two years.”

“I can’t live without you.”

“You don’t have to.”

Erwin still looked unsure.

“What are you so afraid of?”

“Nothing”, Erwin mumbled.

“Yes you are. Spit it out.”

“You can’t get mad at me for this okay?”

Levi lifted the arm that wasn’t holding him up, “Fine.”

“I.. I can’t take care of you if you’re not here-”

“I can take care of myself!” Levi retorted.

“Let me explain. You just finished high school.”

“Trust me, I know.”

“I don’t mean to sound patronizing, but you wouldn’t be alive without me.”

Levi flopped back down, “You’re over exaggerating.”

Erwin’s turn to prop himself on his elbow, “I’m really not”, Erwin lifted the hem of Levi’s t-shirt, “These aren’t supposed to show”, He traced the lines of Levi’s ribs.

“They only show when I’m on my back”, Levi swatted his hand away.

Erwin wasn’t done. He moved his hand up Levi's chest, “These look like they could break if I touched them“, Erwin gently followed the line of Levi’s very prominent collarbones with the tip of his finger.

“They won’t…”

Erwin took one of Levi’s wrists and wrapped his fingers around it. Not only did they meet each other, they overlapped past the second knuckle, “This is not okay.”

“You have big-ass hands”, Levi pried his hand free.

“Your eyes are sunken in and your face hollows out.. It hurts to see you like this Lee.”

Levi stayed quiet for a moment. He had just finished his finals and graduated high school with almost the best papers you could possibly get. He could have taken his pick with pretty much any college in the country. He still had his reasons to stay here. He liked the school, he wanted to stay close to Hanji and most importantly, stay close to Erwin. The bond made it so, that they both would have been miserable all the time if Levi would move too far.

Levi was proud of his achievement. He had graduated as the top of the year and asked to be the valedictorian, but Levi had been so thoroughly exhausted that he didn’t even show up to the graduation ceremony. They had to mail him his diploma.

While Erwin was watching the ceremony and applauding politely after every student's name, much more enthusiastically for Moblit and Hanji, Levi was sleeping to make up for the past few months.

He knew he had once again neglected his health, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about it. Erwin on the other hand had cared a little too much. He would stick a plate of food in front of him if the only answer to his ‘have you eaten today?’ question was a tired grunt, then proceed to steal his laptop and drag him to bed. Levi let him do this on the nights he actually felt like death, but if he could still keep his eyes open and had enough strength to pry his laptop back, he would keep studying despite Erwin’s protests.

It was safe to say that six months after Christmas, he looked worse than ever before. Now it had been a few weeks since his graduation. That meant that eating and sleeping weren’t just inconveniences anymore and he was slowly getting better again. All his hard work had paid off and now he could concentrate fully on college.

“I don’t know what to tell you”, Levi rubbed his wrist.

“I could move with you.”

“Erwin, you have a job.”

“I’ll quit.”

“Our only income comes from you.”

“I’ll find a new job.”

“Fuck, Erwin..” Levi let his hands flop back down on the mattress, “I’ll promise that I’ll never let things get this bad again, okay?”

“Lee..”

“It’s not like I have a fucking eating disorder, no, you know this happens only when I’m stressed out like crazy. I don’t have to do high school and college at the same time anymore, so I’m way less stressed all the time. Right now I’m only stressing about this fucking conversation, otherwise I feel like I’m high or something. This is liberating.”

“I uh.. It’s just..”

“Running out of excuses are we?” Levi grinned.

Erwin sighed, “Pretty much.”

“I don’t need you to babysit me anymore. Granted that I probably did before, but things are different now and you know it.” Levi pushed himself to a sitting position and cupped Erwin’s face with his small hands, “You have nothing to worry about. You hear me? Nothing.”

Erwin placed his free hand on top of Levi’s, “I don’t want you to go. It feels like I just got you in here.”

“I’m not going anywhere, think of it as a long-ass commute.”

“I can try.”

“Aaand we have progress”, Levi smiled and bent slightly to kiss Erwin.

Erwin pushed himself up as well, wrapping his hand around Levi’s waist and tracing his shoulder blades with the other. When they broke from the kiss to breathe, Erwin stayed close to Levi, bringing his hand to Levi’s face and touching the white scar from the long ago healed wound on the side of his face, “Suppose I’d be okay with you going..”

“I’ll go whether you’re okay with it or not”, Levi interrupted him.

Erwin continued like he hadn’t heard, “What about your heats?”

Levi opened his mouth tell Erwin he’d suppress but remembered that he wasn’t supposed to do that anymore. “We’ll just do like we’ve done before, take a few days off and play where’s Waldo.”

“Did you just call my dick Waldo?”

“Maybe”, Levi cracked a smile.

Erwin shook his head slightly to prevent himself from laughing, “No, I mean what if it catches you off guard while you’re there?”

He had a point. Levi’s heats were still all fucked up. He had no obvious cycle, they just came whenever they wanted to and lasted anywhere from two to six days. Apparently, that’s what you get from suppressing too long.

“I.. don’t know.”

Erwin felt victorious, he finally had one good reason for Levi to stay with him. However, the feeling was short lived due to the omega.

“I could try heat regulators”, Levi said more to himself than Erwin, “I’ll go to the pharmacy on Monday.”

Heat regulators would definitely be good, on the off chance that they would actually work on him and make his heats more predictable.

“It would be better if we could plan ahead.”

“Very true”, Levi thought back to the multiple times his heat had decided to start at the worst possible time, like in the middle of a lecture, at the bank or when he was drunk and carrying multiple glass bottles. He cringed at the last one. There had been too many times when he had needed to hide as far away from other people as he could and call Erwin to get him since he was unable to stand up or walk properly. Most of those times he had discovered that Erwin was already getting into his car when he picked up the phone. Their bond connected them in ways that he couldn’t quite grasp yet. Erwin knew when something was wrong with him even if he was miles away.

“I still don’t want you to go.” Erwin kissed Levi’s neck and collarbones.

Levi hummed in approval of Erwin’s actions, “I don’t want to go either”, he admitted, “But I need to.”

Erwin made a tiny disapproving noise.

“We still have the whole summer to live in denial and lay here together”, Levi’s breath hitched when Erwin’s teeth graced his marked scent gland.

“I like the sound of that”, Erwin murmured.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short and bad, like really bad, but that's what a filler chapter tends to be, please don't throw things at me >.<
> 
> Aaanyway, It's past 3 am so I'll better go study for my last tests since it's nice and quiet here. Good night/day depending on where you are! :))


	25. The Party

The summer went by too quickly, at least in Erwin’s opinion. Before he knew it all the nice lazy summer days were over and Levi was getting on the train.

“You know I could teach at college level”, Erwin said into Levi’s hair. He had trapped the smaller male into an embrace. He didn’t care if they looked ridiculous just standing like that in the middle of a not-so-busy train station. There were only a few other people waiting for the train besides them since it was 6.30 in the morning.

“Is that an indirect way of saying you want to come with me?” Levi chuckled softly.

“Could be”, Erwin pulled away slightly so he could see Levi’s face, “Take me with you.”

“Erwin I’ll be back at noon. We only have orientation today. It’ll take a few hours and I’ll take the 11.am train back.”

“Okay, okay. I know. You go do what you need to and I’ll go to work.”

“You give up way easier these days.”

Erwin let out a laugh but it was soon replaced by the loud sound of Lev’s train pulling to the station.

Levi had been watching the train but turned to face Erwin again, “I need to go, It only stops for a minute or so.”

“I love you so much Lee.”

“I love you more”, Levi reached up to kiss the Alpha before turning and walking to the train. He turned to wave at him once he got to the door.

Erwin kept saying ‘he’ll be back in a few hours’ over and over again in his head as he waved back.

 

He was still reassuring the Alpha in him, that his omega was safe and he was coming back as he waited for Levi’s train. Erwin had been distracted all day at work, he said the same things and forgot what he was doing in the middle of a sentence multiple times. Now he was sitting on a bench at the station, leaning his elbows on his knees. His legs were bouncing like he had nervous leg syndrome, making his entire frame shake. When he heard the distant sound of a train getting closer, he was up in a heartbeat, walking close to the tracks to wait. It took a moment before he actually saw the train, but when he did, his heartbeat rose.  _ What if Levi wasn’t on it? What if he wouldn’t come out of the train when it stopped?  _ These thoughts went through Erwin’s head even though he knew that Levi was coming on this train. They had been texting back and forth all morning.

When the train stopped and people started to come out of the opening doors, Erwin was getting more and more anxious. This time there were a lot more people. Erwin flicked his eyes between the three doors that were opened, looking through the mass of people coming out. When the doors finally closed again, and Erwin still hadn’t spotted Levi, his anxious side took over.  _ He didn’t come. Something must’ve happened to him. He’s not okay. He’s- _

“Erwin!”

Erwin turned his head so fast that he felt his neck joint crack. There he was. Levi was struggling to get through the mass of people heading away from the small platform. Erwin started toward him, it was much easier for him to get through, still it felt like forever before he reached him. Only when Levi was safely in his arms, he felt like everything was okay again.

“You will be the death of me”, Erwin murmured and hugged the omega close to him.

Erwin felt a chuckle against his chest and eased his embrace.

Levi looked up at him with a smile, “I know.”

“I won’t survive two years of this.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

“Doubt it very much.”

Levi laughed again, “Erwin you can’t even imagine, the place was amazing. There are so many opportunities for me. I could study anything!”

Erwin smiled he was happy to see his mate this excited about something, “You deserve this. You’ve worked so hard to get here.”

“I have”, Levi’s smile widened.

 

Erwin was right when he said he wouldn’t get used to Levi being away. Every day Levi was gone, he had a hard time concentrating on anything. He told himself that he wouldn’t have to worry, that Levi was strong and could take care of himself. It did nothing to ease his nerves. Still, it was always worth is to see Levi smiling wide when he came back home. Levi was always excited to tell him about his day, and Erwin was always happy to hear it. Soon Levi was doing better than he had in a long time. He didn’t look sick or tired anymore, he was like a whole new person.

 

After a few weeks, Levi was thinking of sleeping at the campus for the first time. He was laying in bed with Erwin, getting ready to go to sleep. 

“There’s a party this weekend.”

“Hm?” Erwin had almost been asleep before Levi spoke, “Sorry what?”

“There is a freshman party this weekend. I was thinking of going.”

“But you’re a second year”, Erwin was confused.

“No, I know, but I still got invited. They said that since it’s technically my first year there so I should come”, Levi was curled at Erwin’s side and lazily drew patterns on his chest with his finger.

“Who’s they?”

“Some guys in my lit history class.”

“Oh right, you told me. Is one of them the guy who breathes very loudly?”

Levi laughed, “Yea, he was one of them. God I hate him.”

Erwin ran his fingers through the back of Levi’s hair, “So are you thinking of staying there for the weekend?”

“Not the whole weekend. The party is friday night so I’d come back on saturday probably.”

Erwin thought for a moment, “I think you should go.”

Levi blinked and pushed himself up so he could see Erwin’s face, “You serious?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“This morning I had to pry you off me so I could get on the train.”

Erwin laughed softly, “I’ll work on that. But I think that this is a good opportunity to socialize and make connections”, Erwin gently patted the spot next to him.

Levi smiled and laid back down next to him, “Thanks for pretending to be okay with this.”

“Happy to pretend for you.”

 

In the morning, Levi could see the battle that Erwin was having with his inner Alpha the whole way to the train station. He clearly didn’t want Levi to go, but his mouth went against him.

“You sure you’re okay with me staying there?” Levi asked once more.

“Yes”, Erwin swallowed, “Of course.”

“You’re so not”, Levi pulled the Alpha down for a kiss.

When they broke off, Levi just waved at him and walked backwards toward the train, since he couldn’t think of anything rational to say.

“I love you Lee”, Erwin said after him.

_ That works _ , “I love you more.”

Levi thought of the Alpha the whole train ride.

 

The same day after all his lectures, Levi hadn’t bothered to change his clothes from what he had put on that morning: the skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a light grey hoodie on top of it, and black shoes with an invisible platform that made him look about an inch taller than he actually was. He knew it was nothing fancy, more like a frat party with a keg and red plastic cups.

Levi made his way to the place he was told to come to. It was a camping area about a mile away from campus. It was starting to get dark out, so Levi could clearly see the fire that had been lit in the middle of the area. Someone was playing music very loudly. Once he got closer, he indeed saw red cups and two kegs. Levi chuckled to himself and observed the people instead.

He didn’t really know anyone well yet. He had some new acquaintances, but no real friends. Levi saw a group of people to his left. They were all standing close to each other and eyeing other people with clear intentions in their eyes. They were omegas looking for an Alpha to mate with. Levi made a mental note to stay as far away from them as possible. He was happily bonded and had no intentions of hooking up with anyone. He was there to get to know to the new people around him. 

He saw a few Alphas who were all clearly drunk already, trying to fight each other but having trouble standing up straight. There were a few groups of people who were clearly already friends here and there. A few people sitting alone or talking to someone new. Most importantly, there were a lot of people, and almost all of them were drunk or at least somewhat buzzed, few were even high off their asses.

Levi decided to go straight for the drinks since he had no idea how to socialize. Lucky for him, he didn’t have to start a conversation with anyone, since somebody did it for him.

“Hi!” A red haired girl yelled at him over the music.

Levi noticed that she was an omega, “Hey!”

The girl took a red cup from the table and motioned toward him, “You want some?”

“Sure!” Levi watched as the girl took the cup and filled it from the keg like she had done it a thousand times before. Maybe she had, he didn’t know.

Once the cup was full, she gave it to him and filled another one for herself.

“You here with someone?” She yelled.

“No, I’m by myself!”

The girl pointed toward a low brick fence at the back of the camping area, “You wanna talk?”

Levi nodded and did something with his face that could have been mistaken for a smile.

The girl grinned widely and motioned for Levi to follow her.

Levi followed her to the fence and leaned his back to it while she jumped on top of it.

“It's more quiet in here,” the girl smiled, “I'm Isabel by the way.”

“Levi.”

“Not much of a talker are you?” Isabel laughed.

Levi grinned at himself, “I can't do smalltalk.” He looked around and saw other people like them, sitting on the fence and talking quietly or making out.

“Let's do big talk then. You mated?”

“Yes.”

“Bonded?”

“Yes.”

“Can I see?”

Levi turned to look at her, he could see that she was genuinely interested. He pulled on the neckline of his hoodie to reveal his bonding bite.

A soft gasp came from her, “It’s.. It’s beautiful.”

Levi let go of the hoodie, “You are very curious about this. Are you mated?”

“No, but I want to be”, she moved her eyes to the crowd of people around the fire.

“Then why are you talking to me and not some frat boy Alpha?”

She smiled and looked down, “Cause I already found my mate.”

“Okay, you lost me there.” Levi drank from the red cup he was still holding. The beer was a bit too warm but not too bad.

“He doesn't know it yet.”

“So you have a crush?”

“You could say that, yes”, she looked through the crowd, clearly looking for someone.

“Does he know you?”

Isabel laughed, “Well I sure hope so since we've lived together for over three years.”

“Man, you sure have a slow play.”

Isabel looked at him with a serious look on her face, “I’ve never talked about this with anyone before and now suddenly I spilled it all to someone I just met.”

“That happens sometimes”

She groaned. “Now you know so you gotta help me.”

“I don't even know you.” Levi laughed.

“But you know this stuff!”

“No I don't”, Levi took a sip from his cup.

“You're bonded! Of course you know. How did your thing start? Did you approach them? Did they approach you? Tell me I’m desperate!”

Levi grinned, “I insulted him and walked away.”

“Oh come on! You’re no help.”

“It’s true. And I bet that right now he is losing his shit cause I’m not there.”

“Aww, you got him whipped?”

“I guess I do.” Levi took a moment to appreciate how absurd the moment was for him. The last thing he thought he'd be doing tonight was sit with a girl and talk about boys. He was living the high school experience he never had.

Isabelle tipped her cup in the air, “How sad.. it's empty.”

Levi didn't know when she had drank the beer, but he was seriously behind. He chugged the rest of his own and took her cup, “I’ll get us some more. Be right back.”

“My hero!”

Levi smiled at her and walked back to the busy area of the party. When he was in the middle of filling the second cup, he felt it. A sharp cramp hitting his abdomen.

“Oh shit…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got only three tests left until I'm free! Maybe I should be studying instead of writing this, but nah..
> 
> Hope you liked the chap, got to bring in a new character, and another one next week but I think It's pretty clear who it is ^.^
> 
> ~Rory A. xx


	26. The Shitty situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger I left you on in the previous chapter, now I can give you more!  
> Enjoy!  
> ~Rory A.

“Shit, Shit!” Levi hissed under his breath, “Why now..” He frantically looked around to find a place to run. He started to back away from the keg and turned around to flee, his escape was short-lived as he ran into somebody's chest.

“Well, what do we have here?” A tall, black haired Alpha crooned above him, scenting the air, “Could it be a bitch in heat?”

Levi stumbled backward and turned away from him, but found himself face to face with another one.

The other Alpha reached to stroke his neck, pulling the hoodie aside, “Would you look at that, this one’s claimed. Where’s your mate little omega?”

“No, I.. He....” Levi stuttered.

“He ain’t here? Oh don’t worry darling, I’ll take care of you”, The Alpha nearly purred in his ear. He was clearly drunk.

“Hey dude! back off, I saw him first!” The previous Alpha took a step closer, trying to overpower the other’s dominance.

“You wanna fight for him?”

The black haired Alpha grinned, flaring his canines, “Bring it.”

The Alpha who had been verging on him stepped away and directed his attention to the other.

Levi saw his opportunity and slipped away from them, his escape ended shortly once again, by a twist in his gut and a wave of heat flushing through him that brought him to his knees. He landed in the dirt, hissing as he hit his side into a rock on the ground. A different kind of pain joined the one that was coursing through his body. When a few other people around him started to get more and more interested in him, he scrambled up on his shaky legs, but before he could resume his running, a new group of Alphas was blocking him. Three total. Levi nervously glanced behind his back to see a fourth one edging closer to him. He was trapped.

A brunette male came within touching distance of Levi, “Hey, don’t worry, we’ll help you,” He spoke in a tone that almost sounded sincere and reached to swipe a lock of hair from Levi’s sweaty forehead, “Oh, did somebody hurt you little omega?” The Alpha traced a finger down the white scar on the side of his face.

Levi grimaced, thinking of the scar that would always be a reminder of how fucked up his heats were and what they could cost him.

The Alpha leaned in and whispered into his ear, “I’ll make it all better.”

Levi shoved his face aside, trying to punch him, but having his arms restrained before he could. To his horror, he discovered that the Alpha behind him had closed the distance and was now holding Levi firmly against his chest. “Let go of me!” He started to trash in his hold to no avail, the man had an iron grip on him.

The two remaining Alphas came closer, one of them speaking for the first time, “You’re in good hands, you can calm down now.” He glanced at the two Alphas fighting near them, “We’re not that stupid, we can share”, a toothy grin was plastered to his face.

Levi was panicking pretty hard at this point, his eyes flicked from one Alpha to another. All of them were either drunk or intoxicated by Levi’s scent. They surrounded him, whispered lewd things in his ears, touched him… Levi felt utterly helpless. He tried kicking whoever he could reach, but his weakened body betrayed him. His skin was crawling and unfamiliar hands were clinging to him, lifting the hem of his hoodie and pulling on the edges of his jeans.

“No, no don’t”, Levi had never heard his voice this weak before, “Please.. stop.” His bonding bite was burning as if it was trying to remind of its presence... of Erwin.

“Shhh, it’ll be over quickly”, was whispered to his ear.

“Just relax”, another whisper.

Someone unbuckled Levi’s belt, while somebody else was nuzzling his neck. Levi went slack in their arms. There were four of them, and one of him. There was no way out. He closed his eyes and prayed for it to be over.

A wave of dominating scent hit him like a truck, followed by aggressive growling. Levi pried his eyes open to see an Alpha a few feet away from them. He had ash blonde hair that was sticking in weird direction and silvery blue eyes that were fixated on him.

A low grumble came from him, “Get the fuck away from him.”

A moment passed, the new Alpha intensely staring the others down until they yielded.

The hands on him pulled away and Levi was left with no support. He dropped to the ground once more and doubled over, clutching his abdomen. A sharp cramp was hitting him, making him cry out quietly.

The blonde Alpha stepped closer to him, making the protective scent stronger. Everyone else were backing away slightly, their instincts telling them not to interfere. The Alpha lowered himself to Levi’s level, letting his knees hit the ground. “Are you okay?” He reached out to touch Levi’s shoulder, but his hand was slapped away.

“Don’t touch me!” Levi spat out and tore his mind away from the pain to scramble further away from the blonde.

“Sorry, sorry. I won’t touch”, he lifted his hand as a soothing sign.

Levi tried to manage his thoughts. He glanced at the people around them, they had formed some sort of a big circle around them. He was itching to take off his hoodie, but instead pulled the collar more around his neck to possibly mask some of his pheromones. The blonde in front of him had gone silent, looking at him like he was waiting. A strong scent of protection and Alpha dominance was coming from him. Levi wanted to get away. He wanted to leave. To go home and bury himself in his mate’s broad chest. He needed it.

“Levi!”

His head whipped to his left. Isabel.

“Farlan you’re scaring him! Christ, control your waves!” Isabel slipped through the people around them and went straight to Levi’s side. She kneeled next to him and released a soft wave of calming omega scent. It was something only omegas could do to each other. They had a way of connecting through waves that others didn’t. Isabel inched closer to him and this time Levi didn’t back away. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, letting him rest his head on her chest. She then brought her hand up to his neck, gently circling the sensitive skin around his scent gland.

Levi didn’t know what he was feeling. It wasn’t like the relief he felt whenever Erwin helped him through his heats. It was very different, yet oddly similar. He felt his muscles relax, his body betraying his mind as he slumped against her. Her actions did nothing to the heat coursing through his veins, but it made him feel safe. She continued to rub soft circles on his skin and released a new wave of calming scent. Levi vaguely registered what happened next: Isabel asked the Alpha she had called Farlan to come over to them and told him to pick Levi up. Levi was too out of it to care about what was happening to him, instead, he let his head lull on the Alpha’s chest as he was carried away.

 

Levi opened his eyes. He didn’t remember passing out or falling asleep, but he definitely woke up. He was lying on a sofa, in a place he didn’t recognize. Panic crept onto him as he looked around the room. He didn’t have much of a chance to look though since his heat reminded of itself. A painful full body jolt accompanied by a boner and a thin layer of sweat forming on his brow. Levi let out a whining sound and rolled to his side, curling into a fetal position.

“Levi?” Isabel appeared from behind the corner, “Farlan he’s awake!” She yelled over her shoulder before crossing the room and sitting on the edge of the couch.

Levi didn’t react much to her presence but as soon as the blonde Alpha appeared, Levi tensed up.

“Levi it’s okay”, Isabel placed a hand on his shoulder, “Farlan is my roommate. Remember when I told you?”

Levi nodded weakly, still looking at him warily.

“Can I come in?” Farlan directed his question to Levi.

Levi was still for a moment before slowly nodding again after a reassuring smile from Isabel.

Farlan slowly came in, walking to the couch and kneeling a foot away from it.

“Levi, Is there anything you need? We want to help you”, Farlan’s voice was a tiny bit strangled, like he had to really think about what he was saying.

“He could ease your heat by scenting. It does really work, I speak from experience.” Isabel told him.

Levi wasn’t really paying attention to the others, his mind was somewhere else. There was only one thing he wanted, “Erwin…” His voice was hoarse and somewhat muffled by the couch cushion.

“Iz I really can't... His heat is a lot stronger than yours. I'm really at my limit here”, Levi heard Farlan’s low voice.

“I know. It's really bad. I've never seen one this intense before. You should sleep next door, I'm sure you can bunk at Eld’s flat”, came Isabel’s response.

“I'd have to go miles away to not smell him.”

“So go to Petra’s place then. We’ll be fine.”

Farlan got up from the floor, “The couch is uncomfortable, he can take my room.”

“Thanks Farlan”, Isabel smiled at him.

“It’s nothing”, a pause, “Okay I seriously have to go, his scent is driving me insane.”

Levi heard the distant sound of a door closing before he blacked out again due to Isabel, who had began rubbing his neck the same way as before and drowning him in calming waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not yet proof read, so there will be mistakes. Sorry bout that, but I can't keep my eyes open anymore, I'll fix this up tomorrow :))


	27. The Refuge

Levi was writhing in Farlan’s bed. Isabel had suggested that he would sleep there, since the scent of an Alpha could calm him. It did the opposite since the Alpha in question wasn’t Erwin. It was a whole new kind of hell. Levi felt cold instead of hot, with steadily coming jerks that ran up his spine in waves of pain. When mated, omegas experienced heats somewhat differently. They were supposed to have a mate to help so when Erwin wasn’t there, the omega in Levi felt abandoned, his body going cold. Still, Levi didn’t want to call Erwin right away since he knew what would happen if he did. Erwin would jump in his car and drive to him immediately. It was still dark out and the drive was long. Levi didn’t want to risk him getting into a car accident. Erwin needed to be in the right state of mind and thinking Levi was in pain would not achieve that. Just as Levi was beginning to think where his phone actually was, there was a knock at the door.

“Levi? Can I come in?” Isabel’s voice carried through the door and before Levi could answer she added, “Farlan isn't back yet.”

She had read Levi’s mind, “Yeah.”

Isabel opened the door and saw Levi lying on his side with his back facing her. She rounded the bed and sat next to him. He was just wearing his boxers under the thick blanket Farlan had in his bed draped over him so that only his head was visible.

“I found your phone on the livingroom floor”, Isabel offered the small device to him.

Levi had vacated his clothes soon after Farlan had left the apartment due to them itching him so much, leaving them on the floor next to the sofa when Isabel had helped him to the Alpha’s room. His phone must have slipped out of his pocket. He took the phone from her hand, “Thanks.”

“I uh, actually found it since I heard it ringing when I went past the livingroom to get a glass of water. Someone called BigDick has called you about a million times, is he your Alpha by any chance?”

Levi’s eyes widened when he opened the screen. 43 missed calls and 28 messages, all from Erwin.

“Yea, he is. Erwin”, his eyes didn’t leave the screen.

“Do you wanna call him back or..?”

Levi knew why Isabel was confused. Anyone would think that a mated omega would immediately upon going into heat call their mate to help them, but Levi had shown no interest in doing so during the night.

“Yes, I think I have to.”

“Okay, that's good”, Isabel relaxed knowing that Levi would get help for himself, “I’ll go back to bed then. If you need anything just call out, my bedroom is right through the wall”, Isabel smiled and reached to gently rub the scent gland on Levi’s wrist before leaving the room.

Levi unlocked his phone and looked at the missed calls. The first one had come six hours ago which was eleven o'clock last night, right after his heat had started. After that Erwin had called almost non-stop till just a few minutes ago. Levi quickly glanced through the messages, reading from here and there: ‘Are you okay?’, ‘Please call me’, ‘Did something happen?’.

Levi took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before hitting the call button next to Erwin's name. The call was picked up immediately.

“Levi is that you?”

Levi was having a harder time controlling his labored breathing than he had thought. Hearing Erwin’s voice made him almost whimper involuntarily. “Who else would call you from my phone?”, he forced the words out of his mouth.

“Oh thank fuck”, Erwin exhaled loudly, “I don’t know, maybe someone would call me from your phone after finding your dead body in a ditch somewhere. Lee what happened?”

“Why do you assume something bad happened?” A bolt of pain accompanied by a shiver ran through him making him gasp slightly,” I-I uh.. forgot my phone on silent mode.. that’s all.”

“But something must have happened”, Erwin insisted, “Last night I felt a twitch in my bonding bites, they have been slightly burning ever since. What is going on?”

“I told you, nothing,” Levi’s voice cracked at the end.

“I would have driven there in a heartbeat but I didn't want to come off as if I didn't believe that you could look after yourself, cause I really do believe that you can. I know you can”, Erwin paused, “Can you promise me that you’re okay?”

Levi didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to lie to Erwin but he also didn't want Erwin to think that he was in pain. “Yes”, He pulled the covers more tightly around his shivering body, it’s not like he was experiencing any sort of unusual suffering, “But I’d like if you came here tomorrow… You know, to see the campus and all that shit.”

Erwin sounded relieved, “Yes, yes of course I'll come. What's the address? I don't think you mentioned it before and the campus is really big isn't it? I'll get lost”, Erwin chuckled.

This time Levi did actually whine quietly at Erwin's voice, but not so quietly that Erwin wouldn't have heard it.

“Lee?”

“Uh-huh?”

“What was that? It sounded like the sound you make when-”

“I hit my toe.”

“Oh… okay. I’m sorry for your toe then”, another deep chuckle and this time Levi barely managed to bite back the noise he wanted to make. “So, what was the address?”

Levi was about to give Erwin his own address before realizing that he couldn't, since he had no way to get to his own room. Then he realized another more pressing thing: he didn't actually know where he was. He could be off campus for all he knew. “Uhh… I'll text you the address in a minute. I need to go, sorry, but let's talk more when you come here, okay?’

“Yes, that's fine, I'll drive there in the morning. Goodnight Lee.”

“Night”, Levi hung up quickly and threw his phone on the bed next to him. “Isabel!” he yelled weakly.

A moment later the door cracked open and the redhead poked her head in, “Is something wrong?”

Levi struggled to push himself to a somewhat sitting position to face her while still keeping the blanket around himself, “A lot of things are wrong but nothing that concerns me now, where am I exactly?”

“Oh, this is the eight campus housing unit, room 35.”

“Thanks”, Levi picked up his phone again and texted the info to Erwin.

Isabel moved to lean on the doorframe, “Hope you don't mind me asking, but why didn't you tell your Alpha what was going on?”

Levi stared at her, “How did you-”

“The walls are pretty thin”, she tapped the wall as if to make her point, “I hear stuff even when I don't want to.”

“Right..”

“So why didn't you?” She was curious.

Levi sighed, “He's a big-ass blonde hot head who need’s to drive a hundred miles to get here. He’d total the car if he knew.”

Isabel was quiet for a moment, “Now I have the song stuck in my head.”

Levi drew his brows together, “The fuck?”

“Hundred miles. You know, that annoyingly catchy song by Yall.”

Levi blinked, “Yea, you can go now.”

It was like she had just realized that she was still in the doorway, “Right, yes. Good night”, she smiled and closed the door again.

When the door was shut, Levi groaned and rolled over to his stomach. He could hear her voice through the door, she was quietly humming hundred miles. Levi liked her, she was like a tamer version of Hanji.

Levi chuckled to himself before bringing up his phone and quickly looking through his gallery to find the picture he had taken a few weeks back when Erwin had just come out of the shower. When he found it, he set the phone on the bed and laid his head down in a way that he could still see the screen. Erwin's hair was dripping wet, drops of water glistening on his skin and his towel hanging very low on his hips. It was a candid shot and Erwin was looking to his right with his sharp jawline and cheekbone clearly visible in the picture. At first Levi found himself rutting the mattress slightly to ease the pressure in his groin. He wasn't hot, more cold than normal even. Still, he was feeling a lot of the same things as usual like sweating and itching. Cold sweat was covering his forehead and back as he started fingering himself in hope of relieving the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on vacation in Greece rn so I have very limited access to the internet. I'll check in on here every time I find free wifi tho X)  
> And yes this was short, I know. Sorry ×.×
> 
> Hope everyone is having a nice summer!  
> ~Rory A.


	28. The Abnormal Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya my dear readers! This chapter is totally not a filler *ahem* that's a lie *ahem* what?  
> Sorry in advance >.<

Levi felt utterly horrible. He had decided that this heat was by far the worst experience of his life, and he had been through a lot of shit in his eighteen years. Since talking to Erwin things had taken a beeline straight to the deepest parts of hell. Levi had never felt this cold in his life. He was still playing house in Farlan’s bed, mind torn between wanting all the blankets in the world to never wanting to touch one again since they itched so incredibly much. The only thing that seemed to cause little to no itching was skin. Thus he had curled himself to a ball, hugging his legs against his chest in order to feel warmer. It didn’t work since he was quite sure his body temperature was getting below the freezing point by now. 

His phone made a sound indicating that a text had been received. Levi reached for the device on the mattress next to him, having trouble picking it up due to the loss of feeling his frozen fingers. Once he got hold of it, he opened the messages to see one from Erwin, telling him that he was leaving the house and getting in the car with a ‘see you soon’ at the end.

Levi sighed in relief. In under two hours he should be in his Alphas arms again, bringing this frozen hell to an end. He replied Erwin with shaky hands that he needn't hurry. Just to have the Alpha in the right state of mind while driving. Levi wasn’t so sure that he had been entirely convincing of his well-being over the phone.

After hitting send, he let the screen fall from his hand and wrapped it back around his shivering body.

A knocking came from the door, “Levi? Are you awake?”

Levi had to really concentrate on forming understandable words, “uh-uh”, he didn’t succeed.

Isabel opened the door and crossed the room to once again sit on the edge of the bed. “Good morning”, she smiled compassionately.

Levi grunted in his pillow as a response.

“I thought to bring you a cooling wrap but you seemed to be cold rather than hot last night. Now even more”, she brushed his sweat soaked bangs away from his face. She gasped as her hand moved to rub his scent gland, “Dear lord you’re like ice.”

“I’ve no-n-noticed”, Levi’s teeth clattered.

“Hold on I’ll get you more blankets”, she was about to get up but Levi grabbed her wrist.

“No.”

She looked at him with confusion in her eyes, “It itches right?”

Levi nodded.

“A heating pad then?”

“No… e-everything itches”, Levi was about ready to tear his skin apart for itching so much. “Everything but y-your hand.”

“So body heat is good”, she mumbled to herself and thought for a moment, “That’s doable.” She moved her hand away from his neck and pulled her t-shirt over her head, leaving herself in a bra and the smallest pair of shorts Levi had ever seen.

“What t-t-the fuck a-are you doing?

Isabel lifted her legs on the bed and laid right next to Levi’s curled up form, “Helping you dummy”, she tapped on his leg, “straighten up.”

Levi uncoiled himself slowly, his limbs not wanting to cooperate.

Once his legs were somewhat straightened, she scooted closer so that their bodies were touching and tangled their legs together. She was slightly shorter than Levi, but she positioned herself so, that she could direct Levi to lay his head on her chest. If she did feel Levi’s boner against her thigh, she didn’t say anything about it. She kind of knew it would be there.

Levi had tried jerking off and fingering himself throughout the night, but hadn’t been able to come on his own. In the back of his mind he understood that it was because of his bond with Erwin. Before bonding he had been able to get off on his own during heats. Now though, he constantly felt like he was on edge, dangling by a thread but still unable to pass the peak. He could have cried from frustration but held his ground against emotions and just gave up on trying instead. Ignoring the throbbing between his legs to the best of his abilities. He could manage it. hopefully..

Isabel’s body was now pressed flush against his. His head was on her chest so he was able to hear her steady heartbeat. It grounded him a bit. Her left hand was gently cradling his head, fingers threading through the black strands and occasionally brushing the skin around his scent gland. Her other hand was smoothing down his back, ignoring the cold sweat there. Levi was shaking in her arms. He had never let anyone besides Erwin hold him like that. Even Erwin was allowed to do that only when he was in a particularly needy mood. There was something that felt very wrong in the situation, but when Isabel started to emit protective and soothing omega waves, all his thoughts went away. He felt safe.

Levi had no idea how long they had laid there when Isabel spoke, “Your Alpha-” She began.

“Erwin.”

“Yes, Erwin. He’s coming to get you?”

“Yes.”

Isabel hesitated for a moment, “Is he umm.. is he a very possessive type of guy?”

“He can be.”

“Do you think.. that he’ll go nuts when he smells me on you?”

Levi realized that Isabel was asking it for her sake. She wanted to know if she should be scared. “No. It’ll be fine. As long as it’s not an Alpha he is smelling.”

“Then we’ve got a problem”, Isabel laughed a bit warily.

“Huh?”

“You remember where you are dude?”

Ah yes. Farlan. Yet another blonde Alpha bastard. He knew too many already.

“His scent is all over you even though he hasn’t even touched you. Oh no wait, he has touched you. He carried you here I almost forgot that.”

Levi was quiet for a moment. He scented the air and was reminded of the lingering scent of an Alpha. “This is bad.”

“Is it really?”

“Well, I guess if Farlan doesn’t come back before Erwin-”

Levi was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

“Too late.” Isabel said quietly.

“Izzy?” A careful voice came from the foyer.

“Stay there!” Isabel answered, “I’m gonna talk to him. See if he’ll go for a few more hours.” She pulled away from Levi and grabbed her shirt.

Levi nodded even though he wanted her to stay. As soon as her warmth left his side, all of his suffering returned tenfold. A wild shiver and a horrifying full body cramp forced him back into a fetal position. He desperately wanted to throw the itching bedding out the window but refrained from doing so in order to stay at least a tiny bit warmer in his cold hell.

 

Isabel dashed into the hallway before Farlan got too curious and came into his room. Turned out that she had no need to hurry. She found Farlan in the foyer, glued to his spot as if moving from it could injure him somehow.

Isabel hesitated before speaking since it seemed like he hadn’t noticed her yet. Instead he was staring intently at the floor about five feet ahead from where he was standing. “You okay?”

Farlan whipped his head up, a pained expression on his face, “He’s still here.” It wasn’t a question, more like a statement. He had known Levi was still there the moment he had opened the front door.

“Where else would he be?”

“I don’t know Iz”, Farlan hissed, “Maybe at his own place? He’s bonded for fucks sake. What the hell could be more important to an Alpha than taking care of their omega?” Farlan seemed personally offended that someone was seemingly staining the reputation of his dynamic. “Fuck, I know if I had a mate I’d rather kill myself than let something like this happen…” he trailed off once his eyes locked with Isabel’s.

Isabel flicked her gaze to the floor, not wanting her emotions shine through her eyes. However before she could stop it, her scent changed to something of longing.

Farlan’s voice was strained as he spoke, surely picking up Isabel’s scent but trying to ignore it, “That’s not my point. My point is that I can’t fucking control myself around him like I can with you. There is no telling when my self control finally snaps and I’ll try to do something.”

“You wouldn't do that I know you. You have never tried to do anything against my will during my heats”, Isabel couldn’t even believe Farlan was thinking such things.

He shook his head “No, you don't understand”, he sighed and rubbed his neck, “I mean yes, I do wanna mate him but that’s just the pheromones, it’s the same with you believe me. It’s just.. his scent is so strong-” Farlan was having trouble forming the words.

“Oh come on. Tell me.”

“It’s making me want to do things I shouldn’t be doing.”

Isabel looked concerned, “Things? What things?”

“Like- I don’t even know! I want to protect him, I want to ward off anyone in a three mile radius of him, I want to help his suffering, I want to tell him his Alpha is coming, I.. god dammit… I want to be that Alpha to him.”

Isabel was sympathetic even though hearing the things she had wanted to hear from him for ages were finally coming out, but they weren’t for her and it made her chest ache. She pushed her emotions down and forced her eyes back on him, “Most of those things weren’t bad. Good actually. Why do they make you so uneasy?”

“Because I’m not supposed to be doing them, his Alpha is!” Farlan looked about ready to kick something.

“He is on his way”, Isabel assured him, “And that’s why you need to leave right now.”

Farlan let out a breathy laugh, “I’m not going anywhere”, he dropped his backpack to the floor like a statement, “Nobody treats an Omega like this and gets away with it. I’m meeting this guy.” He went past Isabel and to the kitchen.

She was quick to follow him, “You’re not thinking straight Far! Levi’s scent is doing this to you. They’re bonded for christ sake, you’re asking for a bloodbath if you try to interfere.”

“Well apparently the shitsack that Levi calls ‘his Alpha’ doesn’t care about him. That’s unacceptable!” Farlan was rummaging through the kitchen cabinets for something to mask the pheromones currently clouding his mind in the best of ways.

“He doesn’t know about Levi’s heat yet”, Isabel defended Erwin.

Farlan slammed a cabinet shut after finding nothing, “He should! If he’s even remotely a decent Alpha he should fucking feel that something is wrong and he should have come here last night!”

“Stop shouting!”

“You’re shouting!”

Isabel lifted her hands, “Calm down. Please.”

Farlan’s eyes were fixated to the direction of his bedroom, “I’m staying.”

“This can’t end well if you do.”

“Only thing that matters is that it ends well for him”, Farlan nodded to point that he meant Levi.

A pang of jealousy hit her, “We don’t even know him.”

“I don’t give a fuck.” 

Farlan was the biggest hater of Alphas (despite being one himself) that Isabel had ever met. He downright despised them all and swore to do right by lower dynamics at a very young age.

“I just need to make sure he’ll be oka-” he was cut off by someone banging the door harshly.

Isabel’s eyes widened in fear of what was coming, “Oh no…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? No? Idk. ^.^;  
> I'm just stalling cause I'm still not entirely sure how this is gonna go down. But next chapter will bring our beautiful Eruris together again!
> 
> Thx for reading! As always, judge my writing in the comments as much as your soul desires! Love ya xx  
> ~Rory A.


	29. The Rejoined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blonde Alphas, bonus fluff and   
> __  
> smUT  
>   
>  What else do you need in life?

Erwin had been on edge for a long while now. Even though Levi had promised him that everything was fine, he still had a nervous tick in the back of his mind due to the slight burning on either side of his neck. He wrote it off to the distance between them and the fact that it was their first night apart since bonding. Erwin ought it to fade once he got closer to his omega. That wasn’t the case. Instead the burning got progressively worse the closer he got. By the time Erwin was parking his car in front of one of the huge campus housing units, he was a nervous wreck.  _ Something must be wrong, Levi wasn’t okay. This could not be a normal thing. Levi’s in trouble. Levi needs him. Levi, Levi, Levi… _

His scent.

Erwin’s eyes blew wide when his brain recognized the sweet smell, the burning in his neck spreading to other parts of his body. Only then did he realize he was already a few feet away from the right door. He sprinted the rest and hit his hand on the door, hard.

 

A possessive growling cut the air and Isabel turned hastily to Farlan again, “Please don’t do this.”

“Omegas must be protected. They are better than the rest of us. They need to be cherished and pampered”, Farlan said it like a mantra he had memorized a long time ago.

The banging started again and this time it didn’t stop. Isabel was afraid that the door would break.

“This motherfucker hasn’t done any of those and he needs to own up.” Farlan started toward the door. 

“No!”

He threw the door open and within the one second it took for his Alpha scent to hit the stranger's nose, he was already pinned to the ground, held down from his wrists.

Isabel gasped, “Farlan!” She desperately wanted to help but the two alphas on the ground were emitting such an intimidating scent that she couldn’t bring herself to move.

The polished overall complexion of the Alpha currently on top of Farlan was in complete discord to the livid expression on his face, “Where is he?” His words came out slowly, but almost drowned by the growling rising in his throat.

“You don’t deserve to know that”, Farlan spat out, struggling to free himself from the other’s hold, “You abandoned him when he needed you the most!”

The other Alpha’s eyes burned holes in Farlan’s head, his growling morphing to one of a wild animal’s, “Either you tell me where  _ my _ mate is, or I’ll rip your throat out and find him myself.”

Farlan knew this wasn’t an empty threat and he might put it to action any second now, but he was too stubborn to stop now, “You aren’t worthy enough to have him if you can’t even tell when he’s hurting!”

In a flash the Alpha’s hand was pressed against Farlan’s throat, ready to carve it out like a pumpkin, “Where is he?!”

“He’s safe! That’s where he is. Safe from you, you motherfucker!”

The Alpha bared his canines, purely intending to rip the life out of Farlan’s body.

Farlan wasn’t as strong as the other, but he was quicker. Now that his other hand was free, he swung it straight into the Alpha’s jaw, his knuckles cracking deliciously on contact.

The Alpha didn’t seem to care about his physical pain at all, instead moving his hand to grab Farlan’s wrist again and pressing it back to the ground. He wasn’t going to ask again. A feral growl escaped his lips and his canines were showing again. As he started to lean toward Farlan’s throat, a whimpering voice stopped him in his tracks.

“E-er-erwin”

 

Erwin’s eyes flicked up in a heartbeat, his grip on Farlan’s wrist’s loosening marginally.

Levi was there, in the doorway. He was poorly wrapped in a blanket and leaning almost all of his weight against Isabel. She had slipped into Farlan’s room to get him while the Alphas were busy fighting for dominance. Erwin’s eyes immediately focused on his mate. He clearly didn’t have the strength to even bear his own body weight. He was shivering from head to toe, his body slumping toward the ground. His eyes were heavy from lack of sleep, skin sickly pale and covered in cold sweat.

“Erwin s-stop”, Levi’s voice was weak, his teeth clattering together.

Erwin released Farlan right away and stood up, crossing the room quickly. He almost knocked Isabel over to get Levi to himself again.

Immediately once skin touched skin, warmth spread through Levi. It was like Erwin was lighting tiny fires under Levi’s skin in the places he touched.

“You’re freezing”, Erwin murmured in his ear.

“Touch me”, Levi nearly mewled, his breath escaping him.

And oh all Erwin wanted to do at that moment was to touch him, but his inner Alpha didn’t let him, deeming the environment too hostile to make Levi more vulnerable than he already was. He needed to get Levi the hell out of there first.

“Can I lift you?” Erwin needed his permission since he knew exactly how much Levi hated being carried.

“Please…”

And Levi was off the ground. Erwin supported him behind his back and under his knees, holding him tightly to his chest. He turned to see Isabel dragging a violently coughing Farlan to the kitchen to get some distance between the two Alphas. His anger surfaced again the moment their eyes met. This time Farlan had the common sense to not interfere. He settled on glaring at him with murder in his eyes. Erwin shot back a similar glare and started unconsciously sending out a scent to scare the Alpha away. He was brought back to the moment when Levi smelled it and started writhing in discomfort.

Erwin mumbled out an apology and Levi buried his face in Erwin’s shirt.

Erwin was about to go for the front door but realized he had nowhere to take Levi to.

“Is this your flat?”

Levi shook his head, “Next building. My keys.” he gestured weakly toward the hallway where he had come from.

Levi guided him to a bedroom. Once the door was open, Erwin was assaulted with the scent of the other Alpha and Levi. He grimaced once he saw the clear signs that Levi had been writhing in another Alpha’s bed in his heat. He suddenly had the overwhelming urge to mask the Alpha’s scent with his and Levi’s. Erwin went into the room and kicked the door shut. He went to the bed and practically threw Levi on it.

“Erwin wha-” Levi was cut off by Erwin jumping on top of him and ripping the blanket from his body.

Erwin frowned when he was met with boxers. He dipped his head to Levi’s neck and started sucking on his scent gland while pulling the offending boxers down with one of his hands.

Levi choked on a moan when Erwin’s lips found his skin. His mate's touch warmed his icy body at a fast pace, it was like his heat was igniting in the process. He bucked his hips up to grind on Erwin’s firm abdomen. He was in desperate need for a release after being on edge for so long.

Erwin smelled the slick before he felt Levi tensing under him like he always did when it first started seeping out of him. He growled possessively and lost the rest of his ability to think clearly, the only thing going through his head was  _ Levi. _

“Levi, Levi, Levi”, Erwin murmured breathless against his neck.

Levi whimpered in response, squirming in impatience.

Erwin kissed and licked down Levi’s chest and the v-shape that would normally disappear under the man’s jeans, until he was able to take his mate’s hard-on in his mouth.

Levi arched his back off the bed when Erwin’s fingers breached his needy hole.

Erwin started with two, knowing that Levi probably needed no prepping this far into a heat, but still indulging himself in some warm up. He opened up his throat to take the whole length in his mouth as he moved up to three fingers.

The only warning Levi managed was grabbing Erwin’s hair so hard that he almost ripped a handful of it out, before coming in Erwin’s mouth. He didn’t know what way to buck his hips to as Erwin’s ministrations didn’t stop or even pause and he quickly became overstimulated. Even though it seemed to be too much for him, he loved every second.

Erwin worked Levi close to another orgasm before pulling away. He almost regretted doing so when Levi let out a pained mewl, looking at him with betrayal in his eyes. Erwin tore his eyes away and quickly shed his clothing and returned on top of his mate.

As soon as the Alpha had lined himself up with Levi, the omega wrapped his legs impatiently around his hips and brought them flush against each other. A lewd sound escaped him as Erwin filled him to the brim.

Levi came again as Erwin’s hips slammed against his ass. This time Erwin waited for Levi to come down from the high a bit before pulling out and pushing right back in. For a few minutes neither of them were able form any words, Erwin grunting and Levi moaning his ass off under him, finally having what he needed. When Erwin’s knot flared Levi came for the third time and soon fell asleep, feeling content for the first time in days.

 

Levi had truly burned out like a candle, the newly born fire in him sated for a few hours. He didn’t wake up when Erwin pulled out after his knot released, dressed himself and wrapped a blanket around Levi to cover his nudity and carried him away from the apartment that smelled of a hostile Alpha. Erwin had enough brains to take Levi’s clothes with him and to see the right building and flat number from the keys in Levi’s pocket. He didn’t see the other two on his way out and was glad of it, the halls were also empty and there was nobody in the somewhat sheltered driveway of the campus housing units. He was in Levi’s actual flat in no time and felt at home the moment he smelled just Levi and nobody else.

 

 

**A short bonus story that is in no way important to the story and you can totally skip it:**

 

 

“Good night Iz.”

“G’night Far”, Isabel smiled and closed her bedroom door.

They had talked about what had happened that morning and after Farlan had apologized for his behavior a dozen times, they were back to normal again and wondering if they would see Levi again.

Farlan turned to his door and opened it without thinking much.

He almost fell down when the scent hit him. Omega in heat had been in there. Of course he knew Levi had slept in his bed, he had offered the room to him. It didn't mean that he was prepared for this kind of overwhelming scent. It was so much stronger than Isabel's. Farlan took pride in being very good at controlling himself during Izzy's heats, but this was something else. Maybe he had gotten used to her scent and could suppress his Alpha instincts to the point of being able to help her by scenting. Now he felt like all the blood in his body had flowed to his groin. There was also a milder scent of mating and another Alpha in the air, but they were mostly covered by the intensity of Levi’s pheromones. He held his breath and ran to the window to throw it open, then dashed right back out of the room slamming the door behind him. He crossed the hall right away and opened Isabel's door.

“I’m sleeping here tonight.”

“Huh?”, she was just getting into her bed.

“Have you been in my room lately?”

“Wha- yes, but there is nothing wro..”, realization hit her, “Aaah yeah”, she blushed slightly when thinking of the noise they had heard through the incredibly thin walls before leaving the flat to give them privacy, “It must smell pretty strongly in there.”

“You could say that”, Farlan deadpanned.

“I’ll go to your room then, I think I can handle it”, she smiled grabbing her pillow.

“No, uhh... You don't need to. I mean… there is room for both of us here.”

Isabel looked at him for a moment, “Yeah”, her smile widened.

Farlan crossed the room and sat on the bed, “Unless you're too uncomfortable with this.”

“Nono, of course not. It's totally fine”, she slid in the bed as well. “Make yourself comfortable”, she gestured to the other side of the mattress.

He smiled, “Thanks.”

Isabel moved to lay on her side with her back facing him.

He looked at her for a moment before laying down next to her, a little too close for a platonic relationship, and warily wrapped his hand around her thin waist.

“This okay?” He whispered.

“Yes.”

Farlan inched backward slightly and gently turned her body to face him. Their noses now ghosting at each other he asked again, “Still okay?”

Isabel smiled brighter than ever, “Always okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand It's 4am. Srsl? Why can't I just sleep like normal people..  
> I'll proofread in the morning.


	30. The Overthinker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so sorry if this chapter is kinda all over the place. I wrote most of it on tiny post-it notes at work and parts of it when I was very drunk. I have extremely high standards here.
> 
> There is a lot of explaining on how I've interpreted some things in omegaverse, especially the happenings of breaking a bond and how heats are different when bonded.

Levi’s apartment was tiny. It was made even smaller by the hulk of a man named Erwin currently staying in it. The place was cheap and just perfect sized for Levi and Levi alone. It had two rooms, one was a tiny bathroom that just barely fit Erwin in it and the other room consisted of everything else. There was a double bed  _ thank god _ that took up most of the space, a small and high table with two stools tucked under it, a tiny kitchen cubicle in the corner with a mini-bar sized fridge, sink, microwave with a hotplate on top of it plus of course, a kettle. Levi also had a small dresser against one wall that the previous owner had left there but that was it, nothing else would even fit.

Erwin watched as Levi’s eyelids fluttered in his sleep. They had mated three times by now and every single time they were finished, Levi fell asleep on top of Erwin’s chest in their usual knotting position. Every time he had woken up, they started all over again. It was absurd really, like Levi’s body was punishing him for having to wait so long. It wasn’t fair at all, it wasn’t Levi’s fault. Erwin blamed himself after he had had time to process the other Alphas words from earlier. It was really all his fault, of course it was. He should have known what the burning in his scent glands meant. Still, in no way did this qualify as a punishment for him. Quite the opposite in fact.

Levi’s heat was completely relentless. It reminded Erwin of the first time Levi had gone through a heat after suppressing for so long. He would be lying if he said he didn’t like it, therefore he kept quiet.

The day had ended and ran long into the night judging by the lack of daylight in the room. Erwin was about to get up to check the time when Levi stirred next to him and subconsciously clung to his arm, not yet completely woken up.

_ Here we go again, _ Erwin thought. As he had predicted, even before Levi’s eyes opened he started rutting against Erwin’s side, soft moans that had Erwin hardening in seconds escaping his lips.

When a breathy “Erwin…” came from beside him, Erwin lost his cool (not that he had any to begin with) and jumped on top of the omega, trapping him between his limbs.

Levi’s eyelids fluttered before opening fully and revealing lust filled eyes that stared straight into Erwin’s. 

Erwin growled possessively and attacked his neck.

Levi’s legs wrapped themselves easily around Erwin’s waist, keeping him close.

Ever since Levi had touched Erwin, he had been extremely clingy. Whenever he was conscious he wouldn’t let go of Erwin for a second. The Alpha had never before seen this side of his mate. It was very unlike him to be this needy.

 

The omega in Levi had thought that his Alpha had abandoned him, and gone cold.

If beta couples ever broke their bond for some reason, they were able to find a new mate to bond with. But a bond between an Alpha and an omega was much stronger, therefore they bonded for life. If the bond broke due to one of them dying, it was very uncommon for the remaining one to ever bond again. Alphas could form a new bond if they desired, but very few did. The omegas on the other hand were physically unable to bond again. If their Alpha left them or died, they would start experiencing cold heats instead of the normal ones and eventually stop going into heats altogether, leaving them infertile.

 

Levi was a panting mess in no time. He was saying Erwin’s name like a mantra up until Erwin entered him fully, making him forget everything. After Levi’s first orgasm, he switched places to be able to ride himself to a complete oblivion. And that he did.

 

When Erwin felt his knot release, he was going to gently roll Levi from his chest to lay on the bed, but was surprised when Levi moved himself. He let Erwin slide out of him and flopped down on the bed, nuzzling close to him.

“You didn't fall asleep”, Erwin sounded surprised.

“No shit.”

“It’s just, I thought that you did.”

“Well obviously I’ve slept enough”, Levi talked as if trying to explain something to a little child, “I just rested my eyes for a while."

“This is good because I really need to talk to you.”

“About what, the weather?” Levi tried to steer the conversation out of the inevitable.

“Lee…”

“No, not that.”

“I want to.”

“On a second thought, I think I’m still tired”, Levi faked a yawn, “I’ll just go back to sleep”, he buried his head into the side of Erwin’s torso.

Erwin looked at the black hair splayed on his skin for a moment, “You don’t need to say anything, I’ll talk. I know you’re not asleep.”

“How could you possibly know that?”

Erwin sighed, “I’m so sorry Lee.”

Levi lifted his head up, not believing his ears, “what?”

“I know it was all my fault. You had to go through that because of me and I want to apologize for-”

“Nonono stop. Are you kidding me? How was that in any way your fault?”

“I should have known you were hurting, I mean… I think I did know in the back of my mind but I did nothing about it. I should have-”

“Erwin, stop. You need to stop blaming yourself for every fucking thing. You always do this because you overthink”, Levi reached to cup Erwin’s face with his hands, “I didn’t tell you, so you had no way of knowing. I know my limits and I know yours too. I was able to handle the night on my own and you didn’t die in a car accident after trying to get here in five minutes. Everything is fine now.”

“But I should have felt it. We’re bonded, I should be able to feel these things”, Erwin insisted.

“What makes you think that?”

“That guy said so.”

Levi’s eyebrows drew together, “What, who?”

“That Alpha from yesterday.”

“Farlan? Oh fuck him. He’s some kind of omegan rights activist. To be honest it’s a little offending. We can keep our own against the rest of the world just fine.”

“You want me to kill him?” Erwin joked.

“A. I could do that myself, and B. You already tried and failed.”

“Oh come on, you stopped me!”

“Ah yes, a poor omega, unable to stand on his own stopped you with his stuttering.”

“Please, leave me a little bit of dignity. Just shatter my ego, I don’t need that.”

Levi laughed, “In all seriousness, you would have actually killed him.”

“No I wouldn’t. I have more control than that.”

“I saw you. You were about to rip out his throat.”

“Well if I was, and I’m not saying that I were, it was his own fault for stepping in front of me when you smelled like that”, Erwin smiled down at the omega.

“You crazy man.” Levi pulled his hands back and saw something, “Your chin is turning purple.”

“What?” Erwin turned to look around the room, “Why don’t you have a mirror in here?”

“I do, in the bathroom.”

Erwin tried to get up but Levi grabbed his arm, “Don’t go.” He flushed immediately after realizing how needy he sounded, “I mean… you can just use the front camera on your phone.”

“My phone doesn’t have one.”

Levi blinked. Then blinked again, “How old are you?”

“You know, I think I just broke my hip”, Erwin said and rubbed it.

“Oh for fuck's sake just hurry back”, Levi released his arm.

“Dear lord kids these days, no manners!”

 

They spent the rest of Levi’s heat in the tiny apartment that was basically a dorm room with a closet-sized toilet. Levi laughed every time Erwin proved himself to be too big for it by knocking something down, or hitting various body parts (including his head, side, toes, hip, shoulder, elbow and crotch) into places like the walls, bathroom sink, doorway, table corner, door handles and Levi.

On the last day of his heat Levi was hysterically laughing when Erwin managed to break a leg from his bed by dropping his weight on it. When he was piling books to replace the broken leg, Levi was trying to bribe him with the promise of a blowjob every day if Erwin would move there permanently with him. Needless to say, the Alpha reluctantly declined the offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proofreading was somewhat half-assed but I'll go through it again tomorrow. I've also decided to start editing the very first chapters since that's some cringe worthy stuff back there.
> 
> Thank you for reading you lovely people! xx  
> -Rory A.


	31. The Scent

Erwin wanted to take Levi home as soon as possible. Levi wanted to be back there too, but he had school to think about. Lucky for them, the weekend was ahead and Levi would have time to catch up on all his work. He was actually amazed by how much free time he had now that he wasn’t doing highschool anymore.

They agreed to leave on the last day of Levi’s heat, since it was a two-hour drive and Levi had said that banging in the car was not an option. Erwin obliged to keep him happy, even though he desperately wanted to be back in their nest with him.

The last day fell on a Friday and even though Levi felt like he could have gone to his lectures, he rather stayed in bed with his mate.

He was currently nestled next to Erwin, doodling random patterns on his bare chest. Neither of them were wearing any shirts, just boxers.

Erwin buried his nose in Levi’s hair and inhaled deeply, “You smell so good love.”

Levi made a face, “You’re delusional, we’re gross right now.”

“You’re never gross.”

“Liar.”

Erwin moved to nuzzle his face into Levi’s neck, “Wonderful.”

“You’re a perv.”

“And you’re enchanting.”

Levi gently shoved Erwin’s face away, “You’re being particularly weird today.”

“I’m just appreciating what I have”, Erwin smiled, eyes full of love.

Levi narrowed his eyes, “That’s your dick talking, it’s the after scent of heat.”

“My dick doesn’t talk for me. I still love you.”

Levi humored the Alpha, “I know you do, now let’s hear that with a clothespin over your nose.”

Erwin laughed, “I can’t change the fact that your scent is weirdly good right now.”

“Yea yea, just quit perving around.”

“You wound me.”

A soft knocking came from the door and Erwin’s scent spiked immediately, protective waves washing over Levi and making him a bit dizzy.

“Calm the fuck down”, Levi said and pushed himself up, “You’re probably driving them away.”

“Is that such a bad thing?”

Levi threw his legs over the side of the bed and got on his feet, looking around for a shirt. Once locating one and throwing it on, he walked across the room to open the door.

He was surprised to see Isabel behind it.

“Hi”, she started, hesitating a bit when he sensed Erwin’s waves.

“How the hell do you know where I live?” Levi deadpanned, polite as ever.

Isabel fidgeted slightly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, “I uhh, I work in the student help center and wildly abused my rights by looking up your student profile. Please don’t tell on me”, she begged, “I’ll lose my job. I swear I didn’t look at anything else but your address”, she started to ramble, “I’m so sorry but Farlan insisted on seeing you again and I didn’t know what else to do since I didn’t even have your number or-”

“Hey, hey, easy”, Levi stopped her, “I’m not gonna tell.”

“Please don’t be mad at me! I really wanted to be friends with you.”

Isabel looked so genuinely apologetic and a bit pathetic that Levi couldn’t be angry, “As long as he has a good reason, I’m not mad.”

“He does… I think”, Isabel turned to look to the end of the hallway and did a ‘come here’ gesture for someone.

Levi peered out into the hallway and saw Farlan at the end of it, starting to make his way to them.

Erwin had taken interest in the situation after Farlan was mentioned, the apartment was so small that he easily heard the whole conversation. He rose from his spot on the bed and grabbed his shirt as well. He made his way behind Levi and placed a protective hand on his shoulder. His nervous energy didn’t go unnoticed by either of the omegas. Erwin was marking his territory by gently brushing his wrist over Levi’s neck a few times.

Farlan reached the door and Levi cringed upon seeing the bruising handprint on his throat.

He stopped a few feet from Isabel, “Levi”, Farlan’s mouth twitched to an experimental smile. He flicked his gaze next to him, “Levi’s mate”, he nodded to acknowledge the other Alpha’s presence.

“Please, call me Erwin”, he extended his arm politely for Farlan to grab.

Farlan looked at him like he might sprout another head. It was uncanny how different Erwin seemed when he was not being kept away from his mate in heat.

After what seemed like an eternity, Farlan took Erwin’s hand and shook it.

“I came to say I’m sorry.” He said.

Levi could hear Isabel’s jaw drop.

“I acted before I knew all the details. It was wrong of me. I realize now that you are very worthy of your dynamic”, Farlan directed his words to Erwin. “Though I don’t know you, I know a good Alpha when I see one, I was just too stubborn and angry last week. My judgment was clouded by… a few variables”, his eyes flicked to Levi for a second before going back to Erwin. “I’m sorry.”

Erwin weighed his words for a moment, “Thank you for that. You are forgiven, by my behalf at least”, Erwin looked at Levi.

“Yea, what he said.” Levi was in a very polite mood today.

“I second Isabel in hoping to be friends now that this is behind us”, Farlan looked at Levi this time.

Levi’s lip curled upward slightly, “I think it’s too late to not be friends anymore.”

Isabel beamed.

 

They left the tiny apartment soon after Farlan and Isabel had gone. In two hours, they were back home and Erwin could finally relax.

In Levi’s opinion, the man had relaxed a bit too much. Erwin was sheepishly following Levi around the kitchen and burying his nose in Levi’s neck every time he stood still for a moment. His mind seemed to be entirely somewhere else. His body was still very much there, clinging to Levi whenever he saw the opportunity. When Levi felt a certain part of the man’s body poke his backside, he lost it.

“Erwin are you kidding me? I just got out of heat. My ass is still sore”, Levi tried to push Erwin’s face away from his neck.

Erwin wasn’t budging, “Mhn, but you smell so good…”

“Get a grip of yourself, it’s not happening”, Levi tried to resume cooking but got very distracted by Erwin rutting against him.

“Okay seriously”, Levi struggled to turn around to face the Alpha, “What is going on? You’re never this horny when I’m not in heat.”

Erwin didn’t respond, only found his way to Levi’s neck again and licked across his scent gland.

Levi shivered, “Erwin, stop. Keep it in your pants. We just fucked a whole week straight.”

“Smell s’good…” Erwin was lapping at his neck by now.

“What the hell? Are you high?” Levi used his knee to pry Erwin somewhat off of him, “explain yourself.”

“Levi please, just Let me… I want to…”

Levi drew his eyebrows together. Erwin was begging now? This could not have been due to his heat anymore. Levi studied Erwin for a second, he was breathing heavier than usual, pupils blown so wide that only a thin ring of blue was visible, the raging boner between his legs... He pieced it all together.

“The fuck.. Are you in rut?”

Erwin seemed to come back to his senses for a moment, “I.. I’ve never been in rut.”

Alpha’s rut was much like a heat, they didn’t come monthly like heats did. Very few Alphas experienced them at all. Some rare individuals went through a few in a year, but for most, they had to be induced by something. And they had no idea what it was.

What they did know, was that Levi’s ass was going to have no time for recovery.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit shorter than usual, but I just felt like this was an excellent place to stop. Not at all because of the cliffhanger. Haha.. I can't stop doing those.
> 
> Thank you for reading! xx  
> ~Rory A.


	32. The Outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RuttTT

“Erwin, what the fuck? I thought you didn’t rut at all”, Levi shoved the Alpha’s face away from his own to be able to speak.

“Levi.. Levi… _ Lee _ ...” Erwin murmured, seemingly having lost all cognitive thought and acting purely on instinct.

Levi was trapped between Erwin and the kitchen counter, gripping the edge and leaning his back over it, “You- Hey! Snap out of it!”

Unlike Omegas, Alphas didn’t experience any pain during ruts. They could grow very frustrated and hostile on the long run if they didn’t have anyone to mate with, but Levi wasn’t worried. Erwin was too careful with him anyways.

Said man was now desperately trying to get his mouth on every inch of Levi’s face, “Lee..”

“Stop saying my name, come on”, Levi tried to use his leg to bring distance between them again, but Erwin sneaked his arm under it and lifted him.

Levi found himself sitting on the counter, dangerously close to the knife he had been using to chop vegetables just minutes ago. His legs were spread with Erwin between them.

The scent emitting from the Alpha had Levi almost swooning, it was pure desire.

Erwin’s hands sneaked under Levi’s shirt. His palms ran up Levi’s chest, riding his shirt up with them. Then he ducked his head down and licked a stripe up from the omega’s navel to the dip between his collarbones.

Levi’s shirt hit the floor and before he knew it, his belt was being opened.

“Oh no, nono”, Levi pried Erwin’s hands away.

Erwin looked up with such hurt in his eyes after being denied.

“We’re not doing it in the fucking kitchen”, Levi continued, “Bedroom.”

Erwin lit up like a Christmas tree. Levi had no time to react before Erwin had already picked him up and was almost running to the assigned room.

“Put me the fuck do-”, Levi was cut off when Erwin dropped him on their bed and jumped on him right away.

Levi saw that he wasn’t wearing any pants anymore, he had no idea when he had the time to take them off but didn’t question it since his own were being pulled away.

Levi was left completely bare with Erwin still in his shirt which he clearly had no intention of taking off.

Erwin pulled back just a bit and tried to catch his breath, “Levi.. can I.. mate you?”

Levi blinked, “I’m pretty sure you don’t need permission at this point”, he gestured to his nakedness.

Erwin grinned, “I love you so much Lee, you have no idea.”

“Oh, I think I have a clue.”

Erwin dipped down to kiss him with such force that Levi thought his nose would break.

He felt Erwin’s fingers at his backside, running over it a few times to gather some of the slick that was already dripping down to the sheets. Feeling his fingers enter him, Levi was fully aware of the ever-present soreness of his ass. 

When he let out a hiss, Erwin stilled his fingers for a moment and met his eyes with a questioning look.

“It’s okay, just sore. Keep going.”

Deeming the answer good enough, Erwin resumed his movements. He added a third finger, perhaps a bit too soon, but he was way too eager to think straight. Levi yelped at the feeling but didn’t protest.

“I’m going in now”, Erwin retracted his fingers.

Levi’s eyes widened a bit, “You- yeah okay.” It was around the same amount of prepping as the times Levi was in heat, but this time his body wasn’t trying to ready itself.

Levi cried out when Erwin entered him, the sound almost drowned by Erwin’s groan. He asked if he could continue and Levi nodded. Erwin had been there for him during countless heats by now, this was the least he could do for him.

The mating was most likely the roughest one Levi had ever experienced. Erwin’s hard thrust making the headboard of the bed hit the wall every time. Levi’s ass was screaming for help, but his mind was asking for more. He came when Erwin’s knot started to grow, making his hole twitch and Erwin groan.

Levi’s eyes widened again when he felt the knot keep growing past the point he was familiar with, “Erwi- h-holy fuck.” Levi was being stretched wider than he’d ever been. His breath hitched and a stab of pain shot through him.

Erwin cradled his body with his arms, rolling them over as gently as possible.

When the know finally stopped expanding, Levi let out a sob he’d held back, collapsing on Erwin’s chest.

Concern and regret filled Erwin, his mind was clearing and now his thoughts went to Levi, “Are you okay?” Erwin ran his fingers through Levi’s hair, “Did I hurt you? Talk to me Lee.”

Levi lifted his head, “Your knot is fucking huge, you almost tore me in half.”

Erwin smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry, I can’t help it.”

“You can prep more.”

“I’ll prep you for an hour next time.”

“I’ll kill you if you try to.”

Erwin laughed, “fifty-nine minutes it is then.”

Levi rolled his eyes. He ignored the throbbing in his ass and moved onto more pressing issues, “What the hell made you go into rut now?”

Erwin thought for a moment, “I don’t know, your heat maybe?”

“It ended already, not possible.”

“You do smell different somehow, sweeter.”

Levi raised a thin brow.

“I don’t know how to describe it. It’s.. just intoxicating.”

“Lingering heat?”

“No, it’s different”, Erwin scented the air, “It smells like you, but with something else mixed to it, something new but still familiar.”

Levi was confused, “I’ve only been around you.”

“I can’t explain it either.”

_ Something new. _

 

“Levi.”

“Levi wake up.”

Levi opened his eyes slowly, the first thing he noticed was the emptiness in him, having previously been way too full.

“We should eat”, Erwin said, “We haven’t eaten since we came home.”

“If you recall, I was making food before you came onto me.”

“Were you? Ah, good then. I can pick up on where you left.”

Levi almost wanted to laugh at the fact that Erwin had no memory of cornering him in the kitchen. The man was a one horny bastard.

“I can do that myself just fine”, Levi rolled out of the bed and to his feet, feeling slightly unsteady and limping as he walked. They ate in peace, but soon after finishing, Erwin’s rut reminded of himself and they ended up on the couch in a tangled mess of limbs. This time Levi was more prepared for the overgrowing knot and braced himself beforehand, Erwin helping him through it by kissing his neck.

 

Erwin was out of the rut in three days, so they only had to miss Monday from work and school. Or so Levi thought. As it turned out, mating for ten days straight was not something that he could just bounce back from. Erwin was annoyingly fine after it, but Levi was feeling death under the covers in bed. At Tuesday morning, he glared at Erwin as he brought him a bottle of water and painkillers, ready to go to work himself.

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.”

“You did this to me.”

“I know”, Erwin kneeled next to the bed, “But at least my selfish side is happy because I get to keep you here with me for a bit longer.”

“I’ll fall behind on assignments.”

“You can do them here.”

“I don’t have my-”

Erwin lifted his hand to Levi’s line of vision so he could see the laptop in it, “Use mine.”

“You need it at work.”

“The school has like a million laptops, I think I’ll manage”, Erwin smiled as he set the device on the bed, “Don’t overwork yourself.”

“You overworked me”, Levi huffed.

Erwin straightened himself, “I’ll be back at three with Chinese takeout.”

“Get me chicken and I’ll consider forgiving you.”

Erwin laughed and kissed the top of Levi’s head before saying his goodbye.

Levi reached for the painkillers and the water right away. Then took the laptop to see how big of a workload he had to deal with. It was less than he’d expected, but still a fuckton. He turned to his stomach to keep his ass in the air and started writing.

Six hours in, he had finished two essays and started on a presentation. The painkillers were wearing down and his bladder was killing him. With great struggling, he made it to his feet and limped to the bathroom, after relieving himself and flushing the toilet, he moved to the sink to wash his hands, but before he could, he felt sick. He turned back and threw up in the toilet. He grimaced and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.  _ Disgusting _ . He staggered to his feet and washed his hands and his face. He was about to go back to bed but remembered the painkillers. He opened the medicine cabinet, reaching for the bottle, but stopping as his eyes landed on something else. His birth control. It was here. He didn’t have it with him last week.

...

No, it wasn’t possible. He couldn’t have kids, it was such a small chance. This was just a coincidence and he didn’t feel sick anymore. His mind was just trying to overthink the situation. He grabbed the painkillers and slammed the cabinet shut. His heartbeat through the roof and only one thought running through his head.

_ Could it be? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihihi, this whole fic has become so self-indulgent :D  
> Hope you enjoyed, comments and kudos are much appreciated xx
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> ~Rory A.


	33. The Tests

_No way._

 

Erwin’s day had been frustrating. He messed up constantly in class, the students having to remind him of the things he’d forgotten like turning on the projector. That particular one was brought to his attention only after he’d already gone through half of his material, since none of his students wanted to be the one to tell him in order of sparing him the embarrassment.

The reason behind his constant messing up was of course Levi.

These were the days he would be most sore and vulnerable. Erwin desperately wanted to be there for him and to serve his every need. After all, Levi had been more than understanding during his rut. He still cursed the Alpha in him for deciding to go into his very first rut right after Levi’s heat. The poor omega having no time for recovery and was probably feeling it all right about now. Erwin knew that his rut had to be induced by something and he was racking his brain trying to think of what it was.

His day had finally ended and he was standing at the door of their apartment. After twisting the key in the lock, he stepped inside and inhaled deeply.

_Ah, what a beautiful scent._

It was coming from Levi, that he knew, but there was something different to his normal scent that Erwin couldn’t quite place. It had slightly changed, something added to it, like a pinch of cinnamon to a cup of coffee. He liked it, liked it a lot. It smelled like home to him.

Speaking of, “Levi?”

Erwin heard no answer, “Lee?”

Silence. Erwin’s heartbeat rose. A rush of guilty thoughts hitting him right away. He shouldn’t have gone to work, he should have stayed by Levi’s side, taking care of his omega like any Alpha should. _This is my fault._ Erwin dashed into the bedroom, empty. He ran straight to the bathroom, empty. _My fault._ He went back, intending to check the living room and kitchen but froze right after exiting the bedroom.

Levi was standing at the doorstep, “Why the fuck is the front door open?”

Erwin downright attacked the omega, wrapping his arms around his small frame protectively, “Thank god.”

“I feel like I should be asking but this happens way too often for me to be surprised anymore”, Levi’s voice was a bit muffled by Erwin’s chest.

Erwin released his mate from the hug but kept his hands on Levi’s arms, “Where were you? Why aren’t you in bed?”

Levi fidgeted slightly, “I had to run some errands, I thought I’d be back before you.”

“What errands?”

Levi lifted his hand so Erwin could see the pharmacy bag dangling from his pointer finger.

“Why didn’t you call me? I could have gotten you what you need. You should be resting”, Erwin assumed the bag contained omegan necessities to aid in recovery after a heat.

“I uhh.. I need to go to the bathroom”, Levi slipped past Erwin and disappeared through the bedroom door, leaving Erwin dumbfounded.

 

Levi stared at them, they stared him back, all five of them perfectly lined on the edge of the sink. He dropped his head into his hands, losing the staring competition. He currently sat on the closed toilet lid, wondering how badly he’d messed up.

Levi had hoped to do this without the nervous and worrying scent of his mate seeping through the closed door, meaning the man was waiting just outside with probably a plethora of questions. He had been so sure that he could be back before Erwin, but choosing the right test had taken more time than he had expected. After standing in front of them for a good forty minutes and shooing away at least six overachieving shop helpers, he finally just took the five most expensive ones.

“Levi? Are you alright?”

Levi sighed, he knew Erwin would ask sooner or later, “No idea.” He lifted his face and looked at the timer he had set up on his phone. It showed zeros. Levi drew in a ragged breath and stood up, looking at the sink.

 

_No fucking way._

 

Five tests, ten faint lines. Two in each.

“Lee please come out”, concern was lacing Erwin’s voice.

Levi snapped out of his trance and grabbed all the tests in one hand like a bouquet of failure and walked out.

Erwin immediately rose from his spot at the foot of the bed and looked at Levi’s unreadable expression, “What’s wrong, did I do something?”

Levi let out a tiny nervous chuckle, “You could say so”, he stuck the tests on top of the dresser and hurried out of the room, wanting to wash his hands but not in the bathroom. Kitchen sink it was then.

He barely reached the sink before he was completely immobilized by a pair of strong arms wrapping around him from behind.

“Lee I love you so much”, Erwin spoke into his hair.

Levi wasn’t feeling very comforted by his words, “I can’t breathe you big fuck.”

Erwin loosened his hold so that Levi could turn around.

“Are you for real?”

“You saw the sticks.”

Erwin was smiling impossibly widely, “You.. you’re..”

“Going to get fat”, Levi helped the Alpha to finish his sentence.

Erwin let out a laugh, “This is amazing, it’s unbelievable”, Erwin couldn’t really express what he was feeling in words, “Why aren’t you happy?”

Levi wrinkled his nose, “I just… I failed my plans, Erwin.”

“What?”

“I was supposed to graduate in two years, there is no way I can do that now”, Levi dropped his eyes to the floor.

“Lee”, Erwin gently cupped his face and brought it back up, “You never had to do that, you can take a gap year or two and come back.”

“But I had a plan!” Levi interrupted him, “I don’t want to depend on anyone. I need to get a job and it’s almost impossible without a degree.”

“What you need to do, is stop talking about depending on me. We’re going to start a family love, what is mine is yours, and I hope you feel the same.”

“That’s the point, I have nothing to give.”

“You have so much to give”, Erwin moved his hands to Levi’s flat midsection, “You’re giving me everything.”

Levi turned his face away again, “I’m eighteen for fucks sake, this wasn’t supposed to happen yet.”

“We thought it might never happen. This is a miracle Lee”, Erwin smiled tenderly, “It doesn’t matter that you’re young, I’m here for you and I’m not going anywhere. We can do this together.”

“It could not be true, maybe the tests were broken or something.”

“I know it’s true”, Erwin said.

Levi turned to him with a questioning look.

“I can smell it. Your scent is different. I understand it now, it’s not just you I’m smelling anymore.”

Levi’s eyes widened a bit, like he was just now realizing it, “I’m gonna throw up.” He turned quickly to face the sink so the cleanup would be easier.

Erwin smoothed his hand up and down Levi’s back and handed him a tissue when he was done.

“You should lie down”, Erwin suggested.

“I’m fine.”

“Please?”

Levi looked at him for a moment, “Okay, but I’m not going alone.”

Erwin was happy to comply. He followed the omega to the bedroom and let him lie down on top of the covers first, before settling right next to him, laying a protective hand on his abdomen.

Levi brought his own hand to intertwine with Erwin’s, “I think I might be happy.”

Erwin smiled at him, “You might be?”

“You know what I mean. I just need to let it sink in before I can truly know how I feel about it.”

“I know I feel happier than ever.”

“It’s good that one of us knows.”

Erwin’s face was beginning to hurt from smiling so much but he couldn’t help it, “You know, I had already made my peace with probably never having children of my own, the odds weren’t that good. This is like achieving the impossible. You have no idea how much I love you.”

“Well, you better keep thinking that way.”

“Nothing can change the way I think about you.”

“Give it a few months.”

Erwin laughed, “I’ll do that.”

“You’re such a dad already, what the fuck is it gonna call me then, mom?”

“If you want to.”

“Fuck no.”

Erwin thought for a moment, “How about ayah?”

“What is that?”

“It’s Indonesian for father.”

“How did you come up with that? We’re not Indonesian.”

“My grandfather was.”

“Really? How come I didn’t know?”

“I don’t really like to think about my childhood. There were still some nice things, like him for example. My father used to call him ayah, I called him opa. Even though my father was a terrible man, opa was always nice to me. He taught me some Indonesian but sadly I’ve forgotten almost all of it.”

Levi examined Erwin’s face, “You don’t look even a bit Indonesian to me.”

“I know, I’m only quarter Indonesian since opa’s mate was as white as a sheet of paper. She died very young so I never got to meet her. I’ve only seen old pictures. Father took my mothers name when they mated since he didn't like his roots and didn’t want to be associated with them. The only nice thing he did to my grandfather was calling him ayah like he wished.”

Levi was glad to finally hear about Erwin’s childhood. Erwin already knew about most of his, and neither had really been in a good place growing up. They were very fortunate to have each other now and would do everything in their power to spare their child of all the things they’d gone through.

“Ayah it is.”

Erwin smiled and turned his head to kiss Levi's forehead, "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should try cinnamon in your coffee.  
> Also salt works too, no joke.


	34. The Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I legit fell asleep on my desk last night while writing this chapter. I've been so sleep deprived lately (surviving on about 3 hours of sleep every night) and it finally caught up with me. I slept 14 hours and my back is killing me.  
> When I woke up I felt so fucking bad for missing my update time and the chapter wasn't even finished yet, I'm so so so sorry. I hope you understand.
> 
> Oh, and warning for a lot of mentions of vomiting ^^;
> 
> ~Rory A. xx

A week after hearing the news, Erwin was back to his usual mindset: worrying over Levi’s health. Said omega was currently puking his guts out and Erwin had been banned from the bathroom for 'being as helpful as a bag of shit’. Erwin tried to make himself useful by brewing Levi his favourite tea and something to eat. He decided on a tuna salad since it was a definite win with Levi, he could easily live with just eating tuna salad and nothing else. Erwin found it endearing for some reason and he was always happy to make it for the omega. Erwin was chopping cucumber by the time Levi emerged from the bathroom. His skin was paler than usual and a sickly shade of gray, his eyes bearing black circles bigger than usual and lips puffy from throwing up. He wore mostly Erwin's clothes, black sweats with the strings tied as tightly as possible and a very large grey sweatshirt. He walked to the breakfast bar where Erwin was working and sat down, leaning on his elbows.

“How are you feeling?” Erwin tried.

Levi glared at him, “Absolutely wonderful.”

Erwin brushed it off, “I’m making tuna salad for you.”

“Don’t bother, I can’t keep it down.”

“You haven’t tried this, maybe you can”, Erwin was hopeful. It didn’t last very long since as soon as he opened the tuna can, Levi gagged and dashed back to the bathroom. So much for that then. Erwin threw the can in the trash, tied the plastic bag and carried it to the hallway so the smell wouldn’t disturb Levi. He made a mental note to throw the bag away when he left the flat next time, but right now the hall would do. When he closed the front door, Levi came back out looking like death.

“Why the fuck? I love tuna..”

Erwin wished he could do something, “I’m sorry Lee. How about just the salad?”

“No I don’t wanna throw up anymore”, Levi walked to the living room and flopped on the couch, pulling his legs in and curling into a ball.

Erwin picked up the tea he had made earlier and went to sit next to Levi, gently stroking his hair until his hand was swatted away.

“Tea?”

“No.”

“Lee please, you need to stay hydrated.”

“There’s no point.”

“You’re going to be throwing up bile soon like last night if you don’t get something in your system.”

Levi was suddenly very compliant to drink the tea. He sat up and took the cup, drinking its contents in less than five seconds.

“Good?”

“Fuck off”, Levi put the cup down and settled on leaning against Erwin’s shoulder, “I have about twenty minutes before that tea needs to get out of my body again.”

“How about some rest then, you look like you haven't slept in months.”

“I feel like I haven't.”

Erwin reached to his left and grabbed a blanket, carefully spreading it over Levi, “Just close your eyes for a moment.”

“Mmh..”, Levi did.

Much to Erwin's surprise, Levi actually fell asleep. His slow breathing calmed the Alpha. Erwin turned on the tv and set the volume on low so Levi wouldn’t wake. He really needed the rest.

After a while, Levi started to jerk slightly in his sleep. Erwin ignored the tv and looked at Levi instead. His forehead was shining a bit like he was sweating and his arms jerked every now and then.

Erwin's mind immediately went to heat, but it couldn't be since Levi was pregnant.

Levi's eyebrows drew together and his eyes were moving frantically under the lids. Erwin understood what was happening when a quiet “No”, escaped Levi’s lips. He was having a nightmare.

“Levi?” Erwin gently shook his shoulder.

Levi twitched, “N-no don’t..”

Erwin’s concern rose, “Lee? Wake up”, he shook a bit harder and Levi jerked awake, quickly putting room between them by staggering backward on the couch.

Erwin was confused, “What’s wrong?”

Levi let out a breath and relaxed back into the couch cushions, “Nothing, just a dream.”

“It looked frightening, could you tell me about it?”

“No, It was really not a big deal, just some random nightmare I guess.”

“Are you sure?”

Levi nodded and inched back to lean against Erwin, this time lifting Erwin’s arm and nestling under it, leaning his head on Erwin’s chest.

Erwin was surprised to see Levi initiating such an intimate position, it was very rare. Nevertheless, Erwin wrapped his arm tighter around Levi’s form and kissed the top of his head.

 

It kept happening. Levi kept brushing it off. Erwin got more and more worried.

One night, Erwin woke to Levi trashing next to him.

“No.. away from me…” Levi was sweating again and his eyebrows drawn together, “Don’t..”

“Lee?” Erwin placed a hand on his shoulder and Levi flinched in his sleep.

“Don’t touch me..”

Erwin knew the words weren’t for him, but he still felt a pang of hurt in his chest, “Lee it’s me”, Erwin took one of Levi’s wrists and brought it to his neck, rubbing it there.

Levi’s muscles relaxed and he melted on the sheets like an ice cube on a hot day. Slowly his eyes fluttered open.

“Levi, what’s going on? What are you not telling me?”

Levi’s eyes focused on Erwin and he sighed, “It’s just nightmares.”

“It sounded like somebody was trying to touch you.”

Levi’s eyes fell.

“Has something happened?”

Levi wanted to look anywhere else but Erwin.

“Lee please, I’m worried about you. Tell me.”

“Yes.” Levi forced out.

Erwin drew in a breath, “I need to know.”

Levi still averted Erwin’s stare, “I- it was when my last heat started. It happened at the party I went to”, Levi paused. “Everything happened so fast. There were a lot of Alphas a-and I couldn’t get away. They surrounded me”, Levi’s voice was fading, going quieter all the time but Erwin still heard, “Touched me..”

Erwin’s eyes widened.

“They.. They…”

“Did they force you into it?”

Levi shook his head, “They didn’t get that far, but it was so close.”

Erwin was visibly relieved some, _at least he wasn’t raped_.

“Farlan stopped it.”

“Farlan? The Alpha keeping you from me?”

Levi nodded, “He ended it and helped me away from there. He gave me his room and stayed away from his own house for almost the entire time I was there.”

Erwin felt like he needed to thank him.

“He’s a good guy, really.”

“I trust you on that. But why did you keep this from me?”

“I didn’t want you to worry over nothing and be on edge every time I was at school.”

“That wasn’t nothing”, Erwin insisted, “You could have been used or seriously hurt.”

“I know all that, believe me. I just wanna forget it but apparently I can’t”, Levi propped himself up and rubbed his face in his hands.

“Did you at least tell someone at the school?”

“No, they can’t do anything about that shit, it’s on me. Besides, it’s not like It’ll happen again anytime soon”, Levi gestured to his still flat abdomen.

“But-”

“There is no use telling more people, this happens.”

“It shouldn’t.”

“I agree”, Levi drew his eyebrows together, “Shit.”

“Wh-”, Erwin started but Levi was already running for the bathroom. He heard the telltale sounds of last night’s toast leaving Levi’s body, the toilet flushing, sink running and muttered profanities.

Levi came back out, glaring at Erwin murderously, “Your kid is trying to kill me.”

Erwin let a smile crack his face, “It just makes it feel more real”, he patted the bed softly.

“Oh it’s plenty real for me you fucker”, Levi shuffled back into the bed and ‘accidentally’ kicked Erwin in the process.

“It still feels like a too good to be true thing for me”, Erwin admitted.

“I can make it more real by puking on top of you next time”, Levi grumbled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So continuing from the notes at the top If somebody is interested. This shit happens to me all the time. I can't even remember the last time I could actually go to sleep when I wanted to. It takes me over two hours to fall asleep every night and I sleep very badly. If something wakes me up that's it, no more sleep for the rest of the night. I get around 0-5 hours of sleep at night for about a week, then for one time I fall asleep like I just died and sleep for over 12 hours. Repeat.  
> I just got some melatonin to help me sleep like a normal person, but even a triple dose doesn't work on me. Fuck.


	35. The Bump

“Are you going to be a good kid and be nice to ayah? Papa would be so happy if you did.”

“Erwin.”

“You gotta let him eat and keep it down will you?”

“Erwin…”

“Don’t overgrow him or he’ll be mad.”

“ _ Erwin _ .”

“Hm?” Erwin lifted his face to look up at Levi’s.

Levi was leaning against the headboard of their bed while Erwin was busy talking to Levi’s flat stomach.

“What are you doing?” Levi sounded irritated.

“Talking to our baby of course”, Erwin said it like it was obvious.

“It’s the size of a bean and can’t understand you.”

Erwin smiled sheepishly, “Maybe it can, who knows.”

Levi sighed, “Maybe we should talk about it instead of  _ to it _ .”

Erwin propped himself up on his elbow and leaned his chin on his palm, “What do you want to talk about?”

“I don’t know, like.. what if it actually overgrows me?”

Erwin burst out laughing, “We can’t control that Lee.”

“Why are you so freakishly big.. It would be your fault”, Levi grumbled, “I can’t have authority over it if it’s looking down on me for fuck's sake.”

“Don’t call the baby ‘it’, there is a human being in there.”

“We don’t know the gender, I can call it ‘it’ if I want to.” Levi insisted.

“Which one do you wish for?” Erwin’s other hand found its way to Levi’s that was lying limp on the bed and started to draw circles on the back of it with his thumb.

“I don’t know. I don’t know any of this shit.”

Erwin thought for a moment, “I know nothing about little girls, or boys for that matter. I only know how to deal with them when they’re in their teens.”

“Oh you know huh?” Levi commented, “How did you deal with me when I was fifteen then?”

Erwin blushed slightly, “Oh come on, that’s not fair. You made the first move.”

“Did not.”

“Did to.”

“You called me first.” Levi defended himself.

“After you wrote your number on my hand.” Erwin shot back.

“You asked me to stay after class for some made up bullshit.”

“You stared at me non-stop in every class.”

“You- you… fuck.”

“Ha!” Erwin exclaimed, “I’m a decent person!”

Levi’s lip twitched, “That was the lamest victory scream I’ve ever heard.”

“Well, I’m not used to winning. I've bonded with you after all.”

Levi snorted, “Still, you have no idea how to deal with hormonal teenagers. Example A”, Levi gestured at himself, “I just looked at you and your brain took an unauthorized vacation.”

“You were one of a kind, Lee, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Old sap.”

“And you love it”, Erwin lowered himself back down on the mattress so that he was once again on eye-level with Levi’s midsection.

“Perhaps.”

“You know”, Levi’s shirt had ridden up to his waist so Erwin examined his exposed midsection, “I think you’re showing a bit.”

“What?” Levi’s eyes shot down.

“Right there”, Erwin stroked one finger gently on the very lower part of Levi’s abdomen, finger tickling the thin line of hair going down from his navel.

Levi’s eyes zeroed in on the spot Erwin was minding and sure enough, there was a slight swell there that definitely hadn’t been there before, “Oh god.”

Erwin gave him a questioning look.

“It’s starting, I’m getting fat.”

Erwin chuckled, “A baby Lee, not fat.”

“Looks the same.”

“I think it looks adorable”, Erwin almost cooed.

“It looks like I ate too much.”

“Well I know that’s not possible.”

“Hmm.. true.” Levi moved his own hand to feel his abdomen. He moved it across the tiny swell a few times while Erwin looked closely.

“Can you feel anything?” His voice was hopeful.

“I feel sick all the time, does that count?” Levi’s lip curled upwards.

 

At around one month mark, it was more than just a small swell. Now they could see the rounding shape forming slowly but surely. It was still easily hidden with a shirt, but noticeable without one, since Levi was such a small person. They hadn’t told anyone and planned to wait a bit longer still.

Now that Levi was starting to actually show, Erwin’s behaviour around him had changed. To put it short, Levi felt like an ancient relic. Meant to be watched and admired but in no circumstances to be touched.

Erwin fussed over him more than usual, which said a lot, but he didn’t touch him. Aside from the usual of sleeping in the same bed, sitting close together on the couch, that kind of touching he was getting more than enough. Levi wanted the other kind of touching, and he wanted it now. About a week ago, Levi’s libido had skyrocketed, but Erwin refused to play ball. Levi would try to make a move on him, but suddenly the Alpha would remember something very urgent he had to do like wash the dishes or brew some tea.

Levi was getting pent up.

Trying the subtle thing obviously didn’t work, so, “Why don’t you wanna fuck me?”

“What?” Erwin was taken aback by the bluntness of Levi’s question. The game show currently running on the tv totally forgotten.

“You heard me.”

“Wh- I.. Lee I never said anything like tha-”

“You didn’t need to say it, I gathered it from you turning me down about a million times”, Levi cut in, “Why?”

Erwin fidgeted slightly on the couch, “I uh..”

“Erwin I swear to your motherfucking eyebrows if you say you don’t wanna hurt me right now.”

Erwin looked at him, “I’m sorry.”

Levi groaned, “You’ve been asking me if I need anything every five minutes, remember?”

“Yes.”

“My answer was always no.”

Levi looked like he was waiting for some sort of confirmation again, “It was.”

“I’m changing it now. I want something.”

Erwin knew where he was going.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Lee..”

“Oh come on, please? I’m so horny I could cry.” Levi pleaded.

“But, you’re pregnant.”

Levi blinked, “Yes. What does that have to do with this.”

“You… You’re in a delicate state.”

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’d chop off your dick for that, but I have other plans for it already”, he breathed to calm himself, “I won’t break. I’m fine, the kid is fine, now would you please for the love of anything holy.. fuck me.”

Erwin was cornered. He wanted to really do anything for Levi, but he was also afraid something would happen, “You have to tell me if anything feels out of place, okay? Promise me.”

“Yes yes, hurry up.”

Erwin got up from the couch and offered his hands to Levi, “Bed is nicer.”

Levi grinned, swatted Erwin’s hands away and led the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really short one I know, sorry.  
> And to anyone who's read my Eruri week stories, I know I've fallen behind on schedule and won't have time to finish them when they were supposed to be finished, but I will write them and publish when done. Some shit is happening in my life but what's new about that? 
> 
> Anyway, thx for reading my extremely self-indulgent lil crap fic ^.^  
> ~Rory A. xx


	36. The Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late, I have absolutely no excuse, just pure laziness and the fact that I'm the queen of procrastination.  
> Sorry. ^^;

At this point, Levi wasn’t above begging. He really needed it. Unfortunately for him, Erwin was taking his sweet time.

The Alpha was trailing kisses up Levi’s legs, starting from his ankles and slowly moving up to his thigh, then switching to the other one. Levi wasn’t having it.

“Please tell me this isn’t a fetish thing.”

Erwin stopped to let out a laugh, “I just want to appreciate every part of you love.”

Levi felt a flush creeping up his neck. He never knew how to receive compliments, “Move along would ya.”

Levi had stripped himself from his pants already but still wore his shirt. Erwin was fully clothed and Levi planned to change that right away. He pushed himself to a sitting position and attacked Erwin’s shirt, pulling it over his head and effectively messing up his neatly styled hair in the process. To take his crime even further, Levi ran his fingers through it a few times so that a couple strands fell over the Alpha’s eyes. Deeming the new hair satisfying, he moved to Erwin’s belt. Opening it quickly like he’d opened it hundreds of times — which he had —, and ushered him to take his pants off.

Erwin did, and laid them at the end of the bed before turning back at Levi. He brought his hands to Levi’s hips and ran his hands up, bringing his shirt up with them. Once high enough, Levi lifted his arms so that Erwin could remove the shirt completely. This time the piece of clothing was thrown carelessly to the side, Erwin’s eyes never leaving Levi.

Erwin gently pressed his hand on Levi’s chest to lay him back down on the sheets. He crawled over him and turned his attention to Levi’s neck.

Levi felt the familiar sparks of pleasure radiating through him as Erwin’s lips worked that sweet spot on his neck. He felt teeth grazing the edge of his scent gland in a silent plea.

“Do it”, Levi breathed.

Teeth sank in and Levi’s head was thrown back, mouth hanging open and eyes fluttering to the back of his head. Erwin lapped the blood with his tongue and soothed the bite in the process.

Levi slowly came back from the high and registered Erwin leaving his line of vision and felt hands on his hips. Erwin rid Levi of his boxers and took off his own as well. He kneeled in between Levi’s parted legs — which probably had been an unconscious action on the omega’s part — and lowered himself to take Levi’s length in his mouth. The reaction was immediate, Levi’s back arched off the bed and fingers clutched the sheet under him.

Erwin brought his hand to Levi’s hole and found it already drenched in slick. He had of course smelled it, but he didn’t know there were that much. Levi was seriously horny since Erwin had only seen the omega slick that much when in heat.

“Erwinn..please…”

Erwin was awakened from his thoughts and he realized he had been running his fingers on the slick for a moment now. He took the hint and pushed two fingers in. Even though Levi was like this, he still wasn’t in heat and needed prepping.

Levi’s legs wrapped around the Alpha’s waist as if to try and hold him there. Erwin felt fingers in his hair again, trying to desperately hold onto him. He lifted his head and moved over Levi, placing his free hand next to Levi’s head for support. 

Levi’s hands were on him right away, pulling their chests flush together. The position was hard on Erwin’s wrist, but he ignored the fact that it was getting sore already and added a third finger, causing Levi to mewl approvingly.

Erwin took the opportunity to attend to the other side of Levi’s neck. Deciding on the same treatment as the other one, he licked the spot once as a warning for Levi and sank his teeth into the gland.

Levi breathed out a moan and clawed at Erwin’s back, leaving deep crescent shaped indents behind. 

When Erwin spent a little too long lapping at the bite, Levi started to get impatient, “Alpha.. come on.”

Erwin lifted his face to look at Levi, his fingers inside the omega stilling.

Levi whined at the loss of stimulation, “Why’d ya stop?”

“You called me Alpha.”

He drew his eyebrows together in question of Erwin’s statement.

“You’ve never done that before”, Erwin continued.

Levi tried to grasp Erwin’s point, “I’ve said it many times, what are you fucking around?”

“No I- I mean you’ve only said it in heat before. When your instincts are taking over. It’s different.”

“I don’t get you right now”, Levi was getting annoyed.

“It’s just... new.” Erwin didn’t dare to say his real thoughts. Levi was consciously acknowledging Erwin’s dominant nature and accepting it by calling him by his dynamic. It meant that Levi truly trusted him to take care of him, of them.

“Whatever, just get on with it. Do something.”

Erwin did as told and pushed himself upright, removing his fingers from Levi and lining himself up, “I’m going in.”

“Fuck, please.”

Erwin pushed through the ring of muscle, all the slick making the entry smooth. He groaned as the heat enveloped him, Levi letting out noncoherent noises.

As he bottomed out, Erwin brought his head down and captured Levi’s lips into a deep kiss.

Levi eventually broke it, in need of some air, “Move..”

Erwin slowly pulled out and Levi felt like he might actually turn inside out if he moved this slowly. Still, soon Erwin pushed back in and Levi reveled in the feeling of the heaviness returning to his gut.

Erwin set out a torturously slow pace that had Levi close to losing his mind.

“Erwin please, please.. you can’t do this.”

Erwin stopped his movements immediately, causing Levi to whine again, “What’s wrong? Did I do something”

Levi didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry, “Fuck me.. please, Erwin I can’t take this, just move faster.”

Erwin was wary of doing anything too rough with Levi, he didn’t want anything to go wrong since the pregnancy wasn’t that far yet, “I.. I-”

“Erwin, I’m fine. Just.. Please…  _ Alpha. _ ”

 

Erwin was weak to Levi’s words. Levi had gotten what he wanted to and was satisfied.

After Erwin’s knot had gone down, Levi had taken his phone to check his school assignments and everything he’d missed. It turned out, that being absent for over a month was a big deal.

“I’m not going back to college.”

Erwin lifted his gaze from the screen of his laptop, “What?” He had also started to check on his work. Unlike Levi, Erwin had still maintained his job.

“I mean I’m dropping this semester.”

Erwin drew his brows together, “Are you sure? You could still go, at least half of the semester.”

“I’ve fallen so far behind that just catching up on the schedule would take over a month. It’s not worth it since I’m leaving anyway”, Levi dropped his phone on the mattress and shimmied closer to Erwin, leaning against his side.

“I’m sure you know what’s best for you right now, but we still have almost eight months. What will you do all that time?”

“I was thinking of doing a few courses at the community college again. Then I could go just part time after the baby gets here. Not right away of course, I have five years to graduate or my scholarship expires and I still have over three and a half of those left. I can manage that.”

Erwin ran his fingers through Levi’s hair without thinking much, “I know you can. It sounds like you know what you’re doing, it’s good.

“Mmh.”

“Lee?”

“Yea?”

“Don’t mind me asking, but what about your plan?”

Levi looked up at the Alpha, “My plan? I think you destroyed my plan by knocking me up.”

Erwin laughed, “I’m sorry for that. I just want you to know that you never needed to do that, I’d be the happiest man alive if I could provide for you and our family.”

Levi was silent for a moment, “You kinda have to now.”

“Are you really okay with that?”

Levi breathed deeply once, “I guess I am. I get how relationships work…”

“What is mine is yours”, Erwin helped Levi to finish.

“Yeah.. I feel the same.”

A smile spread on Erwin’s face, “I love you, Lee.” He bent down to kiss the top of Levi’s head.

“I love you more”, Levi said it quietly. The words reserved just for Erwin. “You better be happy about the sixty boxes of tea and a pair of skinny jeans since that’s all I have to share.”

Erwin chuckled and placed a hand on Levi’s abdomen.

“Oh right. And that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my lovelies! Have a great week! xx  
> ~Rory A.


	37. The Sleepless night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed last week, I'm sorry.  
> I'm the leader of procrastination nation so all my work piled up on me and I just didn't have time to write. BUT, this is a lil longer than usual, I think.. maybe? And I'm all kinds of late with this since it was supposed to go up last night (well technically last week), but guess who got drunk off her ass last night and forgot to post? This lady right here.  
> Maybe I should just change my update day to Sunday since I never seem to get it out on Saturday anymore..

Erwin couldn’t sleep. A certain omega was rolling around next to him like he was on fire. It made falling asleep quite difficult.

“Lee..” Erwin sighed.

“Shut up.” Levi threw his leg over Erwin’s chest, making him huff.

Erwin reached for his phone, “It’s 2.30 in the morning, what’s wrong?” Erwin was already feeling tired over the fact that his alarm was going to go off in four hours and he still hadn’t slept.

“Your goddamn kid won’t let me sleep.”

Erwin smiled to himself. Lucky for him, the room was dark and Levi couldn’t see it, otherwise he most definitely would have been punched. He reached for the light on his side of the bed and turned it on. He was greeted with the sight of his omega, four months pregnant, sprawled on the bed like a starfish.

“Your back?”

Levi nodded.

Erwin pushed himself to a sitting position and moved Levi’s leg from his lap, “Come on, turn around.”

“You have work tomorrow, go to sleep” Levi argued.

“You’re in pain, I’m not going to sleep”, Erwin positioned a few pillows on the bed for Levi, “Come on.” He gave a tired smiled.

Levi gave in, He shuffled to sit up and pulled the oversized t-shirt he was wearing over his head. Then he carefully lied down on his stomach on top of the pillows in a way that he wouldn’t be putting pressure on his midsection.

This had become something they did a lot. Levi was a small person, so he was already being beaten by the changes in his body. His back was the worst. During the day he’d be fine, but as the evening came, he’d start feeling the pain again like a delay. Nights were usually the worst and often made it impossible for him to sleep. So he’d taken up the habit of naps. Long ones. His napping habit had made Erwin slightly anxious to go to work every day since Levi was asleep and vulnerable most of the time. Though he was in the middle of their nest, so Erwin ought not to worry. He was not a traditional alpha, he did worry.

Once Levi was settled, Erwin straddled his legs and started working on the omega’s lower back. He tried not to be too gentle, since Levi had told him it didn’t work if he ‘petted’ his back. 

Levi hummed approvingly and melted into the pillows.

After a few minutes, “Lower.”

Erwin moved his hands a bit down on his back.

“Lower”, Levi repeated. He said it until Erwin’s hands were on his ass.

“Really?”

“I can’t help it”, Levi looked over his shoulder.

“I might fall asleep.”

Levi gave the slightest wiggle of his ass, “I doubt it.”

Erwin growled low and possessively, “Lift your hips.” Erwin freed Levi’s thighs.

Levi immediately pulled his legs under him and lifted his hips in the air, offering Erwin a great view.

Erwin pulled the Omega’s boxers down to his knees and Levi kicked them off the rest of the way.

Their mating had taken a turn for the gentle and slow kind, much to Levi’s dismay, but Erwin wouldn’t have it any other way so Levi accepted it. Whatever he could get was good enough at this point.

Erwin supported Levi firmly from his hips the entire time so he wouldn’t collapse. When they knotted, Erwin gently laid on his side and protectively wrapped his arms around Levi and placed his palm flat against his growing abdomen.

 

A moment after the knot had gone down and Erwin was just about to fall asleep, Levi tapped his shoulder to get his attention, “I’m going to get takeout.”

Erwin blinked rapidly to stay awake, “Mh, what?”

“Hungry”, was all Levi said before slipping out of bed.

Erwin forced himself to sit up again, “Lee? It’s..” Erwin checked his phone again, “Almost five”, he said in a voice of utter despair.

“Go to sleep”, Levi said while pulling Erwin’s old sweatpants on.

“Nono.. You stay here. I’ll go out.” Erwin threw the comforter aside and got up from the bed.

“You look dead, I can go myself.”

“We mated just a moment ago, your scent is unbelievably good right now. Please stay”, Erwin gently guided Levi back to the bed, sat him down on the edge, and kneeled in front of him. “What do you wanna eat?”

Levi flushed slightly and looked away.

“Everything okay?”

Levi nodded.

Erwin drew his eyebrows together, “What is it?”

“Fries”, Levi said quietly.

“Fries?”

“And ice cream.”

Erwin stayed still for a moment, then a smile started to spread on his face. “You hate greasy foods, and you think ice cream is bland which is just weird to be honest.”

Levi kept quiet.

Erwin pieced the situation together, “Is this a craving?”

“Die.”

Erwin’s smile widened, “It is!”

Levi wasn’t impressed, “I hate you.”

“I love you too.” Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist and kissed the swell of his stomach.

“Will you just go already. The kid is hungry.”

“Oh, so the kid is hungry huh? You’re not?” Erwin teased.

“Die twice.”

 

Erwin drove around town for a good fifteen minutes before finding a 24/7 fast food restaurant. It was surprisingly hard since the only takeout he ever brought home was chinese because Levi couldn’t stand greasy foods and other ethnic foods were too spicy for his liking. Erwin himself usually had no interest in fast foods either, since in his college years he basically lived off of it. His lifetime quota of fast food was filled in those three years. 

After finding a small drive-thru, he drove up to the counter, “Hello.”

“Hello sir, you’re up late.” The young male cashier at the register greeted him.

“Yes, unfortunately for me though”, Erwin yawned like on cue.

The cashier smiled sympathetically, “We usually get two kinds of customers at this hour, drunk people and expecting parents. Since it’s Sunday night, I’m assuming it’s the latter.”

“My mate is four months long”, Erwin smiled unconsciously upon thinking about Levi.

“First one?”

“Yes.”

“Congrats man.”

“Thank you”, Erwin nodded, “It’s his first real craving, fries and ice-cream.”

“Coming right up, I’m alone here tonight so give me a second”, the man disappeared from Erwin’s line of sight.

While he was gone, Erwin struggled to stay awake, he was not meant to stay up for this long.

“Here”, the man reached out from behind the counter and offered Erwin the paper bag he was holding, “I put extra fries in there”, he smiled.

Erwin took the bag, ”thank you.” He grabbed his wallet and gave the cashier a twenty and told him to keep the rest.

 

“Levi I’m back”, Erwin called out from the foyer.

“Hurry up”, came a response from the bedroom.

Erwin walked to the room and saw Levi just shuffling to sit up. He patted the mattress upon seeing Erwin appear to the doorway. Erwin moved to the bed, sat next to Levi and placed the paper bag he was carrying on the bed.

“You sure you want to eat here?”

“I don’t care”, Levi tore the bag open, “I just really want these.” He pulled out the wrap of fries and the container of ice cream. He popped the lid open, grabbed a fry and dipped it into the slightly softened ice cream. Once done, he plopped it into his mouth, “Mmmh, perfect.”

Erwin kicked his pants off and pulled his shirt over his head. He then rolled on the bed to get to his side again and cocooned himself into the blankets, “Ahh dear lord this bed is comfortable”, Erwin was finally able to close his eyes again, “I think I’m falling asleep..” his voice slurred a bit.

“Go ahead”, Levi said and ate another fry.

They were both startled by an alarm going off suddenly. Erwin groaned like he was being murdered very slowly and blindly reached for the alarm clock to turn off the noise. “It can’t be… please.. it can’t be six o’clock already.”

“Sorry Erwin, It is.”

Erwin groaned louder than ever before, “I need coffee in a bucket.”

 

Later that day, Levi snapped awake to the sound of knocking.  _ Did Erwin forget his keys? _ Levi blinked the sleep away and got up from his usual napping place, the couch. He walked to the door and peered through the tiny peephole to see who was there. A complete stranger.

Levi wondered if he should just ignore the man, after all, Erwin would go apeshit if he knew a stranger was trying to get close to him. That just made Levi feel the need to prove himself as being perfectly capable of looking after himself and their baby.

“Erwin?” The man called out from outside the door.

Well, it couldn’t be a complete stranger if he knew Erwin. Levi decided to open the door.

The man – clearly an Alpha – lowered his gaze to Levi, “You’re not Erwin.”

“No shit.”

“I- uh, sorry. I must be at the wrong floor then, this should be the address though. Do you know where Erwin Smith lives?”

“Who’s asking?”

“I’m Charles Smith, Erwins father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are my jam.
> 
> Okay, so I've been slipping a LOT from my update schedule lately, but I have a good reason. I have a full class count right now which is seven subjects. In my school system that's a lot. Six is the average maximum. Six of my current classes require big ass text books and a hella ton of work and time. The plus side is that this period ends in the beginning of October, and my next period only has five subjects. That means so much more time for myself and this fic.  
> To summarize, I may be updating at weird times during next month, but after that, I may even start updating more often than once per week like I did in the beginning, who knows? But don't hold me to it. ^^;
> 
> Anyways, thx for reading again my lovelies! I hope you liked the chapter.  
> ~Rory A.


	38. The Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell? She actually posted a new chapter in time. *Cue the orchestra of gasps  
> I even surprised myself.

“You’re Erwin’s dad?” Levi deadpanned.

“Yes, so you know him. Where can I find him?” Charles inquired, his way of speaking very similar to Erwins.

“I live with him.”

Charles’ eyes immediately flicked to Levi’s neck and back to his face, “You’re friends?”

“No.”

“Roommates then?”

“No.”

“New acquaintances?”

“U-uh.”

“Don’t tell me my son went and bonded a male omega”, disbelief and disgust shone from Charles’ face.

Levi crossed his arms, “Nice to meet you too”, sarcasm clear as glass in his voice.

“You have to be joking.”

“You wanna wait for him in the hall or..?”

Charles wrinkled his nose, “No.”

Levi stepped aside to let the Alpha in, every cell in his body screaming to shut the door in his face.

Charles gave him a side glance and walked past him into the flat.

 

Erwin felt like a zombie. Every single time there had been a quiet moment in his class, he had been in danger of dozing off. He was pretty sure he did a few times during breaks and lunch hour, but he had absolutely no memory of it. A few coworkers had mentioned how exhausted he looked and asked if everything was okay with him. Levi had taken his car keys from his hand in the morning, deeming him too tired to drive or in Levi’s own words: “You’ll drive over your students.” Therefore he had to walk home at the end of the day. The fresh outside air did little to nothing to wake him up, so Erwin went by a small coffee stand near the school. He grudgingly paid for the overpriced coffee and burned his mouth on it almost immediately. Was it worth it? No.

When Erwin reached the loft, he spent a good while trying to find the right key, cursing his past self for deciding to put his work and personal keys in the same bunch and nearly giving up altogether. He could have knocked on the door but if Levi was napping he didn’t want to disturb the omega.

When he finally succeeded and got the door open, a wave of unpleasant past memories washed over him in the form of a scent, coming from the one person he never wanted to see again.

“Erwin? That you?” Levi’s voice came from the living quarters.

“It’s me”, Erwin’s voice seemed a bit unsteady at the moment.

“Get over here, we have company.”

Erwin swallowed the grapefruit sized piece forming in this throat and kicked off his shoes. He already knew who it was, but it didn’t stop his eyes from widening upon seeing the Alpha standing in the middle of his living room.

“Hello, Erwin”, Charles nodded toward his son.

“Sir.”

Levi drew his eyebrows together,  _ sir? _

“I thought you dead”, Erwin stated.

“You were incorrect”, Charles continued. He looked just like Erwin, with twenty years more. He had the same blonde hair, cut a bit shorter and smoothed back. He was the same height as Erwin and had the same build. What was different, were his eyes. They were very dark, near black. Erwin had clearly obtained his mothers' eyes.

At this point, Erwin hadn’t so much as given a glance toward Levi, who stood in the kitchen behind the breakfast bar. He was too stunned to look away from the man who had made his childhood a living hell. “Why are you here?”

Charles connected his hands behind his back, “I came to apologize to you.”

Erwin’s jaw dropped.

“But I must say I’m disappointed, Erwin. I expected better from you”, Charles glanced at Levi, “Did you do this just to have revenge on me?”

“Excuse me, sir?”

“Male omegas are a nature's mistake. You know that.”

Levi wanted to punch Charles’ face in but restrained himself since this clearly wasn’t his fight.

Erwin took a deep breath and spoke slowly, “Insult my mate again, and it'll be the last thing you ever say.”

Charles didn't seem even a bit intimidated by Erwin’s threat, “How dare you speak to me that way? Do I have to remind you what happens when you disrespect me son?”

Unlike Charles, Erwin was affected immediately. His briefly dominant scent died down and he turned his face away, “I’m sorry sir.”

“Better.”

Levi had watched the exchange silently but that was the last straw, “Listen here you fuck.”

Charles looked at him in surprise.

“You may have some kind of hold over Erwin but not me. I see through your bullshit like it’s a fucking window. You have no authority here, what you have is memories, they can’t do you shit when I’m around.”

“You need to learn respect for your elders. You are the lowest class this world has to offer, you are worthless.”

Levi snapped like a twig. He lunged from behind the breakfast bar and was about to jump on the man, but Erwin was faster, taking hold of him before he could reach the intruder in their nest.

Levi looked at his mate, ready to yell at him but stopped himself after seeing his face.

Erwin was panicking. It couldn't be seen on the outside but Levi knew him better than anyone, he saw the pure panic in his eyes.

Erwin had placed one of his hands on the side of his stomach, as a reminder that he had to be more careful of himself. Levi felt the warmth of his hand through the thick material of his oversized hoodie, it calmed him down.

Erwin slowly eased his grip on Levi and let his hand fall back to his side. Once he was sure Levi was staying put, he turned his eyes back to Charles, “I have to ask you to leave. You are not welcome in our home.”

Charles weighed his words for a moment, “You are not worthy of your dynamic.” 

With that, he took his jacket and left.

Levi looked at Erwin for a long while, he seemed to be in shock. “Erwin..” Levi reached for him.

Erwin took a step away from the omega, “I.. I need a moment alone.” He backed a few more steps, then turned around and made his way to the bedroom.

 

Erwin’s moment alone turned into a night alone, Levi never coming to bed. Erwin found him asleep on the couch the next morning He threw a blanket over him, kissed his forehead and left for work.

Erwin was called to the teachers lounge at lunch hour, apparently someone was there to see him. When Erwin walked into the room, he saw his father again. He should have known. Immediately upon seeing him, Erwin turned toward the door again but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Every muscle in his body tensed.

“Erwin wait. I’m sorry.”

Erwin couldn’t believe his ears.

“I’m so sorry for yesterday. You have to believe me.”

Erwin turned to face the man.

“I’m six months sober right now and I have very serious anger management problems”, Charles continued, “I was put on edge by your mate and couldn't control myself. I fell back into my old mindset. But I’m not like that anymore Erwin, I swear on my life.”

Erwin stayed quiet.

“I regret the way I treated you and your mother every single day of my life. I was a horrible father, no child should ever have to experience what I made you go through, it wasn't fair. Alcohol made me a different person, I got addicted and lost the real me on the way. I am so sorry Erwin.”

“Mother killed herself because of you”, Erwin stared at the floor.

“I know that, and I miss her so much. Not a day goes by without me thinking of her. I’m not asking for forgiveness right away, I just hope that someday, you’ll be able to forgive me”, Charles sounded sincere.

“Let me start making it up to you. Can I buy you lunch? Talk with you man to man. You can insult me in every way you can imagine, take it all out on me. Please?”

Erwin thought for so long that Charles was beginning to think he wasn’t going to answer at all, “Fine.”

“Thank you, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some shit lined up for you in the next chapter, my tragedy loving side is very happy about it


	39. The Backslide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.5k of angst served on a silver platter.

Erwin was blown away. He never thought he’d see the day when his father would act like a normal loving parent, It seemed to be true that Charles had actually worked on himself and changed his ways to be a better man.

Erwin had agreed to lunch. So Charles wanted to take him to the fanciest restaurant around and insisted on driving. The drive was mostly silent, since Erwin had little to no trust for the man and agreed just to see if he was actually serious.

At first, Erwin didn’t buy it. He was sure it was all an act, that he was only trying to get on his good side to hurt him again. Or he was in debt and needed money to feed his alcohol addiction. There were many possible reasons as to why Charles was trying to reconnect, but none of them were nice ones in Erwin’s mind. They had too much history.

They first really started talking after being seated at the restaurant. It felt strange to Erwin to be eating such fancy food at noon, since he would usually be having something remotely similar to food from the school cafeteria.

“Erwin.. Do you truly hate me?”

“Yes.”

Charles sighed, “Hate is a strong word son, albeit justified. I’d hate me as well.”

“You should.”

“I do.”

Erwin looked up from his still empty plate and met Charles’ eyes.

“I really do hate myself and I doubt I’ll ever be able to forgive myself. But I do hope from the bottom of my heart that you can. I’m not expecting it to happen soon, or at all for that matter, but please.. just try.”

Erwin was silent for a moment again, “I’ll try to try.”

Charles smiled, “That’s more than enough for now.”

A waiter came by their table to bring them coffee and bread. Erwin thanked her and asked for the special of the day, Charles doing the same.

“Erwin.. tell me.. Tell me what I’ve missed. I want to know how you became this handsome man sitting in front of me.”

“That would be a long story since you were never there.”

“Please, we have time.”

“I have a class in forty-five minutes.”

“No you don’t, I talked with the headmaster before you, he cleared your day.”

Erwin looked offended, “Don’t do things like that. I love my job and want to do it. Don’t think for a second that you are more important than my work.”

“I’m sorry son, I just need to talk with you.”

“Then talk!” Erwin raised his voice and a few heads turned to their direction, “Why did you drink? Why did you hit me? Why did you make her kill herself? Why aren’t you dead?”

Charles looked like he was suffering, “Erwin calm down.”

“No! Either you talk or I’m leaving.”

Charles talked…

 

_It always changed him, but he didn’t realize it until it was too late._

_He drank every now and then. He was fine_

_He drank a bit more at a time. He felt good._

_Even more. Others disappeared around him._

_He drank home. His wife avoided him the next day._

_He did it again. His son couldn’t look at him._

_He drank more. His family was scared of him._

_He drank to make it go away. It came back._

_He drank every day. She went away._

_He drank to forget. His son paid the price._

 

“...I didn’t understand how much alcohol changed me, made me violent. Not until I was addicted too badly. I was too proud to ask for help, so I started drinking more to feel better. You and your mother were the ones who got hurt from it and that’s the thing I regret the most in life. I would trade my life with her it a heartbeat if I could. She was the love of my life, and so are you. After you left for highschool and we lost contact, I drank so much. I missed you, but I knew you didn’t miss me. I came close to dying countless times and got hospitalized a lot. It was pure hell. Almost one year ago, I joined an AA club and started to tone down my addiction. It was one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. I set myself a goal that would keep me going. When I was able to go six months without a drink, I could come find you again. I got there last week and looked for you ever since. I remembered that you were interested in teaching as a child, so I planned to look through the lists of graduated students from the best colleges in the country. I only got to the third one”, Charles paused, “I was so proud of you, Erwin. I knew you could archive your dreams, and you were the top of your class. I asked the school headmaster if he knew your current whereabouts and he said he had given you a letter of recommendation to the highschool you work in.”

Erwin drew his eyebrows together, “I’m going to send him a complaint for violating my personal privacy.”

“Trust me, he didn’t want to tell anything. I had to pull the ‘long lost son’ card out multiple times before he gave in.”

“I’ll still do it.”

“Fair enough”, Charles studied his face, “What are you thinking?”

“I.. I don’t know. You made our life a living hell and now you’re sitting there, saying you’re sorry over and over again and I just.. I can’t trust you.”

Charles’ face fell, “I understand that.. you need time.”

Erwin got up from his seat, “Excuse me.. Restroom.”

Before Charles could say anything, Erwin was already heading to the back of the room. He reached the restroom and closed the door immediately behind himself, leaning on it. He took a few shaky breaths and tried to calm himself. He pushed his body away from the door and went to the sink. He opened the tab, let the water run until it was ice-cold, then splashed it on his face multiple times to gain his composure back. _Everything about him seems sincere. There are no cracks in his facade. He’s changed._ Erwin had desperately looked for something, even a little thing that would give away his bluff. He couldn’t handle the fact that there were none. If his father had truly changed for the good, he would have to eventually forgive the man, and he saw no future where he’d be able to do that.

 

As Erwin exited the restroom, he looked at where his father was sitting and froze.

Charles had reached into his pocket and taken out something. At first, Erwin couldn’t tell what it was, but on second glance, it was obvious. A flask. He unscrewed the cap and poured its contents into his almost empty water glass. He quickly closed the flask and slipped it back into his pocket, adjusting his tie in the process.

_There it was. The crack he’d been looking for._ Erwin’s face was stone as he walked back to the table. He didn’t want to make a scene in the middle of a restaurant, “I should leave.”

“Hm? Erwin, is everything alright?”

“Sure.”

“Well let me at least drive you back”, Charles took the glass and downed its contents, “Let’s go.”

To anyone else, that might have proved that the glass did just contain water, but Erwin knew his father, he could drink any hard liquor like it was milk. That’s years and years of experience for you.

“Let me drive.”

“No no, I insist.”

Erwin grinded his teeth but didn’t argue any further.

 

In the car, Erwin’s fuse was getting shorter.

“I.. I hope we can do this again.”

“I don’t think so.”

Charles glanced at him with a hurt look, “Can’t you find it in your heart to forgive me?”

“Maybe I could have.. If you didn’t lie to me.”

“Yo.. You saw it didn’t you?”

“I did.”

“Erwin that was it I swear, I didn’t lie to you. It was the first one in six months.”

“Then why did you have a flask with you in the first place?”

“I assumed this might get too much for me, it was just a way to relax.”

Erwin’s fuse ended. “That’s just it! You relax too much and lose yourself! You can’t do this!”

“I’m in control I swear on my life.”

Erwin had trouble believing him, so he tested him, “You lost control at my home, with my mate just yesterday. Did you drink then?”

“No, it was just a lot to take in.”

“Shouldn’t be.”

“I’m sorry, Erwin. I’m happy for you.”

“He’s pregnant.”

“He..” Charles’ fingers gripped the steering wheel. “You..”

“Four months.”

Charles’ flexed the muscles in his arms, then suddenly, they were on Erwin’s throat.

Everything came back to him. All the times he’d feared for his life, feared his father, felt his fingers curl around his neck or hit him. It was just like back then, he couldn’t do anything. He had to surrender.

A car horn pulled him back into the reality and he opened his eyes.

Charles had abandoned the wheel and had focused on him. Fallen back into his abusive trance.

Erwin couldn’t breathe, “Th-e.. r..oa-d..”

A crash exploded in his ears, Charles was thrown from him and his vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> In other business, I missed last week... again... but just bear with me until the end of the month. I'll have so much more time then.


	40. The Emotional Overflow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did it, I updated on time as I promised. Hella proud of myself. On the other hand, my test weeks have officially begun, so I can almost certainly tell you that there won't be an update next week. But ya never know.

Levi dropped his phone. He ran out of the house, just barely remembering to grab the car keys. He drove in a trance. Not registering any street signs or other vehicles. In retrospect, it was a surprise he got to the hospital in one piece. He hastily parked the car and ran to the front desk of the hospital, “Erwin Smith. Tell me where he is", he said, slightly out of breath.

The beta behind the desk was slightly startled, “Sir, are you a relative?”

“I’m his fucking mate now spit it out.”

“I need to see your ID.”

Levi snapped, “I don’t fucking have it with me! I don’t even have my goddamn phone! Either you tell me where he is or I’ll make you tell me.”

“Sir, please calm down.”

Levi took a deep breath, “I will murder you.”

 

A minute later Levi had the room number and was running again. He had vague flashbacks of the time Hanji was in the hospital, but that time Erwin had been running with him. The room numbers flashed before his eyes and turned closer and closer to the right one. Only after actually seeing the number 225 on a closed door, did Levi realize it was the very same room Hanji had been in. _Why?_

This time Levi couldn’t just burst through the door. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

_He was fine, just like Hanji had been. Sitting on the bed and eating pudding. Just fine._

Levi slowly opened the door and his breath hitched in his throat.

The room was dimmed by the almost entirely closed curtains, a thin strip of light extending from the window and lighting up the white bandages covering his mate's right arm and most of his exposed chest.

Levi was frozen to the doorway. _This is not happening. It’s not. It’s just another fucked up dream._

“Levi?” A raspy voice called out to him.

Levi’s eyes watered up. His hand fell from the doorknob and he dashed into the room. He fell to his knees and leaned his head on the side of Erwin’s unbandaged arm. The bed was just low enough for Levi to be able to reach it while on his knees.

“Lee..”

The arm under his head moved and Levi grabbed onto it on instinct. He wrapped his own arms unceremoniously around it and held it tightly.

“Lee are you alright?” Erwin’s voice was hoarse and weak.

Levi lifted his face, “You’re asking me?”

Erwin nodded and gave him a small smile, “Come up here.”

Levi slowly got up from the floor and climbed onto the low hospital bed. Erwin opened his arm to make room for him and Levi curled himself into his side. Erwin smoothed his hand gently up and down Levi’s back to calm him.

It didn’t work. Erwin felt the hot tears land on his chest and held him tighter.

“I thought I might have lost you”, Levi’s voice quivered.

“I’m here.”

“When they called me they didn’t say if you were okay, I- I thought-”

“Shh.. I’m okay. We’re okay”, Erwin’s fingers brushed the side of Levi’s stomach, that was still barely hidden by his oversized hoodie.

Levi let it all out. He silently cried into Erwin’s chest for hours, Erwin stroking his back the whole time. Levi’s emotions had been just under the surface due to his pregnancy, but he’d kept them well hidden until now.

 

After Levi’s sobs had finally died down, they were able to talk. Levi helped Erwin prop himself up to a sitting position and curled back into his side.

“What happened?”

Erwin thought if he should tell all the details or not, “Father came to see me at work.”

“I knew this had something to do with him.”

“It does”, Erwin nodded, “He begged me to give him a chance to show that he had actually changed his ways. I finally did. He drove us to a restaurant and everything seemed fine. I started to actually believe him. But as always before, he broke. I saw him having a drink and immediately told him I wanted to leave. He insisted on driving me back and..”

Levi stayed quiet.

“..I guess the alcohol got into his head quicker than usual and he lost control of the car”, Erwin lied. He knew he didn’t need to lie, that Levi could handle the truth, but he didn’t want to re-live the moment again.

“This is all his fault”, Levi concluded sitting upright to look at Erwin, “Where is he?”

“Why?” Erwin was confused.

“I want to hurt him like he hurt you.”

“Le-”

A knock came from the door. It opened to reveal an Alpha doctor and a beta nurse trailing behind him.

“Mr. Smith. How are you feeling?” The doctor asked and walked to the end of the bed to look at his clipboard.

“Fine, thank you.”

“What’s happened to him?” Levi asked the doctor since Erwin wouldn’t give him a straight answer earlier.

“Are you his mate?”

“Yes, how many times do I have to prove myself to you people?” Levi was getting pent up.

“Lee..” Erwin calmed him.

“It’s okay, just a formality we need to ask, I believe you”, he glanced at the clipboard, “He’s broken three of his ribs on the right side, but none of them caused any damage to his organs. His right arm is fractured from two different places, but not actually broken, that was a blessing in disguise and is why a soft cast will do. Then aside from a concussion and some cuts and bruises, he was very lucky”, he finished and held the clipboard to his chest.

Levi didn’t respond. All of this seemed nothing but lucky to him.

“Where is my father?” Erwin spoke instead.

The doctor suddenly looked uncomfortable, “Mr. Smith I- I’m very sorry to tell you, his injuries were much more severe than yours. He has fallen into a coma and it's very unlikely he'll ever wake."

“I see..”

“Would you like to see him?”

“No”, Erwin’s answer came quick, “Nothing was left unresolved. He swore to me that he’d changed. Now it doesn’t matter. He swore it on his life.”

Levi looked back at him with wide eyes, "He's not dead."

“He might as well be”, Erwin looked at the wall, just on the right side of the doctor’s head.

“Erwin are you..?”

“I’m okay. I thought he was dead until a few days ago. I’ve made my peace with this years ago”, Erwin patted the space next to him gently.

Levi hesitated for a moment but wanted the contact as well. He didn’t care about the other people in the room and snuggled next to his mate again.

And just like that, the conversation was naturally over. The doctor nodded toward Erwin and made his leave in silence, the nurse trailing him like a shadow.

 

Erwin’s recovery was slow but steady. He had been told to keep his right hand as passive as possible and to use an arm sling whenever he could. He’d also gotten some easy stretching instructions to start mobilizing the arm again after three weeks of rest. His side still hurt occasionally due to the broken ribs, but his arm felt fine. That was, until they first tried the stretches. It hadn’t hurt at all during the passive phase, but when starting to move it around, it became a whole different story.

“Ahhh, dammit ease up”, Erwin hissed.

Levi wouldn’t budge, “They said it would hurt but it needs to be done if you ever want it to heal completely.”

Levi had taken it upon himself to do the assigned stretches to his mate’s arm, since the Alpha was too much of a wimp to do them properly himself.

Erwin was sitting on the floor of their living room with his legs crossed. He wore only sweats and the remaining bandages around his chest and shoulder. Levi had pulled his arm horizontally behind his back and was putting slight pressure on it while keeping his torso straight ahead with a knee. Levi was quite bendy even when five months pregnant.

When Levi finally released the arm, Erwin sighed in relief and slumped forward, wincing when his healing ribs reminded him of their presence.

Levi sat down next to him on the floor, “I can’t take care of a kid alone. I need all your limbs to be in working order by the time it’s born.”

Erwin straightened his back with caution to avoid another jab to his side, “You don’t have to do anything alone, I can do this. We still have time.”

“Erwin.”

“Hm?”

“I can’t do this.”

Erwin was taken aback, “You..”

“I can’t be a parent”, Levi’s eyes were stinging.

Erwin had trouble processing Levi’s words, “Lee, of course you can. You will do great.”

“How could I? I haven’t had parents since I was four, I have no clue how to be one myself. My childhood was nothing but messed up, I can’t do this.”

“Hey..” Erwin waited until Levi met his eyes, “My childhood was just as messed up as yours.”

“Oh my god this kid is doomed.”

“I can’t say you’re wrong very often but right now you are”, Erwin continued like Levi hadn’t said anything, “We both know first hand what makes growing up bad, now we can and will do everything in our power to make sure this child doesn’t have to go through them.”

Levi bit back the tears that threatened to come out, he hated the fact that his emotions were so close to the surface all the time. He wasn’t used to expressing them, so they occasionally just blew up on Erwin’s face with little to no warning, “I.. If you die on us- I’ll kill you.”

Erwin felt a smile forming on his face, “I won’t ever leave you two.” He knew Levi was scared of their past repeating itself, but Erwin was never going to let that happen. He wouldn’t swear it on his own expendable life, he swore on his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40 chapters... what have I done?
> 
> EDIT: 23.5.2018  
> I've made some changes to this one. In the original chapter, Charles died due to the car accident. It felt too anticlimactic and quick, so now he's just in a coma. Doesn't change the overall plot, just a detail I disliked.


	41. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy I'm back! Test season is over and writing is back on the menu. Here is some light-hearted filler stuff to get us back on track, enjoy!  
> ~Rory A.

“No.”

“Levi please.”

“No.”

“For me?”

“Forget it.”

Erwin sighed, “You can’t avoid hospitals for the rest of your life.”

“Watch me.”

Erwin pulled Levi close to him on the couch, “Don’t you want to know if everything is okay?” He placed a hand gently on Levi’s stomach.

Levi pursed his lips, “I know everything is fine, I’d feel if something was off.”

“I know that, but still.”

“No.” Levi wasn’t going to budge, “I’m not going.”

Erwin thought for a moment, “Why haven’t you told anyone yet? We agreed to wait until three months but it’s been five.”

“I don’t know, just haven’t gotten around to it.”

“Are you sure that’s all? You’ve barely left the house in the last two months. Normally you’d want to come with me to the grocery store to make sure we get the right things but lately, I’ve been going alone. Is something going on?”

“I just.. don’t want people seeing me.”

Erwin was proud of Levi for having come so far. He’d become more open with Erwin and able to talk with him about everything. A few years ago Erwin would have been fishing for an answer for hours before Levi would tell anything. “Why love?”

Levi adjusted himself, “I’ve had too many bad experiences with traditionalists. I don’t want to parade myself around other people.”

Erwin’s thoughts went to Charles right away. He had crossed a line and almost taken Erwin with him. It must have been a traumatizing experience for Levi, “I get that, though there is nothing wrong with showing yourself. But why not let our friends know? I think it’s about time.”

Levi looked down at himself. It was true, there was no way to hide it anymore. To be honest he stopped being able to hide it around the 4-month mark, just barely succeeding with Erwin's old hoodies. He’d been hiding in their apartment for two months like Erwin had noted. He rarely went out if at all.

“I bet Hanji misses you.”

Levi cursed Erwin for throwing the ‘childhood friend’ card at his face. “Yea, fine.”

 

Levi paced nervously around the house without thinking. He’d called Hanji and asked her to come visit. He wanted to tell Hanji alone first but suspected that Moblit would find out the moment she saw him again. He didn't mind that, just as long as he didn't have to be there when people found out. Hanji had sounded excited to see him again, she wasn't particularly suspicious of the fact that they hadn't seen each other in months. She had been busy with school and probably assumed Levi was too.

Levi had counted everything on the fact that Erwin would be his overprotective shield against hurricane-Hanji, but he had called Levi a moment ago and said that he needed to work overtime to prepare for midterms. Erwin had apologized a thousand times but Levi was still a bit salty.

An irrational knock interrupted his pacing. He suddenly felt nauseous.  _ Nono, not anymore. I thought we were done with this. _ Levi dashed into the bathroom and bent over the toilet, emptying his stomach into the bowl. “Fuck”, he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

As he dragged himself out of the bathroom, he started hearing a faint voice from the hallway.

“You know, it’s quite rude to invite someone and not let them in for ages”, Hanji was having a pleasant sounding conversation with the door, “but that’s just my two cents on the matter. Maybe you do things differently, as in making your dear friends wait in the morgue-ish hallway for five minutes before answering the door. Oh, how rude of me to talk about you without properly addressing you.. Ahem. Hello door, how are you today good sir?”

Levi watched the door in awe. She seemed to be quite entertained by herself. Regardless, he ended it by opening the door.

“Levi!” Hanji screeched and threw her arms around him. 

Levi tensed and automatically turned his body to the side to protect the baby from her weight. 

Hanji still noticed. She drew back immediately and her eyes flew down to his stomach. Then back to his face and right back down. Her eyes widened comically large and Levi could see the impending explosion inside her. He was quick to try and defuse the bomb.

“Hanji, Hanji calm down”, he took hold of her slightly shaking shoulders, “Breathe.”

A quiet wheeze was starting to erupt from her throat.

“You can’t freak out now, pull yourself together woman.” Levi moved one hand to her jaw and lifted her face to look at his own, “Calm. Down.”

Hanji made a visible effort to try and do what he said. Her shaking lessened slowly and the wheezing died down as she pursed her lips together.

“Good. Now breathe”, Levi coaxed her.

Hanji opened her mouth experimentally and when no screams followed, she drew in a breath.

Levi relaxed and let his hands fall.

“Y- y- you..” Hanji tried.

“Yes.”

“A-and Erwin.. Oh god, it is Erwin’s right?”

“What? Of course it is!” Levi snapped.

“Just checking”, Hanji lifted her hands.

Levi looked at her for a moment, “You okay now?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never done this. I feel weird.”

“This is how normal people react to news.”

“I don’t think I want to be normal.” Hanji seemed out of place.

“Don’t worry, you’re not.”

“Phew.”

Levi stepped out of the doorway, “You gonna come in or what?”

“Ah, Yes!” Hanji jumped over the doorstep and managed to kick her shoes off in the air. She sprinted down the little hallway and disappeared from view.

Levi closed the door and moved her shoes to lay nicely next to each other before following.

Hanji had settled on the armchair in the living room. She sat cross-legged and held onto her toes, “Oh my god.”

“What?” Levi walked to the couch, feeling her eyes on him the whole time.

“You!”

Levi was regretting his decision to tell her already.

“You look so-”

“Fat?”

“I’d say radiant but I think you look more sick.”

“Throwing up tends to have that effect.”

Hanji gasped, “Morning sickness?”

“I don't see why that’s so exciting to you and no. It stopped like two months ago. I don't know what this is”

“Two months! How far along are you?”

“Five.”

“Five!? And you're telling me now? You look like you’re going on three.”

“Well thank fuck it’s taking after me and not Erwin.”

“I would have understood you waiting three months but five? Why? I’m your best friend”, Hanji didn't sound offended or mad, just sad for missing out.

“I don't know.. Just didn't feel like I wanted to tell”, Levi grabbed a pillow next to him on the couch and pulled it to his chest, hiding the bump in the process.

“Do.. do you not want this?” Hanji was serious for the first time.

“No, it’s not that. I am happy about it, I mean there was a possibility that I couldn't have kids, it's a long story, but I knew Erwin wanted them. I guess I do too.”

“Then what is it?”

Levi wasn't used to having this kind of conversations with Hanji, it was a nice change. “Not everyone likes male omegas Hanji. I’m not exactly popular amongst the society.”

Hanji looked at him with confusion, “What happened to the Levi I know?”

“Huh?” Levi felt irritation creeping up on him.

“The old Levi didn’t give a flying fuck what others thought about him. He was proud and tougher than any Alpha I knew. He destroyed dynamic norms like a boulder to a hundred-year-old building.”

Levi was speechless.

“You need to dig out the old you and stop caring what society thinks. I’ve done it my whole life and I know people think I’m crazy.”

“You are.”

“But I don't care. And that makes me happy.”

Levi loosened his grip on the pillow, “You’re right.”

“Can I have that written down?”

“Fuck you”, Levi let out a laugh.

Hanji smiled, “Can I feel?”

“Feel what?”

“Your belly you idiot”, she laughed.

“Well you wouldn’t feel anything.”

Hanji drew her eyebrows together, “You haven’t felt anything yet?”

“Should I have?” Levi was starting to get concerned.

“You should be able to feel the baby at four months.”

“I haven’t felt anything.”

“What do the doctors say?” Hanji inquired.

“Nothing since I’m not going to a doctor.”

“You haven’t had a checkup yet? Are you out of your mind?” Hanji jumped up and planted herself next to Levi on the couch.

“I hate hospitals and I’m not going there. I’m sure it’s fine”, Levi was having a hard time believing himself at the moment.

“If you’re gonna be stubborn about this, at least let me check you.”

“You’re not a doctor.”

“I’m in med school and studied medicine on my own since I was twelve. I think I know more than you at least”, Hanji said.

Levi sighed, “Fine”, he threw the pillow away from his lap.

Hanji lifted his shirt a bit and set her hand on the underside of his bump. She held it there for a moment before moving slightly up and doing the same. It went from slightly uncomfortable to extremely uncomfortable for Levi when Hanji removed her hand and bent down to press her ear against it.

“What the fuck Hanji?”

“Shh.” She kept still for a moment before coming back up with a smile, “I hear a heartbeat.”

Levi stared at her for a moment, “You..”

“Yes, It’s all fine in there”, Hanji beamed.

Levi felt a slight wave of relief washing over him. He hadn’t realized he was that nervous about it before.

“I am gonna be a godmother right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanjo is in the know now! Who's next? ;))


	42. The Comrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HIT 20K READS! How on earth did this happen?? I never ever ever thought that something I drabbled as a Christmas gift for a friend would turn out to be something like this and be appreciated by so many people. Thank you all so much!!  
> Even though this chapter comes a bit late... As a token of my appreciation- it's twice as long as normal! I hope you enjoy and keep enjoying this fic, your kudos and incredibly nice comments mean the world to me! Ilyasm! :3
> 
> ~Rory A.

“She looked like she could implode at any moment.”

Erwin chuckled, “I wish I could have seen that.” He’d come home a few minutes ago, bringing a gift of fires and ice cream as a peace offering for making the omega deal with Hanji alone.

Levi sat on one of the kitchen stools, happily dipping his fries in the ice cream, Erwin’s betrayal completely forgotten, “She checked on the baby.”

“Huh?” Erwin paused his work on his sandwich.

“Meaning she checked if it was alive, it is.”

Erwin didn’t know what to feel, “I- Did she have a reason to worry?”

“I guess I should have been able to feel something by now but I haven’t”, Levi subconsciously lowered one hand to rest on his stomach, as if he’d be able to feel it better from the outside rather than the inside.

Erwin grew concerned again, “Lee.. I think you know what I’m gonna say.”

“I’m not going to the hospital. She said it was fine, I trust Hanji.”

“I do too. She’s insane but she knows about these things”, Erwin agreed, “But still. She isn’t qualified yet.”

“I’m not going.”

Erwin’s face fell, there was little to no chance of Levi changing his mind. Then he had an idea, “What if we got a doctor to come here?”

Levi dipped another fry, “That’s fine with me.”

“Oh thank you”, Erwin was relieved, “Why didn’t I think of this before.” He rounded the breakfast bar, gave Levi a quick kiss and went to find his phone.

Honestly, Levi also wanted to make sure everything was fine, he’d gotten somewhat worried over the fact that the baby still hadn’t moved.

He didn’t want to stress over it at the moment, so he dug out his phone. It was time to take Hanji’s advice and start telling people. He looked through his contacts. It turned out there were only a few people who needed to know. Levi chose a number and called.

“Hello?”

“Hey Isabel.”

“Who- wait.. Levi?” Her voice got excited.

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Oh my god you’re alive! I was so worried!”

Levi just now remembered that they hadn’t had contact since his heat, which had been five months ago. Isabel had given him her number but he never called it so she didn’t have his. He’d been such an asshole without meaning to, “Shit, I didn’t realize. I’m sorry.”

“I would have called you but I didn’t have your goddamn number and I swore to myself I’d never do what I did to get your campus address again.”

“I’m really sorry, I mean it.”

“It’s fine, now I know. What happened to you? Did you drop out?”

“I didn’t drop out, I just dropped this semester, I’m coming back later.”

“Was it because of what happened?”

Levi knew she meant the freshman party where they first met and a lot of shit happened, “No, not that. I’m over it.. It’s something else.”

“Face to face news?”

“More like worthy of a face to face discussion.”

“Hit me.”

Levi took a deep breath, “I’m pregnant.”

The line was silent for a while, Levi thought it might have broken off but then Isabel spoke in a quiet and awestruck voice, “Me too.”

Levi’s turn to be quiet, “W-what?”

“Me too.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yup.”

Easily the stupidest conversation Levi had ever had, “You..”

“Well you too.”

“I know.”

“Me too!”

“Okay, okay”, Levi tried to get his brain to join the convo again, “This has to stop. It’s definitely face to face stuff.”

“Couldn’t agree more”, Isabel let out a small laugh.

“Tomorrow? At the campus?”

“You comin’ here?”

“Yes.”

“Finally! It’s just gonna be us then.”

“No Farlan?”

“I’ll explain later.”

“Okay, we’ll see tomorrow.”

“Text me the details.”

“Yeah, bye.”

“Bye!”

Levi lowered his phone, still trying to wrap his mind around the news.

Erwin came back to the kitchen, about to finish his own phone call, “That sounds good.” He moved to sit across from Levi again, “Thank you, we’ll be waiting.” A pause “Yes, goodbye.” Erwin hung up the call.

“You called already?”

“Yes, we got an appointment for next week, they’ll call again with the exact time.”

“Okay, works for me.” Levi stuck his phone back into his pocket, “I told Isabel about this”, he gestured to his midsection.

Erwin seemed surprised, “Oh really? That’s good! How did she react?”

“Uh.. Unconventionally”, Levi’s lip curled upward, “Everything’s fine, I’m going to the campus tomorrow to see her. Might check up on the apartment while I’m there,”

Erwin’s scent spiked at Levi’s words, “You’re going there? Why won’t she come here? You could stay at home.”

“I’m going there cause I know where to go, she has no idea where we live.”

“Should I come with you?”

“I’ll be fine on the train, besides you’re at work.”

“But-”

“Erwin”, Levi smacked the side of his head softly, “You’re doing it again.”

“I said I’d try to stop being so overprotective with you, but there’s two of you now”, Erwin tried to find loopholes.

“We count as one thing to be protective of, and I can do it just fine.”

“I know you can, I trust you. Just, please come back before your back starts to hurt. I know you get very tired and uncomfortable toward the night. Erwin looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Yea yea, Just a daytrip”, Levi took a lukewarm fry between his fingers and dipped it in the almost entirely melted ice cream. “What if I put these in the blender, it would be so much easier.”

Erwin suppressed a gag, “Please don’t.”

 

Levi had thought ahead and booked his train ticket so, that Erwin would already be at work when he’d be leaving. This made leaving the flat so much easier since it eliminated one extremely clingy Alpha.

He took his phone and his wallet, stuck them into the pockets of his big winter jacket and headed for the station. It was the beginning of December, so the weather was getting cold. Levi already felt the cool air pinching his nose in the hallway, but was blocked from the main entrance by Mike.

The Alpha opened his door, also dressed in winter clothing, “Levi, long time no see.”

Levi had stopped in his tracks and immediately wondered if the coat he was wearing was big enough to cover him. He didn't want to have the conversation in the freezing hallway, “Yeah, what a coincidence.”

Mike closed his door and leaned his shoulder on it, “Haven't been able to properly congratulate you yet.”

Levi blinked, “You..”

“For starting a family, I’ve always said Erwin was born to be a dad.”

“How did you-”

Mike tapped the tip of his nose.

“Fuck. Right”, of course Mike had smelled the change in his scent, “fucking bloodhound.”

Mike smirked, “I was beginning to think you weren't gonna tell us at all.”

“No I was, just wanted to keep it between me and Erwin for as long as possible.”

“Why so?”

Levi had gone through that talk too many times already, “I don’t know, because reasons.”

Mike chuckled, “Well you can’t hide it anymore.”

“So the coat isn’t doing much?” Levi looked down at himself.

“Not really, you’re so small that it’s pretty obvious.”

Levi ground his teeth through the ‘small’ comment and ignored it, “Well you knew all along so I’m assuming Nanaba knows too.”

“She’s been dying to talk to you about it.”

Levi almost laughed at the thought of Nanaba finding out about a secret this big, he would have wanted to see it, “She’s crazy for gossip. You should come over tomorrow, we’re home all day.”

“Nan will be happy”, Mike smiled, “See you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah.”

Mike opened the front door of the building, holding it for Levi, then they both went their separate ways. That’s one face to face reaction done.

 

Levi felt more self-conscious than ever while walking around and getting on the train, but soon realized that nobody was looking at him weirdly. People were generally more helpful toward him and a middle-aged woman even offered her seat on the quite full train to him, saying that she was only going for a few stops.

Levi would have declined but remembered that the ride was an hour long so his back would be killing him by the end of it if he were to stand.

When he got out of the train near the campus he texted Isabel to meet him at a café just outside the school grounds. He got there before her and chose a quiet corner with a small round table and two comfortable chairs.

It didn’t take Isabel long to arrive and when she stepped in and found Levi who had already hatched out of his coat, her eyes blew wide.

Levi saw her mouth forming the words ‘oh my god’ before she snapped out of her trance and came over to him.

Levi stood up, “Hey.”

“Oh my god”, she said it out loud this time.

“Yeah.”

Slowly her mouth formed a smile bigger than ever, “Oh my god!” She threw her hands around him in a sloppy and long hug. When she finally drew back her smile hadn’t gone anywhere, “You didn’t tell me you were this far along!”

“In my defense, I hadn’t told anyone except Erwin until last night.”

“Was I the first one?”

“My childhood friend was, or so I thought. Erwin’s longtime friend who lives under us in our apartment building has a crazy sense of smell and he and his mate apparently knew all along”, Levi let out a laugh.

“Woah. Why did you keep it a secret for so long? How long exactly?”

They finally separated and both sat down, “A little over five months and I don’t really know why.” That was a lie but he was not having that conversation again.

“You don’t use weeks to tell the time?” Isabel asked while removing her coat.

“No, that’s weird. Everyone just counts the months from that in their head anyway.”

Isabel laughed, “Well that’s true.”

“What about you, how far along? Who knows?”

“I found out last night right before you called and just blurted it out to you.”

“Nobody else knows?”

“Nope.”

“Not even Farlan?”

“How do you know it’s his?”

“Oh please, you are practically mated.”

“But we aren’t! That’s the point. How am I supposed to tell him? We are in the dating phase, he could just freak out and leave.” Isabel sounded genuinely worried.

“Are we talking about the same guy now?” Levi drew his eyebrows together.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s more concerned about an omega he just met that his own safety”, Levi said remembering the night they met and Farlan had put himself between him and Erwin with zero regard for his own life, “He has such strong beliefs that he could never abandon you.”

“Then what if he just stays because of his moral and not because he loves me?”

“That’s not gonna happen Iz”, Levi consoled her.

“You can’t know that.”

“I can’t, but I strongly believe in my words and you should too.”

“Yeah.. I guess. I’m just gonna wait a bit longer.”

Levi smiled, “Do as you deem good, there’s no rush.”

“Well there’s a little rush”, she chuckled nervously, “that nine-month clock starts now.”

“Hey, I’m over the halfway point and you don’t see me losing my shit. I’m not very experienced in this, but you can ask me anything that worries you.”

“Really? Anything?”

“Hit me.”

Isabel had a lot of stuff on her mind, most were things that Levi could help with, some were things he hadn’t even thought to be worried about himself and had to rely on google for answers. They talked for a few hours, getting to know each other more at the same time cause they were still new friends even though it didn’t feel like it. Levi still had to check up on his apartment before catching his train, so they walked back to the campus together. When they parted ways in front of Levi’s unit, they had already made plans to see each other again.

Levi made his way up to his apartment, unfortunately that included four flights of stairs since the building wasn’t equipped with an elevator. By the time he was in his apartment, he was feeling the strain of the day in his body. He kicked off his shoes and practically fell into the bed. _Just a moment of shut-eye._

 

Levi’s moment of shut-eye turned into a full blown nap that lasted for hours. When he did wake up, it was to his phone buzzing in his pocket. He fished it out and looked at the caller id. BigDick, of course. He should really change the name Erwin was under on his phone.

Levi hit the green symbol and lifted the phone to his ear, “Hey”, his voice was a bit groggy due to just waking up.

“Lee, hey”, relief was clear in Erwin’s voice, “Where are you?”

“What time is it?”

“Almost seven. Your train left nearly two hours ago didn’t it?”

“Oh shit, yes it did. I’m still on campus.”

“You fell asleep?”

“Yeah”, Erwin knew him too well, “I’ll just take the next train, it’s fine”, Levi pushed himself up but as soon as he stood up he felt pain in his lower back, “Ahh”, he huffed.

“Are you okay?”

“Just my back”, Levi shifted his weight from one foot to another but quickly sat back down on the bed. He’d been walking so much during the day that the pain in his back was bigger than normal, “On the other hand, could you deal with me staying here for the night?”

“Is it that bad?” Erwin sounded worried.

“It’s definitely worse than the usual ones and my feet are kinda sore.”

“Should I come get you?”

“It’s a long drive, it would be late before we got back home so I might as well stay here. Besides even sitting kinda hurts right now so I don’t think sitting in a car for nearly two hours would agree with me.”

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Erwin was clearly very reluctant to be separated for the night.

“I feel fine as long as I’m laying down and in case I need something Isabel and Farlan are close by”, Levi reassured him.

“Okay, you know what’s best for you, I trust you.”

“I’m gonna keep sleeping, I still feel tired.”

“You should rest, good night love.”

“Good-”, Levi gasped and moved his hand underneath his stomach.

“Lee?”

It took a moment to register with Levi but he definitely felt it, “It moved.”

“It- it moved?” Erwin repeated.

“I felt it”, tears started forming in the corners of Levi’s eyes, his batshit emotions taking over.

“Oh, Levi I love you so much”, happiness was evident in Erwin’s voice.

“I love you more”, Levi was overcome with his own relieve. The baby was fine, he could finally be sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two kinds of notes ahead:
> 
> The fic related stuff:  
> I spent about 2 hours figuring out the timelines. As in what time of the year will the baby be born and what time is it right now. The result: Since Levi's heat happened at a freshman party, it was the beginning of the fall semester. Levi is five months pregnant which means current time is the start of December, as said in the fic. So you can possibly look forward to Christmas and Levi's birthday.
> 
> Personal stuff:  
> I've been attempting to remove stuff from my life that makes me stress, in order to take better care of my mental health. The endgame is being able to sleep (which I've been struggling with a lot as you may know). So I'm cutting out the publishing schedule for this fic.  
> No worries though, this will not likely affect the pace of which new chapters come out, just the day of the week may wary. I feel like the set day I have had for a long time is making me stress and slipping from it has given me anxiety. This will hopefully fix the situation. I'm sorry if this makes it harder for you to keep up with the updates, but I gotta do it.
> 
> Aaaanyway, thank you for reading once again, hope you enjoyed! :3  
> ~Rory A.


	43. The Bad Timig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :) I've done a lot of work on myself lately, but sleeping issues have not yet gotten that much better, it's 4.30am as I'm posting this, but I'm trying hard still. Today was just a really bad day.

Erwin had so much trouble falling asleep without the warmth of Levi next to him. He was nodding off every now and then while seated on a bench at the edge of the train station platform. He was so out of it that he didn’t even notice Levi’s train pulling up to the station. He was brought back to reality by a slightly sultry voice above him.

“You waiting for someone big guy?”

Erwin snapped his head up and was met with the sight of Levi leaning his shoulder against a pole, looking down at him with clear intentions in his eyes.

Erwin grinned, “Not anymore”, he reached out and hugged the omega around his waist.

Levi smoothed his hand up and down Erwin’s undercut, messing up his neatly styled hair in the process, “You ready to go home?”

Erwin tightened his hug for a second and then pulled back, “Yes.”

In the car, Levi remembered something, “Has Mike talked to you? He apparently knew about all this the whole time and told Nana. I said they could come over today.”

“I haven’t seen him for a few days, I’m sure Christmas shoppers are keeping both of them busy at the bookstore.”

“You have a point.”

Erwin smiled, “So Mike knew?”

“Of course he did, he’s crazy.”

“I sort of thought he might find out on his own”, Erwin laughed, “especially since there is no scent of heat coming from you every month.”

Levi looked horrified, “He can tell when I’m in heat?”

“He’s just downstairs, what did you think?” Erwin let out another laugh.

“We have to move out.”

 

Levi liked them, well, he liked Nanaba, Mike annoyed the shit out of him most of the time. Still, they were friends. Unfortunately, these friends had the worst timing in the world.

Erwin had just closed the apartment door behind them and Levi half attacked him with the need to be close to his Alpha, when there was a knock.

Levi straight up growled into the kiss he’d initiated a second ago.

Erwin hummed in a soothing voice and moved to swipe his nose quickly against Levi’s scent gland, “Patience dear.”

Levi grudgingly pulled back and steadied himself on his own feet, “Fine.”

Erwin was clearly just as reluctant as Levi to open the door to their nest, but he did it anyway. It was the polite thing to do anyway.

The door opened to reveal Mike and Nanaba, “Levi!” the smaller omega exclaimed and closed the distance between them.

Levi was truly less than impressed by their timing but was still glad to see Nanaba after so long. He hugged her back and made a mental note to never isolate himself from his friends again, the reunions were going to be the death of him.

Nanaba pulled back, “Oh my god you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to see you! I was dying for you to finally tell me so we can talk!” She kicked her flats off and pulled Levi toward the kitchen, “Come oon! We need to take back lost time here.”

Erwin Laughed as his mate was taken and looked back to Mike who was grinning as well.

“So, congrats mate”, Mike slammed his hand on Erwin’s shoulder, thankfully not the one he had injured a while back, since hitting that one would have probably brought the Alpha down, “Haven’t I always said you were born to be a father, huh?”

“Well now we can check the righteousness of your statement”, Erwin chuckled and closed the door.

 

Levi was patient with Nanaba’s endless questions and ‘girl talk’. They were seated at the breakfast bar. Much to Levi’s dismay, he had a somewhat hard time getting on the stools nowadays, unlike before when he could just hop up on one and cross his legs. Now it took a bit of shuffling and an offering of help from Nanaba, which he declined immediately. He also noticed that he wasn’t able to cross his legs anymore and had to settle on resting them on one of the bars between the legs of his stool.

Nanaba had insisted that he would stay put while she’d make them something to drink. Levi was reluctant on letting her mess with his kitchen, but gave in since he actually didn’t want to go through the trouble of getting on the stool again. He alternated between watching over Nanaba’s actions and the two Alphas in the living room area, demolishing cans of beer at a respectful pace. Honestly, it was about time Erwin let himself a little loose.

“How does it feel?” Nanaba asked as she set a cup of tea in front of him and slid up on her own stool.

“Heavy?” he suggested.

“Oh come on, really?”

Levi thought about it for a moment, “I don’t know. It’s weird… Like, I obviously knew it was there the whole time but when it moved… It made this whole thing feel more real.”

“That’s wonderful Levi”, Nanaba rested her chin on her palm, “and how do you feel about all this?”

“Why such hard questions?” Levi groaned.

Nanaba smiled sympathetically, “I mean I know your plans about school didn’t go quite as planned. You dropped out of this semester right?”

“I did”, Levi confirmed, “And yes, my plans did go out the window faster than Erwin when he tracks mud in the house.”

Nanaba giggled.

“But I’ve had time to process this alone and I’ve come up with another plan.”

“You have?”

“Yeah, this happening right now”, Levi gestured to his midsection, “pretty much defeats the purpose of me having done highschool and college at the same time cause I can’t graduate any faster than normal now. But my scholarship lasts for five years total and I’ve used one and a half already. I’m staying out this entire year, leaving me with three years to finish.”

“But you’ll have a small baby to take care of by then”, Nanaba pointed out.

“Yes, but I also have one year to spare.”

Nanaba looked at him with worry in her eyes, “Levi.. I don’t think you realize how hard parenthood will be. That baby is going to need you so much, and trying to do college while raising a child, could be too much to handle.”

Levi glanced at the living room again before answering, “I have Erwin, we’ll manage.”

“I’m not saying you can’t do it, I’m just worried that you’ll overwork yourself like you did last time, it wasn’t easy to watch you slowly shriveling away.”

“I know, I remember it too. This time will be different, I’ll take care of myself.”

Nanaba smiled, “You are strong, but not invincible. Just learn to recognize your limits.”

“Yeah.”

 

When the door closed behind Mike and Nanaba later that night, it was like they were thrown back to the moment they first came home that day. Levi was on Erwin right away, taking back lost time.

“Levi..” Erwin started between kisses from the omega.

Levi had pulled Erwin down to his level by his shirt collar, “Shh, let’s just continue where we left off.”

Erwin wanted to have no objections, but his mind betrayed him, “Lee wait a moment.”

Levi pulled slightly back, “I’ve waited all day, enough waiting.”

Erwin’s next move had little to no thought behind it, just the need to get Levi to a safe place. He ducked down and snaked an arm behind Levi’s knees before he could realize what was happening. Erwin lifted the omega into his arms and carried him through the bedroom door.

“What the fuck Erwin? Put me down!”

Erwin did. He lowered the trashing omega to the middle of their bed and crawled over him.

Levi had stilled and was now looking up at his mate, “What’s gone up your ass?”

Erwin silenced him by lowering his head and nuzzling the scent gland on his neck with the tip of his nose.

“Mmh”, Levi let out without meaning to.

Erwin licked up a stripe over Levi’s scent gland before moving down. He lifted the hem of his oversized hoodie and pulled it over his head. He was met with the beautiful sight of his bare-chested mate. He gently laid his hands on the swell of Levi’s abdomen and smoothed them over it, lowering his head down to kiss the top a few times.

Though Levi wouldn’t normally mind it as much, right now he had zero patience left and he needed more than just gentle touches. He started to swiftly wiggle out of his jeans that surprisingly still fit him because of the very low waist cut.

Erwin stopped his ministrations to help him by pulling on the fabric, and once they were off, he threw them onto a nearby chair. He then pulled his own shirt over his head and it soon joined the jeans.

“Erwin please”, Levi downright whined.

Erwin had been about to continue on adoring Levi’s baby bump, but seeing the desperation in his mates eyes made him change his mind. It was like Levi was in heat again, the sheer need to be close to his mate was causing heat-like symptoms to him. He had a thin layer of sweat on his brow, his pupils were blown so wide only a thin ring of gray was showing and his breathing was extremely heavy.

“Erwin..” Levi pleaded.

He snapped out of his thoughts, “Shh, It’s okay.. I’m here.”

Levi closed his eyes and reached for his mate blindly.

Erwin quickly shuffled out of his jeans and lowered himself as close to Levi as possible without putting pressure on his belly. The position put a lot of weight on his arms and a bolt of pain ran through his right shoulder, reminding him of the injury. He bit his lip but stayed quiet, moving that hand down to prep Levi.

Levi made small sounds of pleasure the whole time Erwin was opening him up, now that they had started, he wasn’t so urgent anymore. He enjoyed the way Erwin was slowly and carefully stretching him and kissing him or paying attention to his neck the whole time.

For the first time ever, Erwin was the one to make the move for the main thing. Usually Levi would be swatting his hands away to make it clear he was ready.

“How are you feeling?” Erwin murmured against his neck.

“I-I’m ready”, Levi’s voice cracked.

Erwin kissed his neck one more time before moving away to position them better, “You want to turn around?”

Erwin knew Levi didn’t like the pressure that laying on his back caused him nowadays so he wasn’t surprised when Levi nodded and started shuffling to turn. Erwin grabbed a few pillows for him to lean on but he still stayed on his knees to be sure.

When Levi glanced over his shoulder with a pleading look, Erwin lost himself and the Alpha in him took control. Wanting to do anything and everything for his mate.

 

And when Erwin laid them down on their side to wait out his knot, he pulled up the covers and wrapped his arms around the omega to bring him even closer to his chest, to protect. He felt a small nudge against the hand that was laying flat on Levi’s stomach and heard a quiet gasp from the omega himself.

The pieces fell into place, “Was that..”

Levi turned his head to the side to see Erwin’s teary eyes and the biggest smile he’d ever had. He laced his fingers with Erwin’s to lay over his stomach together, “It was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to post a new chapter, and to thank you for being so patient with me as I deal with personal stuff. Updates may come more sporadically, but I'm not abandoning this, I swear!
> 
> ~Rory A.


	44. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to you all, or if you don't celebrate, happy holidays!

Christmas was getting closer by the day. Christmas. Only Christmas, Levi was making it very clear.

“Oh please, you promised us 10 percent birthday”, Erwin’s voice pleaded through the speakerphone.

Levi was always home alone on weekdays. Erwin had picked up the habit of calling him every day at lunchtime while he was at work. He said he did it because he wanted someone to talk to over lunch since his break happened to be at a time with foreign language teachers, who apparently never spoke english to each other to keep their skills up, but Levi knew he called because he was constantly worried over him.

“That was last year and I learn from my mistakes”, Levi retorted.

“How was last year a mistake?”

Levi made an annoyed sound, “You went overboard like I knew you would.”

“A cupcake and two gifts is not overboard dear.”

“Three”, Levi corrected him.

“What?”

“Three gifts.”

It took a moment for Erwin to get his point, then a low chuckle erupted from the speaker, “Even though you asked for it, do you still think that our bond was a gift to you?”

Levi had been washing dishes but stopped at Erwin’s words, “I.. no.”

“I wanted it just as much as you did, you know that right? I hated waiting too.”

Levi snapped out of it and continued washing, “Yes, yes I know.”

“You sure? I can’t read your face.”

“I know, just.. I’m trying to make a point.”

“Which is?”

“I don’t celebrate my birthday and neither will you.”

“Lee..”

“No.”

“I don’t understand your repulsion toward birthdays.”

Levi sighed, “Not all birthdays, just mine. I’ve explained this to you a million times, I don’t want to be the center of attention. It’s Christmas and only Christmas.”

“Five percent?”

“Erwin.”

“What if the others won’t be there, just you and me?” Erwin tried.

Levi washed and dried two plates before answering, “Fine. But no gifts, I will burn every gift that isn’t wrapped in obnoxious Christmas wrap.”

“Got it”, Erwin chuckled. “Hey, you aren’t washing the dishes are you?”

“Of course not”, Levi set a clean plate on the table again.

“I can hear the dishes clinking against each other.”

“Your hearing is gone, old man.”

“Levi, I told you I’d do them when I get home, you should be resting”, Erwin protested.

“Like hell I will, I’m not incapable of standing.”

“Your back will get sore and you know it”, Erwin reminded him.

Levi wasn’t going to mention the slight waves of pain already creeping up his spine every now and then, “Just doing dishes for fuck's sake, calm down.”

 

“Why the fuck didn’t you stop me?” Levi groaned as Erwin dug his palms into his lower back.

Erwin looked at him in disbelief, then let out a laugh. Only Levi could somehow twist this around to be his fault, he had a skill for that, “May I remind you that I wasn’t aware of you cleaning the entire kitchen and living room.”

“You may not”, Levi grunted into the pillow mountain under his chest.

Erwin yawned and blinked the sleep out of his eyes, Levi had woken him up at 3.am by rolling around next to him, unable to fall asleep due to the pain in his back.

“Erwin go the fuck to sleep.”

“Absolutely not.”

“You have to wake up at six in the morning, I don’t, you need to sleep.”

Erwin paused his ministrations for a moment and leaned to look at Levi’s face, “You’re hurting, correct?”

“Yes”, Levi admitted gingerly.

“And it’s my fault?” Erwin teased him.

“It’s not actua-”

“Don’t take it back now.”

Levi glared at him over his shoulder.

“I will not rest until you’re all good”, Erwin continued his work and Levi made a sound of contentment.

“You’re insane.”

“Only when it comes to you”, Erwin kissed the space between Levi’s shoulder blades.

It took almost twenty minutes for Erwin to feel Levi’s muscles relaxing under his touch. He still continued a bit more after that for good measure. Almost as soon as Levi had settled back down and Erwin laid next to him, Levi felt a strong kick to his guts and his stomach growling right after. The baby had begun kicking him like there was no tomorrow to take back the time it had been completely still.

His stomach caught Erwin’s attention again, “You’re hungry?”

‘Fuck’, Levi thought, “No.”

Erwin propped himself up on his elbow, “What do you want to eat?”

“Erwin, I said I’m not hu-”

“Lee”, Erwin interrupted, “Tell me.”

Levi was about to put up a fight, but saw the genuine look in his mate’s eyes and gave in, “Fries and ice cream”, he mumbled into his pillow, “But we don’t have any in the house so just ignore it.”

Levi’s words went unnoticed by Erwin, who pushed himself up and grabbed a pair of jeans from a chair back.

“Erwin.”

“I am getting you fries and ice cream and you can’t stop me”, he said while pulling up the jeans.

Erwin was going to fall asleep in class.

 

Levi didn’t know if he was looking forward to or dreading the doctor's appointment he had agreed to. The day of the appointment, Levi found himself getting more and more nervous. He knew the baby was alive, it had been kicking him in the gut for hours on end that day. Ever since it had first moved, it hadn’t stopped moving. Still, the fact that he’d waited this long to get a checkup in the first place, made him anxious. What if he’d lulled himself into a false sense of security and the baby wasn’t okay? He’d only have himself to blame for that. Since Levi had issued the rule of no hospitals, the doctor was going to do a home visit for them. Erwin had made the appointment a few weeks back and today was the day. He’d promised to leave work early to be there with Levi when the doctor came. It was now ten minutes until the appointment and Erwin was nowhere to be seen. Levi was going to kill him for this. He was nervously going around the kitchen and trying to keep his mind distracted by cleaning every surface he could get his hands on. All the pacing would backfire him at night but he didn’t care at the moment.

Levi was startled by the sound of the front door being opened with force and looked up to see a very winded Erwin appear to the end of the hallway, taking hold of the wall for support.

“Erwin what the-”

“Hello?” Someone carefully called from behind Erwin.

Levi’s eyes widened, “You ran past the doctor?” He hissed, “Erwin!”

“Sorry”, Erwin whispered, “But I said I’d be here before her and I was.”

“Yeah, like two seconds for fuck's sake”, Levi whisper-yelled back.

“Hi, excuse me?” the voice called again from the door.

Levi glared at Erwin one more time before answering, “Yes, come in.”

A moment later a beta woman appeared next to Erwin. She had a long grey coat still on and a large bag in her hand. She dusted a bit of snow from her platinum white hair and readjusted her glasses.

“Rico?”

She smiled, “Ah, I thought I recognized your name, it’s nice to see you again Levi”, she looked at Erwin, “And you, though I’m confused as to why you bulleted past me in the hallway?” She let out a laugh.

“Don’t mind him, he’s insane”, Levi said before Erwin could open his mouth, “I didn’t know you worked in this field.”

“Oh yes, I was just working as a substitute at the clinic that week, I’m actually fully registered at the birthing ward, specializing in male omega pregnancies.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, so no need to be afraid, you’re in good hands”, she smiled.

“I’m not afraid”, Levi deadpanned.

Rico glanced at Erwin confused. Erwin tried to avert Levi’s eyes.

“Erwin.. What did you tell her.”

“Nothing, I just… I said you were afraid of the hospital.”

Levi was fuming, “I’m not afraid of it! I’ve just gotten too much of it you asshat.”

“It doesn’t really matter”, Rico calmed the situation, “Home visits are very common. There needn't be a reason behind it.”

“I still hate you”, Levi made sure Erwin knew.

Rico looked between them a few times before speaking, “So.. should we get started?”

 

They settled in the bedroom, Levi could see the tension in Erwin due to having a near stranger in their nest, but gave him credit for trying to hide it so well.

Rico told them to try and settle comfortably on the bed and to leave some space for her equipment. Erwin sat against the headboard and Levi laid on his back, head in Erwin’s lap. Rico set up a laptop and a small device -that Levi assumed to be an ultrasound machine- next to it. She sat on the other side of the bed, bringing one leg up to scoot a little closer to Levi.

“You can just lift your shirt or take it off completely if you want”, Rico instructed.

Levi settled on just rolling it up to his chest and bearing his neck slightly toward Erwin to keep him calm. It worked a bit but Erwin still crossed his arms over Levi’s chest unconsciously to protect him.

“Have you talked about finding out the gender?” Rico inquired.

“Um, no”, Erwin said and looked down at Levi, “Do you want to know?”

Levi thought for a second or two, “Well, you’ve been nagging about me calling it, ‘it’, so knowing might be helpful.”

Rico nodded and pulled out a small bottle of something that distantly reminded Levi of lube and opened it. She took a wand-like object from the side of the ultrasound machine and squeezed some of the substance on it, “This is going to feel a bit cold. Are you ready?”

Levi nodded.

She lowered the wand to Levi’s stomach and started gently moving it around while directing her eyes to the laptop.

Levi couldn’t see the screen so he settled on looking at her face. It only took a short while that felt like an eternity, but eventually he did see that giveaway smile spreading on her face.

Rico turned to face them, “You ready to see your baby?”

After a very positive response, she moved the laptop so that Levi could see the screen. “There she is”, Rico beamed, circling a surprisingly small area on the grainy ultrasound picture.

Levi registered the distant burn in his eyes from the tears threatening to overflow.

“She?” Came a shaky voice above Levi’s head. He looked up and saw Erwin, also on the brink of tears.

“Yes, she”, Rico confirmed.

Suddenly it all became too much and Levi broke down, his batshit emotions taking over and making him sob on Erwin’s thigh. Erwin himself soon joined him in quiet tears. Happy tears. Rico let them have their emotional reactions in peace while she recorded a bit of the ultrasound material and saved pictures to give to them later. When Levi had finally composed himself again and calmed down, Rico set the wand down, “Now that the main event is out of the way, we can talk. How are you taking care of yourself, Levi?”

Levi took a tissue Erwin offered him and wiped his face first, then the remaining gel away from his stomach, “I’m not doing anything different.”

“Are you still on the iron supplements?”

“No, I stopped taking those long ago.”

Rico glanced at Erwin for a split second, “Are you eating?”

Levi narrowed his eyes, “Yes. Of course I am.”

“Just needed to ask, I believe you”, Rico assured him, “How are you feeling otherwise?”

“Fine.”

“His back hurts almost every night, he overworks himself during the day”, Erwin butted in.

“Erwin!”

“Well I know you’re not going to tell her these things”, Erwin defended himself, “I think his body is having a hard time adjusting to the quick changes happening.”

Levi looked up at Erwin like he’d betrayed him, “I feel fine.”

“it’s very common to have back pains especially during the last stages of pregnancy so I wouldn’t worry too much. Unless of course, the pain gets to be too big but that’s something Levi has to be the judge of himself.”

Erwin had zero trust on that matter. Levi was way too proud to ever admit it was becoming too much.

“It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Case and point. Erwin helped Levi to sit up on the bed, “You have to promise me you’ll say something if that ever changes Lee.”

“Yes yes.. promise”, Levi scooted to sit against the headboard when Erwin made room.

Erwin wasn’t convinced.

Rico didn’t think as much of it as Erwin, and instead moved on from the subject, “Levi how does your chest feel?”

Levi blinked, “My what?”

“Your chest”, she repeated, “Does it feel sore? tight?”

“No.. I mean- kinda?”

Erwin turned to look at Levi again, “Your chest hurts? Why haven’t you told me?”

“Erwin..”

“No Lee, If there is anything that’s hurting you, even a tiny bit, tell me about it. I want to know everything and help you.”

Levi looked away from him, “Fine, my chest is sore.”

“Describe it for me please”, Rico asked.

Erwin wrapped his arm around Levi’s shoulders and rubbed his arm.

Levi still shifted uncomfortably, “Umm.. I feel pressure, like, a lot.”

“Mm”, Rico thought for a moment, “It’s milk.”

“It’s what?” Levi asked, mildly horrified.

“Milk, you’re producing breast milk for the baby.”

“But-”

“Yes, I know male omegas don’t normally lactate, but there are exceptions as in nearly everything in life”, Rico told him, “You should extract the milk or it might get worse.”

Levi must have looked confused since Rico elaborated quickly after, “Since this is very uncommon among males, there are no pumps you can use so you’ll have to do it by hand. I’m sure Erwin would be very willing to help”, Rico smiled at them.

“Yes of course”, Erwin confirmed.

“I’m not letting you do that, it’s weird as hell”, Levi glared at him.

“Well you don’t have to, you could just wait for the baby to be born and let her deal with it”, Rico chuckled, “but as I said, it could become more painful overtime if the pressure gets too big. I strongly recommend for you to try and extract it yourselves.”

“Maybe”, Levi said to end the conversation.

 

On the night of the 23rd, Erwin had asked Levi out on a ‘date’ on the grounds that they hadn’t had one in ages. Levi pointed out that they were bonded and he was acting like an idiot teenager. Erwin happily admitted to it and didn’t take no for an answer. In reality, Levi didn’t even want to decline.

“What are we seeing?” Levi asked as they were parking in front of the movie theatre. They had just finished having dinner at Levi’s favourite restaurant and a food coma was threatening to overtake the poor omega.

Erwin got out of the car and ran to help Levi up, “It's a wonderful life”, He smiled.

Levi let Erwin help since he knew getting up from the low car was a pure impossibility at the state he was in, “Really?” he groaned.

“Oh sush, you’ve judged it before seeing it. They always show it around Christmas so this is perfect, you’re gonna love it!”

“I might fall asleep in there, and go to the bathroom like three times during it thanks to your kid.”

“My kid?” Erwin chuckled as they walked inside.

“Yes, when she’s being this annoying, she’s your kid.”

 

Against all odds, Levi didn’t fall asleep during the movie and only ran to the toilet once. They left the theatre and just drove around for a while, it was getting close to midnight already.

“You liked it didn’t you?” Erwin asked.

Levi narrowed his eyes, “Fine, yes I did.”

“I knew you would”, Erwin said, sporting a big smile.

“Where are we going?” Levi asked as they drove out of the town center.

“I wanna show you something.”

Levi didn’t ask any further, knowing when he wouldn’t get anything out of his mate.

They drove for a few minutes before Erwin slowed down and finally stopped at the beginning of a new-ish neighborhood area near the town.

Erwin jumped out of the car again and went to Levi’s side to open the door, “Let’s walk a bit.”

“I’m not walking far, I can already feel my back getting tired.”

“Don’t worry, we can sleep late tomorrow. I can rub your back all night”, Erwin offered Levi his hand and pulled him up.

“That’s a deal.”

Erwin kept Levi’s hand in his and began gently leading him into the neighborhood. They walked in comfortable silence, snow making sounds under their feet. The night wasn’t too cold, so it was a nice time to walk. Levi was looking at the stars when Erwin finally stopped.

“What is it?”, he asked and looked up at the blonde.

“We’re here”, Erwin answered and lifted his eyes to go past Levi.

Levi turned to look at the direction of Erwin’s eyes, “It’s a house.”

“It’s a house”, Erwin confirmed.

It was a beautiful white two-story house with a big yard and a nice front porch.

“I don’t get it, why are we looking at a house?”

Erwin wrapped his arms loosely around the omega from behind, “It’s our house.”

Levi turned his head to see Erwin’s face, “You’re kidding.”

Erwin just smiled, “Happy birthday love.”

Levi glanced at the wristwatch peeking from underneath Erwin’s coat sleeve. 00.00. He looked right back up, “You… you bought us a house?”

“I did, and I have to ask you something.”

“What?”

“Could you not burn it down?” Erwin let out a soft laugh.

Levi didn’t understand at first, but soon remembered threatening to burn every birthday present he’d get. “I’ll think about it”, he smiled, “I love you.”

“Happy birthday Levi”, Erwin leaned down so that their noses touched.

“Merry Christmas Erwin.” Their lips connected as snow began slowly falling down over them.

Maybe Levi didn’t hate his birthday after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed me not uploading in over a month. I'm not doing very well. Actually really badly. I have a lot of mental health issues and so much shit being poured on my back almost every day. But I really pushed myself and wrote this two times longer than normal chapter for you, as a Christmas present.  
> I hope you like it and stick with me through my hard times. I will try to set aside more time and mental recourses for writing and start wrapping this thing up.  
> It's had it's run, time to start the leadup to an ending.
> 
> ~Rory A.


	45. The Cosmo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, as promised! I finally did something I said I would, yayy!  
> A bit of miscellaneous stuff, some family fluff and a bit of laughs, hope you enjoy this lil filler :))

Levi was reluctant to admit, but Erwin had nailed it. The house was perfect. Levi had always liked the small apartment lifestyle, it kept them from hoarding too much stuff. He had turned down Erwin’s proposal to move to a bigger house once before because of that, but now, he was glad to move. For one, they were soon going to be a household of three people instead of two, and the extra space would be appreciated. Levi had already worked himself up to a small panic-y state, wondering if the baby would have to sleep in the sink. The second reason being the walking nose living downstairs who Levi was starting to get utterly fed up with.

They had agreed to move as soon as possible so they wouldn’t have to deal with all the hassle while taking care of a newborn baby. Moving in went pretty smoothly. Erwin hired moving men for the big furniture most of which they bought new. When the Alpha men were in their house loading things, Levi felt uneasy about their presence and Erwin felt the need to set himself in between them and Levi at all times.

Erwin had prohibited Levi from lifting basically anything heavier than a pillow, which Levi disobeyed every moment he had the chance. He wasn’t going to let anyone else pack his books or kitchenware. Before January had ended, they were all moved in with a few random boxes here and there. Levi had set up most of everything or at least watched closely as Erwin did. When you came in the door, there was a big entrance area with stairs directly ahead, kitchen and dining room on the right and living room on the left. Up the stairs there was a short hall with four doors, two same sized bedrooms on the other side, the master bedroom and a bathroom on the other. There was also another smaller bathroom on the ground floor behind the stairs. The master bedroom was or course set up for Levi and Erwin and the bedroom across from theirs was made the to be the baby’s room. Though Levi already knew she wasn’t going to be sleeping in there for a long time.

Erwin had observed the omega when he was immersed in setting up the house. Levi would spend hours in beddings section of their local department store, deciding between the blankets to find the softest one, ending up getting three different ones and setting them in the baby’s cradle with such care. He was nesting, making the house ready for their growing family.

Some nights Levi would have trouble falling asleep, not only due to his body aching from the strain of the day but by pure instinct.

Erwin woke to the missing body heat next to him, “Levi?” he called softly. With no answer Erwin rolled out of bed, scanning quickly for his shirt but deeming it missing in few seconds. He softly paddled to the room across the hall and as he cracked the door open, he saw Levi curled up to the best of his abilities on the big armchair next to the cradle, wearing his missing shirt. He slowly moved to kneel beside the omega and stroked his cheek with his knuckles.

Levi stirred at the touch, lifting his head from the pillow he’d leaned against the armrest.

“Would you come back to bed?” Erwin asked quietly, as if there actually was a baby sleeping in the crib next to them who he didn’t want to wake.

Levi looked a bit lost for a moment before nodding half-heartedly, more to himself than Erwin. The Alpha waited for him to uncurl from the chair and helped him stand. Levi moved wordlessly back to the direction of their bedroom, Erwin taking the forgotten pillow and going after him, closing the nursery door after himself.

It was more of the same nearly every night. Levi was like another person when the night came, he had only vague memories of the nightly incidents. His body was training him to the schedule of the unborn baby. Already his life was run by her and honestly, Levi was kind of glad. He’d been afraid before, afraid that he wouldn’t be a good parent, afraid that he wouldn’t feel it when his baby needed him or that he wouldn’t be affected by her cries at night. It clearly wasn’t the case. His nature was already preparing him for everything that was to come.

Before, Levi had always been the early bird. He wasn’t exactly a morning person, or evening person for that matter, he disliked all parts of the day equally. But he’d always found getting up somewhat easy in the early hours of the morning. He never saw the point of lying in bed after waking up, it was just time wasted lazing around. The pregnancy had changed all that. He was still not a morning or night person, if anything, he hated both even more. He was perpetually tired after first waking up and in pain at night.

In the mornings, Erwin had taken up the habit of making breakfast, badly, but it was the thought that counted.. at least in his head. He heard a groan from the hall after flipping his second burnt egg.

“Why did you get a house with stairs”, Levi appeared into the kitchen.

Erwin sneakily scraped the burnt pieces off with a spatula, “I don’t know what I was thinking”, he chuckled, “Why the sudden hatred?”

“I left my phone upstairs”, Levi grumbled, seating himself at the table.

“I’ll get it for you love”, Erwin flopped his creation on a plate and set it proudly on the table in front of Levi, kissed his cheek and hurried upstairs.

Levi made a face at the eggs and got up. He was filling up a kettle when Erwin came back to the room. He set Levi’s phone on the counter and glanced at the table, “You didn’t want eggs?”

“I don’t want burnt eggs”, Levi set the kettle onto the already warm stove plate and turned another one on for the frying pan.

“Let me do it”, Erwin said, “You should sit.”

Levi glanced at the Alpha, “I’m not letting you burn any more food, the smell is making me wanna puke again.”

“But-”

Levi took a spatula from the counter and pointed it at Erwin, “Step away from the eggs. I mean it.”

“You know that’s not fair. At least give me a ladle so it’s a fair fight”, Erwin grinned.

Levi slapped his arm with the spatula and pointed it at the hall, “Out of my kitchen. Shower and put on a goddamn shirt.”

“Can’t, you’re wearing mine”, Erwin had mastered the art of annoying the omega.

“You wanna wear a decade old Bananarama sweater to work? Yeah, I’m gonna need pictures of that.”

“Touché. And it’s not a decade old, it’s older than you.”

Levi looked mildly horrified, “You are disgusting..”

“What? You’re the one wearing it”, Erwin defended himself.

“I will burn this.”

“Don’t you dare. It’s a memento.”

“Of Bananarama?”

“Yes.”

Levi blinked.

“Hey, no judging!”

“Oh so much judging happening here. I thought you had this ironically”, Levi always knew Erwin was.. unique, but not _this_ unique.

“I like Bananarama”, Erwin stated, “sue me.”

“I’m gonna”, Levi assured him, “I’ll need to sue you for custody cause you’ll ruin this kid with your godforsaken taste for weird shit.”

“I thought you found it endearing”, Erwin teased.

“We’re past endearing and waay into the ‘what the actual fuck’ zone.”

“Well prepare yourself cause I’m setting camp here, I’m weird and proud”, Erwin declared.

“You’re gonna be weird and fried if you don’t get your ass upstairs in two seconds.”

Erwin yielded at that and backed out chuckling.

 

After Erwin had gotten himself ready for work and eaten the breakfast Levi had made, he still had some time before he needed to leave. They were both sitting in the kitchen, Erwin with a cup of coffee and a newspaper, Levi a cup of tea and his phone.

“Hey Erwin”, Levi started, not looking up from his phone.

“Yeah?” Erwin went for the rest of his near room temperature coffee.

“Is our sex life boring?”

Erwin could have sworn that a part of the coffee came back out through his nose. He coughed a few times and tried to process what Levi just said, “I.. ah- I..”

“Take your time.”

“I.. wha- where did that come from?” Erwin wiped coffee from his chin before it hit his clean, white dress shirt.

Levi flipped his phone so that Erwin could see the screen. He had a Cosmo article open that flashed his earlier question in bright colors, “You know, just a mid-morning thought.”

“Cosmo?”

“Well at some point you just run out of things to read”, Levi said, “So? Thoughts?”

“About..?”

“Our sex life. Do I need to spell it out?” Levi turned the phone back to himself.

Erwin blew out a puff of air, “I.. I don’t know. I have no complaints.”

“Maybe that’s cause you have nothing to compare to. We’ve always just had vanilla and that’s it.”

“I wouldn’t go so far as to calling it vanilla. You don’t like it?” Erwin questioned.

“Nono, I do. It’s safe and familiar, that’s good I guess”, Levi admitted, “It’s just been a while..” he added.

Erwin was confused. From what he could recall, it had certainly not been ‘a while’. Levi’s sex drive had been up a lot due to the hormones using his body as a playground. “Didn’t we.. last night?”

Levi actually sighed, “Yeah, but it’s not the same. It’s too.. repetitive. I mean we make out, we fuck, you knot, we sleep.”

“All true.”

“I just.. I want more.”

“ _You_ want more?” Erwin raised his eyebrows.

“Well fine. Cosmo is making me want more.”

Erwin nodded, “What does it say?”

Levi scrolled the article for a moment, “It’s just a bunch of ideas for people to try.”

“Anything catch your eye?”

Levi started to fidget a bit and drew his eyebrows down like something was wrong.

“Or we don’t have to do any of it”, Erwin hurried to assure him.

“What?” Levi looked up.

“You looked uncomfortable”, Erwin observed him.

It took a moment for Levi to follow, “Oh no, it’s not that.”

“What is it then?”

“My chest is hurting a bit again and before you say anything, I’m not doing what Rico said”, Levi ignored the feeling and focused on his phone again.

“Lee..”

“No. It’s weird. I can wait a month and let her take care of it.”

Erwin saw no point in arguing, “Alright, if you say so.”

“Back to the topic of this”, Levi gestured to his phone, “I want it to be a completely new experience so you pick something.”

Erwin was a bit iffy about it but had an idea in his head already, “Send the link to me and I’ll look through it at lunch.”

Levi’s face brightened marginally, but Erwin could see the excitement in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not much, but a little token of my appreciation. I just want to thank you all again, so so so much. I love and appreciate the huge amount of support I've gotten concerning my mental health and wellbeing. I can't thank you enough. <3
> 
> I want to write so bad to give back to you and I'll try my hardest to get the next one out a lot faster than this one. Love and hugs to all of you! xx


	46. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me, your certified mentally damaged nutcase. I'm sorry for making you all wait so long again and unfortunately, this is more like a filler chapter.  
> I am very tired and my mind is on a seesaw right now. I won't bore any of you with my problems now, just enjoy the chap and know that it's not proofread at all.

Levi had been surprised by Erwin’s agreement to his ‘want for spicing up’. Even more surprised by Erwin agreeing to choose what they were going to try. It wasn’t like their sex life was lacking, just that Erwin had been very careful with him ever since he’d gotten pregnant and Levi missed the heat. Not actual heats, those he was glad to not have. He hadn’t looked at the article after sending it to Erwin so that he had nothing to specifically expect. All he had to go by was the text he was still looking at.

From: BigDick

_ ‘I have made my choice. I’ll be home late, teacher’s conference. Will you wait up for me?’ _

Levi swallowed after reading it for the fifth time and typed his answer,  _ ‘I’ll be waiting.’ _

Levi looked at the name again. 

_ BigDick _ , the name he’d given Erwin when he was 15. He had certainly lived up to the name but it was time to start adulting. He erased the name and wrote a new one.  _ Large Phallus _ . And save. No, his humour hadn’t changed in four years.

Levi had been laying on the couch all morning, ever since Erwin had left for work. It was Friday so he was hoping that whatever Erwin had chosen for them would possibly continue over the weekend. He wanted to do something to pass the time before that, so, a shower. He pushed himself to a sitting position, then up, and his strained body disagreed. His back radiated tension up his spine, his feet were sore from the extra weight and his chest hurt again.  _ Maybe a bath instead… _

He made his way upstairs, this time remembering to take his phone with him and went to the bedroom. He vacated his clothes with a bit of struggling and laid them neatly onto the dresser. As he turned to leave, he caught a glimpse of himself in the full body mirror placed in the corner of the room. He went closer and turned sideways, observing his changed body. His figure was completely destroyed. The once concave stomach had rounded out during the last 8 months as if a balloon had been stuffed under his skin. In the early stages of the pregnancy, Levi had been in bad shape. Now, he noticed his arms and legs had gotten thicker, a bit softer. His collarbones weren’t as prominent and his spine wasn’t jutting out anymore. He wasn’t fat by any standards, just not sickly thin like he had been. He looked healthy. The only thing he was truly mad about was his chest. It had grown. It felt sore and filled in an uncomfortable way. As he was looking at his side profile, it was clear that it had swollen a bit outward. Why did he always have to be the weird one?

Levi tore his eyes from the mirror and went to the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the tub as it filled, then lifted his legs over the side and slipped in. The warm water enveloped him, soothing his worn out body and allowing him to relax. He usually wasn’t a bath person. He would grimace at the thought of soaking in all the bacteria in there. In his heats he occasionally justified a cold bath in the grounds that he would claw his skin off otherwise. Now, he didn’t care. He felt somewhat comfortable which was a rare treat these days. He sat there until the water cooled to lukewarm and he was forced to get up.

He had slept very poorly the night before and felt drowsy after getting out of the bath. After drying himself he took one of Erwin’s giant sweatshirts, slipped it over his head and settled on the bed, not bothering to get under the covers. 

Levi stirred to the bed shifting under him. He cracked his eyes open to see Erwin sitting on the edge, reaching out to gently press the palm of his hand to Levi’s stomach.

“Hey”, Erwin smiled.

Levi made a noise to indicate that he was awake.

“How long did you sleep love?” Erwin asked softly.

“What time is it?” Levi murmured.

“A bit past ten.”

Levi blinked, “Oh fuck”, he yawned and started to get up.

“Whoa whoa”, Erwin put his hands on Levi’s shoulders to gently push him back down, “There’s no need to get up, you should rest.”

“I said I’d wait up but I didn’t.”

“It’s okay Lee, we’ll do it another day.”

“No”, Levi had waited enough, “I’m awake now. Falling asleep again would take hours.”

“Are you sure?”

Levi nodded and settled back on to the pillows, “What did you end up choosing?” He trailed his fingers up Erwin’s thigh.

Erwin smiled, “You’ll see.”

“Show me then”, Levi pulled on Erwin’s tie to bring him down.

Erwin leaned his arms on either side of Levi’s head and followed the pull. Their lips connected and Erwin took the dominance immediately.

Levi gave in only because he wanted this to be something for Erwin as well. After a moment, his impatient side took over and he slid his hands down Erwin’s front and blindly made quick work on the buttons of his shirt.

Erwin turned more toward Levi and lifted a leg onto the bed, pressing it between Levi’s legs, making him keen and involuntarily breaking the kiss.

Now having some leverage, Erwin could move his hands away from either side of Levi’s head and to his hips. He moved his palms up along Levi’s sides, bringing his oversized shirt up with them. Levi did the rest by lifting his upper body so that Erwin could slip it over his head and toss it to the side, leaving Levi completely exposed.

“Beautiful”, Erwin said softly.

Levi snorted, “You’re high.”

“On you.”

Levi decided against fighting the man and to just let him do as he wished. Letting go of his reservations, he relaxed his body and focused on feeling.

Erwin diverted his attention to Levi’s neck, going for his scent gland. He was in no hurry, working the skin with his lips and occasionally teeth.

Levi dug his fingers into Erwin’s hair and bent his neck for easier access.

Erwin stayed glued to the omega’s neck for a good while before moving on, Leaving him hot and bothered as Erwin sucked marks on his collarbones. From there he moved down again, kissing a trail down Levi’s chest. He was mindful of his stomach all the while. Erwin glanced up at him, being met with a beautiful sight. Levi’s hair was tousled on the pillows, eyes closed and mouth hanging ever so slightly open. Deeming the state of arousal good, Erwin moved to his actual intentions. He placed his palm to the side of Levi’s chest and licked over his nipple a couple times. 

Levi shifted under him, now with slight discomfort.

Erwin was determined though, he gently applied a little bit of pressure on his hand and closed his lips over the nipple.

Levi’s scent turned to a mix of discomfort and hurting, “Erwin stop!”, he understood what Erwin was doing right away, “I’ve tried it myself already.”

Erwin supported himself on his elbows, “Really? You have?”

“Well I did and it didn’t work, and I said I didn’t want to do this.”

Erwin thought for a moment, “It’s hurting you, I know it. You’ve always been very impatient Lee, let me try. Please.”

Levi sighed, flopping his hands on the mattress, “Fine, I’m tired of fighting you.”

Erwin was a bit taken aback by Levi’s sudden agreement, “You sure?”

“Do you want me to change my mind?” Levi sounded annoyed now.

“No, nono. I’ll take it”, Erwin shook his shirt off and set himself a bit to the side from Levi so he wouldn’t crush his stomach. He placed his hands on Levi’s chest again, both sides this time, and began to gently massage them. He did it for a few minutes, using such care that Levi was almost able to forget the discomfort he was feeling. Almost.

Erwin moved his head closer, kissing his sternum and moving his mouth to a nipple. He did what he saw to be most useful, he sucked on it. 

Levi made a noise telling him it hurt, but Erwin kept going. He applied a bit more pressure with his hand and suddenly tasted something. It was mildly sweet, warm, definitely milk.

Above him, Levi made a much different noise. A voice of pleasure.

Erwin let go of the nipple and looked up.

“Whydya stop”, Levi breathed out.

A glint of joy flashed in Erwin’s eyes, “You liked it.”

Levi flushed, “Shut up.. Would you please keep going, it worked.”

Erwin smiled, “Of course.” He continued his ministrations for a while, then moved to the other side. It was a painful start again, but once he got the initial flow of milk, it became arousing for Levi.

By the end of it, Levi was panting heavily and having a hard time concentrating on the man in front of him. His chest no longer hurt, but his arousal was starting to ache.

“Erwinn..”

“I’ve got you love”, Erwin vacated the rest of his clothes and gave all of his attention to the omega, bringing their night to and end with the ‘usual’ vanilla both of them loved so much.

 

Levi woke up the following morning, for the first time in so long, not in pain. He rolled over, finding himself face to face with the sleeping blonde Alpha. Levi nestled into his chest, wanting to stay in that moment for just a bit longer.

His dream-like morning was cut short by a jab of pain in his lower abdomen. A pain he hadn’t had before, but what he could name right away.

He brought his hand down to his stomach and pressed his face more into Erwin’s chest.  _ It’s all fine, just a scare. _ But when it happened again, this time bigger and more painful, making him curl into himself a bit and grip the bedding. Levi was sure it was time. 

She was going to come today.


	47. The Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took only 2 weeks.  
> I'm v impressed with myself.

“Levi?” Erwin had woken up to his mate’s changing scent, “Are you alright, what’s wrong?” He pulled back to see Levi, who had glued himself to the Alpha’s chest.

Levi looked up, “I.. I don’t know... I think I’m having contractions.”

All colour escaped Erwin’s face, “It’s too soon”, he said quietly.

“I know it is. Maybe it’s nothing, could be just Braxton hicks. Remember when Rico told us about that?” Levi spoke hastily, trying to keep his mate calm and to reassure him everything was okay. It was sort of a reverse situation from what it should have been.

“Yes, yes I do”, Erwin exhaled, “It’s probably fine, right?”

“It’s all f- aah”, Levi curled into himself again, gripping Erwin’s shirt.

Erwin’s waves went berserk, “Oh god, this is too soon, it’s too soon.”

“Don’t you dare panic now!” Levi gasped.

Erwin went quiet.

“Pull yourself together. If someone is gonna panic here, it’s gonna be me”, Levi was not putting up with any shit at the moment. The pain faded quite quickly and Levi straightened himself, moving up to lean on the headboard.

Erwin was struggling with himself, not knowing what to do with any of his limbs. He sat up facing Levi, still too frightened to talk.

“Get your shit together cause let me tell you, I’m having a hard time doing that myself and when I can’t, I need you to be the sane one”, Levi continued, “Can you do that?”

Erwin looked like a lost puppy for a moment before he shook it out and took a deep breath, “Yes, yes I can. I’m sorry, I had a weak moment. I’m here for you.”

“Great, keep that mindset and- fuck”, Levi’s hand flew back to the underside of his stomach and the other twisted into the sheets.

Erwin put his hand on Levi’s arm, “Are you okay?”

“No, call Rico”, Levi said between heavy breaths.

Erwin was happy to make himself useful somehow and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He found the right number in seconds and called.

In a few moments the call was picked up.

“Yes hello, this is Erwin Smith.”

Levi listened to the one-sided conversation.

“No, he’s having contractions. They don’t seem like practice ones”, Erwin explained, “We haven’t counted but pretty often… yes under 5 minutes… just a moment ago… yes... okay thank you”, Erwin hung up and dropped the phone.

“What?”

“She was just driving to work so she’s coming over right away”, Erwin said, “She’ll be here soon.”

“Great, go put pants on”, Levi commanded.

“What, why?”

“Because you don’t have a melon-headed brat trying to claw its way out of you that’s why.”

“You have a point”, Erwin carefully slipped out of the bed.

 

It resembled a heat. Or the start of it, with seemingly no end.

Distressed scent currently filling the room had Erwin dangerously on edge. Levi was on his knees on the bed, gripping onto Erwin’s forearms and letting his head hang low between them. When the doorbell rang downstairs Erwin couldn’t help himself anymore and a feral growl escaped his lips. Someone was trying to invade their nest when his mate was more vulnerable than ever before.

“-win… Erwin!”, Levi broke the Alpha out of his primal trance. He had lifted his head to see why the Alpha was so hostile, “Get the door and please don’t kill the woman who’s gonna make sure this kid is okay”, Levi managed to say through the aftershocks of his latest contraction.

Erwin grounded himself, “Sorry, are you gonna be okay?”

“Just go!” Levi let go of Erwin’s arms and leaned forward to support himself on the surface of the bed.

Erwin didn’t argue, quickly slipped out of the room and down the stairs. He silenced the faint growling still rumbling from his throat and opened the door. The scent of the beta immediately threatened to pull a new growl from Erwin but he forced himself to calm down and stepped to the side to let her in.

“Oh good, I’m in the right place. Good morning Mr. Smith”, Rico greeted.

Erwin was not seeing the point of such pleasantries at a moment like this but obliged, “Morning, and please call me Erwin. I think we’re on a first name basis by now”, his anxiety levels were rapidly going up every second Levi was alone.

“Your new house looks great", she eyed her surroundings, "Is Levi upstairs?”

_Thank god_ , “Yes, yes he is”, Erwin started to lead her to the bedroom, not looking back if she actually followed or not, just wanting to get back to Levi.

Immediately when he entered the room again, Levi was reaching out to him and they resumed their previous position of Levi leaning his weight on Erwin’s forearms.

“Hello Levi, how are you feeling?” Rico had followed Erwin and set her bag on the bed. The bed was a king size one, so when she sat on the other side from Erwin, she had to pull her legs up as well to get closer to Levi.

Erwin didn’t seem to like it but kept his instincts at bay for his mate’s sake. She was here to help him.

“Peachy”, Levi breathed heavily.

“You really prepared yourselves well, this is one of the best positions you could be in right now”, Rico smiled.

“This just hurts less”, Levi muttered. He dropped his head down again and let out a litany of curses very loudly.

Rico started a timer on her watch.

After about 20 seconds the immense tension in Levi’s muscles disappeared completely and he collapsed against Erwin.

The Alpha was startled by Levi’s sudden weakening but quickly changed his hold to catch him, “Levi?!”

Rico reached out quickly, placing two fingers to Levi's neck. “He lost his consciousness”, she explained and drew her hand back. She pulled out a drinking bottle that looked like a fancy takeaway soda cup, “I’ll go fill this up, do you have any ice?”

“Wait, but.. what about Levi?” Erwin couldn’t understand how Rico was so calm.

“This is very common with first-timers, don’t worry. Levi doesn’t know the right techniques yet and tiers himself out fast.”

“But what do we do now? Aren’t you supposed to tell him how to do this?”

“I will once he gets his strength back. And you, you need to stay calm for him, understand?” Rico looked at Erwin over her glasses.

“Yes, yes I do”, Erwin turned his eyes back down to the unconscious omega on his lap and stroked his hand over his hair.

“I will be right back”, Rico slipped out of the room.

For a while everything was calm, like the morning it could have been. Erwin kept stroking his hair and found himself crooning softly. Then, Levi stirred. He groaned in pain, curling himself up slightly, “What the hell..”

“Levi don’t hold your breath through contractions, that’s what caused you to faint”, Rico said when coming back into the room, “You need oxygen to fuel your body through this.” She handed the cup to Erwin.

He helped Levi to sort of half sit up to be able to drink from the straw.

Levi stopped when the next contraction crept up on him, “Mother of _fuck_ ”, he drew in a harsh breath.

Rico stopped her timer and sat back onto the bed, “Levi breathe. Don’t hold it in. We’re getting there.”

The omega had to make a conscious effort to keep breathing through the pain. Holding it had made the pain bit less harsh.

Erwin moved his hand from Levi’s hair to his neck and rubbed gentle circles onto his scent glands, that were currently emitting a strong mix of scents. Distress, pain, worry and fear.

This time when the contraction subsided, Levi relaxed as much as he could into Erwin’s lap, breathing raggedly but still conscious. Erwin realized he was trying to hold back his emotions in order of looking strong, “Levi, you don’t need to pretend for me, you can let go”, he said softly, cupping Levi’s face with one hand and keeping the other on his scent gland.

Tears of pain and frustration welled up in Levi’s eyes as he looked up, “Every time…” his voice broke, “Every time I think it can’t get any worse, then it does.”

“I know love.. I wish I could help you somehow. I want to take the pain away”, Erwin kept talking softly.

Next to them, Rico stayed silent whenever possible, letting them have their moment. She measured Levi’s heartbeat from his wrist, then the baby’s using a stethoscope. She wanted to let things roll on their own weight, just making sure here and there that the lane was right and everything was okay.

The next couple contractions fully broke Levi.

“Erwin, I can’t…” He nearly sobbed.

“Yes you can”, Erwin said right away, “You are the strongest person I have ever met.”

“No.. it hurts too much”, Levi turned his head to hide his tears and sought out Erwin’s hand to ground him.

“Isn’t there anything you can do?” Erwin pleaded Rico.

“I’m afraid that in Levi’s case, I can’t. This is happening significantly earlier than it should have, and administrating strong pain-relieving drugs could be harmful to the baby”, she tried a sympathetic smile, “Besides aspirin, I really can’t help.”

“I’ll take a hundred of those”, Levi commented weakly into the soft fabric of Erwin’s sweatpants, “And a shot of something that could melt the glass.”

Erwin chuckled softly. Levi was still himself underneath all the distress.

Before Levi could even give out any groans of pain, Erwin could feel that another contraction was hitting him by the way Levi was crushing his hand like a soda can.

Rico stopped the timer that had been running in her watch again, “Breathe through it Levi, you’re doing amazing”, she encouraged, “We’re a minute apart now, it’s time to bring your daughter to the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me, I can't stop ending chapters like this. Like tragic content, it's an addiction.  
> I promise there won't be any angsty shit for a while though. A little while.. dammit.
> 
> Aanyway, hope y'all liked it and I'll try to keep up a pace closer to this one now. xx


	48. The Perfect one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week and a half to update?? Who killed the author and took her place. This can't be the same procrastinating and mentally unstable lump of a human.  
> Well, tbh I've pretty much stopped caring about my health and everything concerning my future cause I don't think I'll be around long enough to have one, so there's less stress in my current day-to-day existence. Nice.

It was the hardest thing he’d ever had to do. It was the most emotional moment in his life. It was all worth it.

 

A fragile cry.

Levi stilled. Erwin’s hand in Levi’s dropped and the one in his hair froze.

Another cry, more confident this time.

“Oh my”, Erwin was wide-eyed, going boneless against the headboard behind his back.

The small blood-covered baby was quickly wrapped in a blanket and gently placed on Levi’s chest by Rico.

Levi stared at her in awe. He could see a tuft of jet black hair in the middle of the blanket and when she wiggled and turned her head, bright blue eyes met his silver steel.

She would be everything for him.

Erwin reached a hand out and gently placed it on the back of her head. So gently that his hand was almost hovering close to her. It was as if he was making sure she was real. The need to protect his family filled him, but he was already content. Though his mate was more vulnerable than ever, he was safe in his arms, Levi’s head on his lap and pressed against his lower abdomen. Their defenseless daughter safely in Levi’s arms. He glanced at Levi to see if his face was reflecting the same things he was feeling and was met with tears rolling down the omega’s face, wide eyes glued to the small person wiggling about on his chest.

“Levi, what’s wrong?” Erwin worried over his silence.

Levi sniffled, “Nothing, nothing’s wrong at all”, his voice wavered and was nearly gone from overuse, “She looks like my mother.” Levi bit his lips together to stop himself from crying out loud.

Erwin felt himself getting close to tears as well, “She looks like you.”

Levi didn’t even notice his instincts kicking in, but Erwin noted the way Levi’s hands moved so naturally and with immense care to clean the baby. He took the corner of the blanket around her and wiped her head with it, swiped his thumb over her cheeks, wiggled her tiny fingers and toes into the blanket to clean them,  all the while making sure she was stable on his chest with his other hand.

Erwin didn’t say anything, he handed Levi one of the damp towels that Rico had brought to them and watched the omega work with admiration.

Levi watched the baby close her eyes and slowly fall asleep to the warm touch of the soft towel. He moved the towel across her skin, picking up any traces of blood that was left, not wanting to see the unsettling red colour on her. 

When he deemed her clean, he settled on looking at her and stroking the cheek that wasn’t squished against him with the back of his index finger.

Rico had been staying on the sidelines again, knowing well that this was a big day for the two, now three. She had finished the delivery and finally given Levi a numbing shot now that she was safely out. She had done everything to care for Levi, and all that was left was the baby.

“Do we have a name?” She asked.

Both Levi and Erwin were quiet for a while before Erwin spoke, “Kuchel.”

Levi took his eyes off the baby for the first time and looked up at the Alpha, “Really.. are you sure?”

A warm smile spread on Erwin’s face, “Someone carrying such strong resemblance to her should give her name a new life.”

“Kuchel...” Levi tested the name, turning his eyes back to her “...Kay.”

“It’s perfect.” 

Rico pulled out some papers and carefully filled out time of birth and the name, Kuchel Ackerman-Smith. 

“Levi, I need to check that she’s okay”, Rico set down the papers and moved closer to him.

“No!”, Levi let out suddenly, moving his hand to shield Kuchel from her, “Don’t touch her, she’s small.”

The room filled with protective waves.

Rico stopped in her tracks. She pulled back a tiny bit, “I’m not going to touch her until you’re ready.”

“You don’t need to touch her at all”, Levi said, cradling his arms around her.

“Lee, nothing will happen. Rico is just making sure she’s healthy”, Erwin tried to reason with Levi, though he himself wasn’t that keen on letting the beta close to her. He was subconsciously letting out waves of protection as well, though not nearly as powerful as Levi’s were. His Alpha nature made him want to be the sole person to care for his family.

“I’d know if something was wrong with her”, Levi said, his tone indicating that it was the end of discussion.

“You can hold her the entire time.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed in thought. He was silent for a long time before answering her, “Fine.”

Rico flashed a quick encouraging smile and slowly moved back closer. When she was at arm’s reach, Levi tensed.

“It’s alright”, Rico ensured him, “I’ll take her temperature”, she explained as she placed a small device to Kuchel’s ear.

Rico kept telling Levi what she was doing the entire time. She took her heartbeat, checked her breathing, muscle tone and responsiveness, all the while Levi’s eyes followed her hands like a hawk.

When she was done, she backed away again, “She’s perfectly fine. I’m confident that you can manage on your own for now.”

“Is Levi alright?” Erwin asked.

“Yes, the delivery went very smoothly altogether. He is going to be a bit sore for a while but I’ll leave a medical kit for you that has everything you might need in it. Call me if you have any worries or if something happens”, Rico pulled a notebook from her bag and wrote down a number, “This is my second work number, it’s always on and I give the number out to new parents so they can reach me quickly if necessary”, she ripped the page out and left it on the bed. “I’m going to get going now and leave you to bond with her”, she smiled.

“Thank you”, Erwin returned the smile.

 

‘A bit sore’ was a gross underestimate to what Levi was by midday. He had to settle on lying on his side with a pillow between his legs and the tiny baby flush against his chest.

“Should she be sleeping this much?” Levi asked Erwin as he came into the room with a tray.

“Coming into this world is exhausting, she’s just worn out”, Erwin set the tray on the bed and slid on it to sit against the headboard. He stroked the back of his fingers over Kuchel’s head and leaned to kiss Levi’s forehead, “I come bearing gifts.”

“Oh yeah?”

Erwin pulled the tray closer, “We have tuna sandwiches, greek yogurt, and tea.”

“Tuna...” Levi propped himself slightly up on his elbow, eyeing the tray with something Erwin could only describe as longing.

“I thought we’d give it a try again”, Erwin chuckled.

“I don’t feel sick from the smell”, Levi was way too excited over bread.

Erwin handed him the plate and after the first bite, Levi nearly moaned over it, “Oh thank god. I was afraid I’d hate tuna for the rest of my life.”

“Only the best for you”, Erwin fought a burst of laughter over his mate’s reaction.

Halfway through the bread, Kuchel stirred against his chest. She let out a cry that had both of their attention immediately.

“She must be hungry too”, Erwin noted.

“Well it’s not fair if just the two of us get to eat”, Levi had gotten over his major tuna-gasm and plopped the rest of his bread back on the plate, directing all attention to her, “I don’t know how to do this”, he admitted straight away.

“No one does at first, we’ll learn on the job”, Erwin tried to be helpful while Kuchel whimpered in her tiny voice.

“I guess me being a freak is convenient for us”, Levi admitted, “No need to fuck around with formula and bottles. Help me get this off.”

Erwin reached to pull Levi’s shirt over his head, “Language Lee.”

“Oh come on”, Levi snorted once his head re-emerged from inside the shirt, “She’s three hours old.”

“Still, she’s listening to everything you say and learning all the time.”

“If someone says something bad to my daughter on a playground and she tells them to fuck off, I’ll be a proud ayah.”

Erwin couldn’t resist a chuckle, “Just clean it up a little, okay?”

“I’ll think about it”, Levi said and settled back to lay on his side fully. He cradled one arm around Kuchel and directed her to his nipple.

It took her awhile, but she did find it eventually and as soon as she latched on, Levi gasped.

“You alright?” Erwin asked right away.

“Y-yeah”, Levi was abashed, “Just feels very similar to last time.”

Erwin didn’t get what he meant at first, but he did when Levi let out another sort of strangled but quiet sound, “Is it.. turning you on?”

“What? No”, Levi retorted, “don’t be disgusting. You need the context for that for fucks sake. It’s just a strange feeling now.”

“Okay, okay”, Erwin lifted his hands.

For some time Erwin directed his eyes to Kuchel, watching as she ate and how her pace slowed down as she started to doze off again. When she stopped drinking entirely, Erwin noticed the arm around her was limp. He looked up and saw Levi fast asleep as well.

“Lee?” He asked.

When he got no response, Erwin shook him slightly.

“Mh… wha?”

Erwin smiled, “You fell asleep love.”

Levi looked down and fixed his hold on Kuchel, “I... I just straight up blacked out, what the hell..”

“Should I ask Rico about it?” Erwin inquired.

“No, it’s not that big of a deal”, Levi blinked rapidly for a few seconds to wake himself up, “Is the tea still warm?”

“You weren’t out for that long”, Erwin chuckled and reached for the thermos.

 

The same thing happened every time Levi tried feeding that day.

“I don’t get it, I’m not tired”, He said after Erwin had woken him up for the fourth time.

The Alpha had found him sleeping with Kuchel still attached to his chest when coming back from the bathroom.

“Maybe we should call Rico after all.”

“Or you have to keep slapping me in the face every time”, Levi suggested.

“Let’s go with my idea”, Erwin reached for his phone.

“Call her regular work cell. This isn’t an emergency”, Levi told him whilst stroking Kuchel’s hair with his fingertip. She was fully awake now but strangely quiet, only letting out tiny huffs every now and then, none of them with distress. Levi was sure her own instincts were keeping her calm, she was safe there.

“Hey”, Erwin started as his call was picked up.

“Put her on speaker”, Levi told him.

Erwin pressed a button and held the phone between them.

“Hello Erwin”, Rico’s voice came from the phone, “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, nothing big”, Levi hurried to say before Erwin had the chance, “We just thought to ask something. I keep blacking out every time we try feeding, is that normal?”

“Oh no need to worry, it’s a natural reaction”, Rico assured him, “Feeding makes you produce hormones that have a calming effect. For some, this can lead to falling asleep, especially if you are tired as it is. That said, it’s not particularly safe. You should try sitting up when you feed her to stay awake.”

“That’s a bit problematic”, Levi grumbled under his breath.

“I don’t think he can do that yet”, Erwin said so that Rico could actually hear it.

“I kind of assumed that. Then until you can, Erwin should always be in the room or at least know when you’re feeding. And when you do, make sure that if you do fall asleep, she isn’t in danger of slipping from your hold by propping pillows around you. There is also a good chance that she’ll sleep when you do so everything will be fine.”

“Thank you”, Erwin said, “I’ll be close to make sure of that.”

“I know you will”, Rico chuckled slightly, “Good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Eruri ft. bby Kay ahead xx  
> ~Rory A.


	49. The Domestic try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to a wonderful person, someone who has been a huge help for me and just too good for this world. I can't thank you enough for the effect you've had on my life. Because of you, I've had the energy to pick up the shreds of my life and feel like a human again. Thank you so much, Belén. <3

“I think we’ve been here before”, Erwin chuckled.

“Shut up and help me”, Levi grumbled.

Erwin tightened his hold on Levi’s sides and helped the omega slowly stand.

Levi hissed at the pull of his muscles, “Mother of fuck.”

Kuchel snorted softly in her makeshift blanket nest in the middle of the bed.

“Levi! She’s right there”, Erwin exclaimed.

“Good to know”, Levi murmured, “You can let go.”

“Are you sure?” Erwin worried over him.

Levi nodded and Erwin gently pulled his hands back but stayed close, “How are we doing?”

“Hurts like hell but I can manage”, Levi’s voice wavered.

“You shouldn’t though. Lee, if it hurts I’m here for you. You don’t need to be walking around yet.”

“You afraid I’ll walk out the door?” Levi grinned through the pain.

“Of course not love”, Erwin placed his hand on the back of Levi’s head and bent to kiss his forehead, “You know I’m helpless without you.”

“That I do.”

Erwin gave him another quick kiss and set one knee on the bed behind him to cradle Kuchel in his arms. She was a quiet baby. Very calm, crying out so rarely they had to keep their eyes on her to make sure she was actually there. It was surreal. They had been bracing themselves for a small hurricane to take over their lives, something like a mini Hanji, but she seemed content. Her own developing instincts had to know she was safe.

Levi opened his arms right away to indicate he wanted to hold her.

“Are you sure?” Erwin asked, “Maybe you should sit down.”

“I feel fine, I’m not going to fall”, Levi insisted and reached for Kuchel.

Erwin trusted Levi’s words and passed her over to him carefully, “Just say if you feel weak or light-headed ok?”

“Of course”, Levi quickly figured out how to support her in his arms like this, so far he’d only held her in the bed. He took most of her very light weight to his right arm and brushed his fingertips over the scent glands in her neck. He found himself oftentimes feeling the need to scent mark her and so did Erwin. Even though it happened the same way with mates, it was very different for her. When Erwin marked Levi, it could be pleasurable, most of the time it was just that, but it also left a strong trace of the Alpha on him to scare off other Alphas. It told the world that he was taken. Levi could do the same for Erwin.

When they did it to Kuchel, it was for her. It calmed her, made her feel safe and know she was around the people who cared for her the most. There was no scent for others to indicate that she wasn’t to be touched, it told the world that she was protected and had people who loved her. These kinds of markings were very important to a child. It wasn’t uncommon for parents to scent mark their children all the way to the brink of adulthood. Most times, it was the child who decided when they didn’t need it anymore. Levi already feared the day.

He nosed her hair and curled his other hand around her as well. He scented her head, it was a mingling mix of him, Erwin and something new, yet so familiar and perfect. She was only a week old and already meant the world to him, “My love.”

 

During the next week or so, Levi worked hard to get his full range of motion and stamina back. He walked as much as he could inside the house, did stretches and slowly retired his pain medication.

He never once left Kuchel alone, not even to go to the bathroom. She was where he was, either in his or Erwin’s arms, or the crib he had made Erwin bring to their bedroom. When they slept, she was between them on the bed. When Erwin was holding her, Levi was close. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Erwin with her, he trusted in him wholeheartedly. He just couldn’t leave her.

“I think we need some kind of a solid plan”, Levi said when they were in the kitchen one day.

“I agree, we don’t have that much time like this. I need to be back at work next week”, Erwin poured himself coffee, “I assume your plans haven’t changed?”

Levi was quiet for a while so Erwin turned to look at him. His eyes were watering and glued to the baby in his arms.

“Lee?” Erwin’s concern rose and he left the cup on the counter to step closer to him.

“No, it’s nothing”, Levi shook his head slightly, “I can’t control it, this stuff just comes out.”

“It’s hormones love”, Erwin smiled, “I know they’re hard on you.”

“This is weird”, Levi wiped his face aggressively with the back of his hand, “Ignore this, continue.”

“You still want to finish school?”

Levi bit his lip and looked down again.

“What’s wrong, talk to me”, Erwin pleaded.

“I want to, I do.”

“But?” Erwin assisted.

“I can’t leave her. She needs me”, full on tears fell down now.

Erwin wrapped his hand around the smaller man’s shoulders and directed him to sit on a kitchen chair, pulling up one for himself as well right in front of Levi.

“I.. I can’t”, Levi wiped his face on his sleeve now, “What is happening to me.”

“It’s all okay. Just breathe... calm down”, Erwin set his hands on Levi’s thighs.

Levi nodded and took a shaky breath, Kuchel stirring against his chest now that he’d sat down.

“Nobody is going to make you leave her side. You decide when you’re ready to do so”, Erwin talked in a calm tone. “You can be absolutely sure that the last thing I want to do come Monday, is to leave you two, I would love nothing more than to just be here. But I know how hard this has been for you, how much has changed in so little time. There’s no rush.”

Levi took a few more breaths to make sure he was calming down, “But there is. My grant doesn’t last forever. I have under three years left and even if I did full time it would take two to finish.”

“You don’t need the grant, we have enough to pay for it ourselves”, Erwin tried to reason with him.

“No we don’t, Erwin, we just bought a bigass house, we have a baby. College costs a fortune”, Levi went on.

“We’re financially stable, we ca-”

“Erwin no”, Kuchel cried out now, sensing the tension in the air and not too pleased with the fact that her bed wasn’t moving anymore. She cried again and Levi stood up immediately, “Shhh Kay, don’t cry. Papa and Ayah aren’t arguing anymore”, he sighed and started to slowly walk around the kitchen again.

Erwin followed him with his eyes, clearly wanting to keep talking.

“Erwin…” Levi said softer now to not disturb Kuchel, “We’ve been over this so many times. I need the grant or I won’t finish. It’s not because of the money. I still think the way I used to.”

“You need to do this yourself”, Erwin repeated the words that had been told to him so many times, his eyes falling to the table now between them.

“Yeah. I want to have something that I can say I’ve archived on my own. I need this.”

Levi’s words pained Erwin, but he remembered all the times the omega had talked about it. He understood the importance it carried in Levi’s mind. “Three years huh…” Erwin fixed his eyes back on Levi, “We’ll make it work.”

A small smile appeared on Levi’s lips, “Thank you.”

 

In the perfect world, mates would make sure to be around their newborns as much as possible. They’d teach the baby to know what’s safe, the scent of home. They’d do this for months, or even more. But, this was not the perfect world. When two weeks had gone by and Monday arrived, Erwin woke hours before needed. He couldn’t sleep knowing he’d have to leave the two most important to him. He spent his waking hours laying on his side, looking at them. Levi on his stomach, head facing him and half squashed against his pillow, hand extended slightly so that his palm laid flat on Kuchel. It wasn’t a heavy hand, it was a protective hand. It rose and fell with her calm breathing. She laid on her back, one arm up next to her head and the other holding loosely onto Levi’s thumb as if to keep his hand there.

Erwin stroked Kuchel’s cheek with the back of his index finger, not daring to scent mark her so she wouldn’t wake to it. He just watched them. He saw the beam of light from the sunrise slowly move from the ceiling, down the wall and spread over the bed. When it hit Levi, he stirred ever so slightly. His groan was muffled by the pillow as he tried to shield his eyes from the beam.

“Morning love”, Erwin spoke softly.

Levi growled into the bedding. Kuchel wiggled under his hand and he lifted his head to see what she was doing. Her face was scrunched up and she was turning her head away from the sun.

Erwin chuckled and positioned himself to act as a shade for her, “She takes after you.”

“Mrgh..” Levi flopped his head back down but didn’t faceplant this time, “It’s too early to be this bright.” He squinted his eyes and drew his brows together, “What are you doing?”

Erwin showed him a half-hearted smile, “I couldn’t sleep anymore.”

Levi turned his head and reached for his phone, “It’s 5.30, no normal human is up at this hour.”

“I have to go to work today”, Erwin kept stroking Kuchel’s cheek,

Levi turned back again, “Oh shit, I forgot.”

“It’s okay, I’m just sad about leaving you two.”

“Sad?” Levi raised one thin brow.

“Well.. afraid, anxious, heartbroken”, Erwin admitted.

“We’ll be fine”, Levi tried to be reassuring. He was right though. During the past two weeks, he’d gotten into a routine already and was great with Kuchel. They’d be completely fine without Erwin there during the day.

“I know that. It still doesn’t stop me from worrying every waking second that something bad will happen.”

“Erwin, we’ve gone through enough bad for one lifetime. I think it’s about time we start being happy and enjoy life.”

“That’s a strange thing to hear from you”, Erwin pointed out.

Levi let out a laugh, “Kids change people.”

“I don’t believe you”, Erwin grinned and leaned closer.

“You’d better”, Levi closed the distance and connected their lips.

Kuchel burst their bubble by waking up to the light that was shining on her face again. She started fussing and tightened her grip on Levi’s thumb to get his attention.

Levi broke the kiss off and collected his energy to turn over. Erwin propped pillows behind his back while Levi pulled Kuchel to his chest. He’d started to sleep without a shirt due to the fact that Kuchel was always hungry the moment she woke up. Erwin didn’t mind either.

Kuchel had gotten the hang of things and found what she was looking for right away. Levi always took a sharp breath when she latched on. He told Erwin it just felt strange but he knew that every time it hurt him at first.

Levi relaxed against the pillows soon enough and grabbed his phone again with the hand that wasn’t supporting her on his chest. “Send me your schedule.”

“Why?” Erwin questioned but turned to get his phone as well.

“So I’ll know when to expect you home or when you have time between classes and all that.”

Erwin smiled to himself, “You’ll miss me”, he teased.

Levi shot him a look, “Just send it will you”, he didn’t bother to argue, Erwin wasn't wrong.

“I could apply for sabbatical”, Erwin said while looking up his work timetable.

Levi snorted, “Our only income comes from you, be realistic.”

“You act like we have money troubles. Where’s this coming from love?”

Levi looked down at their feeding baby, “This one’s gonna be costly. Don’t you think we should save up for her?”

“You mean like a savings account?”

“Maybe, or we’d just make sure we have what we need to get her through schools and I don’t know… pay for her wedding if she wants one.”

Erwin was blown away. He studied Levi’s face to see if he was serious, he was, “Lee…”

“Okay don’t”, Levi blinked to stop himself from crying again. The hormones were destroying his credibility, “Don’t start, it’s just something I’ve thought about.”

Weddings weren’t a thing that everyone did. Many chose not to have one, the private moment of bonding that mates went through was enough for them. Most saw no need to showcase their love to others by doing something as old-fashioned as exchange rings. Still, it wasn’t considered weird if mates were to hold an event to celebrate their new bond or a bond to be made with their family and close friends. Some traditionalist families kept the ceremony true to its origin and didn’t allow the young members to bond until the wedding night.

Erwin bit his lip to respect Levi’s wishes.

“I- “, Levi sniffled, “I mean don’t you think we should? Just in case.”

“Of course we should”, a tender smile appeared on Erwin’s face, “I wasn’t aware you’ve been thinking about it.”

“Well, I have. Have you seen her? It’s inevitable that we’re gonna lose her to someone someday”, Levi said it out loud, but his tone was conveying something more like ‘over my dead body’.

“Someday… not for a very long time”, Erwin placed a kiss on Levi’s bare shoulder.

“Nobody will be good enough.”

“Of course not.”

Levi stroked Kuchel’s head softly, “You have to intimidate them far away from her.”

“Me?” Erwin raised his brow.

“You’re the big scary Alpha father”, Levi said it with only a bit of sarcasm lacing his voice.

Erwin chuckled, “I think you’re more suited for that job. You won’t have to say a thing and they’ll be running for dear life.”

“You flatter me.”

“Naturally”, Erwin nosed the previously kissed shoulder, “Hey, Lee?”

“Mhm?”

“Did you ever want a wedding?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited chapter 40 quite a bit. Erwin's father didn't die, he's in a coma. I probably won't do anything with that in the future but it's just better that way in my opinion. Read if you want to, it doesn't change the current story.


	50. The Family

“See it’s not bad, we’re just fine on our own”, Levi hummed in a warm tone, “Aren’t we, Kay?”

Kuchel snored softly in his arms, she had just fallen asleep and Levi did not dare to put her down. “We’re fine.” A bang of hurt found it’s way into his chest regardless of his convincing. The missing Alpha in the house was leaving him feeling incomplete. He was sure Kuchel had felt something similar since getting her to fall asleep had been harder than usual. Levi had been walking around the living space and rocking her for hours, the entire time Erwin had been gone.

His phone rang in the other room. Levi went for it quickly so it wouldn’t wake her up again and picked it up before looking at the caller id.

“Leeeeeeviiiiiiiiii”, a voice crackled to his ear.

Levi winced back and saw the name, not that the voice hadn’t been a dead giveaway. He put the phone back to his ear and tried to keep his voice down, “Shitty glasses.”

“Heeeeeyyyy! Dude, did you drop out the face of the earth again?” Hanji spoke in her usual loud tone.

“What? No. And what do you mean again?” Levi drew his brow together.

“When you got knocked up we didn’t see you for months and months, speaking of, aren’t you about ready to burst?”

Levi glanced down,  _ fuck, _ “Umm, actually… I kinda did.”

Silence.

“Hanji?”

“Shorty I swear to god you gotta start telling me shit!” Hanji screeched, “She’s born?”

Levi grit his teeth, “Yes.”

“Omg I hate you so much dude, I wanna see my goddaughter! I’m coming over.”

“No!” Levi blurted out.

“Too late momma, I wanna see the lil bean, I’m on my way.”

The call was hung up before Levi could say anything more. “Shit”, he could feel a chill running through him. He didn’t try to call her back or text her, it would go unnoticed when she was excited like this. Instead, he dialed a different number.

“Pickuppickuppickup”, he muttered.

And what felt like an eternity later, “Levi, hey.”

“You gotta come home right now”, panic was evident in Levi’s voice.

“What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Levi could hear keys rustling on the other side of the line so he knew Erwin took him seriously right away, “Hanji doesn’t understand, she’s coming here. Erwin, she can’t come yet you have to come home.”

“I’m coming, I’m on my way. Calm down, it’s okay”, Erwin tried to help him through the phone. “Just don’t let her in.”

“You seriously think she’s not going to break down that door knowing there’s a newborn baby inside.”

“You have a point, I’m leaving the building now.”

“Fucking hurry.”

 

Erwin had gotten scared from Levi’s tone, how he sounded so panicked, but the actual reason for his panic escaped his grasp.  _ Why would he be so freaked out by his best friend coming over? _ But Erwin had time to think during the drive home and understood. He knew Levi, knew how Kuchel had changed him and how he’d do anything to keep her safe. He was afraid that having someone else in the house would disturb her. Hanji’s presence could alter the scent of their nest and make her instincts rile up. She could feel unsafe. But alas, Levi was overreacting, though he’d never dare to say it to the man himself. From all the books they’d both read and from the countless hours of online research, they both knew that the  period of infant disturbance was two days. It had been two weeks now. They could very safely introduce new people and strange scents to her and her mental development wouldn’t be in danger. In fact, at this point, it would do only good for her. She’d grow to know that there were other scents than their nest that were safe, and her immune system could start to develop.

Now, of course Erwin was able to think reasonably at the moment, but he doubted that was the case once he was exposed to Levi’s panicked waves. He’d try. Well, try to try.

He pulled to the driveway and got out of the car, quickly made his way to the door and found it locked.  _ Of course. _ He fished out his keys and let himself in.

From the moment the door was open, Erwin had to fight his instincts to keep calm. Levi’s stressed scent hung heavy in the house and a small tone of distress could be detected underneath it, it was Kuchel.

“Levi?”

“Oh thank fuck”, came from the back of the house.

Erwin passed the staircase and looked into the small hallway behind it that connected the back of the kitchen and living room together, “What are you doing here?”

Levi went past him in the hallway and toward the kitchen, “Walking.”

Erwin blinked, “Elaborate?” He followed the omega to the kitchen.

Once out in the open, Levi turned and stopped. It took 2 seconds for Kuchel to start crying and Levi started moving again right away.

“I see”, Erwin frowned, “Have you sat down at all since I left?”

“No.”

“Lee, put her down or let me hold her for a while”, Erwin’s voice was concerned.

“She doesn’t want me to put her down so I won’t”, Levi cradled her head closer to his chest.

“She would calm down if you were calm, I’m sure of that.”

Levi turned his head to face Erwin again, “I am freaking out”, he deadpanned.

“Why, love?” 

“Cause in a matter of minutes a freaking hurricane is going to hit the house!”

“It’s okay, she’s your best friend. Nothing is going to happen to Kay, I swear.”

“I called you here to get rid of her not to talk me over you bastard”, Levi kept up his steady walking and went to the window to see if she was already there.

“But I didn’t come here for either, I’m here to complete the nest. That way it’s more than okay to introduce new scents to her, you know that.”

Levi went white, “She’s here.”

Erwin heard the sound of a car pulling up. “Go to the living room and sit in the rocking chair, the movement will keep her calm”, Erwin said in a voice that didn’t leave much for discussion. He seldom used that voice, but now he needed to be the voice of reason. He moved to the door.

“Don’t let her in!” Levi tried.

“I won’t, yet”, Erwin slipped out, before Levi could argue further. He closed the door and leaned against it.

“PAPAAA”, Hanji screamed and jumped up the driveway.

“Hanji wait”, Erwin flagged her, “Hold on-”

She jumped on him for a bear hug, “Congrats big man!” She ruffled his perfectly combed hair and made it morph into something resembling more of the birds nest on her head. She had really grown out of her previous shy courtesy toward him, Erwin wasn’t sure if it was entirely a good thing.

“Hanji”, He called up the voice of an Alpha again. It felt very unnatural.

Surprisingly the beta responded to his voice and detached herself from him, “What’s that for blondie?”

“Hanji I need you to listen very carefully now.”

“Oo-ookay”, she copied his serious tone.

Erwin sighed, “Levi is very tense. He isn’t ready to let anyone into the nest. I’ve never seen him more protective over anything before, she means everything to him, and me too, of course.”

“But I’m his best friend, I’m the godmother!” Hanji whined.

“You have to see it from his point of view. No matter how much he doesn’t want to admit it, he’s the mother. She is the most important thing to him and he’ll do whatever it takes for her to feel safe. You coming into the house will disturb the scent and he can’t deal with that.”

“I’ve read about this in school, it’s harmful only during the first two days. Erwin, I know about this and you must too”, Hanji defended her case.

“I do, Levi does as well, but he can’t be rational right now. His body has been through a lot and his hormones are still haywire.”

“So, that means I can’t see the baby?” The disappointment was clear on her face.

Erwin couldn’t believe that he’d actually made Hanji give up. He reveled in that victory for as long as a half a second and continued, “I don’t mean that. I want you to come in, but only if you understand how important it is for you to not be you right now.”

Hanji looked confused.

“Just.. be calm. Be respectful of him and his protective needs toward her. Okay?”

Hanji nodded, “Okay, I can do that.”

Erwin exhaled in relief, he can’t keep up the dominant Alpha curtain like this. “Let’s go.”

He cracked the door first, “Lee, we’re coming in now.”

“Erwin don’t..” Levi’s voice was wavering but stern.

“You have to trust me on this”, was all Erwin said before opening the door fully. He closed the door after Hanji and motioned her to take off her shoes. He then went further into the house and actually found Levi in the rocking chair, Kuchel cradled so close to his chest that it looked like she had no access to air. His lips were pressed into a tight line, the scent of fearful anticipation in the air.

Hanji, of course being a beta, couldn’t smell it so she wouldn’t have understood the situation firsthand. Which was exactly why Erwin’s pre-instructions were important.

“Oh my goooodd”, Hanji let out with her ‘inside’ voice, which was something Moblit had introduced her to and taught her to use. She rarely actually did.

Levi instinctively shielded Kuchel with his arm when Hanji entered the room, “Hanji…”

“It’s okay, she knows what to do”, Erwin assured him, “Would you sit over there”, he pointed to an armchair a few feet away from Levi.

Hanji did as told and tried to peer over Levi’s arm as she did.

Erwin walked over to Levi, kissed his forehead while swiping his fingers gently over the scent gland on his neck in hopes of relaxing him a bit. He then nudged his arm a bit so he could scent mark Kuchel as well. She wiggled a bit to his touch but stayed quiet. Erwin moved to sit at the end of the couch, as close to Levi as he could, “Whenever you’re ready Levi.”

Levi glared at Erwin like he’d betrayed him in every way imaginable. Everything in him wanted to just nope out of the situation and take Kuchel upstairs immediately, then seal the door and never come back out. But still, the reassuring presence of Erwin helped him push down the feelings that he knew in the back of his mind to be irrational. He slowly loosened his hold and lowered his arm so that Hanji could see her. He took a breath, “This, is Kuchel.”

Hanji was at the edge of the armchair, clearly using all of her willpower to keep herself on it. Her face split into a big happy smile, “Oh Levi, she’s beautiful”, Hanji tilted her head, “She looks just like your mom.”

A warm feeling spread in Levi’s chest. Of course Hanji remembered her, they were so young but she still remembered. She knew what to say and made Levi wonder why he was so against this before. Of course Hanji could see her, she could hold her, she was family. She would always be there for her as she had been for Levi.

“Do you want to hold her?”

Erwin’s jaw dropped and Hanji’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

“I- I wasn’t going to ask cause Erwin.. he said that you..” Hanji babbled, stumbling on her own words.

“I can imagine what he said, but I was being unreasonable. I’m not exactly.. in control of my emotions right now”, Levi grumbled.

Erwin didn’t dare to speak. It took a lot from Levi to be able to admit such a thing so openly, it was a rare occasion.

“Would you both stop staring at me”, Levi let out and looked at Hanji, “do you want to or not?”

“Yes!” She hurried, “Yes of course!”

Levi brought the rocking chair softly to a halt and got up before Kuchel could realize the movement had stopped. He then switched to gently bouncing her in his arms, “You’ll have to walk with her, she’s in a mood today.”

Hanji sprung up from the chair like it was a bouncing castle.

“You can’t do shit like that while holding her”, Levi warned her.

“I would never”, She said, genuinely.

Levi nodded and instructed her on how to put her arms so she would be safe in her hold.

Hanji did as told and Levi carefully detached Kuchel from his chest and passed her to the beta.

Hanji was immediately sold. She couldn’t take her eyes off of her and didn’t notice how Levi was at a loss on what to do with his arms, and how Erwin had been watching the entire exchange in a silent awe.

“Hewwo little one”, she cooed and Kuchel opened her eyes with a blink. The striking blue looking up at the person holding her. “There’s Erwin”, Hanji whispered in amazement.

Levi collapsed back into the rocking chair and Erwin noticed the change in his scent. He was now calm. He also noted that Hanji had forgotten Levi’s instructions to walk, too busy admiring the small bundle in her arms and Kuchel still wasn’t crying. Levi was calm, so was she. He just needed a bit of help from family to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working the entire summer, I'll try to find more energy to write, sorry I'm making you wait for so long every time.


	51. The Counsling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will proofread tomorrow if I remember, this is as unedited as they come.  
> Also, hey, it was less than 3 weeks this time, are you proud of me? Cause I sure am. This is very unusual.  
> Eeenjoy~

“Do you have everything?” Levi asked for the millionth time.

“I have everything that you don’t”, Erwin answered again as patiently as ever, a smile playing on his lips due to finding Levi’s paranoia amusing.

“Are you sure?”

Erwin looked over the roof of the car, he could barely see Levi on the other side, “Yes.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at the Alpha but refrained from asking again or checking himself. He trusted the man with his life but not always with Kuchel’s plushie.

It wasn’t all about that plushie, it was about everything necessary for her. It was their first longer trip as a family, heading to Levi’s college campus. They were staying the night there, Levi and Erwin each having a regular backpack with their stuff in it and Kuchel having double the luggage of them combined. Did Levi go a tad overboard? Yes. Would he admit it? Never. Amongst all the stuff there was a plushie that Hanji had given her when she came over the second time, with Moblit and Levi’s consent this time. Kuchel had fallen in love. It was nearly as big as she was and looked like a watermelon wedge.. with a cute face on it. She would always calm down when she had it in her grabby little grip. Levi had made Erwin check countless times that they had it with them in case she would suddenly decide she couldn’t live without it. It had happened before, when the plushie had accidentally been forgotten into the car and Erwin had gone to work with it. Levi was not going to suffer through that again.

“Trust me, we have everything”, Erwin assured him.

Levi made a face, “I will blame you if we don’t.” He opened the cars back door and laid the sleeping baby carefully into her driving seat. He made sure to fasten her in safely and double checked that the seat was securely in place. He then closed the door and got into the front, Erwin being already there.

“All good?”

“Yup”, Levi deposited his backpack onto the floor next to his legs, “Let’s go before I change my mind.”

 

The car ride couldn’t have gone better, both Levi and Kuchel slept most of it, Erwin powering through with a massive cup of takeaway coffee from the gas station. They had left at around four in the morning to be there in time for the guidance counselor's office hours. He also taught a few courses at the college and thus only kept office at fuck o’clock in the morning. The reason for their trip was for Levi to see him, which was apparently mandatory if you wanted to resume classes after a break.

After Hanji had first visited them, the ice had broken for Levi and he was able to kick most of his insanely overprotective instincts. During the past few weeks they had seen Hanji and Moblit several times, had Mike and Nanaba over a few times as well, and even gotten out of the house so many times that Levi’s anxiety levels weren’t off the charts anymore. He had started with walking the block with Kuchel and by now could easily go to the town with her. He still couldn’t go  _ without _ her, but it was a major improvement nevertheless.

Erwin gently nudged him awake.

“Mrgh..”, Levi grunted to the side paneling of the car.

“We’re here”, Erwin told him.

Levi blinked a few times to wake himself up and glanced back to see Kuchel still asleep.

“The whole time?”

Erwin nodded, “That’s naptime right there.”

“More like continuation of disrupted night sleep”, Levi grumbled.

“Hey, I’m the one who’s deepest into sleep deprivation here”, Erwin punctuated his argument with a yawn to put all other yawns to shame.

“Yeayea, pull over there”, Levi pointed to the quest parking lot.

“I’ve been here before” Erwin chuckled.

“No but you’re so tired that you can’t see the signs right?”

“Ha ha”, he did have to squint to see the allowed parking hours but Levi did not need to know that.

Erwin found a spot for them and they vacated the car, Levi taking his backpack and leaving everything else to Erwin along with his keys. He send him up to take a well deserved nap in his tiny campus flat and made his way to the main building with Kuchel. She had woken up and Levi held her upright against his chest, supporting her from underneath and behind her head, so she could see the pretty surroundings of the campus yard over his shoulder. He hated the yards around the main hall, they were always crammed with people but right now, it was so early that it looked like a ghost town. He glanced at his clock, internally groaning over how early it was but still proud of their timing. Office hours would open in ten minutes, he'd be the first in and wouldn't have to sit around and wait for his turn. If he did, then he’d most likely not get a time at all because everyone tried to get in right before class started, of course. Who in the everloving fuck would want to wake up earlier than absolutely needed?

Levi went to the faculty wing, glad to indeed discover it empty. He walked slowly up and down the hallway to humour Kuchel. Maybe it wasn't considered 'professional’ to bring your newborn to a place like this, but Levi did not care. She went wherever he went, it was a buy one get two deal.

“Oh, hello.”

Levi turned to see the guidance counselor entering the wing. “Morning.”

The man gave a laugh, “Indeed, good morning.” He walked down the hall and went to open his door, “Are you here for counselling?”

“Yes”, Levi waited for him and fixed his hold on Kuchel. Onche he had the door unlocked, he held it open for Levi and came in after him.

“Take a seat. I’m sorry, have you been in before? I’m having trouble remembering your name.” He said while seating himself at his desk.

“No, it’s Ackerman”, Levi made no move to sit, since this was going to be a short meeting.

The counselor looked at him strangely, “Are you new?”

“Can we just get to the point. I dropped last year because of reasons”, Levi indicated to the baby in his arms, “And your schools shitty policy says I gotta come through you to pick it up again.”

“You-”

“It’s Levi Ackerman, you have all the fucking info behind that name, you don’t need to ask me”, he retorted.

“Shouldn’t you watch your language..”

“Do not go there”, Levi warned him with a cold tone. He had never been great with authority.

It still took several minutes of pointless chit chat before they got to business.

“Okay.. we should start going through your options here”, the counselor squinted at his monitor screen, “First of all-”

“No. I have a plan, I’ve decided that is what I’ll do. I just came here to inform you of it.”

“That’s not really how this works…”

“Do I look like I care?”

“W-well”, the man was tripping over his words now, “that’s not the point here. The... the reason for this meeting is to see and discuss your-”

“Listen here”, Levi interrupted, “listen very carefully.”

 

By the time Levi finally left, the counselor was on the verge of tears due to his verbal abuse. Levi was quite proud of himself when he hears a defeated sob behind him as he exited the office. A student waiting in the hall heard it as well and glanced at him in mild horror.

He made his way back to campus and to his apartment, taking some side routes and just walking around for a while to give Erwin a bit more time to sleep. Eventually other college kids started to appear and Levi decided it was enough. He walked back to his building, up the stairs and through hallways. He knocked onto his own door and waited. There was a crash and a faint groan coming from inside before the door was flung open.

Erwin rubbed his hip and brushed hair out of his eyes, “Hey.”

Levi glanced between his hair and hip, fighting the urge to laugh his ass off, “You goddamn old man.”

“I hit myself onto your dresser”, Erwin complained, “This place is too small for me.”

“It’s just perfect for entertaining me”, Levi slid past Erwin into the room-sized apartment. He kicked the dresser back to its place after Erwin had crashed into it.

“How did the meeting go?” Erwin closed the door and carefully moved back to the bed, flopping back on it.

“He was weeping when I left.”

“You didn’t..”

“Oh I did”, Levi pulled a blanket out of one of their bags and sat at the edge of the bed. He arranged the blanket to form a small nest and laid Kuchel down into it. “I beat him up with my plan until he gave up and let me do my thing.”

“It’s his job to make studies work for you, maybe he would have had good ideas?”

“My idea is good. It’s well thought out and not just another one amongst all other half assed plans he puts together like on an assembly line.”

“True”, Erwin hummed.

“I can manage two days a week right?” Levi kept his eyes glued to Kuchel, they had suddenly started watering.

Erwin propped himself up. He brought a hand up and swiped his thumb over Levi’s cheek. “We can do it.”

Levi wanted to get full control of his emotions back, he hated looking weak. The burn of tears threatening to spill like flood gates at any second was not a feeling he liked having so often.

“When do you need to start?”

“Tomorrow.”

Floodgates open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not plug my Tumblr once in a while, come and hmu me with anything your lil heart desires:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rory-ackerman
> 
> (I need prompts to write, I wanna do like a oneshot or smth to shake things up and then come back to this with a fresh perspective)  
> Luv u all gorgeous motherfluffin beings <3  
> ~Rory A.


End file.
